The Secret life of Amu
by Smallvillegirl2
Summary: Amu has a secret life. She wears a wig and contacts and she uses a different name. She is the best dance at her dance school. But now she needs a partner. AMUTO! Might be OOC in parts. And there are quite a bit of OCs in here.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay my first Shugo Chara FanFic!! Well I wasn't originally gonna put this on here but I was kinda threatened that if I didn't, my ear would be biten off. So I thought I might as well put it up and save my ears. Thanks to KeikoHayasaka for editing this. Hope you like it...**

* * *

Fourteen year old Amu knew one day she would have to tell her friends about her secret passion. But lets go back to where it all started.

_Flashback to when Amu was 3_

" Are you sure you wanna do this Amu?" Amu's mother asked her.

" Yeah." Four year old Amu said.

" She can do it. You told me that for her age she is very flexible and can do some of the steps. I think she'll make a wonderful student." The teacher said.

" Well I suppose she can then. Alright Amu are you ready to commit to this?" Asked Amu's mom.

" Yeah. I ready." Amu said gleefully.

" Alright then Ms.Suzuki you can have Amu as a student. I have to get to work though so I'll be by to pick her up soon." Amu's mother said before leaving.

" Bye mommy." Amu called.

Amu slowly turned to her teacher.

" I wanna dance now." Amu stated.

" Alright. You know, I think you'll be the best dancer at this academy."

_End flashback_

Amu had always enjoyed her dancing but since she moved Amu hasn't had the time to start dancing again. And now with her guardian duties she would never get the chance. Amu sighed and stood up.She went over to where she kept her C.Ds and grabbed the one with all her dance music on it. She got into some clothes she could dance in and put the C.D in the C.D player. Amu had let Ami play with her Charas for a bit so she knew she was completely alone. Then Amu locked the balcony door and pulled the curtains closed. She got the C.D to Running up that hill by Kate Bush and started dancing.

Her body moved with the music. Her arms lifted to the air and she swung them like she was suppose to. She twirled but then stopped and sighed. She turned off her music and went out on the balcony. She felt the cool night breeze on her skin and relaxed. Amu sighed again. The reason she had stopped was because that song was a duet dance and she couldn'the full thing by herself. She had a partner back where she use to live and he was excellent. He and Amu were the best dancers and the academy. Of course she went to a regular school most of the time so she wasn't always at the academy like her partner but she was still the best girl there was. Everyone loved her partner and her.

Amu thought hard to try and remember what his name was but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't remember. Amu sighed and looked at the sky. The stars were out and it was a full moon. Amu loved the full moon so she just stared at it for a while before some spoke.

" AMU-CHAN AMU-CHAN." She heard Ran scream.

Amu sighed and went back into her room, closing the balcony door behind her.

She heard Ran knocking on her door so she went and opened it. In flew Ran,

Miki and Su. They flew over to her desk and sat down so they could catch

theirbreath." What's wrong?" Amu asked her Chara's.

" There's a weird lady down stairs and she says she wants to take you away." Ran stated.

" Wha-" Amu started but was interrupted.

" AMU HONEY, CAN YOU COME DOWNSTAIRS FOR A SECOND." She heard her mother call.

" HAI." She shouted back.

Amu turned to her chara's and smiled.

" Don't worry I won't let anyone take me away and if I'm forced to go then you three will be coming with me." Amu said then left.

She walked down stairs to find Ms. Suzuki sitting on the couch.

" Well hello Amu. Long time no see." Ms.Suzuki said.

" MS.SUZUKI!!" Amu screamed with joy.

She ran over to her former dance teacher and gave her a hug. Then she remembered her ' cool and spicy 'attitude and pulled away.

" I mean...Hi Ms.Suzuki." Amu said trying to keep her 'cool and spicy' attitude.

" Mrs. Hinamori could you let us have a private conversation please." Ms.Suzuki asked.

" Alright." Mrs.Hinamori replied then left upstairs.

" Now Amu your mother told me about you ' cool and spicy' attitude . But you do know you don't have to use it around me." Ms.Suzuki said.

Amu stared at her for a minute then hugged her again.

" I MISSED YOU MS.SUZUKI." Amu cried.

" So I can see. I missed you too Amu and I have some great news." Ms.Suzuki said.

" Really? What is it?" Amu asked letting go of Ms.Suzuki.

" I now have an academy here. You can come back and start dancing again. " Ms.Suzuki said gleefully.

" Really?" Amu asked excitedly.

" Yes. You could start first thing in the morning if you chose. " Ms.Suzuki said smiling.

Amu smiled too but then she stopped.

" Amu what's wrong." Ms.Suzuki asked see that Amu was sad.

" Well I would LOVE to start dancing again but I also have to keep up my ' cool and spicy ' self. Plus everyone would laugh at me." Amu said.

" Hmm. That is a problem. But I have a way we can fix that." Ms.Suzuki said.

" How?" Amu asked.

" Come by this address tomorrow morning and I'll help you out." Ms.Suzuki said handing her a piece of paper with the academy's address on it.

" Okay." Amu said.

" Good. Well then I best be off. See you tomorrow Amu." Ms.Suzuki said then stood up.

" Bye Ms.Suzuki." Amu said as Ms.Suzuki walked out the front door.

" MAMA YOU CAN COME DOWN STAIRS NOW." Amu called.

Amu then walked up to her room and got ready for bed. Her charas were already in their eggs so Amu just shut off the lights and crawled into bed. Her bed felt heavier then usual and it was a lot warmer then usual but Amu didn't pay much attention.

She just snuggled in to bed and closed her eyes. She was just about to fall asleep when something beside her moved. She sat up and felt beside her. Whatever it was it was big and warm. She felt higher and felt something that felt like fur. She was freaked but she turned on the lights.

She looked at the lump then pulled the covers off of it.

" Turn off the light." Ikuto mumbled, facing the other way.

" IKUTO." Amu screamed, her face turning red.

" What?" Ikuto asked.

" Why are you in my bed?" Amu asked.

" I was in the neighborhood and decided to pay a visit. You weren't here so I decided to take a nap until you came back. Your bed is really comfy." Ikuto said.

" Well you've seen me, now get out of my bed." Amu said.

" Fine I'll get out of your bed but you didn't say I had to leave your

room." Ikuto said with a smirk.

" OUT OUT OUT." Amu shouted pushing Ikuto to the balcony door.

" Your so heartless Amu." Ikuto said walking on to the balcony with a pout.

" Oh well." Amu said then shut the balcony door and locked it.

She saw Ikuto smirk then jump off her balcony.

" That baka." Amu grumbled then got back into bed.

Amu shut off the light and pulled the covers over her. She lay awake for awhile before closing her eyes. She faced the spot where Ikuto was sleeping.

' My bed smells like Ikuto now.' Amu thought.

She put her head on the pillow Ikuto had been been on.

' Its a really nice smell though.' Amu thought with a smile before falling asleep.

* * *

**Well I think its not that great but whatever.Also I'm putting my creativeness on full while writing this story. So please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok well by popular demand I have decided to write another chapter sooner then I was going to. **

**Oh and I'd just like to say that I feel so loved cause I got more reviews for one chapter then I ever had. I usually get like 2.**

** But yay thanks so much to those who reviewed. **

**Also if you really wanna thank someone, thank KeikoHayasaka. Because of her I put up this story when originally I wasn't gonna put it on fanfiction.**

** Oh by the way, I suck at decribing clothes and I have no fashion sense .**

** Ok well I think this has been a long enough A/N. On to the story...**

* * *

Amu awoke at 6 am the next morning. She noticed she was hugging the pillow Ikuto had been on. She blushed and tossed it to the end of her bed. She got up and started to get dressed. She decided to wear a purple tank top, a black hoody and a red and black skirt. She quickly changed then left to go brush her hair and teeth.

Meanwhile, back in Amu's room. Ran woke up. She slowly opened her egg and looked around. Her eyes widened in fear when she saw that Amu was not in the room.

" MIKI, SU. WAKE UP WAKE UP." Ran screamed.

Miki and Su's eggs moved a bit and after a few seconds, a sleepy Miki and Su emerged from their eggs.

" Whats wrong Ran, desu?" Su asked.

" Yeah. Its Saturday and I like to sleep in. Besides I was having a good dream about Yo-" Miki said then stopped when she saw Ran and Su staring at her.

" Well nevermind about that. The point is, WHY DID YOU WAKE US UP." Miki said.

" AMU-CHAN IS GONE. SHE LEFT WITHOUT US." Ran said, bursting into tears.

" Uh Ran..." Miki said, seeing Amu walk up behind her.

" I DON'T KNOW HOW AMU-CHAN COULD JUST LEAVE US." Ran wailed.

" RAN." Miki shouted.

" What?" Ran asked, still sobbing.

" I didn't go anywhere." Amu said.

Ran whirled around and faced Amu. Her tears left and she started smiling.

" AMU-CHAN!" Ran exclaimed happily.

Amu smiled at her pink chara then went to go make her bed. Ran, Miki and Su followed her and Su even helped, while Miki decided to go into a corner and draw something and Ran just cheered everyone on.

" Go Go Miki. Draw Draw Draw." Ran cheered waving her pom poms in front of Miki.

Miki shot her a look telling her to go away so Ran flew over to Amu and Su and cheered for them. After the bed was done, Amu went downstairs to make breakfast for herself before leaving to go see Ms.Suzuki. Amu was excited but she had one little problem.

She didn't want to tell her chara's because Ran had a big mouth sometimes and would probably tell her friends. So Amu decided that she was gonna leave her chara's at the house.

" Uh...guys." Amu said timidly.

" Yes Amu-Chan, desu?" Su asked.

" Well...I'm gonna go out soon but I want you three to stay here." Amu said.

" WHAT? WHY AMU-CHAN? WE WANNA GO WITH YOU." Ran shouted.

" I'm sure you do but I have to do this on my own." Amu said.

" But what if an X-egg attacks?" Ran asked.

" Then I'll run here and transform with one of you." Amu said.

" But you could get hurt while running here desu." Su said.

" I'll be fine. But please just stay here. Please." Amu begged.

The three thought for a second then then sadly agreed.

" Thanks you three." Amu said.

She finished making breakfast then ate it. Su made Miki, Ran and herself some breakfast too. After Amu was done she left a note, put on her shoes, said goodbye to her chara's and left the house.

" I still don't think its safe for her to be by herself desu." Su stated.

" Same here but what can we do? We said we would stay here." Ran said.

" Actually you two said you would stay here. I didn't say anything." Miki said her eyes fixed on her drawing.

" PERFECT." Ran shouted, causing Miki to look up.

" Whats perfect?" Miki asked.

" Well since you didn't say anything, you wouldn't be going back on your word. So YOU can follow Amu and make sure shes safe." Ran explained.

" No." Miki said.

" Why not?" Ran asked.

" Because I don't want to. She asked us to stay here and I want to draw. So no." Miki stated.

Ran and Su looked at each other for a second before zooming over to Miki and snatching her sketch book from her hands.

" HEY." Miki shouted.

" Follow Amu then we'll give your sketch book back." Ran said.

" ... Fine." Miki said angrily.

" Sorry to have to do this mean thing to you, Miki desu." Su said.

" Whatever." Miki said before flying out the window to catch up with Amu.

" I feel so bad for doing that." Ran said sadly.

* * *

A few blocks away Miki found Amu. She was sure to stay out of site while following her. Because if she was caught, she would be in a lot of trouble and she probably wouldn't get her sketch book back. So Miki just quietly followed Amu until they reached a large building. The sign said ' Suzuki's Dance Academy For Girls.'. Miki was confused about why Amu was here but followed her into the building anyway. She watched Amu walk towards the stairs. Miki followed her up the stairs and into a large office.

* * *

Amu felt nervous about this but still sat down in a chair in front of the desk. She was told that Ms.Suzuki was in the middle of a dance class and she would have to wait a while but to make herself comfortable.

After twenty minutes of waiting, Ms.Suzuki entered the room.

" Hello Amu. Sorry for the wait." She said smiling.

" Hello Ms.Suzuki. And the wait was no problem.

" Glad to hear that. Now lets get down to business." Ms.Suzuki said taking her seat behind the desk.

" Ok." Amu said nervously.

" Now you still want to dance right. But your too afraid that people will find out about you being a dancer and that could ruin your reputation, am I right?" Ms.Suzuki asked.

" H-Hai." Amu said.

" Well then if you want to dance we'll give you a new identity." Ms.Suzuki said.

" What?" Amu asked.

" I'll let you choose a high quality wig that wont fall of while your dancing and won't be pulled off easily. And I'll give you some colored contacts to change your eye color. And we can pick out a new name for you." Ms.Suzuki explained.

" Really?" Amu asked.

" Of course. Do you know how upset I was when you moved. Not only had I lost my best dancer, I lost a good friend." Ms.Suzuki stated.

" I was upset too. I always thought of you as my best friend since I didn't have too many real friends." Amu said.

" Well now I think we should see about getting you your wig and contacts. Plus we'll need a name." Ms.Suzuki said.

" OK but before we do that I have a problem." Amu said.

" What is it?" Ms.Suzuki asked.

" Well I have school and I'm in this group called the guardians an-" Amu said but was cut off.

" Your in the guardians? I heard about them but I didn't know you were part of them. Which chair do you have?" Ms.Suzuki asked.

" The Joker's chair." Amu said.

" Joker? Well I only hear there were four chairs not five. But oh well. I'm proud of you Amu for making it into the guardians." Ms.Suzuki said.

" Thanks. But my problem is that it runs after school and if I have to be at practice right after school I won't be able to go to the guardian meetings, and I have to go." Amu explained.

" Hmm. Well I suppose I can talk to the principle about you missing the first half of school then at lunch you can go to school and come back after the guardian's meeting." Ms. Suzuki said.

" Yeah I guess that would work but I'd have to be up really early to get here and I don't think I could do that." Amu said.

" Well then you'll just have to move here. There are tons of roomes here and I promise if you move here I'll let you have a big room that opens up into your own practice room." Ms.Suzuki said.

" Move here? Well I guess I could but I don't know if we could afford it." Amu said sadly.

" Well how about you work a bit here when your not dancing and that can help pay off your fee." Ms.Suzuki suggested.

" Well I guess that could work." Amu said.

" Great. Then I'll be by tomorrow with a moving truck and we'll move your stuff here." Ms.Suzuki said.

" Ok but..." Amu said.

" But what?" Ms.Suzuki asked.

" My parents. What if they say no." Amu asked sadly.

" Thats already been taken care of. Your mother called me after I left last night and I told her my plan. She said you could move here if you wanted but it was your choice." Ms.Suzuki explained.

" Oh ok. Well I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye Ms.Suzuki." Amu said getting up.

" Bye Amu. We'll get the identity thing figured out tomorrow." Ms.Suzuki said.

Amu smiled and left. She walked down the stairs the out the front door.

" What am I gonna do about Ran,Miki and Su. I can't just make them stay at my house." Amu said to herself.

" I'm sure they wouldn't tell." Miki said.

Amu's eyes widened and she turned to face her blue chara.

" MIKI? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She shouted.

" I was asked to follow you. I didn't want to but they took my sketch book. I'm sorry Amu-Chan." Miki said.

" Its ok Miki, I forgive you. But do you really think that we can get Ran not to tell?" Amu asked.

" I'm sure we can. Its not impossible.Just threaten here with a week of Ami torture if she even thinks about blabbing." Miki said.

" Sounds good." Amu said.

" Great. Now could you please pretend that you didn't notice me. Its a sure way for me to get my sketch book back. I really wanna finish that drawing of me and Yo-.Uh...never mind." Miki said.

Amu just smiled at her chara. They walked home together in silence. Amu was thinking about how great it will be to start dancing again. And Miki was having her own little fantasies about a little neko chara. When they were almost at the house Miki flew faster. She had to get there to make it seem like she was there the whole time even though Amu knew she wasn't. She flew through the open window and up into Amu's bedroom where she found Ran and Su looking at her sketch book.

" I'm back. Now give me my sketch book." Miki said.

" Ok. Here." Ran said handing her the sketch book.

" Thank you." Miki said.

" You sure have a lot of pictures of Yoru in there desu." Su stated.

Miki blushed then when into a corner and started drawing again. Ran and Su look at each other then giggled. They heard Amu talking to her mother about something. Ran heard the word move and raced out the door and down the stairs. She crashed into the Amu on here way down. Amu just carried Ran to her room then set her down on the desk. Ran looked up at Amu with sad eyes.

" Amu. Are you moving?" Ran asked on the verge of tears.

" Yes. But your coming with me. And we'll still be in this town so don't worry." Amu said.

Ran smiled then looked confused.

" Where are we moving to?" Ran asked.

" Ask Miki. I have to play with Ami for a bit." Amu said before turning away and walking out of the room.

Su and Ran turned and faced Miki. Miki looked up from her drawings and looked at her friends. She sighed and closed her sketch book. Miki then explained about the dance academy and how Amu was going to be a student there and is gonna have a secret identity. Ran started laughing at the thought of Amu dancing. Su just smiled and said that was great ( adding in a desu of course ). Ran continued laughing until Miki told her the punishment for telling.

" Ok I swear I'll never tell a soul." Ran said with fear in here eyes.

" Same here desu." Su said.

" And there's no way I would tell so were all good. But we're moving tomorrow so after Amu gets back from playing with the torture machine we should help her pack her things." Miki declared.

" Good idea desu." Su agreed.

Ran nodded in agreement and they all went about doing there own thing until Amu came back. Her mother had brought up some boxes so now the four girls were working hard on packing almost everything up.

Ms.Suzuki had told her mom that she could spend some weekends with them so Amu shouldn't take any furniture because she'd need it for when she spent the weekend and her new room would be completely furnished.

So Amu and her chara's only packed most of her clothes and some other things that Amu needed, like her school stuff. When they were done it was dinner time so Amu rushed downstairs and ate dinner with her family. Her father was upset that she was leaving and so was Ami. Her mother thought it was a good idea and was happy that m was doing what she wanted to do. After Amu was done she brought up her dessert to her room and gave it to her chara's. While they ate, Amu went and had a shower.

After her shower she went on to the balcony in her towel ( the one from episode 4 ). She had a glass of milk with her too. She stood outside in the night air, drinking her milk. She looked up at the stars. She wondered if she would be able to see them from her room at the dance academy. She took another sip of milk.

" Didn't I already tell you that drinking a lot of milk won't make your chest bigger." Ikuto stated.

Amu spit out the milk she had in her mouth and looked up and Ikuto who was sitting on her roof.

" Baka." Amu said.

Ikuto smirked and jumped off the roof and onto the balcony. He walked slowly to Amu causing her to blush slightly. Ikutop stopped a bit away from her. He was starring at her which made Amu blush even more.

" W-W-What?" Amu stuttered.

" I think I was wrong about the milk thing." Ikuto said with a smirk.

" I-I-IKUTO. Pervert." Amu said, her face almost completely red.

Ikuto continued to smirk and made his way closer to Amu. All she could do was stand there and stare at him coming closer until his face was a few inches away from hers.

" I have a secret to tell you." Ikuto whispered.

" W-W-What is it?" Amu said.

Ikuto leaned towards her ear. Amu waited for what he was gonna tell her. Then all of a sudden she felt a light nip on her ear and then Ikuto spoke.

" Fooled ya." He whispered in her ear.

She shrieked and backed away from Ikuto.

" WHY'D YOU DO THAT?" Amu shouted.

" Because I was bored. And your so fun to annoy." Ikuto said smirking.

" YOU BAKA. GO AWAY IKUTO." Amu said angrily.

Ikuto put on a sad face.

" Your so cold Amu." He said.

Amu felt bad but then she saw a smirk on his face again.

" Go. NOW." Amu said

" Fine fine. I'm leaving." Ikuto said then jumped off the balcony.

Amu sighed. She had to admit she did like seeing him sometimes. She walked back into her room and got into her pajamas. She just pulled up the bottoms when Ikuto came through the balcony door.

" I-I-Ikuto? Why are you here again?" Amu asked.

" I'm missing Yoru. He was with me when I came. I knew he wouldn't have left because he said something about seeing one of your chara's. But I need him back." Ikuto stated.

" Well I don't know where he is." Amu said.

Just then Yoru and Miki came flying into the room holding hands. Miki stopped when she saw Amu staring at her. She blushed and let go of Yoru's paw.

" Yoru we have to go." Ikuto said.

" Hai. Bye Miki nya." Yoru said then followed Ikuto out the balcony door.

Miki was still blushing and Amu giggled. Miki just went to her egg and closed it. Amu smiled then went over and locked the balcony door.

_' I'm surprised he didn't notice that things were missing. And that there's still a few boxes in here.' _Amu thought.

She then went and turned off the lights and climbed into bed. She knew she had a long day ahead of her tomorrow. She closed her eyes and feel asleep.

* * *

**Wow that was long. Well maybe not but it took 2 hours. I'm a slow typer sometimes plus I'm making most of this up as I go. I have the basic outline of the story but I need some detail in it and that's where the problem lies.**

** But its all good. So please review.**

** Oh and a quick little note: Amu will not be dancing Japanese style dances. I know she should but the story works better with the forms of dancing I have her on now. You'll see what I mean later.**

** So again please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK well here's chapter 3. Thanks so much for a ll who reviewed!! It makes me very happy!! And I'm usually depressed all the time.**

**I'm not kidding either. I'm kinda emoish gothish. I don't cut myself but I do something instead. It hurts a bit but it doesn't cut my skin and its creative!!**

**But I'm sure no one wants to hear about that sooooooooo on with the story!! Oh also I think I forgot to mention that even though Amu is 14, Ikuto is 16.**

**And there is a guardians in the middle school ( cause if elementary school ends in grade 6 then middle school would end in grade 9. Then the high school would be 10-12).Rima is still there and same with Tadase and Kukai ( failed a grade. lol ) and they have a new Ace chair ( Yaya moved away ). More about the new character later.**

**So NOW on to the story.**

* * *

Amu woke up to the sound of her chara's yelling at her.

" AMU-CHAN WAKE UP." Ran screamed.

" Amu-chan you better wake up or you won't be able to have breakfast desu." Su said.

" Hey Amu-Chan, Ikuto is on the balcony." Miki said.

Amu shot out of bed and looked at the balcony. No one was there. She turned to Miki and shot her a death glare. Miki just smiled.

" Well it worked. Now change then go eat breakfast." Miki said.

" Fine fine." Amu said.

She quickly changed into the outfit she chose for that day then went to the bathroom to brush her hair and her teeth. When she was done that she walked downstairs, her chara's following. Amu smelled breakfast cooking while she was walking downstairs. When she reached the kitchen she saw her mother busily working in the kitchen. Amu looked at the buffet that was on the table and then back at her mom.

" Ohayou mama." Amu said.

" Ohayou Amu-Chan. Sit down and eat. I'll have more soon." Her mother said with a smile.

Amu sweat dropped but sat down. She stared at the amount of food on the table. There was waffles, Pancakes, Toast, Eggs in many different ways ( meaning like scrambled, poached, sunny side up. ), hash browns, bacon and many other different things.

" So is there a party coming here or something?" Amu asked.

" No but I wanted to cook a special breakfast for your last day with us. Sure you'll visit on weekends if you can manage but I'm still gonna miss you." Her mother said brushing a tear from her eye.

Just then Amu's dad and Ami came down stairs. They both looked really sad and when they saw Amu they both started crying. Ami raced to her sister and hugged her.

" Oneesan don't leave me." Ami cried hugging on to her sister.

" Oh Ami I'm sorry but I have to. I'll come back an visit though. I promise." Amu said.

It didn't help any. Ami was still crying and her father was just sitting at the table crying.

" Ami wants to go with you." Ami stated.

With those words her father cried harder and raced to the bathroom. Their mother sighed and went to the bathroom to try and get her husband out.

" I promise I won't let Ami go too." Mrs.Hinamori said.

" You promise?" Mr.Hinamori said.

" I promise. Now get out here so we can eat breakfast as a family." She said.

" Hai." He replied then came out of the bathroom.

They made their way towards their children. Ami was still clinging on to Amu and crying. Ms.Hinamori pried Ami off of Amu and sat her down. Ami was still sobbing a bit but then stopped when she was eating. Amu ate with her family. She was happy they were here but she was also sad she had to leave. Amu would miss her parents dearly and she would definitely miss Ami. And she knew Ami would really miss her.

As soon as they were done breakfast there was a knock on the door. Amu got up and opened it. Ms.Suzuki was standing there with a smile on her face.

" You ready?" She asked.

" Hai." Amu replied.

She lead Ms.Suzuki to where her mother had put the boxes. They carried the boxes to the truck one at a time. She only had a few boxes so it didn't take long. When they were done loading the boxes into the truck Amu went back to the house to see her parents and sister.

" Well I guess I have to go now." Amu said.

Her sister and father were in tears and Amu could tell that her mother was holding them back.

" Goodbye Amu-Chan." Her mother said engulfing her in a hug.

Mr.Hinamori and Ami just started crying harder and joined the hug. Usually Amu hated hugs but this time it was fine. She hugged her family and felt a tear in the corner of her eye. She brushed it away when no one was looking. They finally let go. and Amu smiled at them.

" See you soon. Ok?" Amu said.

" Ok Amu-Chan. Goodbye and good luck." Her mother said.

" I'll miss you my little sparrow. And please don't get a boyfriend while your gone." Mr.Hinamori cried.

" I won't papa. My dance school is a complete girl school." Amu said.

Her father smiled at that. Amu then turned around and left. She saw Ms.Suzuki waiting in the car. She got in the passenger's side and buckled up. Ms.Suzuki turned the car on and drove towards the dance school.

When they go there two teachers came out the front doors. They helped Ms.Suzuki and Amu get the boxes inside. They talked to Ms.Suzuki for a second then left to go to their class. Ms.Suzuki turned to Amu and gave her a big grin.

" Ok Amu-Chan lets get the boxes into the elevator." Ms.Suzuki said.

" Hai." Amu said.

They stacked the boxes on top of each other and pushed them towards the elevator. They opened the elevator door and pushed the boxes inside. When they themselves were in the elevator Ms.Suzuki pushed the button that would take them to the top floor ( There are 3 floors ).

When they reached the top floor they pushed the boxes out of the elevator the stepped out of the elevator. Ms.Suzuki looked around then smiled. She stared pushing one pile of boxes towards near the end of the hallway. She stopped in front of a door and got out a set of keys. Amu just waited until the room was open then followed Ms.Suzuki in.

Amu's eyes widened at the site of her room it was four times as big as her last one. The bed was king sided and it was memory foam. The bed looked kinda old fashion because of the curtains around it but Amu didn't mind. There was also a walk in closet with a mirror door ( meaning the door is one big mirror ), a living room area and a kitchen area. There was a desk near her bed and on the desk was a present.

" Whats that." Amu asked pointing to the gift on the desk.

" That is a present from me to you." Ms.Suzuki said smiling.

" Can I open it now?" Amu asked.

" I don't see why not." Ms.Suzuki replied.

Amu went over to the box and opened in. Inside was her very own laptop. She looked at Ms.Suzuki with a smile.

" You got me a laptop." She said.

" Yep. I'm sure you could use one." Ms.Suzuki said.

Amu rushed over and hugged her.

" Thank you thank you thank you." Amu said.

" Your welcome Amu-chan. Now how about I let you get settled then you can come down to my office." Ms.Suzuki said.

" Hai." Amu replied then Ms.Suzuki gave Amu a set of keys and left.

Amu looked around her room with excitement. Just them her chara's popped out of their bag.

" Wow Amu-Chan this is a really nice room." Miki comment floating around the room.

" I could definitaly get use to living here." Ran said.

" Its very big desu." Su said.

" Yeah I guess but I really like the size. And the furniture is awesome." Amu said.

Her chara's nodded in agreement then Amu continued looking around.The living room had a large television, a couch, and a coffee table. The kitchen area had a table with two chairs and a cupboard. She looked at the keys Ms.Suzuki gave her. There was three keys on the key chain. One was dark blue one was light blue and the other one was pink. Amu knew that the pink one opened the door into her room but she didn't know what the other ones where for. She looked around and found a big wooden door on the left side of her room. She went over and turned the handle. It opened up so she went inside. Amu turned on the lights to see her own private bathroom. It had a large bathtub, a shower, a sink and a toilet. Amu smiled. This was the best room ever. She turned off the lights and shut the bathroom door. She still had to find what the other keys were for.

She went to the right side of the room and looked around. She saw a wooden door on one side and large, ceiling to floor curtains on the other. Also she had a bay window, with the curtains pushed to the side near where the T.V and couch was. She decided to try the wooden door. She grabbed the handle and tried to open it but it was locked. So she grabbed the light blue key and opened the lock. She went inside and turned on the lights. Inside she found her own private practice space. She was so happy. She ran around the room then stopped when she was out of breath. She looked at the other side of the room and saw another wooden door. She went over to it and found it was locked. She tried to use her blue key but it wouldn't open the door. Amu wanted to know what was behind that door but left it alone. She shut off the lights and walked out of the room. She locked the door then looked around her room again.

" Where does this key go?" Amu said.

" Don't know. But whats behind the curtain?" Miki asked.

" I don't know. Maybe its what this key belongs too." Amu said.

She walked over to the curtain and pulled it open revealing a french style door. Amu put the blue key and the door unlocked. She opened the door to find that it lead to her own private balcony. Her grin widened as she stepped outside. The balcony was a bot bigger then the one she has at home but it looked similar. The color was different but it was still almost the same.

" I love Ms.Suzuki." Amu said.

She looked at the view from her balcony. Since the academy was on a hill Amu could see the town perfectly. She gazed at her town and smiled. She loved it here. Amu then went back inside and locked the door. She pulled the curtains shut then went back to where her boxes where. She stared unpacking. It took her an hour to get everything where she wanted it. She smiled and sat down on her extremely comfy bed. She layed back and smiled. She could definitely get use to living here. Just then Ran raced out of the closet.

" Amu-Chan Amu-Chan." She said flying over to Amu.

" What?" Amu asked.

" Theres a box in the closet addressed to you." Ran said.

Amu looked confused. She got off the bed and made her way to the closet.

" Where?" She asked not seeing a box.

" Here." Ran said pointing to a corner.

Amu went over and looked past her clothes. Sure enough there was a box there.

_' How did I not see it while I was putting up my clothes.'_ Amu wondered.

It was a rather large box so that confused Amu even more on how she missed it. She reached in and grabbed the box. It was rather heavy. She brought it out of the closet and placed it in front of her bed. She looked at it, wondering what could be inside.

" Open it desu." Su said.

" Yeah I wanna see what it is." Ran said.

Miki just smiled and nodded in agreement. Amu opened the box and found...

" A CASTLE?" The four shouted.

Inside the box was a large castle made out of plastic. It had little furniture inside of it. There were beds and chairs and tables other things. The furniture wasn't plastic either. No it was made out of real materials. The four girls just stared at ir for a second then Ran went over to one of the beds.

" Its comfy." She said.

" Look there's a note desu." Su said handing Amu a note.

She read the note and her eyes widened.

" Whats wrongs Amu-Chan?" Miki asked.

She handed Miki the note and Miki read it out loud.

" Dear Amu. I saw your blue chara yesterday. And yes I can see chara's. She was very cute. I have a friend who makes toys like the castle and I got her to make this castle for you. She works rather fast so it was done in no time. While she was doing that I made the furniture. I know there's 6 beds and you only have one chara but my friend made it too big and I made lots of beds. So I'm sure you can use the others as spares. And yes I'm aware that chara's sleep in their eggs BUT I found out that they don't have too. They can actually sleep on beds if they choose. So I hope your chara likes this. Love Ms.Suzuki."

" But you have three chara's Amu-Chan. Not including Dia." Ran said.

" Yes but I was the only one with her yesterday. So she couldn't have known about you guys." Miki said.

" Your right desu." Su said.

" Well I guess we should all go down and see her then." Miki said.

" What?" Amu asked.

" She said after you get settled to come to her office." Miki stated.

" Right. I forgot about that." Amu said.

" We're coming with you Amu-Chan." Ran said.

" Fine." Amu said.

Then the four girls walked out the door. Amu had grabbed the bag that held Dia before she left. She locked the door behind her and went to the elevator. She went down to the second floor then went to Ms.Suzuki's office. She knocked on the door and she heard Ms.Suzuki tell her to come in. She entered the room, her chara's hiding behind her.

" Please take a seat Amu-Chan." Ms.Suzuki said gesturing to a seat in front of her desk. Amu sat down.

" So you know about Miki." Amu said.

" Hai. Where is she?" Ms.Suzuki asked.

Miki popped out from behind Amu and smiled.

" Hello." Miki said.

" Hello Miki." Ms.Suzuki said.

" Oh but there's something you should know." Amu said.

" Whats that?" Ms.Suzuki said.

" Girls you can show yourselves." Amu said.

Then Ran and Su came out from behind Amu.

" Hello." They said.

" You have three chara's?" Ms.Suzuki asked.

" Actually I have four." Amu said showing Ms.Suzuki Dia's egg.

" Why isn't this one hatched yet?" Ms.Suzuki said.

" Well she was hatched but she hatched into an evil chara. So I cleansed her and then she went back in the egg. Her name is Dia." Amu said.

" I'm Ran." Ran shouted.

" And I'm Su desu." Su said.

" You have really cute chara's Amu-Chan." Ms.Suzuki said.

" Arigatou-gozaimasu. But how can you see my chara's?" Amu asked.

" Because I have one too." Ms.Suzuki said.

Just then a chara popped up from behind the desk. She had light blonde hair and she was wearing glasses and her outfit was light blue dance pants and a light blue dance shirt. She also has dance shoes on.

" This is Daisuki." Ms.Suzuki introduced her chara.

" Hello everyone." Daisuki said.

" Hey isn't that the same dance outfit you wear when teaching?" Amu asked.

" Hai. Where do you think I got the idea from." Ms.Suzuki said smiling.

" One more question." Amu said.

" Ok." Ms.Suzuki said

" How did you know about the guardians?" Amu asked

" Because my nephew lives here and he told me." Ms.Suzuki said.

" Oh. Who's your nephew?" She asked.

" I'll introduce you when you get your new identity." Ms.Suzuki said.

" Ok." Amu said.

" But now I think we should talk about your secret identity now." Ms.Suzuki said.

" Hai." Amu agreed.

" Come with me." Ms.Suzuki said.

Amu got up and followed Ms.Suzuki out of her office to the room right across the hall. Ms.Suzuki took out her key chain, found the right key and opened the door. She walked inside and Amu followed her. The room was twice as big as her walk in closet. Around the room was dance outfits. But there were also some drawers that held unknown objects and wigs.

" Choose a wig you like." Ms.Suzuki said pointing to the massive amouts of wigs.

Amu looked at all the wigs. She saw many that were interesting but one really caught her eye. She picked it up and reall looked at it. It was a black wig that had red tips. There were also side bangs with res tips on them.

" I like this one." Amu said.

" Alright. Now pick some colored contacts." Ms.Suzuki said opening one of the drawers.

There were boxes of colored contacts inside. They listed the color on the side of the box.

" I can't decided." Amu said.

" Well then I'll put the wig on and then you can try on the contacts." Ms.Suzuki said.

" Alright." Amu said.

Ms.Suzuki put on the wig then Amu tried on the contacts. She finally found out that she liked the cats eye green ones.

" Ok now pick out a few dance uniforms." Ms.Suzuki said.

Amu looked at all the clothes. There was a lot to choose from. She looked at the clothes then decided to pick out a couple. The first one she got was the same as Daisuki's outfit only black ( note: Its not like a jumpsuit. Well it kinda is but the top and bottoms aren't connected.). She also grabbed an outfit that was a purple tank top with a small silver star at the top, a black skirt and tights ( So no one would see up her skirt. ). She also grabbed a black T-shirt and a long African style skirt.

" Ok is that all I need?' Amu asked.

" Yes but we still need to think about a name. You'll need a new first name ans last name." Ms.Suzuki said.

" Ok let me think for a second." Amu said.

She closed her eyes. She immediately saw Ikuto and Yoru. Yoru was smiling then said something to Ikuto but Amu only heard nya. Then they did a character transformation and standing there was Black Lynx. Amu opened her eyes and frowned. She was suppose to be thinking about a name. She closed her eyes again and saw the same thing. Amu opened her eyes and thought.

_' Maybe I'm suppose to have a name with nya and Black Lynx in it. But what kinda name could I have?' _Amu thought.

She kept thinking then an idea came to her head.

" Lynya." Amu said.

" Thats an interesting name. Now what about a last name?" Ms.Suzuki asked.

" Kurimoto. It was my mother's last name before she married my father." Amu said.

" Very well. Now go back up to your room. Tonight I'll come up with some more things and talk to you a bit. Also I'm having someone bring you lunch and I'll bring you your dinner tonight. Its only for tonight though. Tomorrow you'll have to eat with the rest of the students." Ms.Suzuki said.

" Alright." Amu said then left to go up to her room. When she got there she found a bag in front of her door. It was her lunch. She picked it up, unlocked the door and went inside her room. She sat down at her desk and turned on her laptop. She set it up while she ate her lunch. While she was figuring out her laptop she heard banging on the door.

" AMU-CHAN LET US IN." She head Ran scream.

Amu had totally forgotten about her chara's. She raced to the door and opened it. In flew Ran,Miki and Su carrying the bag Amu kept Dia's egg in. They all glared at her.

" I'm sorry you guys." Amu said.

" We forgive you desu." Su said smiling.

" Yeah Amu-Chan. We know it was an accident." Ran said.

" Yeah. Just don't do it again please." Miki said.

" And please don't forget about me as well." A voice said.

Amu and her chara's exchanged confused glances. Just then Dia popped out of the bag.

" DIA." The four girls screamed.

The chara's were in a big group hug while Amu just sat there smiling.

" We're glad your back desu." Su said letting go of Dia.

" So am I." Dia said when Miki and Ran let go of her

" Sorry I forgot about you Dia." Amu said.

" Your forgiven. Well this is a rather large room. I'm gonna look around." Dia said then flew off. Ran, Miki and Su following her.

Amu smiled. She was happy that Dia had finally hatched. Amu then went to her closet and put her outfits away. There was a mannequin head in her closet and Amu put the wig on it. She also put the contacts in a drawer that didn't have anything in it at the moment. After she was done she went back to her laptop. She got all the settings she wanted and got a password. Then she shut it off.

" Girls come here for a second." Amu called.

Her chara's came floating over to her.

" Hai?" They asked.

" I want you to pick the room in the castle you want." Amu said.

" Ok." They said.

They each picked out a room and got comfy. Then Amu moved the castle so it was near the head of her bed.

_Later that night..._

Amu was watching T.V with her chara's when she heard a knock on the door. Amu got up and opened the door. Ms.Suzuki was standing there with some food and a large box on a moving trolley. Ms.Suzuki handed Amu the food and entered the room, bring the box with her.

" Arigatou-gozaimasu Ms.Suzuki. But whats in the box?" Amu asked.

" A few things. One is a mini fridge. Everyone gets one because they'll need to store drinks and other things in here. Then there are some drinks to stock up your fridge and some snacks to put in the cupboard. And finally there is this." Ms.Suzuki said pulling out what looked to be a swim cap.

" A swim cap?" Amu said.

" Kinda. It works like that but its a bit different. There is a little strap that runs down the back of your neck. It will attach to this choker, which you must always wear. The swim cap thing will not come off your head no matter what once you attach the strap to the choker." Ms.Suzuki explained holding out the choker.

" Ok but how does that help keep the wig on?" Amu asked.

" Go get the wig." Ms.Suzuki said.

" Alright." Amu said then went into her closet to grab the wig.

She came back out and handed the wig to Ms.Suzuki.

" Now I'm gonna help you put the swim cap thing on." Ms.Suzuki said.

She tucked all of Amu's hair up into the swim cap thing then she put the choker on and attached the strap to the choker. Amu looked at her self in the mirror. She now looked bald because the swim cap thing was skin colored. Ms.Suzuki then took out a tube of something.

" Whats that?" Amu asked.

" Its a glue. Its the strongest glue in the world." Ms.Suzuki said.

" Why do you need glue?" Amu asked.

" Because I'm gonna put it on the swim cap and then put the wig on the glue." Ms.Suzuki explained.

" Ok." Amu said.

Ms.Suzuki opened the tube and put the glue on the swim cap thing. Then she quickly put the wig down. The wig managed to be perfectly placed.

" There you are." Ms.Suzuki said.

" Arigatou-gozaimasu." Amu said looking in the mirror.

Amu had to admit that she looked really awesome. You couldn't even tell the swim cap thing was there and you couldn't see the strap. Amu unhooked the choker and took her wig off ( The swim cap will never come off so now it is referred to as a wig).

" Well I'm gonna help you put your fridge in place then I have to go. You'll have to stock the fridge and cupboards on you own. Also I'll come wake you up tomorrow." Ms.Suzuki said.

" Ok." Amu said then they got to work.

As soon as the fridge was set down and plugged in Ms.Suzuki left. Amu went over to her dinner and ate it. She then stocked up her fridge and cupboards. After she was done that she put the wig back where it was suppose to be and go into her pajama's. She went over and shut off the T.V then went on to the balcony. The stars were shining bright and Amu looked at the town.

" Ikuto." She said before going inside and going to sleep.

_Meanwhile..._

Ikuto walked towards Amu's house. He was looking forward to seeing her again. And he could tell that Yoru wanted to see Amu's blue chara. When he reached her house he noticed that the lights were off.

_' Hmm maybe shes asleep. I'll go see if she left the balcony door open.'_ Ikuto thought.

He did a character change with Yoru and jumped up on the balcony. The curtains were closed but the door was unlocked. Ikuto let himself in. He could see in the dark and the sight in front of him made his eyes widen. Gone. Most of her things were gone. And she wasn't there. Ikuto quickly turned around and jumped off the balcony. He jumped from roof to roof. He couldn't believe she moved. Her parents were still there but she wasn't.

" Amu..."

* * *

**Ok wow. I think thats the most I've written...ever. That took me a long time. and I missed Batman because of it so I hope your happy. I missed one of my fav cartoons just to write this chapter. Now I'm gonna go take a shower and be emo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok well I gotta say, I'm happy. You know I wasn't gonna put this fic on here. But I'm kinda glad I did. I still think its not that great but thats just me.**

**Ok now I'm gonna quickly talk about the new character. Her name is Kairan Okabe. Read Unexpected if you wanna know more about her. just note that the author is the best person ever and has great writing skills. So do me a favor and read it PLEASE.**

**Ok and a really quick thing cause this comes up quite a bit...NO IKUTO IS NO MS.SUZUKI'S NEPHEW. He could be but I didn't think of that at the time. No her nephew is my second fav character. Anyone who knows me should know who it is.**

**Well technically hes my second fave HUMAN character, Yoru is my second fav character. And Ikuto is my FAV!!**

**Ok so now on with the story. Oh and also thanks to those who reviewed.**

* * *

It was 5 am and Amu was asleep. She was having a dream about Ikuto.

_In Amu's dream._

_It was the day where Ikuto tried to put the key in the lock. He leaned forward, pushing the key slowly towards the lock. Amu stood there blushing. She gazed into his blue eyes. Finally the key was inside the lock. Ikuto turned it but it wouldn't open. Then Amu saw him smirk. He leaned in closer and closed the space in between them. The key opened the lock and the embryo appeared _( I know I know its not right. But it works.)._ Unfortunately it flew away but neither Ikuto or Amu cared. They were still kissing a soft but passionate kiss _( I suck at writing kiss scenes )_. Then they pulled away when they could no longer breathe. Amu hugged Ikuto and said._

_" I love you Ikuto."_

_There was silence. Amu looked up and saw Ikuto leaving._

_" I-Ikuto?" She called after him._

_Her turned around._

_" You left me. How could you. You left without telling me where you were going. I hate you." He said then faded away._

_" IKUTO." She called after him sobbing. _

_The scene faded away to darkness but Amu was still there. She sat with her arms hugging her knees to her chest._

_" Ikuto..." She whispered still crying._

_His words still echoed through the darkness._

_" You left me." _

_" I hate you."_

_Over and over Amu heard those words and each time she cried harder. _

_" Ikuto..."_

Amu awoke calling out Ikuto's name. She looked around and saw that she was in her new room. She sighed and stared at the ceiling. Miki had woken up by Amu's screaming and came over to see what was wrong.

" Amu-Chan?" Miki asked.

" Miki? Why are you awake?" Amu asked.

" You woke me up with your screaming." Miki said.

" Oh I'm sorry." Amu said.

" Its ok. But whats wrong Amu-Chan. Did you have a nightmare about Ikuto?" Miki asked.

" What? Why would you say it was about Ikuto?" Amu asked blushing.

" Because you called out his name." Miki said.

" Oh.Right." Amu said then laughed nervously.

" So what happened?" Miki asked.

Anu explained the dream to her. After she was done Amu had tears in her eyes.

" And the sad thing is, He could actually hate me. I mean I did leave and he probably came over last night and saw that I ws gone." Amu said.

" Yeah I kow how you feel. Yoru might hate me too." Miki said sadly.

" Oh Miki. I'm sure Yoru could never hate you." Amu said smiling.

" And I'm sure Ikuto would never hate you either." Miki said with a smile.

" Your probably right. But I know he could never love me." Amu said sadly.

Miki just smiled at Amu's cluelessness.

" Well goodnight Amu-Chan. Remember Ms.Suzuki is coming to wake you up in an hour." Miki said before going back to her room.

Amu nodded her head then closed her eyes. She wished she could see Ikuto and tell him how she felt. But what if he rejected her? Then she would feel stupid and crushed.

_' I wish I had a chara that could help me with this problem.'_ Amu thought, then remembered Eru.

Amu laughed silently. She remembered how Eru had always messed around in her love life.

_' Well if I did get another chara hopefully she won't be as extreme as Eru.'_ She thought before going back to sleep.

At 6 am Ms.Suzuki came into Amu's room and woke her up.

" Five more minutes." Amu mumbled.

" No. Now. Get up sleepy head. You need to eat breakfast then go to your dance lessons." Ms.Suzuki said.

" Ugh fine." Amu said getting out of bed.

" Good now go get dressed and put on your wig and contacts." Ms.Suzuki said pointing to the closet.

Amu slowly made her way to the closet.

" Do you want me in one of the dance outfits I picked?" Amu asked.

" Hai. Right after breakfast I need to get you to your first class." Ms.Suzuki relpied.

" Alright." Amu said then started changing.

She chose to wear the tights with the black skirt and the purple tank top with the star. She quickly got into her outfit then got her wig on, making sure that none of her pink hair was showing. She put the choker on and made sure the strap was attached to it. Then finally she put her contacts in. She walked out of the closet and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked awesome. She smiled then turned to face Ms.Suzuki.

" Ok now quickly go brush your hair and your teeth then meet me by the elevator. Oh and here are some dance shoes." Ms.Suzuki said handing her a box before leaving.

Amu quickly did everything she needed to do in the bathroom then rushed out.

" You four stay here." Amu said to her chara's.

" Ok Amu-Chan. Have fun." Miki said.

Amu smiled, put on a black pair of dance shoes then raced out the door. She made sure she had her keys then locked the door. She saw Ms.Suzuki and ran over to her. Ms.Suzuki smiled then pushed a button making the elevator doors open. They stepped inside and Ms.Suzuki pressed the button marked basement.

" Why are we going to the basement?" Amu asked.

" Because that is where the dinning area is. We needed lots of room for classes and rooms for the students so we made the dinning area in the basement." Ms.Suzuki explained.

" Makes sense." Amu said.

" Yes I think so too. Oh and I'm sorry but my nephew won't have anytime to meet you. Hes very busy." Ms.Suzuki said.

" So can you tell me who he is?" Amu asked.

" Hai. His name is Kukai Soma."

" WHAT?" Amu screamed.

" Do you know him?" Ms.Suzuki asked.

" Yeah hes one of my friends. Hes also the Jack's Chair in the guardians." Amu said.

" Oh. Right. I forgot about that. So you must be the Joker he keeps refering to." Ms.Suzuki said.

" Yeah probably. But PLEASE don't tell him about me dancing." Amu said.

" I won't I promise. But he will come over for a visit someday so you can talk to him as Lynya." Ms.Suzuki said.

" Alright." Amu said.

They reached the basement then stepped off the elevator. Ms.Suzuki started walking straight and Amu followed.

" You know he use to have a crush on you." Ms.Suzuki said.

" WHAT?" Amu asked.

" Kukai use to have a crush on you. But now he has a crush on someone else." Ms.Suzuki said.

" Yeah thats probably Kairan. I catch him looking at her sometimes." Amu said smiling.

Ms.Suzuki smiled. They finally reached their destination.

" Wait here." Ms.Suzuki said before going inside.

Amu waited for a good two minuets before one of the teachers came to get her. The teacher lead Amu up to where Ms.Suzuki was standing ( Just think of harry potter and how the tables are lines up and such lol ).

" Girls. We have a new student joining us. Please welcome Am- Lynya Kurimoto." Ms.Suzuki said.

Amu smiled at the girls now staring at her. She felt uncomfortable but decided not to say anything.

" OK well Lynya, you'll need to know some things. We have group of students.We call them houses ( I watch too much harry potter ). I'll randomly draw a piece of paper out of this hat with the name of what house you'll be in. The house titles are just colors. There's light blue, dark blue, pink and red." Ms.Suzuki said.

" Ok." Amu said.

A teacher handed Ms.Suzuki a hat that was filled with paper. She got the teacher to hold the hat above her head then Ms.Suzuki reached in and grabbed a piece of paper.

" You are in...the dark blue house." Ms.Suzuki said.

Amu looked over to where a bunch of girls were waving at her to come sit with them. Amu calmly walked over to the table and sat down.

" Well now since thats been taken care of please eat your breakfast then go to your classes." Ms.Suzuki said then sat down with the rest of the teachers.

Amu looked at the girls and smiled.

" Hi." She said.

Lots of girls said hi back then got some food and started eating. Amu got some food for herself then started eating. She noticed the girl across from her was looked at her. Amu stopped eating for a second then looked at the girl. The girl realized she was staring and looked away.

" S-Sorry." She said silently.

" Its ok. I'm Kurimoto Lynya. Whats your name?" Amu asked.

" My name is Kimura Tomoko." The girl said.

" Nice to meet you." Amu said smiling.

The girls just smiled and nodded before going back to her meal. Amu continued eating her meal. When she was done she put her plate where the rest of the dirty dishes were and went over to Tomoko.

" Um Kimura-San. Do you know what classes I'm suppose to go to?" Amu asked.

" Um...no...sorry Kurimoto-San." Tomoko said before leaving.

Amu was slightly confused but then she heard a little laugh. She turned around to see a girl with blond hair laughing.

" Whats so funny?" Amu asked.

" Oh nothing. Just I think you should know that its impossible to get anything out of her. She extremely shy and she a major clutz. Just watch." The girl said pointing to Tomoko.

Sure enough after a few seconds, Tomoko tripped and fell on her face. Most of the hall burst out laughing but the loudest of all was the blonde girl. Amu glared and went over to Tomoko.

" Kimura-San are you alright?" Amu asked helping her up.

" Hai. It happens a lot. I'm use to it." She said with a weak smile.

Amu smiled back then Tomoko left the hall. The blonde girl came over to her.

" You know you really shouldn't be hanging out with her. She a loser. You should hang out with me. I'm Sakamoto Chieka." The girl said.

" Is that so. Well I'm Kurimoto Lynya and I already hate you." Amu said then walked over to Ms.Suzuki.

" Well your getting along with students." Ms.Suzuki said with a laugh.

" Hey shes one of those prissy girls I can't stand. Besides shes really mean." Amu said.

" Yeah I know. Anyway I'm sure you want to know what classes your in." Ms.Suzuki said.

" Hai." Amu said.

" Well heres the list or the classes and their room numbers. You have all the same classes as Kimura-San does."

" Ok. Thats pretty good." Amu said.

" Hai. But also remember that right after lunch you have to run to your room, change into your school uniform then go to school." Ms.Suzuki said.

" I remembered." Amu said.

" But also know that if its too hard for you, you can be home schooled here like the other girls are." Ms.Suzuki said.

" Ok. Well I better get going before I'm late." Amu said before turning around and walking out of the hall.

She looked at the list Ms.Suzuki had given her. Amu smiled. Ms.Suzuki had remembered what type of dancing she liked.

Originally, when Amu first started dancing, she took ballet but she found that she really didn't like it too much so Ms.Suzuki decided to try something different. She put Amu in Contemporary dancing and Lyrical dancing. Amu thrived in those classes and she stuck too them. She also tried jazz and found that she wasn't too bad at it. So Amu only had Contemporary, Lyrical and Jazz dancing on her list. Amu saw that her first class started in a minute so she quickly ran to the stairs and got to the main floor. She looked at the list and saw her class was in room A-12. She looked around and finally found her classroom. She entered the class and looked around. There was about ten girls in the classroom. Amu scanned the girls and finally spotted Tomoko. She smiled and walked over to her.

" Hello again." Amu said.

" H-hi." Tomoko said.

" So you like lyrical too." Amu commented.

" Yeah..." Tomoko said.

" So do I. Ms.Suzuki told me that I have the same classes as you." Amu said with a smile.

" So you like Contemperary and Jazz too?" Tomoko said.

" Yep." Amu said with a smile.

Tomoko smiled back and then the two girls started talking while they waited for their teacher to come.

" So do you like it here?" Tomoko asked.

" Yeah its nice." Amu said.

" Yeah I like it too. I moved here from America last year just to come to this dance school." Tomoko said.

" You moved from America? Thats so cool. Whats it like there?" Amu asked.

Tomoko explained what America was like. Tomoko told Amu that she had lived in New York before she came here.

" I do miss my parents but they send me things and they'll come and visit sometimes." Tomoko said.

" Thats good." Amu said.

" What about you?" Tomoko asked as the teacher came in.

" Ok class start stretching. You can still talk but stretch while you talk." The teacher said.

Amu and Tomoko started stretching their leg muscles.

" I actually live in this city. My house is only a few blocks away from here. But I chose to live here." Amu said.

" What floor do you live on?" Tomoko asked.

" I live on the top floor." Amu said.

" Really? Wow. You're really lucky. Only the really special people get to live on the top floor. I think there are only six rooms up there." Tomoko said.

" Really? How many people actually live up there?" Amu asked.

" Including you. Just one." Tomoko said smiling.

" I wonder why I'm the only one?" Amu said.

" Well I have no idea but I know I'd kill to have a room up there. Apparently Sakamoto-San is gonna move up there. All she has to do in convince Ms.Suzuki." Tomoko said.

" Oh thats just perfect. You know I think I might die if she moves up there." Amu said smiling.

" Just think how it is if shes right beside you." Tomoko said, now stretching her arms.

" Oh I feel bad for you." Amu said.

" You know I think your one of the only people who has ever been really nice to me. Do you think we could be friends?" Tomoko asked.

" Sure. That'd be awesome Tomoko-Chan." Amu said with a smile.

" I'm glad you think so...Lynya-Chan." Tomoko said.

They continued stretching until the teacher told them to stop.

" Ok class we'll be doing a dance to Lost by anouk." The teacher said.

" Hai sensei." The class responded.

The teacher went over to the C.D player and pressed play. She started dancing to show how the dance was suppose to be. Amu noticed that this was easy stuff that she could do with her eyes closed. When the song ended the teacher told everyone to fine a spot in the room and start dancing. She would be up front doing the dance as well so if they go lost they just needed to look up at her. She played the song again and everyone started dancing. Amu did not look at the teacher once and did the dance perfectly.

When the song was over Amu noticed that a few of the girls were staring at her.

" What?" She asked.

" That was amazing." The teacher exclaimed.

Amu looked at her stunned.

" What?" Amu asked.

" Your dancing. Ms.Suzuki said it was good but I didn't know it was that good. Well done Kurimoto-San." The teacher said.

Amu blushed then looked at Tomoko who gave her a thumbs up. Amu smiled then the teacher put the song on again and the class started dancing again. At ten o'clock the class was dismissed. Each student raced to their next class but only Amu and Tomoko stuck together. They reached the classroom right on time. They entered the classroom and sat down. The teacher told them to stretch for a bit while he go the right song. The class stretched until he told them not to.

" Ok today we'll be dancinga contemperary dance to Slow dancing in a burining room." The teacher said.

He turned on the song and showed how it was suppose to be done. After he was done the class spread out and then they started dancing. Again Amu blew everyone away with her dancing. They danced that song until it was lunch time. The class was dismissed and the students went down to the mess hall. Amu and Tomoko walked together.

" You never told me you were THAT good." Tomoko said.

" I didn't even know I was that good. I haven't danced for three years." Amu said.

" Really? Wow. You're amazing." Tomoko said.

Amu blushed. Tomoko smiled at her. Just as they were entering the mess hall someone stuck their foot out and tripped Tomoko. Amu fortunately grabbed her before she landed on the ground.

" Arigotou gozaimasu." Tomoko said.

" No problem." Amu replied.

Chieka glared at Amu and Tomoko and went to her seat. Amu just returned the glare then her and Tomoko walked to their seat.

" Good thing shes not in our house." Tomoko said.

" Yeah I know." Amu replied.

Her and Tomoko ate and talked. When they were done they put their plates away and walked out of the hall.

" We have more Contemporary next." Tomoko stated.

" Actually I have to go to school." Amu said.

" Your not home schooled?" Tomoko asked.

" No. I have to go though. See you later." Amu said rushing to the elevator.

Amu pushed the button then got inside. She pressed the button to go up to her floor and waited until she could get off. She would have loved to take the stairs but for some reason there were no stairs going up to the top floor so you had to take the elevator. As soon as the doors opened Amu raced out and went to her room. She unlocked the door and went inside. She shut the door behind her and sighed. This was going to be hard. But she could she could make it. Amu quickly took the choker and wig off. She went into her closet and put it on the mannequin head. She took off her contacts and put them in a case with cleaning solution ( Ms.Suzuki gave it too her ). She then took off her outfit and got into her school uniform ( It looks the same as the one she had in Elementary school.)

" Girls?" Amu called for her chara's.

" Hai." They called then came floating to her.

" We have to go." Amu said getting her shoes on.

" We're gonna be late desu." Su said looking at the clock.

" Oh no." Amu said.

She grabbed the case that usually held her eggs. She put it on and grabbed the Humpty Lock and placed it around her neck.

" How much time do we have?" Amu asked.

" Five minutes. You won't make it even if you walk." Miki said.

" I have an idea." Amu said.

She grabbed her backpack and made sure she had her keys. She locked the door to her room then went and opened the balcony door. She went outside and shut the balcony door.

" Ran. Character transformation." Amu said.

" Hai." Ran said.

The Humpty Lock started to glow pink and then a pink light shone around them. When the pink light was gone Amulet Heart stood on the balcony.

" Ok lets go." Amu called to her other three chara's.

" Hai." They replied then they all took off.

Amu was flying through the air heading towards her school. She got to her school in about two minutes and found a nice place to land. No one was around so she changed back then walked into the school She knew what class she had so she just went to that class. On her way there she saw Rima and Kairan talking.

" Hey Rima. Kairan-Chan.What's up." Amu said walking over to them

" Amu-Chan? Where were you this morning." Kairan asked.

" I had...things to do. Sorry." Amu said.

" Well anyway we were just talking about the guardian meeting we're having today." Rima said.

" Whats it about?" Amu asked.

" We're not sure. Tadase said it had something to do with Easter." Kairan replied.

" Ok well I'll be there." Amu said.

" Ok. well we better get to class." Rima said.

The three girls headed towards their class. When they got there, they took their seats and waited for class to start.

" Hinamori-San." A voice said.

Amu looked over at who had spoken. It was Tadase. Amu sighed. She had lost her crush on Tadase a while ago but now he seemed to be interested in her more then Amulet Heart.

" Oh hello Tadase-kun." Amu said.

" Why weren't you here this morning?" He asked.

" Because I had things to do. I won't be at school for the first half of the day anymore." Amu replied.

" Why?" He asked.

" Because I have things to do." Amu said.

" What kind of things?" Tadase asked.

" Things that don't concern you." Amu said.

Tadase looked a bit hurt and went to his seat. Amu heard the regular ' Cool&Spicy' coming from the other students. Amu sighed and returned her attention to the teacher.

School ended rather quickly today. Amu walked slowly towards where the guardians now held meetings. She entered the room and sat at her seat. Only Tadase and Kukai were there at the time.

" Yo Hinamori." Kukai said with his usual smile.

" Hi Kukai." Amu replied.

Rima and Kairan came in and sat down. Amu looked at Kukai, who's eyes were fixed on Kairan. Her chara's Chai and Mai were floating around. Amu noticed that Kiseki was looking at Chai while Mai was slowly making her way over to Daichi. Amu smiled. then looked at her chara's. She found it funny how no one noticed Dia yet.

" Hey Amu-Chan is that Dia?" Rima asked.

" Yes it is. She finally re-hatched." Amu said with a smile.

That got everyone elses attention. Kukai stopped looking at Kairan, Tadase stopped doing whatever unimportant thing he was doing and Kairan snapped out of her thought. They all looked at the small yellow chara.

" You said rehatched. She was hatched before?" Kairan asked.

Tadase quickly filled in the details.

" Oh. Well its good that she rehatched then." Kairan said.

Amu smiled and nodded. Everyone turned their attention back to what they were doing before. Finally Tadase stood up and tried to get every ones attention. No one heard him so he tried a second time. He got the attention of everyone but Kukai who was still looking at Kairan. Kairan either didn't notice or didn't mind.

" Soma-San can you please stop looking at Okabe-San and pay attention." Tadase asked.

That got everyone to look at an extremely embarrassed Kukai.

" Now I have something important to discuss." Tadase said.

Everyone returned their attention back to Tadase.

" The search for the embryo hasn't gone very well. Its been three years since Hinamori-San has joined us. In that time we have been closer to getting the embryo but Easter keeps interferring." Tadase said.

" We know all this stuff already." Amu replied.

" Yes but now it shall be easier since they lost someone important to them." Tadase said with a grin.

" Who else could they have lost? I mean they already lost Nikaidou-Sensei, Sanjo-san and Utau." Kukai said.

" Well I was having a chat with Utau and apparently they lost the theiving cat." Tadase said.

* * *

**Ok well thats it for now. I'm really tired right now. I hope you liekd it and please review. Oh and here are the links for the dances that Amu did.**

**ca./watch?vS6QgDQeqnMg ( Thats the Lyrical one ) ( If the link doesn't work for either of them tell me. Also if it doesn't show up, its Youtube )  
**

**ca./watch?vbJc7JlPk-g ( And this is the Contemperary)**

**Note: I love Contemperary dance. And with whats coming you'll see whu I choose Contemperary. I also needed two other forms of dances so I just picked two off the topmof my head. Yes Lyrical and Comteperary are similar. But if you have any questions just ask. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok well I had a nice break. Ok no I've been really sick but I still could have written more if I wanted to. But instead I've been watching Inuyasha.**

**And I gotta say, its not a bad show. I use to hate it but now its really good. Its in the top 3 of my fav anime shows and I'm not even done yet.**

**And yes Shugo Chara is my fav. Ok so enough of that.**

**Oh but I should mention that Ikuto won't be in this chapter but should be in the next one. Not quite sure but he should be. **

**So on to the story...**

* * *

_" Yes but now it shall be easier since they lost someone important to them." Tadase said with a grin._

_" Who else could they have lost? I mean they already lost Nikaidou-Sensei, Sanjo-san and Utau." Kukai said._

_" Well I was having a chat with Utau and apparently they lost the thieving cat." Tadase said._

* * *

The tea that Amu had been drinking was now all over her friends and the table. Most of it was on the person who was directly across from her, Tadase.

" Hinamori-San whats wrong?" Tadase asked wiping off the tea from his face.

Amu said nothing. She stood up quickly, grabbed her things and ran out the door.

" HINAMORI-SAN." Tadase called.

He started to run after her but three pairs of hands grabbed him. He looked and saw that Kukai, Rima and Kairan were holding on to him.

" Let her go." Kukai said.

Tadase just nodded and went back to the table to continue the meeting.

Amu ran and ran, not knowing where she was going. Tears were threatening to fall but she didn't care.

_' He left. He left. I can't believe he left. And he didn't say goodbye.'_ Amu thought as tears finally streaked down her face.

She eventually stopped running and looked at where she was. She ended up at the park. She was in front of the very bench and fountain that Ikuto had licked some of her ice cream. Amu smiled at the memory and sat down. Tears were still coming down her face. No one was around so she let it out. She started to cry. She cried and cried until Miki came over to her.

" I finally found you Amu-Chan. You left us behind." Miki said.

" I'm sorry Miki." Amu said sobbing.

" Whats wrong Amu-Chan?" Miki asked.

" I-I-Ikuto. H-H-Hes gone." Amu said before crying again.

Miki looked at Amu with sympathy. She knew how Amu felt. If Ikuto was gone so was Yoru. Miki felt a single tear fall down her face.

" Amu-Chan I know this is gonna be hard but you have to be strong. Your not the only one who is upset about this." Miki said.

" Oh yeah and who else is upset?" Amu snapped.

" Well Utau is probably really upset and..." Miki said but stopped before she started crying.

" And?" Amu asked.

" And...And ME." Miki shouted before crying.

Amu grabbed Miki and pulled her into her chest. They cried together for a little while before they both stopped.

" We have to be strong right?" Amu asked.

Miki nodded and Amu smiled.

" Ok then." Amu said drying her eyes.

Miki did the same and Amu stood up. Miki was floating beside her.

" So where are the other three?" Amu asked.

" They said they'd go and wait for you at the academy." Miki said.

" Alright." Amu said.

Then her and Miki headed towards the academy.

Amu was worried that someone would see her but she was lucky and everyone was in a class. Amu hurried to the elevator. She waited for it to open then she quickly got inside. She pressed the button that would take her to the top floor. When the elevator reached its destination and the doors opened she got off and went to her room. She saw that Ran, Su and Dia were all floating by the door waiting for her.

" Sorry I left you guys." Amu said.

" Its ok desu." Su said and the other two nodded in agreement.

Amu smiled then unlocked the door to her room. The five girls entered the room then Amu shut the door behind them. She threw down her backpack and sprawled on the bed. She was getting comfy but then she felt something hard beside her leg. She got off the bed and looked at the lump coming from her bed. Amu lifted the covers and found...

" EGGS?" Amu shouted.

There on her bed were two new eggs. One was gold and silver and the other one was black. Amu picked them up and noticed that they had symbols on them but she couldn't make them out because they were faded.

" Amu-Chan?" Ran said flying over to her with the other chara's following.

They all looked at the eggs Amu was holding.

" You got more eggs?" Dia said.

" Yeah. Wow I'm gonna have a lot of chara's." Amu said.

She sat down on the bed and looked at her new eggs. Ran,Miki,Su and Dia all came and floated around them. Just then the gold and silver one moved. The five girls looked at the egg move for a few minutes then the egg cracked and out popped another chara.

This chara had on a simple white dress with sparkles on it. She had long blonde hair and light blue eyes. She had on white high heeled shoes that also had sparkles on them. In her hair was a hair clip of a rose that was gold and silver.

" Nice to meet you Amu-Chan. I'm Ai." Ai said.

" Nice to meet you too Ai." Amu said with a smile.

" And who are you four?" Ai asked.

" I'm Ran." Ran said.

" I'm Miki." Miki stated.

" I'm Su desu." Su said.

" And I'm Dia." Dia said.

" Well its nice to meet all of you." Ai said.

Amu smiled but then remembered that she needed to change into Lynya and then get her homework done. She took the black egg and placed it in a bed in the castle.

" Ran,Miki,Su and Dia. Please fill Ai in on everything she needs to know. From The Guardians to this dance academy to crushes to friends and enemies. While you do that I'm gonna change into Lynya. Also tell her about that too." Amu said before going inside her closet.

She put on the same dance outfit she had on earlier. She then put on her wig and put in her contacts. She got on her dance shoes then walked out of the closet. She saw her chara's in the living room explaining things to Ai so she sat down at her desk and started her homework. She wasn't that bad at school and she didn't get a lot of homework so it only took her an hour to complete. Ms.Suzuki set aside two hours for her to complete her homework. So Amu now had an hour to herself. She went over to the living room and sat down on the couch. She turned on the t.v and watched a show. Ai came over to her and looked at her wig and contacts.

" You look good like that Amu-Chan." Ai stated.

" Arigatou gozaimasu Ai." Amu said smiling.

" So your name at this academy is Lynya right?" Ai asked.

" Hai." Ami said.

" Ok." Ai said then went over to where the other girls were.

Finally it was time for Amu to go to class. She had to do Jazz now.

" You five stay here. At dinner time Su, you can go in the cupboards and the fridge and make something for yourself and the others." Amu said.

" Hai." The five said, Su of course adding a desu.

Amu smiled then left the room. She didn't feel like taking her key with her so she left the door unlock and the keys on her desk. She went to the elevator and got in. She got to the main floor and went to her classroom. She was a few minutes early but was happy to see that Tomoko was there.

" Hey Tomoko-chan." Amu said walking over to her friend.

" Hello Lynya-Chan." Tomoko said with a smile.

" How are you?" Amu asked.

" Good. How was school?" Tomoko asked.

" Boring." Amu said with a smile.

Her and Tomoko talked a bit more then the teacher came in and told them to stretch.

" Ok today we are gonna be dancing to Moon dance by Michael Buble. And don't worry too much about the roll. If you can't do it just be ready for the next step." The teacher said.

" Hai." The class replied.

The teacher turned on the C.D player and started dancing. The class watched her in silence. Amu knew this would be easy for her.

" Ok now you guys give it a try." The teacher said.

The girls spread out and got in the starting position. The teacher turned on the song again and they started dancing. And yet again Amu did not look at the teacher once but she did it perfectly.

" Well done Kurimoto-San. You have a real talent." The teacher said.

" Arigatou gozaimasu." Amu said.

" And Kimura-San you were at your best. Good work." The teacher stated.

" A-Arigato gozaimasu." Tomoko said.

" Ok well lets go again." The teacher said.

" Hai." The class called back.

The class started dancing again. Amu and Tomoko were doing the best out of the class.

" Ok well thats it for now. Its dinner time now." The teacher said.

The class got up and left. Amu and Tomoko chatted about the class.

" That was amazing. As usual. Your here for not even a day and your probably the top dancer at the school." Tomoko said.

" No I can't be. And what about you. You were terrific in class." Amu said with a smile.

" W-Well I've always been really good at Jazz." Tomoko said.

" I can see that." Amu said.

They continued their way down to the mess hall. They entered the hall and sat down at their house table. Ms.Suzuki stood up and talked to the students about what good dancing they have been doing and that there is a solo competition coming up. She sat down and the girls started getting their food and conversing.

" So are you gonna enter the competition?" Tomoko asked.

" No. I never liked competitions." Amu said taking a bite of her chicken.

" Really? But you'd be so good at it. I might enter." Tomoko said.

" Then I'll come cheer you on." Amu said.

" But you should compete. I'd be a good chance to destroy Sakamoto-San. I know she'll be entering." Tomoko said.

" But you should do it. It'd be good pay back. I'm not entering the competition." Amu said.

" Your not? What a pity. I thought you'd do good in it." Ms.Suzuki said.

" Well you know I never liked competitions." Amu said.

" True." Ms.Suzuki said then walked off.

Amu watched her walk over to Chieka. She told Chieka something that made Chieka smile. Amu was curious about what Ms.Suzuki said to her. Chieka caught Amu looking at her and walked over.

" You should be jealous." Chieka said.

" Why. Because I have a brain and you don't. I don't think I would be jealous of stupidity." Amu said.

" No. I am moving into the top floor. Where only the BEST get to live." Chieka said with a smug smile.

" Then why are you moving up there?" Tomoko asked.

" Well I don't see you up there." Chieka replied.

" No but Lynya lives up there." Tomoko said.

" What?" Chieka asked.

" That's right. I live up there. Now I'm not gonna get the peace I need." Amu said.

Chieka just glared at Amu then stormed off towards her table. Amu saw her talking to her friends. They turned and shot Amu a dirty look. Amu just shrugged and went back to her food. She noticed that Tomoko was sad about this whole thing. Amu waited until Chieka and her group were gone then she went up to Ms.Suzuki.

" What can I do for you Am-Lynya. Sorry its going to take some time to get use to." Ms.Suzuki said.

" Well you know how you gave Sakamoto-San a room on the top floor." Amu said.

" Hai." Ms.Suzuki said.

" Well I was wondering if you could give a room up there to Tomoko-Chan." Amu stated.

" I will. On one condition." Ms.Suzuki said.

" Ok. I'll do anything." Amu said.

" Good. Then I'll add your name to the list of people who are going to compete in the upcoming competition." Ms.Suzuki said.

Amu was going to protest but then she thought about Tomoko and stopped herself.

" Fine.Can she move tonight?" Amu asked.

" Hai. After the last class of the day tell her to meet me in my office." Ms.Suzuki said.

" Hai. Arigatou gozaimasu." Amu said then went back and finished her meal.

" What was that about?" Tomoko asked.

" Oh nothing." Amu said with a smile.

They finished their meals and put their plates away. Together they headed to the next class which was more jazz. They entered the classroom right before the teacher did. They waited a few minutes so they relax then they stretched.

" Ok now we are going to do Feelin' Good by Michael Buble." The teacher said.

" Hai." The class said.

" Two Michael Buble songs in one day. Wow." Amu whispered to Tomoko before the teacher got up to show what they would have to do.

They watched him dance then as soon as he stopped they spread out and got ready. He turned on the song again and they danced. And yet again Amu and Tomoko were praised for their good work. The end of class finally came and everyone trudged out of the classroom.

" Hey Tomoko-Chan." Amu said.

" What?" Tomoko replied.

" You have to go to Ms.Suzuki's office. I forgot to tell you earlier sorry." Amu said.

" Ok but can you come with me?" Tomoko asked.

" I was planning to." Amu said with a smile.

They walked up to the second floor and went to Ms.Suzuki's office. Ms.Suzuki told Amu to wait out in the hall. She stood outside and waited until Ms.Suzuki came out with an extremely happy Tomoko. Tomoko ran up to Amu and hugged her.

" Thank you so much Lynya." She said.

" Y-your welcome. But I-I can't breathe." Amu said.

" Oh sorry." Tomoko said letting go.

" Well lets go and pack shall we." Ms.Suzuki said.

The three walked down to first floor ( Just so were clear. Its basement, main floor, first floor, second floor then the top floor.) and entered Tomoko's room. The packing didn't take long. Amu looked up, after she was done packing the last box, at Tomoko who was looking behind her. Amu turned around and saw a blur of light purple shoot away.

" What was that?" Amu asked.

" N-Nothing." Tomoko said.

Amu looked at her. She could have sworn it was a chara.

_' Must have been my mind playing trick on me.'_ Amu thought.

Ms.Suzuki left and returned with a trolley. They placed the boxes on the trolley and pushed it to the elevator. They went up to the top floor. Ms.Suzuki gave Tomoko the room that was right across from Amu's room. They put the trolley in her room. Ms.Suzuki gave her a set of keys then left.

" Do you mind telling me what that light purple blur was?" Amu asked.

" I-It was nothing." Tomoko said.

" I'll be right back." Amu said getting an idea in her head. She rushed out of the room and went into her own. She found her chara's talking.

" I need you five to come with me." Amu said.

" Hai." The five said.

" Also remember my name is Lynya." Amu reminded them.

" We know." They said.

Amu walked out of her room and back into Tomoko's. Tomoko turned around and her eyes widened.

" So you have them too." Tomoko said.

" I thought it was a chara." Amu said.

Just then a little chara popped up. This chara had light purple hair and eyes. She wore a t-shirt and pants that were both a darker purple then her hair and eyes. Her shoes were dark purple and she had a clip of a dark purple dragonfly on her head.

" Hello. I'm Yuu." Yuu said.

" I'm Lynya and these are my chara's Ran, Miki, Su, Dia and Ai." Amu said pointing out each chara as she said their name.

" You have a lot of chara's." Yuu commented.

" Yeah I know. I have another egg that hasn't hatched yet too." Amu said.

" Wow. Once that one hatches you'll have six chara's." Tomoko said.

" Yeah I know. Its gonna be crowded." Amu said.

" I think we'll need a bigger bag, desu." Su said.

" I think your right." Amu replied to her green chara.

" So let me get this straight. Ran is the pink one, Miki is the blue one, Su is the green one, Dia is the yellow one and Ai is the white one." Tomoko said.

" Hai." The six girls chorused.

" Ok good." Tomoko said.

The girls smiled while their chara's were talking. Amu and Tomoko started to unpack Tomoko's things while their chara's played. After they were done Tomoko flopped on the bed.

" Man I'm tired. I think I'm gonna go to sleep." Tomoko said.

" Ok then. We'll leave you then. Oyasuminasai Tomoko-Chan." Amu said then called over her chara's.

" Oyasuminasai Lynya-Chan." Tomoko said.

Amu smiled and left the room. She walked across the hall but stopped in the middle of the hallway when she heard her name being called. She turned and saw Ms.Suzuki coming towards her. Amu walked towards Ms.Suzuki.

" Has she unpacked everything?" Ms.Suzuki asked.

" Hai." Amu said.

" Good. Now you have to do some work." Ms.Suzuki said.

" Huh?" Amu asked.

" Remember when I was talking to you yesterday about how you could afford this. And I said you could do some work." Ms.Suzuki said.

" Oh. Hai I remember now." Amu said.

" Good. You are going down to the kitchen and helping do the dishes and clean up the kitchen then you'll help do the laundry." Ms.Suzuki said.

" Alright." Amu said.

Amu followed Ms.Suzuki to the elevator. They got in then went to the basement. Amu followed Ms.Suzuki to the kitchen.

" Ok I'll be back in an hour or so to check on you." Ms.Suzuki said.

Amu sighed then got to work. She did all the dishes then cleaned the kitchen. Ms.Suzuki came back and took her to the laundry room.

" Here you'll be putting the clothes in the washing machines and then in the dryer. After all the clothes are done you can go back to your room." Ms.Suzuki said then left.

Amu did what she was told. It took some time but she finally got it finished. It was nine when she started in the kitchen and now it was midnight. Amu slowly made her way to the elevator and went up to her floor. She got off and walked to her room. She opened the door and her chara's followed her in.

" This has been a long day." Miki said.

" Yeah I know." Amu said walking into the closet.

She took off her wig and her contacts and put then where they needed to be. She then got into her P.Js and came out. She walked to the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

" I'm setting your alarm for six, desu." Su called.

" Ok." Amu called back.

Once Amu was done in the bathroom she came out and shut off the lights. She crawled into bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep.

* * *

**Ok I'm gonna be really lazy in the next chapter and skip a year. I'll explain what I skipped but I will skip a year. It just makes the story shorter and it makes Ikuto come faster. **

**So please review and I hope you liked it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I just wanna know something before I start, Does anyone actually read my A/Ns at the beginning and end of the chapter? Do me a favor and if you do then tell me in your review.**

**OK now like I said before I was gonna skip a year. That also means I have to skip the competition. Yes I know it sucks but I shall place a quote here showing you the options I had.**

**Ok so I was talking to my friend Nicole and she asked about this fic and I told her a bit more about it.**

**Me: Unfortunatley I have to skip the competition.**

**Nicole: Why?**

**Me: Well lets put it this way. If I added the competition that means people have to wait a whole nother chapter for Ikuto. So which would you rather have. Competition or Ikuto?**

**Nicole: Ikuto.**

**So skipping the competition isn't so bad. I will do a quick recap in slanted writing so you can catch up. Ok so on with the recap then on to the fic!!**

* * *

_Amu and Tomoko became closer friends. Amu came in first place at the competition and Tomoko came second. After that Ms.Suzuki asked if they'd like to try ballroom dancing ( I got the idea for ballroom dance cause I watched Take the Lead again. I love that movie ). They agreed and became the best in the class quickly. Of course since most of those dances are couple dances girls were paired up with girls since it is an all girls school._

_ Soon the ballroom dance class became popular and Amu and Tomoko dropped out so there was room for other students. Ms.Suzuki thought they were so good that she gave them private ballroom dance lessons. Amu grew taller ( About a couple inches shorter then Ikuto )._

_Amu visited her parents when she could. She was still going by Lynya and no one knew her real identity except Ms.Suzuki, not even Tomoko. Amu was now in high school and hoped she'd see Ikuto there but she didn't. Amu hadn't seen Ikuto in a year and was starting to give up hope ever seeing him again._

_ She became the best dancer in the whole academy and Tomoko was second best which was fine with her. Amu paid off her fees but still continued to work when she had time. Younger students would often come to her or Tomoko for help and Amu sometimes taught a class if she was needed._

_ She competed in many other competitions and always won. Her chara's...well nothing really changed with them. The black egg hadn't hatched yet though. Amu was surprised it didn't get an X on it. And she could now see the symbol on Ai's egg, it was a white rose. Her character transformation was Amulet rose. She looked like Ai in the Character Transformation but she had pink hair and amber eyes instead of blonde hair and blue eyes._

_ There was guardians at the high school too. Kukai, Tadase, Rima and Kairan were still the guardians and of course Amu was still the Joker. She and Tadase didn't talk much anymore and Kukai kept staring at Kairan. People wondered why he hadn't asked her out yet. Kukai met Lynya and they became friends._

_ Chieka became less of a b!tch and started respecting Amu and Tomoko. Chieka also moved out of the top floor which meant only Amu and Tomoko were on that floor. Tomoko didn't know about the secret practice room Amu had. Amu used it sometimes and thats how she became better. _

_Thats it for the recap. Now on to the actual story._

* * *

Ikuto was looking out of the window of the plane. Everyone was sleeping except for him and Yoru.

" Are you happy to be going home Ikuto nya?" Yoru asked.

" I guess so." Ikuto said.

" Maybe you can see Amu again." Yoru said.

Ikuto just ignored Yoru and continued to look out the window. It had been a whole year since he'd seen Amu. He remembered how he had went to her room and found most of her stuff gone. Ikuto thought she moved and was upset that she didn't tell him. Ikuto doubted that she'd even be there so he wouldn't even bother looking for her. He saw the sun begin to rise. An announcement on the loud speaker told him that they'd be landing soon. Ikuto stood up and walked over to a man. He shook him awake and told him that they were going to land soon. The man stood up and woke up the rest of the boys. Ikuto sighed and sat down again.

The flight attendant came and told everyone to put on their seat belts. Everyone did and then the plane started to descend. They landed and a few minutes later they were standing in the airport's lobby. Ikuto didn't want to be back here cause it reminded him of Amu. Ikuto was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a girl with long blonde hair and purple eyes. She was talking to a woman with brown hair. Ikuto smiled and started walking over to them.

" Hey Ikuto where are you going?" A boy asked.

" Just to see someone." Ikuto said and continued walking over to them.

Utau didn't see her brother and was surprised when he put a hand on her shoulder. She screamed and turned around.

" Yo." He said causally.

" Ikuto?" She asked.

" Now thats sad. You don't even know your own brother when you see him." Ikuto said with a fake pout.

" IKUTO." She shouted then jumped on Ikuto.

" Jeez Utau don't make such a big scene." Ikuto said trying to pry the girl off him.

" But I missed you." Utau said not letting go.

" I figured. I suppose I missed you too. Now can you please stop hugging me." Ikuto said.

" Fine." Utau said letting go of her brother.

" So why are you here?" Ikuto asked.

" I'm going on a vacation to France." Utau said.

" Well have fun with that." Ikuto said.

" You know you really made me upset. Running off somewhere, not telling anyone where you went. Even Amu was upset." Utau said.

" Amu. You've seen her?" Ikuto said.

" Yeah. She goes to the high school. I've been there a few times and I've seen her." Utau said.

" Really. Well maybe I should go say hi." Ikuto said.

" Maybe. But good luck finding her. I can only seem to find her after lunch and then shortly after school at the guardian meetings. But after that its like she disappears." Utau said.

" Ok. Well see ya Utau. I have to go." Ikuto said seeing his group leaving.

" Wait Ikuto where did you run off to?" Utau said but her brother was already running to the other boys.

" Hey Ikuto who was that girl? She was hot. Is she your girlfriend?" One of the boys said.

" Don't you know anything Kaku. That's Utau Hoshina the famous singer. Shes awesome." Another boy said.

" Really? Wow Ikuto your dating a famous person. I mean you said you had a girlfriend back home but I didn't think it was a famous person." Kaku said.

" Shes not my girlfriend. And I never said I had a girl friend. I said I had someone I'm interested in." Ikuto said.

" Then why was she hugging you?" Kaku said.

" Shes my sister." Ikuto said.

" Oh. But wait I thought your last name was Tsukiyomi. And hers is Hoshina." Kaku said.

" Thats her stage name. Her real name is Utau Tsukiyomi." Ikuto said.

" Oh. Ok." Kaku said then they got on the bus with the rest of the boys.

* * *

" Hey Amu-Chan. Wake up." Ran screamed.

" Five more minutes." Amu mumbled.

" But Amu-Chan you have to go to back to the academy today." Miki said.

Amu groaned and got outta bed. She quickly put on some clothes and her wig and contacts. She grabbed the black egg and then left her room with the chara's following. She walked downstairs and sat at the table. Her mother gave her something to eat and then the family ate breakfast together.

" So how is school coming Amu?" Her father asked.

" Pretty good." Amu said.

" Thats good. Hows dancing going?" Her mother asked.

" Great." Amu said.

" Amu do you have to wear the wig and contacts at home?" Her mom asked.

" Hai. I'm going to be leaving right away and I'll need to be Lynya to walk into the academy. I almost got caught as Amu once." Amu said.

Her mother just nodded and they continued to eat. After Amu was finished she stood up and was about to walk away when her mother stopped her.

" Here Amu. I know you like these." Her mother said handing her a plastic bag.

" Whats in it?" Amu asked.

" My cookies that you like so much." Mrs.Hinamori said.

" Arigatou gozaimasu mama." Amu said.

Her mother smiled at Amu then gave her a hug. She let go and then Amu said goodbye to everyone then left. She had some money and decided to refill her fridge. She walked into a little shop and bought what she needed. As she was walking out of the store she thought she saw Ikuto. She started to walk across the street but a truck zoomed past before she could. Once the truck was gone she looked across the street and didn't see him.

" Must have been my imagination." Amu muttered and kept walking to the academy.

When she got there she found everyone running around. Amu was confused and then found Tomoko.

" Hey Tomoko-Chan." Amu said.

" Hey Lynya-Chan. How was your weekend?" Tomoko said.

" Good. Whats going on?" Amu asked.

Tomoko tried to tell her but the noise level got louder. Tomoko sighed and pulled Amu to the elevator. They got in and went to their floor. They stepped out of the elevator and then they went to Amu's room.

" So whats all the noise about?" Amu asked once they were inside her room.

" Well apparently we're getting boy students. Ms.Suzuki wanted us to have proper partners so we could do couples competition." Tomoko said with a grin.

" Ok so we have some boys coming. Big deal." Amu said.

" Well maybe not to you but to others its a big thing. There are only like thirty guys at the moment and theres like two hundred girls here. So people have to share guys. But guess what." Tomoko said.

" What." Amu said.

" While the other girls have to share guys me and you get the same guy until they leave." Tomoko said.

" Great." Amu said.

" Well at least TRY and be happy. I mean what if you get a really cute guy." Tomoko said.

" Then I get a really cute guy. Big deal." Amu said.

" Oh. You wouldn't still be thinking about that guy that moved on you." Tomoko said.

" N-No." Amu said.

" Your such a liar." Tomoko said with a grin.

" Well whatever. I have to tell you, You can't find someone better looking then him." Amu said.

She heard her chara's giggle and she shot them a glare.

" Well come on. We're going to the stage area to meet the boys. They're going to assign the other girls first. Then we'll get our partners." Tomoko said.

" Fine." Amu said.

" Lynya-Chan. I wanna come with you." Ai said.

" Fine. But only you." Amu said.

" Aww why can't we come?" Ran asked.

" Because if I have all five of you then I'm sure something bad will happen. Besides Ai barely comes out of this room. You guys get to come with me to school. So Ai gets to come with me while I'm dancing." Amu said.

" That sounds fair." Miki said.

Amu smiled then her, Ai and Tomoko left. They went down to the main floor and followed the girls outside to the stage area.

" You know I never understood why the stage wasn't connected to the main building." Tomoko said.

" Yeah I never got that either." Amu said.

They got to the large building that had the stage in and sat down. They could hear the boys but couldn't see them.

" They must be off on the side." A girl said.

" Duh." Amu muttered.

The girls kept talking until Ms.Suzuki came on stage then they went silent.

" Ohayou everyone. Now as you all know you will be getting boys as partners. Unfortunately there isn't a lot of boys so you'll have to share. Except for Tomoko and Lynya. The guy they get as a partner is the guy that they stay with. I know its a little unfair but that's the only way I could get Mr.Sasaki to agree on bring his boys here. And there should be some more boys coming once they get they boys dorms up. But for now the boys will be staying in our dorms. There is enough rooms for everyone to get singles so its all good. Now I'm going to give the microphone to Mr.Sasaki." Ms.Suzuki said then handed the mic over to a man.

" Hello ladies. I am Mr.Sasaki, head of the boys dance school in Tokyo. I will begin to introduce all of the boys that are going to be shared." Mr.Sasaki said.

He began calling out names and the boys came out when their name was called. Finally the last boy was called. Then Ms.Suzuki came up and assigned the guys to the girl they would get first.

" Ok now can I have Tomoko and Lynya come up to the stage." Ms.Suzuki said.

Amu and Tomoko stood up and walked to the stage. They got on stage and faced Ms.Suzuki.

" Once your partner comes out then have a seat. Ok Tomoko's partner will be Saito Kaku." Ms.Suzuki said.

A boy their age came out. He had brown hair and brown eyes. Tomoko smiled and then they went off stage and sat down. Amu stood there waiting for Ms.Suzuki to call her partners name.

" Now seeing as Lynya is the best dancer here. Me and Mr.Sasaki decided that it was only right that she got the best dancer at his school. So Lynya's partner will be Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Ms.Suzuki said.

* * *

**Ok well I'm going to leave it there for now. So now I guess you know where Ikuto went now. I hope your happy that Ikuto was in this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW. Its kinda annoying when people just alert the story and fav it but they don't review. Don't ya think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow. 37 reviews for chapter 6. wow.I have NEVER had that many reviews before plus the fact that all together I have 117 review. I never thought it was possible. Arigatou to ALL who reviewed. It means a lot. And also thanks to the people who actually read my A/Ns.**

**You know there was two commen things among those reviews. One was about Ikuto and the other was about how it was a cliffhanger. I myself really didn't think it was much of a cliffhanger. I mean I could have left it at**

_"__Now seeing as Lynya is the best dancer here. Me and Mr.Sasaki decided that it was only right that she got the best dancer at his school. So Lynya's partner will be..."_

**THAT would be a cliffhanger. But instead I had to add Ikuto in there. It was hard not to have Ikuto in chapters. It really was.**

**OH OH OH. I was on paint and I decided to draw Amu's room at the academy. Yes it sucks but its better then if I had drawn it out by hand ( I REALLY suck at drawing ). I didn't add furniture cause you should just be able to picture it. So its just the floor plan with the color of the floors. ( Note: If you do look at it then the space between the bedroom and the living room isn't a door ). The link for the pic is on my profile.**

**Ok so on with the story. And hopefully no one died while waiting.

* * *

**_" Now seeing as Lynya is the best dancer here. Me and Mr.Sasaki decided that it was only right that she got the best dancer at his school. So Lynya's partner will be Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Ms.Suzuki said._

Amu's eyes widened. She slowly turned around and watched Ikuto walk towards her.

_' Oh my god. What is he doing here?' _Amu thought.

As Amu watched Ikuto walk towards her she noticed that he was a bit upset. Amu wondered what he was upset about. Ikuto reached her and then he started to walk off the stage and go to an open seat. Amu followed and sat beside him.

_' I can't believe hes here. This is really awesome but then again it really sucks cause I'm Lynya here and Lynya doesn't love him Amu does. Wow...that was weird to think about.'_ Amu thought.

" Lynya I'm going upstairs." Ai said.

" Yeah ok." Amu said then Ai flew off.

" So you have a chara." Ikuto said.

" Yeah. Do you?" Amu said.

" Yeah. Yoru." Ikuto said then Yoru popped up.

" I'm Yoru nya." Yoru said.

" I'm Lynya and my chara's name is Ai." Amu said.

" Nice to meet cha. Ikuto can we go now. I wanna find Mi...my alley cat friends nya." Yoru said.

Amu smiled.She knew he was about to say Miki.

" You can go look for her...I mean them by yourself. I have to stay here." Ikuto said.

" Fine. See ya later nya." Yoru said then flew off.

Ms.Suzuki started talking again. She was talking about how the boys either then Kaku and Ikuto would be shared. She also said something about making the boys welcome.

" And finally will the boys come up here and get their room assignment and keys." Ms.Suzuki said.

All the boys stood up and made their way to Ms.Suzuki. She handed each one of them a room key and told them what their room number was. Once the last boy sat down she started talking again.

" Now your partner will help you find your room. Today is a day off so no one needs to go to class. Just show your partner around. For those without a partner you can do whatever. The classrooms will be open so you can practice if you want. Dismissed." Ms.Suzuki said then left.

Everyone stood up except Amu.

" Aren't we suppose to be leaving?" Ikuto said.

" Yeah but I like to wait for the crowd to leave." Amu said.

She had learned to be careful. Once while she was in a crowd the strap unhooked from her choker. She couldn't attach the strap again without anyone noticing. So she slipped out of the crowed and waited till everyone was gone then attached the strap and left.

Finally everyone was gone and she stood up. She lead Ikuto out of the room and into the academy.

" So what room do you have?" Amu asked.

" Uh...305." Ikuto said.

" Ok." Amu said.

She lead Ikuto to the elevator and they got in. She pushed the button to get up to the thrid floor.

" Why didn't we take the stairs?" Ikuto asked.

" There are no stairs leading up to the third floor." Amu said.

" Isn't that dangerous if theres a fire?" Ikuto asked.

" Hai. But they messed up on the plan. They'll fix it soon." Amu said.

They reached the third floor and got out. Amu lead him to the room at the very end of the hallway. There was a few suitcases in front of the door. The door on the right side opened and out stepped Tomoko's partner, Kaku.

" Yo Ikuto. Looks like we're neighbors." Kaku said with a grin.

" Whatever." Ikuto said.

" Hey man don't be so mean." Kaku said then retreated back into his room.

Amu shook her head.

" Well I'm going to my room. Come knock on my door when you want me to show you around. Its the closest door to you on the left." Amu said then left for her room.

* * *

Ikuto sighed and unlocked the door to his room. He pushed his suitcases in then stepped inside. He turned on the lights and looked around.

It was a really large room. He was standing in a living room area. He turned and saw a kitchen area as well. There was a door directly across from him and then there was one to his left. Ikuto walked in a bit more and saw the bedroom area.

An old fashioned king sized bed and a desk. There was also a walk-in closet and another door on the opposite side of the room. He looked at his key chain.

There was three keys. One was white, One was dark blue and the other was light blue. He knew the white one opened the door but he didn't know what the other keys were for.

He went over to the door near his bed. He turned the handle and the door opened. He stepped inside and saw a bathroom with a shower, a bathtub, a sink and a toilet. He left the room and tried the door at the far end of the living room.

The door was locked so he tried the dark blue key. The door unlocked and he went out and saw that it was a balcony. He sighed then left the balcony. He looked over at the other door and walked towards it.

* * *

Amu was happy to be in her room. She went over to her bed and flopped down she grabbed a pillow and hugged on to it.

" Ikuto..." Amu said.

Her five chara's then came over to see her.

" Hey Amu-Chan. Ai told us who your partner is." Ran said with a smile.

" Aren't you happy desu?" Su asked.

" I guess. But he doesn't know I'm Amu. He just knows me as Lynya." Amu said then sighed.

" Well you could always tell him." Ai suggested.

" I don't think so. That'd be awful. He'd laugh at me." Amu said.

" But Amu-Chan hes dancing too." Miki said.

" True but he'd still laugh at me." Amu said.

" Fine don't tell him." Ai said then flew away.

" Whats her problem?" Amu asked.

" Who knows." Dia said.

" Um...Amu-Chan.." Miki said.

" Hai Miki I saw Yoru." Amu said.

" W-Who said I was gonna ask something about Yoru." Miki said blushing.

Amu, Ran, Su and Dia all giggled. Amu sighed and got up.

" I'm gonna go talk to Ai." Amu said then walked over to where Ai was.

" Ai whats wrong?" Amu asked.

" Nothing. I just think you should tell him." Ai said.

" Well I might. But not right now." Amu said.

" Ok." Ai said then smiled.

She and Amu went back to the bedroom and Ai joined the other chara's while Amu sat on her bed. She heard a knock on her door. She went over to the door and opened it to find Ikuto standing there.

" Well can you show me around now?" Ikuto asked.

" Sure." Amu said.

It was taking all of her strength not to take off her wig and jump on him. They started walking to the elevator.

" Hey Tsukiyomi-san why do you look so sad?" Amu asked.

" Its nothing you need to know about." Ikuto snapped.

" Fine." Amu said.

They got in the elevator and went down to the basement.

" Why are we in the basement?" Ikuto said as they got off.

" Because we are." Amu replied.

She walked towards the dinning area. She opened the doors and walked in with Ikuto behind her.

" This is the mess hall. You come down here for meals." Amu said.

" Yeah I figured that." Ikuto said.

Amu walked out of the mess hall and walked up the stairs to the main floor.

" What types of dance do you have?" Amu asked.

" Contemporary, Jazz, Lyrical and ballroom." Ikuto said.

" Ok. You're in all my classes then." Amu said.

She lead him around to each classroom they go to.

" What about the ballroom dance classroom?" Ikuto asked.

" Its upstairs on the second floor." Amu said then lead him up the stair case.

" Whats on the first floor?" Ikuto asked.

" Rooms." Amu said.

They got to the second floor and Amu showed him the classroom. She also showed him the costume closet and Ms.Suzuki's office.

" Ok well thats it for the tour." Amu said then her cellphone went off.

" See ya." Amu said then walked away.

She answered her phone. It was Rima reminding her that they had a guardian meeting and that she was late.

" Ok I'll be there as soon as possible." Amu said.

She raced to the elevator and got to her floor. She ran as fast as she could out of the elevator and into her room. She locked the door behind her and went to her closet. She took off her wig and her contacts. She got into some different clothes and unlocked the balcony door.

" Ran, Miki, Su, Dia. Lets go." Amu said.

" What about Ai?" Su asked.

" She gets to come out when I'm dancing. We already talked about this. Sorry Ai." Amu said.

" Its fine with me Amu-Chan." Ai said.

" Good. OK Ran Character Transformation." Amu said

There was some blinding pink light then Amulet heart appeared. She quickly jumped off her balcony and flew to the high school with the other three chara's following. She reached the high school and landed. She went back to just plain Amu and ran to where the High school's guardians met. She opened the door and dashed in. She sat down at her chair and then looked around. Everyone was staring at her.

" What? I'm here." Amu said.

Everyone just shook their heads and then Tadase began talking about the Embryo. Amu sighed. She so didn't want to be here. She wanted to be with Ikuto.

" Ok and lastly we'll need you to help set up in a couple months for the performance that's coming to our school." Tadase said.

" What kind of preformance is it?" Kairan asked.

" I don't know. I think its a band. We have to set up for it though. But its in a few months so no need to worry. Does anyone else have something to say?" Tadase asked.

He looked over at Amu. She was gazing dreamily up at the ceiling.

" Hinamori-san." Tadase said but Amu didn't snap out of her day dream.

" HINAMORI-SAN." Tadase shouted.

That snapped Amu right out of her day dream.

" WHAT DO YOU WANT TADAGAY." Amu said.

Her eyes widened and so did everyone elses. Tadase looked hurt but Amu strangely enough didn't care. Though she had to act like she did.

" Oh my god. I am so sorry Tadase-kun." Amu said.

" I-I forgive you Hinamori-san." Tadase said

Amu faked an apologetic smile but really on the inside she was laughing. At the end of the meeting Amu said she'd stay behind and clean up. Everyone thanked her then left. She started cleaning up then felt someone's arms wrap around her. Amu froze. She couldn't see who it was because they were behind her.

" Hello Amu." The voice whispered in her ear.

She shivered then gasped as the person nipped her ear. She screamed and got out of his grasp. She whirled around and came face to face with Ikuto.

" I-Ikuto." Amu said.

" Did ya miss me Amu?" Ikuto asked.

" W-Why would I miss you. You perverted cat." Amu said with a blush.

" Aww I think you did miss me." Ikuto said with a smirk.

" N-No I didn't." Amu said blushing more.

" That's mean Amu. I missed you." Ikuto said.

" R-Really?" Amu asked.

" Maybe. Who know." Ikuto said with a smirk.

" Baka. What do you want anyway Ikuto?" Amu asked.

" You." Ikuto said.

" Yeah right. You probably just wanna do something perverted" Amu said and turned her back toward him.

Because she had her back to him she didn't see the hurt look on his face. Ikuto then smiled and hugged her from behind again.

" I-IKUTO." Amu shouted.

Ikuto smirked and licked her cheek. She screamed and tried to push away but he was too strong. Her face was as red as a tomato and that made Ikuto smirk more.

" Come on Ikuto let go." Amu said.

" Aw but I haven't seen you in a year. And I missed making you blush." Ikuto said then started rubbing his head on her's.

Amu blushed even more if that was even possible. Ikuto let go of Amu.

" So where do you live now?" Ikuto asked.

" I-I'm not telling you. But I will tell you that SOME weekends I go to my parents house." Amu said.

" Are you going to be there this week?" Ikuto asked.

" I might." Amu said.

" Ok well see ya." Ikuto said then left.

As soon as Amu was sure he was gone she smiled. She was so happy she could see him as Amu. She looked over and saw Ran, Su and Dia smiling at her. She smiled back then she stopped smiling.

" Where's Miki?" Amu asked.

The three girls giggled and pointed to the window. Amu went over and looked outside. She saw Miki floating there with Yoru. They were both smiling and had blushes on their faces. Amu smiled. She finished cleaning then Miki came floating over to her with a smile on her face.

" Did ya have fun with Yoru?" Amu asked.

Miki blushed.

" Did you have fun with Ikuto?" Miki said.

Amu blushed and the other three girls laughed. Amu did another Character Transformation with Ran and flew home. She landed on the balcony and undid the transformation. She walked into her room and then locked the door behind her. She walked over to the closet and got on her wig and contacts. She also changed her clothes. She walked out and went over to her laptop. She turned it on and listened to some music. At dinner time she went downstairs and sat across from Tomoko.

" So how was your free day?" Amu asked.

" Fine. How was yours?" Tomoko asked.

" It was great." Amu said.

" Why. Did you see that guy that moved on you?" Tomoko asked.

" H-Hai." Amu said blushing.

" Well where was he?" Tomoko asked.

" He went to be better violinist." Amu lied.

" He plays the violin. You never told me that." Tomoko said.

" Didn't I. Sorry." Amu said.

" S'ok." Tomoko said.

Ms.Suzuki started talking then once she was done everyone started eating.

" So whats your partner like?" Tomoko asked.

" Tsukiyomi? Hes alright I guess. He seems a bit sad but he wouldn't tell me why." Amu said.

_' I should have asked him that as Amu. Oh well.'_ Amu thought.

" Whats your partner like?" Amu asked.

" Kaku? Well hes...odd." Tomoko said.

Amu laughed.

" You're lucky you know." Tomoko said.

" How so?" Amu asked.

" Cause you got the hottest guy." Tomoko said.

Amu blushed.

" Hes not that hot." She said.

Tomoko laughed. A girl came around with a clipboard and stood beside Amu.

" Um...Kurimoto-san can I ask you a question. I'm doing a project for school. Even though I'm home schooled Ms.Suzuki wanted me to do this." The girl said.

" Sure thing Shiria. And you can call me by my first name." Amu said with a smile.

" Ok. So Lynya what is one thing you hate?" Shiria asked.

" Um...spiders." Amu said.

" Ok. And Kimura-san -" Shiria said but was cut off.

" You can call me Tomoko." Tomoko said.

" Alright. Tomoko same question. What is one thing you hate?" Shiria asked.

" Liars." Tomoko said.

" Arigatou." Shiria said then left.

Amu sighed. She needed to let one person in and since Tomoko was the closest friend she had at the moment Amu thought Tomoko deserved to know.

" Hey Tomoko-Chan." Amu said.

" Hai Lynya-Chan?" Tomoko replied.

" After dinner come with me to my room ok?" Amu said.

" Ok." Tomoko said.

They finished their dinner and went up to Amu's room. Once they were in her room Amu locked the door.

" Tomoko you know how you said you hate liars?" Amu said.

" Hai." Tomoko said.

" Well, please forgive me, but I have been lying to you and everyone else here. Except Ms.Suzuki." Amu said.

" What? What about?" Tomoko said.

" My names not Lynya. My hair isn't black and red and my eyes aren't green." Amu said.

" Well then what is your name. Whats your real hair color and eye color?" Tomoko asked.

Amu took off her wig and contacts. Tomoko gasped.

" I know who you are." Tomoko said.

" You do?" Amu said.

" Hai. Your the ' cool and spicy ' Hinamori Amu." Tomoko said.

" Yeah I am.So are you mad at me for not telling you?" Amu asked.

" Not really. I mean I am a bit but because your Amu I understand why you did that. So all is forgiven." Tomoko said.

" Thanks. And now I can tell you who that guy I like is." Amu said.

" Who?" Tomoko asked.

" Ikuto." Amu said.

" Your partner?" Tomoko asked.

" Hai. And sorry for lying about where he was. Yes he plays the violin but he was at the boys dance school." Amu said.

" You like Ikuto?" Tomoko said.

" Yeah. Its really awesome that I have him as a partner but you can't tell him or anyone else it me and you have to keep calling my by Lynya ok?" Amu said.

" Ok. Well we have a busy day tomorrow so I'm going to get some sleep." Tomoko said.

" Yeah I think I'll get some sleep too. Good night Tomoko." Amu said.

" Good night Lynya." Tomoko said then left.

Amu smiled. She was happy that someone knew either then Ms.Suzuki. And she was even happier that Tomoko wasn't mad at her for lying. She shut off her laptop and got into her pajamas. She shut off the light and crawled into bed. Su set her alarm for six then went to her room in the castle. Amu stared up at the ceiling. Just before she fell asleep she smiled.

" Ikuto. I did miss you. I'm glad your back." She whispered then fell asleep.

* * *

**Ok it wasn't that long of a chapter but hey at least I wrote one. I wasn't going to wrote another chapter until Saturday. So please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok well I wasn't planning on writing this for a while. But that's ok at least I'm writing it. I'm really cold though Goes and gets really thick blanket There, all better. **

**Ok well that's about it...Oh yeah I forgot. UnderSeaFlower I'll try and out that scene in this chapter. If not it'll be in the next chapter. Promise.**

**Also I drew Ikuto's room out on paint. yes it looks bigger and better then Amu's room. Its not my fault it just happened like that. They're suppose to be about the same size but whatever.**

**Ok well that's it. Only 6 more days till Halloween!! YAY.

* * *

**Amu woke up at six am like every other morning. She got up and went to the closet to change into Lynya. Amu had a busy day today. She was going to be dancing with Ikuto all day until she had to go to school.

_' Maybe I should be homeschooled so I can spend more time with Ikuto. No I can't do that.Damn.' _ Amu thought.

She went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

" Amu-Chan lets go or we're gonna be late." Ai said.

" Coming." Amu called.

She walked out of the bathroom. The other four were still sleeping so she left with Ai. She made sure she shut the door quietly. She turned around and crashed into someone. She fell backwards but was caught by someone. She looked up and saw Ikuto holding on to her. She blushed lightly then stood up.

" Sorry." She said.

" Its ok." Ikuto said then continued his way to the elevator.

Amu followed him. They both got in the elevator then went down to the basement. Ikuto never said a word to Amu as they walked to the dinning hall. Once inside the mess hall Amu went over to where Tomoko was while Ikuto went over to Kaku.

" Ohayou Lynya-Chan." Tomoko said.

" Ohayou Tomoko-Chan." Amu said as she sat down.

" So I saw you walk in with Tsukiyomi." Tomoko said with a smile.

" There's nothing to smile about. I think he hates me." Amu said sadly.

" Oh I'm sure he doesn't hate you." Tomoko said.

" Well maybe not Amu but I think he hates Lynya." Amu whispered.

" Well maybe he just has to get to know you." Tomoko said.

" Maybe. But I've decided that for leaving me I am going to be really harsh while were dancing if he messes up." Amu said.

" What will that accomplish?" Tomoko asked.

" I...I don't really know. But I'm not going to go easy on him." Amu said.

" Ok. If you think thats the right thing to do." Tomoko said.

" Well its not the right thing but it'll make me feel better. Anyway what class do we have first?" Amu asked.

" Um...I don't know. Ms.Suzuki said she'd have an announcement after breakfast about every ones schedules." Tomoko said.

" I guess I missed the morning announcments then." Amu said.

" Yeah you did." Tomoko said.

Amu sighed then continued eating her meal. After she finished she put her plate away then sat back down. Ms.Suzuki stood up and waited till everyone was quite.

" Ok well this only concerns people with partners. So everyone else can leave to their first class." Ms.Suzuki said.

A lot of girls got up and left the room. Ms.Suzuki waited until they were gone before talking again.

" Now I am sad to inform you that there won't be a jazz class for couples. So that means I had to spend hours working on a new schedule for everyone. So when I call your name can you please come up and get your new schedule." Ms.Suzuki said.

" What if we don't have jazz?" A girl asked.

" I changed every ones schedules. So it doesn't matter. If you didn't have jazz but you had hip hop you'd be pulled out of hip hop until I give your partner to another person." Ms.Suzuki explained.

The girl just nodded then Ms.Suzuki called out every ones name one by one until the last student had gotten their new schedules. Amu went back to her seat and looked at her schedule.

" We have ballroom first." Tomoko said.

" So I see. Then Contemporary. Hey I don't see Lyrical on here." Amu said.

Tomoko and Amu looked over their schedules again and just like Amu said there was no lyrical.

" Uh Ms.Suzuki we don't have lyrical on our schedules." Tomoko said.

" Oh yes I wanted you two and your partners just to stay with ballroom and contemporary. I hope you two don't mind." Ms.Suzuki said.

" No. Its fine" They said together.

" Glad to here it. Now off to your classes." Ms.Suzuki dismissed the students.

Everyone got up and left to their classes.

" Hey Kurimoto you didn't show me where the ballroom dance classroom is." Ikuto said.

" Yeah you didn't show me either Kimura-san." Kaku said.

" Sorry Saito-san." Tomoko said.

Amu turned and started walking towards the door.

" Well aren't you going to say sorry?" Ikuto asked.

" No." Amu said bluntly.

" Hey Lynya-Chan wait up." Tomoko called.

Amu stopped and waited for Tomoko and Kaku to catch up to her and Ikuto. After they were all together they left the mess hall and climbed up the stairs. Amu and Tomoko were ahead of the guys.

" Hey Ikuto wheres Yoru?" Kaku whispered.

" Who knows. I think hes out with his alley cat friends. Where's Sonkei? " Ikuto whispered back.

" Hes in my room." Kaku said.

" Hey Ikuto did you notice Lynya has a chara?" Kaku said.

" Yeah her name is Ai." Ikuto said.

" Doesn't that mean love?" Kaku asked.

" Yeah it does." Ikuto responded.

" Hey Kurimoto your chara is really cute." Kaku said.

Amu turned around.

" You can see her?" Amu asked.

" Yeah. I have a chara too." Kaku said.

" Idiot. You don't talk about chara's while normal people are around." Ikuto whispered.

" Hey I heard that." Tomoko said.

" And Tomoko-Chan has a chara. Her name is Yuu." Amu said.

" Oh. Where is she?" Ikuto asked.

" In my room." Tomoko snapped.

Tomoko turned around and continued walking. Amu walked beside her and the boys were behind again. They reached the second floor and went towards the classroom.

" I don't see how you can like him." Tomoko asked.

" You haven't seen his sweet side yet. Or his pervy side which hopefully you won't see." Amu said.

Tomoko laughed as they entered the classroom.

" Well you four took some time to get here." Ms.Suzuki said.

" Sorry Ms.Suzuki." Everyone said.

" Oh well. Today we'll be learning the tango. Mr.Sasaki and I will show you then we want you to do it." Ms.Suzuki said.

" Ok." The four said.

" Lynya could you please turn the C.D player on when I say go?" Ms.Suzuki said.

" Sure." Amu said.

She waited until Ms.Suzuki said go then turned on the C.D player. Ms.Suzuki and Mr.Sasaki started to dance. Amu watched wide eyed as they danced ( Its the tango scene from Take the lead, minus the part where Antonio Banderas threw his jacket away . You know the first tango scene with Antonio Banderas and that blonde girl. ). The music ended and Amu pressed pause so the other song wouldn't play.

" Uh...I don't think you can touch girls like that." Tomoko said.

" Yes you can. And you will have to let your partner touch you like that." Ms.Suzuki said.

" But-but-but." Amu said.

" But what Lynya. You'll have to trust Tsukiyomi." Ms.Suzuki said.

Amu sighed and went to her starting spot.

" Ok now three, two, one. Go." Ms.Suzuki said.

The four started dancing perfectly. They danced perfectly until Ikuto wouldn't to one of the moves. Ms.Suzuki paused the music and walked over to them.

" Whats the problem Tsukiyomi?" Ms.Suzuki asked.

" I'm not touching her like that. I can't touch her like that." Ikuto said.

Ms.Suzuki looked at Amu who was looking away but Ms.Suzuki could see that she was blushing. Ms.Suzuki chuckled.

" A-Lynya do you have a problem with Tsukiyomi touching you like that?" Ms.Suzuki said.

" No." Amu replied still blushing.

" Well then Tsukiyomi you'll have to do it. Lets start from the beginning." Ms.Suzuki said as she walked away.

Amu went back into her starting place and waited for the music to come on again. As soon as the music started she started dancing. They did the dancer perfectly again and again until the class was over.

" Looks like we have more ballroom." Amu said as she looked at her schedule.

" That's right and now your going to learn a different tango routine. This routine requires two boys and one girl. I'm waiting for Mr.Arai to come up so I can show you." Ms.Suzuki said.

" And also with this dance your faces will be really close but please do not kiss." Mr. Sasaki said.

" No promises." Kaku said.

" Mr.Saito please." Mr.Sasaki said.

"It was just a joke Mr.Sasaki. So sorry." Kaku said

Mr.Sasaki just sighed and went over to Ms.Suzuki. Finally Mr. Arai arrived.

" Alright now we're going to show you this dance then one of you girls goes first with the two boys." Ms.Suzuki said.

" Ok. Tomoko-Chan you can go first." Amu said.

" O-Ok." Tomoko said.

Amu went over to the C.D player and changed it to the right song. Ms.Suzuki told her to press play and then she started to dance. ( Its the other Tango scene in Take the Lead. ). When they finished Amu stopped the music and went to the bench so she could watch Tomoko dance with Kaku and Ikuto.

The music started and Amu watched. She noticed that Ikuto wasn't really happy about touching Tomoko either.

_' Well at least its not just me.'_ Amu thought.

The song ended and then Amu stood up.

" Great job Tomoko. Lynya your up. You'll be starting with Tsukiyomi." Ms.Suzuki said.

Amu sighed and got to her starting spot with Ikuto. The music went on and she started to dance. It was going smoothly until the part where Ikuto had to pretend he was kissing her. Instead he dropped her and walked away.

Amu got up and glared at Ikuto.

" Whats your problem Tsukiyomi." Amu snapped.

" Its nothing." Ikuto said.

" Then why are you having problems dancing with me?" Amu asked angrily.

" Its nothing I said. Lets start again." Ikuto said.

They got back into the start position and the music went on. After a few seconds though Ms.Suzuki stopped the music.

" You are handling her to hard. Don't be so rough. Try again." Ms.Suzuki said.

Amu sighed. She got ready again.

" Do it right this time." She hissed.

Ikuto glared at her. The music went on and they danced it perfectly. Amu was happy that Kaku didn't have a problem like Ikuto did. After the song finished Tomoko went up. Her and Tomoko kept taking turns until it was lunch time. Everyone got up.

" Lynya and Tsukiyomi can you stay behind for a bit." Ms.Suzuki said.

" Hai." Amu said.

" Whatever." Ikuto replied.

As soon as the other people were gone Ms.Suzuki started talking.

" Now Tsukiyomi I know you said you don't have a problem but to me it looks like you do. Either you tell me or Lynya or you figure out a way to stop messing up. I was talking to Mr.Sasaki. He said he hasn't seen you do anything like that." Ms.Suzuki said.

" Sorry. I'll try to work on it." Ikuto said.

" Ok. Thank you. Now go down to lunch then you have school." Ms.Suzuki said.

Ikuto turned around and left the room. Ms.Suzuki didn't stop talking until he was gone.

" Do you have any ideas why he's be acting like this?" Ms.Suzuki asked.

" No. I mean I've known Ikuto for years. But I've only known him as Amu. And I thought he'd love to touch a girl like that. He is a pervert after all." Amu said.

" Well Amu I think you'll just have to bear through it. Try and make friends with him. That might help." Ms.Suzuki said.

" I'll try." Amu said.

" Thank you Amu dear. Now I have something to tell you." Ms.Suzuki said.

" What?" Amu asked.

" My nephew is coming over after the Guardian meeting. He wants to show one of his friends around. So make sure you race here after the meeting and change. He says he wants to introduce his friend to you." Ms.Suzuki said.

" Ok. But did he say if it was a guy or a girl?" Amu asked.

_' Oh god I hope its not Tadagay. Please don't let it be Tadagay.'_ Amu thought.

" No he didn't say." Ms.Suzuki said.

" Ok well I'll fly here as fast as I can." Amu said.

" Fly?" Ms.Suzuki asked.

" Yeah. I always fly to school." Amu said.

" How do you manage that?" Ms.Suzuki asked.

" I character transform with Ran." Amu said.

" Ah. You know I've never done a character transformation before. Nor have I seen one. Can I come up and watch?" Ms.Suzuki asked.

" Sure. But I got to go eat lunch now." Amu said.

" Ok. I'll keep and eye out for you leaving." Ms.Suzuki said.

" Alright." Amu said then left the room. She ran down the stairs and went to the mess hall. She sat down in her usual seat and got some food. She started eating and didn't talk once.

" Are you going to be late or something?" Tomoko asked.

" I might." Amu said.

She and Tomoko then started talking about Ikuto.

" I really do wonder what his problem is." Amu said.

" Me too." Tomoko said.

Amu looked at the clock.

" Shoot I have to go. See ya later Tomoko-Chan." Amu said.

She stood up and put her plate away. She saw Ms.Suzuki stand up and come towards her. She waited then they rushed to the elevator.

" I don't usually run this fast. I'm getting old." Ms.Suzuki said.

" Your only 34." Amu said.

" Thats true." Ms.Suzuki said with a laugh.

They got out on the top floor and ran to Amu's room.

" Oh Amu-Chan welcome back." Dia said.

Amu just smiled and ran into her closet. She quickly took off her wig and contacts and got dressed in her school uniform. She dashed out of the closet and into the bathroom so she could brush her hair. After she was done that she grabbed her backpack and ran out onto the balcony. Ms.Suzuki followed her out.

" Ran character transformation." Amu said.

" Hai." Ran said.

Blinding pink light surrounded her. Once it was gone Amulet heart stood in front of Ms.Suzuki.

" So thats Amulet heart." Ms.Suzuki said.

" Hai. But I really have to go. See you later Ms.Suzuki. Miki, Su, Dia lets go." Amu said then jumped off the balcony and flew to her school.

Once she got there she found a empty area and changed back. She had five minutes to get to her class before it started. Ran must have understood so she did a character change and then Amu ran to her class.

She got there just on time and sat down. The school day continued on until finally it was the end of school. Amu walked to the meeting room and sat down. The meeting wasn't all that important and it didn't last very long. Amu ran outside once she was released. She tried to find a good spot to transform. While looking around she crashed into someone.

She fell to the ground and the person landed on their hands and knees over her. Amu looked up and gazed into gorgeous midnight blue eyes.

" Well hello Amu." He person said.

Amu stopped gazing at the persons eyes and looked at his face. It was Ikuto.

" I-Ikuto." Amu said blushing.

Ikuto smirked.

" You must like me being over you like this Amu." Ikuto said.

" N-No. I don't. Get off you perverted cat." Amu said.

" Aw your no fun." Ikuto said getting off her.

He helped Amu up and she brushed herself off.

" Thanks for helping me up." Amu said.

" Your welcome. Now I want something in return." Ikuto said.

" What?" Amu asked.

" I'll whisper it to you. Its a secret." Ikuto said.

" Ok." Amu said.

She leaned her ear towards him.

" I want -." Ikuto whispered.

" You want what?" Amu asked.

" This." Ikuto said.

Amu was about to ask what he meant by that but then she felt a nip on her ear. She screamed and jumped away. Ikuto laughed then walked away.

" YOU PERVERT." Amu shouted.

" See ya later Amu." Ikuto said as he continued walking away.

Amu just turned away and smiled. She was happy she got to see Ikuto again. The something stuck her. She looked back and saw that Ikuto was wearing a school uniform.

_' So hes going to school here too.'_ Amu thought with a smile.

She found a spot and transformed with Ran. She flew as fast as she could back to the academy. She landed on the balcony and ran into her room. She quickly changed into her dance outfit and put her wig and contacts on. She was thankful she didn't have any homework. Amu left her room and went down to Ms.Suzuki's office.

" Hey Ms.Suzuki I'm back." Amu said.

" Ah Lynya good to see you. Yes Kukai and his friend are already here. He wanted to show her around first." Ms.Suzuki said.

" Her. Its a girl." Amu said with relief.

" Hai. Her name is Kairan." Ms.Suzuki said.

" I thought he might bring her." Amu said with a smile.

" Well I don't know where they are at the moment. But you have more ballroom to do soon so I want you to get a proper dress. I've entered you and Tsukiyomi in a contest and a couple. You'll be doing the first tango routine I showed you and Tomoko is going to do the second one with Kaku and Ikuto." Ms.Suzuki said.

" Ok so you want me to pick out a dress from the costume closet. I have a section labled Tango Dresses." Ms.Suzuki said.

" Alright." Amu said then left.

She walked across the hall and opened the door. Her eyes widened at the site she saw in front of her eyes. There was Kukai lip locked with Kairan. Amu cleared her throat and the both looked at her with wide eyes.

" K-K-Kurimoto-san." Kukai said.

Kairan blushed and looked at the floor.

" Uh..Kurimoto-san this is my girlfriend Okabe Kairan." Kukai said.

" Nice to meet ya. I'm Kurimoto Lynya." Amu said.

" Y-Yeah nice to meet you too." Kairan said still blushing.

" So Kukai since when did you have a girlfriend?" Amu asked.

" Since about a minute ago." Kukai said with a grin.

Amu laughed and Kairan smiled. Then Amu remembered she had to get her dress. She went into the room and found the dresses in the area labled Tango Dresses. She picked out a nice black one and picked out some high heeled shoes that would go with it. She left the room and saw Kairan and Kukai leaving.

" See ya later Kukai and I hope to see you again Okabe-san." Amu called.

" You can call me by my first name." Kairan called.

" Ok then. I hope to see you again Kairan." Amu called.

" Yeah me too." Kairan called back.

" See ya later Kurimoto." Kukai said before they started going down the stairs.

Amu smiled and got on the elevator. She got up to her floor and went to her room. She changed into her dress and put on the high heels. The dress was tight and showed of her curves.

" Hey Amu-Chan you look sexy. Do you have a date with Ikuto?" Ran asked.

" RAN." Amu screamed and chased her pink chara around the room as best she could.

" If I wasn't in heels I'd catch you." Amu said sitting down on the couch.

Her chara's were all laughing but they stopped when Amu took off her heels and stood up.

" OH NO AMU-CHAN IS GONNA GET US." Ran screamed.

They all flew away from Amu as she chased them around the room. She heard a knock on the door. She put on a robe and went to answer it. Standing there was Ikuto with a look of curiosity on his face.

" What do you want Tsukiyomi?" Amu asked.

" I heard the noise from the elevator. Is everything alright?" Ikuto asked.

" Uh yeah I was just having a little fight with Ai." Amu said.

" Really? Cause I heard six voices. One of them was yours. So what, do you have four other chara's or something?" Ikuto asked.

" No. I just have Ai." Amu said.

" Oh ok." Ikuto said the started to walk away.

Amu thought about what Ms.Suzuki had said earlier.

" Hey Tsukiyomi." Amu called.

" What?" He asked turning around.

" Well I was thinking that maybe we got off on the wrong start. I mean we are going to be partners for a while so I was thinking maybe we could be friends." Amu said.

" Yeah I guess that would be ok." Ikuto said.

" Really?" Amu asked.

" Sure. It might help for when we're dancing." Ikuto said.

" Yeah it might. Well then I'll see you in class Ikuto-kun." Amu said.

" Yeah see ya then Lynya-Chan." Ikuto said before going to his room.

Amu smiled and went back into her room. Her chara's were on the opposite side of the room.

" Are you still going to kill us?" Ran asked.

" No. I'll let it slid.This time." Amu said.

The five girls sighed in relief.

" Can you bring me my shoes I have to brush out my wig a bit then I'll have to go to class." Amu said.

" Hai." The girls coursed.

They picked up her shoes and brought them over to her. Amu thanked them then took off her wig. She went into the bathroom and brushed it a bit. She put it back on and then put her shoes on. Amu called over Ai and then they left. Amu got into the elevator.

" HEY LYNYA-CHAN HOLD THE ELEVATOR." A voice called.

Amu looked and saw Tomoko running from her room to the elevator. Amu pressed the button that kept the doors ope. Tomoko finally reached the elevator and got in.

" High heels are hard to run in." Tomoko said.

" I know. I chased my chara's around my room in these heels." Amu said.

" Nice robe." Tomoko said as the doors closed.

" Thank you. Your robe in nice too." Amu said laughing.

" Well what can I say. I don't want people seeing me in this dress." Tomoko said.

" Me neither." Amu said.

They got to the second floor and stepped of the elevator. They made their way to the classroom. They were the first ones there so they waited. Finally Ms.Suzuki and Mr.Sasaki came.

" Where are the boys?" Mr.Sasaki asked.

" Who knows." Tomoko and Amu said.

" Well I'm right here but I'm not to sure where Ikuto is." Kaku said.

" Well then we'll wait for him." Ms.Suzuki said.

" Um..question." Tomoko asked.

" Go ahead." Ms.Suzuki said.

" If Lynya need to practise with Tsukiyomi yet I need to practise with Tsukiyomi as well to a different song...how would that work?" Tomoko asked.

" Because you'll be taking turns with Tsukiyomi. Lynya will go first then you, Saito and Tsukiyomi will go. You'll be taking turns like that until dinner time." Ms.Suzuki explained.

" Alright." Tomoko said.

Amu went and sat down on a bench and waited for Ikuto.

" Hey Saito-san you look pretty good in that suit." Tomoko commented.

" Ah thank you Tomoko-Chan." Kaku said.

Tomoko smiled. Finally Ikuto came in.

" Sorry I'm late. My sister called me." Ikuto said.

" And how is the famous singer doing?" Kaku asked.

" Your sister is a famous singer? Which one?" Tomoko asked.

" Hoshina Utau." Ikuto said.

" That is so cool. I was listening to an interview with her and she said something about her brother composing the melody for one of her songs." Tomoko said.

Ikuto nodded his head and looked at Amu.

" Well Lynya-Chan you ready to dance?" Ikuto asked.

" Hai." Amu said standing up.

" Lynya you'll need to take off your robe. Same with you Tomoko." Ms.Suzuki said.

Amu and Tomoko sighed. They took off their robes and threw them on the bench. The guys were just staring at he girls.

" What?" They asked.

" You look amazing." Kaku said.

" Thanks Kaku-kun." Tomoko said.

" You look really hot Lynya." Ikuto said.

Amu blushed then shot him a glare. Ikuto smiled and walked over to her.

_' Now if only I could get Amu in that dress.' _ He thought.

" Ok Tsukiyomi and Kurimoto. We are going to show you how to dance that routine with your outfits." Mr.Sasaki said.

" Ok." Ikuto and Amu said.

Tomoko went over to the C.D player and pressed play when Ms.Suzuki told her to. Ms.Suzuki and Mr.Sasaki started dancing. They had on dance outfits as well so Ikuto and Amu could see how to do things with the outfits on. When the song ended Ikuto took of his suit jacket, leaving him in a white long sleeved shirt. He held the jacket over his shoulder like he was suppose to and waited for the music to turn on. The music started and Amu and Ikuto started dancing. They did it perfectly this time. The song ended and they stood up. Amu left the floor and sat down while Tomoko and Kaku got up and joined Ikuto on the floor.

" And why don't I get a break?" Ikuto asked.

" Because we need you to dance with Tomoko." Mr.Sasaki said.

" Fine fine." Ikuto said.

They got into their positions and waited for the music. They started dancing. Everything was going smoothly until Kaku messed up on the flip. He landed with a loud thud on his back. Amu got up and ran over to him. Ikuto and Tomoko were standing around him as well. Tomoko lent down.

" Hey Kaku-kun are you alright?" Tomoko asked.

" Hai." He mumbled.

Everyone sighed in relief and Ikuto helped him up. He shook himself off and then they restarted the song. This time Kaku did the flip perfectly. The dance ended and Tomoko was blushing.

" This dance makes me feel like a slu-" Tomoko said but was cut off.

" Do not use that language in here Tomoko." Ms.Suzuki said.

" Sorry." Tomoko said.

" Its fine. Lynya, Ikuto you're up." Ms.Suzuki said.

Amu stood up and got on the floor. She took her position and waited for the music. The music started up and they began to dance. They continued taking turns and finally it was dinner time.

The four sighed with relief and went downstairs. The girls had their robs back on and the boys were carrying their jackets in their hands. They sat together at the table and talked about the class they just had.

* * *

**Ok well I'm going to leave it like that for now. Next up is Contemporary dance and other random things!! Lol so please review. and also if you want the links for the dancing just ask and I'll give them to you. **

**And yes i re uploaded this chapter. i made a huge mistake. my bad  
**

** Or if enough people tell me they want to see the dances I will post the links on my profile. Also I want to know what everyone is going to be for Halloween. I'm going to be ghost face!! So PLEASE REVIEW. And don't just fav it or alert it. Review as well. It makes me happy when people review!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**OK I'd just like to say that I'M NOT PERFECT. I MAKE SPELLING MISTAKES. QUIT BUGGING ME ABOUT THEM. AND FANFICTION GETS RID OF SOME OF MY WORDS. MOSTLY now that its out of my system I can go on. **

**Thanks to those who review, I appreciate it a lot. I still think this story sucks though...but that's just me.**

**Note: I'm really falling behind in school because I missed a month and a few days. SOO I'll be taking a break from this story until I'm caught up. I don't know when that will be but I promise to make another chapter on the second week of November. OK? Sorry if that makes anyone sad. It makes me sad.**

**Has anyone heard the song Obsession by InnerPartySystem ? Cause its pretty good.**

**Ok well on to the story.  


* * *

**After dinner the four went to their rooms to change into their regular dance clothing. They all came out at the same time and went down to the main floor together. They walked into the classroom and sat down. The teacher came in and told them to stretch.

" This is the biggest classroom I've ever seen." Kaku said.

" Well I guess because there are more people they need a bigger space. I mean you wouldn't want to crash into anyone." Tomoko said.

" I did that once." Kaku said.

" Yeah and you sprained the person's ankle." Ikuto said.

" I said I was sorry." Kaku said.

" I know I know. But I couldn't dance for a week." Ikuto said.

The girls giggled and Ikuto smiled. Amu looked at him.

_' I've never really seen him smile. He has a cute smile. Wait what am I thinking?'_ Amu thought.

" Alright class. We are going to be doing a short version of Dancing by Elisa." The teacher said.

" Hai sensei." The class said.

" But I have to wait for my partner. Shes running a bit late." The teacher said.

The class waited until came in a woman came in.

" I'm sorry but your partner is at the hospital. Her husband had an accident." She said

" Well that's terrible. But what am I going to do about my class?" The teacher asked.

" I'm having someone come as a replacement." The woman said.

" Alright." The teacher said

The woman left and then moments later another woman came into the room. She walked over to the teacher then faced the class.

" Alright we're going to show you the steps then you'll have to do it yourselves. If you get lost then look up at the front." The woman said.

" Can someone press play on the C.D player?" The teacher asked.

" Hai." Amu said then walked over to C.D player.

She waited until told her to press play. The two teachers started dancing together. Amu noticed that there was a difficult jump in the dance. The teacher told her to stop the song. She did and went over to Ikuto.

" Ok well thats it. Please becarful with the jump. You can easily hurt your partner. If you don't think you can do it then please don't." The woman said.

" Hai." Everyone said then got into the starting position.

The music turned on and the class started dancing. Amu was blushing while Ikuto was holding her. There was a part in the dance where it looked like they were kissing. Amu blushed even more but Ikuto didn't notice. She did the jump perfectly. Her leg slid over his shoulder and he held onto her waist. They finished the dance when the music stopped.

" Ok now lets go again." The teacher said.

They continued to dance the same song over and over again until the class ended. Amu was still blushing.

" Hey Lynya are you alright? Your face is red." Ikuto said.

" Yeah I'm fine." Amu said.

The four left the classroom and got into the elevator then went upstairs. They got off on their floor. They said goodnight to one another and went into their rooms. Amu locked the door behind her then flopped on her bed. She stared up at the ceiling for a while then decided to got out on the balcony. Her chara's followed her outside and sat on the railing of the balcony.

" Did you have fun dancing with Ikuto today desu?" Su asked.

" Yeah." Amu said.

" You should have seen her in contemporary. She was blushing like crazy." Ai said.

Ran,Su, Dia and Ai giggled. Amu noticed that Miki was facing the oppisite way.

" Hey whats wrong Miki?" Amu asked.

" Nothing." Miki mumbled.

" Oh come on. I know something is bothering you." Amu said.

" Well its just that you get to see the guy you like everyday but I have to stay inside this room all day and you don't let us wander around at school. I never get to see the guy I like." Miki said.

" Well Miki I'm sorry. But you can wander around town if you like tomorrow morning but you have to be at my school around lunch time ok?" Amu said.

" Ok." Miki said with a smile.

Both girls just stared up at the sky, lost in thought. They were quickly brought back to reality though when Ran started yelling.

" HEY AMU-CHAN, MIKI. SNAP OUT OF IT." Ran screamed.

The two girls glared at Ran who smiled.

" What? All you two were doing was staring up at the sky. Where you two thinking about Ikuto and Yoru?" Ran asked.

Amu and Miki blushed.

" HA I KNEW IT. AMU-CHAN IS TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH IKUTO. JUST LIKE MIKI IS SO IN LOVE WITH YORU." Ran shouted.

" RAN." They both yelled at her.

" OH NO AMU-CHAN AND MIKI ARE ANGRY." Ran said then rushed inside. Miki flew after her. Dia, Su and Ai followed to make sure Miki wouldn't kill Ran. Amu was watching her chara's fly around her room. She went to close the door but left it a bit open so her chara's could come turned around and came face to face with Ikuto, who was in character change. She screamed and backed up.

" I-IKUTO." Amu yelled.

" Yo. I heard all the screaming." Ikuto said.

" W-what screaming?" Amu asked.

" I heard you screaming out Ran." Ikuto said, his cat ears twitching.

" W-Why would I be screaming that out?" Amu asked.

" I don't know. But I know a chara named Ran and I heard her voice here too. She was screaming something like ' Amu-Chan is totally in love with Ikuto. Just like Miki is so in love with Yoru.' ." Ikuto said.

" I don't know who this Amu is. And I don't know any Miki or a Ran." Amu said.

" Are you sure?" Ikuto asked.

" Yeah. So who is this Amu?" Amu asked.

" Just a girl I know." Ikuto said.

" Oh. And do you like this girl?" Amu asked.

" N-No." Ikuto said with a small blush.

Amu blushed slightly. _' Could it be that he does like me?' _ Amu thought.

" Shes just someone I like to tease." Ikuto said.

_' Of course. How could I ever think he liked me.'_ Amu thought.

" And why do you tease her?" Amu asked.

" Because its fun." Ikuto said with a smirk.

" Oh yeah. And what do you do to tease her?" Amu asked.

" Oh I just say things and pop up unexpectedly. I've bitten her ear once." Ikuto said.

" Thats just weird." Amu said.

" But her weak spot is her ears. Just like me. She calls me a pervert a lot though.  
Ikuto said.

" I can see why. Don't you do anything perverted to me." Amu said.

" Aww but since I can't have fun with Amu I need a replacement." Ikuto said.

" Don't even think about it." Amu said.

Ikuto's cat ears perked up then he smirked. He started walking closer to her. She was pressed up against the door and couldn't move. Ikuto wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She was blushing like mad. Ikuto moved his face closer to hers. She continued to blush. She closed her eyes and waited for him to do something. After a minute Amu didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes and saw Ikuto smirking at her.

" And what'd you think I was going to do?Perverted kid." Ikuto asked.

" Baka." Amu said.

" You remind me so much of Amu." Ikuto said.

Amu glared at him and Ikuto smiled.

" Did you think I was going to kiss you?" Ikuto asked.

" N-No." Amu said with a blush.

" I bet you did. I bet you would have liked it too." Ikuto said smirking.

" IKUTO." Amu shouted.

" You are fun to tease. Just like Amu. Well see ya Lynya." Ikuto said then jumped onto the roof.

Amu walked inside as soon as he left. She saw Ran, Su, Dia and Ai at the table but she didn't see Miki. That didn't bother her though. She locked the balcony door and went to the closet. She took off her wig and contacts and got into her pajamas. She walked out and saw Miki on her bed, drawing.

" Miki we're gonna have hot chocolate. Come have some with us." Amu said.

" Ok." Miki said and put her sketch book away. She floated over to the kitchen table and sat down. Amu grabbed the electric kettle and got some water from the bathroom. She came back and plugged the kettle in. She looked over at her chara's. They were all staring wide eyed at the balcony door. Amu looked at what they were staring at at to her horror she saw Yoru staring back at her.

* * *

**I'm leaving it there. Sorry its not very long but I really have other things to do. So I won't be writing another chapter until the second week of November. **

**And when it says The teacher said or The woman said. I had to do that cause Fanfiction kept erasing the names. Which really makes me mad. I think I'm gonna put a list of teachers on my profile. I'll say what chapter their in and instead of using their last names I'll use their first names. Tell me if thats a good idea  
**

**Have a Happy Halloween everyone!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok we'll I've had a nice break. I'm all caught up and such so its all good. If I have to take sometime off again I'll tell you.**

** Ok I'd also like to say that I would have written this chapter sooner if I didn't have writer's block. And that wouldn't have happened if SOMEPEOPLE actually talked to me when I asked them too. But since I talked to them yesterday its all good. So thanks UnderSeaFlower and thanks nmccullough.**

** And I don't know why but Fanfiction is being GAY and won't let me type in the names of the teachers. So I'm gonna see if it happens again and if so then I'll list the names of all the teachers. So you'll have to go on my profile and look for it. I promise it will be at the top cause I'd be murder to look through my whole profile.**

** Also who has actually gone on my profile and went to my deviantart page and looked at the 'drawings' I did of Amu and Ikuto's rooms? well whatever. **

**On to the next, long awaited chapter.**

**

* * *

**_Amu looked at what they were staring at at to her horror she saw Yoru staring back at her._

Yoru continued to look at her then he snapped back to reality.

" Amu?" Yoru asked flying closer to her.

" Y-Yoru." Amu said.

" Why are you hiding your identity from Ikuto and the others, nya?" Yoru asked.

" Well because I am. Please don't tell Ikuto." Amu asked.

" What do I get for not telling him?, nya" Yoru asked.

" Well what do you want?" Amu asked.

Yoru thought for a moment then replied.

" Miki for a week, nya"

Miki blushed and looked away from Yoru. Amu looked at her chara then sighed.

" Fine. You can have Miki for a week and a bag of catnip." Amu said.

" AMU-CHAN." Miki shrieked, blushing like mad.

" Sorry Miki." Amu said.

" Ok sounds like a good deal to me." Yoru said.

" Alright. Well you guys can go anywhere you want. Miki be careful. And Yoru don't even HINT that I'm here. Also when you have Miki please don't go to Ikuto. Stay outside or come here but do not go to Ikuto. You can see him after your week with Miki is up." Amu said.

" OK but thats gonna cost another bag of catnip, nya." Yoru said.

" Fine fine." Amu said.

" Ok. Then lets go Miki and could you please unlock the door Amu, nya?"

" Ok. Oh and just keep calling me Lynya here ok?" Amu said.

" Ok ok, nya." Yoru said.

Amu walked over to the balcony door, unlocked it and opened it. She then walked over to the cupboard and got out a bag of catnip. She handed it to Yoru and then Miki came over and floated beside him, still blushing.

" Where's the other bag, nya?" Yoru asked.

" You get that one when you get back so I know you won't go see Ikuto. And if he comes looking for you then please hide." Amu said.

" Ok. Miki lets go, nya." Yoru said.

He grabbed Miki's hand and a faint blush spread across his face. They flew out the door and into the night. Amu shut the balcony door and locked it. Ran, Su, Dia and Ai were giggling and a smile spread across Amu's face.

" Well the kettle boiled and Su made hot chocolate for everyone." Ai said.

Amu walked over and sat down at her chair and drank the hot chocolate that was in front of her. She sipped it and watched her chara's blabbering on about different things. After the hot chocolate was done she washed her cup out in the bathroom sink and then walked back to the kitchen and put away her mug.

" Alright girls time for bed." Amu said.

" Ok Amu-Chan. Good night." They all said, Su adding a desu at the end of her sentence.

Amu said goodnight then turned off her lights. She got into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Miki and Yoru wandered through the town. Miki never realised how beautiful it was at night. She gazed around, staring at all the beauty.

" Have you never been out at night, nya?" Yoru asked.

" No I've been out at night before. But I've never really looked at the scenery. Its so pretty out here." Miki said.

Yoru smiled and then grabbed her hand again.

" Close your eyes, nya." Yoru instructed.

Miki obeyed and shut her eyes. Yoru smiled then led her to the hill where him and Ikuto always were.

" Ok open your eyes, nya."

Miki opened her eyes and gasped. Up on this hill she could see the whole town. It was even more beautiful then she could have imagined. She quickly grabbed her sketch book and started drawing. Yoru watched her draw.

_' She looks really cute when she draws. Actually she looks really cute all the time, nya.'_ Yoru thought.

Miki finished her drawing and smiled. She flipped the book around and showed Yoru.

" It looks more beautiful when you draw it, nya." Yoru said with a blush.

Miki blushed then yawned.

" Are you tired, nya?" Yoru asked.

" Yeah but we can still do what you want." Miki said, another yawn escaping her mouth.

" I think you should get some sleep. Come on, nya." Yoru said grabbing on to her hand and leading her to the park.

He lead her to a really nice tree and then they floated up to it. There was an abandoned nest in the tree. Yoru grabbed some leaves and made a more suitable bed for Miki.

" Thank you Yoru." Miki said and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

They both blushed. Miki went and layed down on the bed Yoru made. She fell asleep almost instantly and Yoru got more leaves and put them over her like a blanket. He smiled then noticed that she had her drawing book out. He carefully grabbed it and flipped through it.

The first few pages were of Amu, Ran, and Su. Then he saw pictures of all the guardians together. The pages after that were all of Kiseki and Daichi. Yoru slightly growled at the pictures of the other male chara's. He flipped through a few more picture of Kiseki and Daichi then he got to a picture of him. He smiled then continued looking through the book. He saw pictures of the Kiddie King and Amu.

_' Ikuto wouldn't be happy if he saw this.' _Yoru thought.

He flipped through some more pictures of the Kiddie King and Amu then he got to pictures of Amu and Ikuto. There were about twenty more pages of Amu and Ikuto then of the Kiddie King and Amu. Then after a few more pages of Amu and Ikuto he reached another picture of him.

He continued to flip through the book and found that there was fifty pages of just him. Then he flipped to a picture of Miki strangling Ran. Yoru laughed and flipped the page. He gasped at what he saw. It was a picture of him and Miki. They were sitting on a railing at sunset. And to add on to it, they were kissing.

Yoru looked at the sleeping chara. She had a smile on her face as she slept. He closed the book and put it back where he found it. He looked at Miki then gave her a small kiss on her cheek. Yoru blushed then went to sleep besides Miki.

* * *

At 6:00 am her alarm rang and she got up. She changed into Lynya and brushed her teeth. Ai was awake and ready to leave. Amu and Ai silently left the room and made their way to the elevator.

" Ohayou Lynya." Ikuto said.

" O-Ohayou Ikuto." Amu said.

" Hey have you seen Yoru?" Ikuto asked.

" No. Why?" Amu asked.

" Well when I came to see you last night he came with me. He said he felt the presence of an egg and snuck into your room. But he didn't come back last night. So I was wondering if you've seen him." Ikuto explained.

" No I haven't. Sorry." Amu said.

" Ok. Oh and what about that presence he felt. Do you know what it could have been?" Ikuto asked.

" Hai. That'd be my other chara's egg. She hasn't come out yet." Amu said.

" How long ago did you get her?" Ikuto asked.

" About a year ago." Amu said.

" I'm surprised she don't have an X on her egg." Ikuto said.

" Yeah me too." Amu said.

" What do you know about the X-eggs?" Ikuto asked.

" Oh just what they are and how eggs get them." Amu said.

" How do you know that?" Ikuto asked.

" Because 's nephew told me. He's a guardian. He's the Jack's chair I believe. So he told me about it and he also told me that there was a Joker and it was her job to purify the X-eggs." Amu explained.

" Yeah. Do you know anything else about the guardians?" Ikuto asked.

" I know all the chairs. There's the Queen's chair, Mashiro Rima. The Ace chair, Okabe Kairan. The Jack's chair, Souma Kukai. And the King's chair, Homori Tadagay." Amu said.

Ikuto burst out laughing. Amu laughed along with him.

" I think that's a great name for the Kiddie King." Ikuto said.

" So do I. Kukai showed me a picture so I decided that should be his name. Its very fitting, don't you think?" Amu asked.

" Definitaly. But you missed the Joker's chair." Ikuto said.

" Oh yeah. And The Joker, Hinamori....I forget her first name." Amu said.

" Amu." Ikuto said.

" Oh right. Hinamori Amu." Amu said.

" Yeah. Do you know their goals?" Ikuto asked.

" Yep. They're trying to find the embryo and defeat this company called Easter or something like that." Amu said.

" Yeah thats it. Do you know about any of the people from Easter?" Ikuto asked.

" What is this? Twenty questions? But yeah I know some of the names. There's that jerk director, Hoshina Kazuomi. Then there's that Gozen person. And that weird scientist and his crew. Oh and that weird little girl, De Morcerf Lulu. But she's gone now I think. Same with Nikaidou Yuu,Sanjo Kairi, Hoshina Utau, Sanjo Yukari and someone else. I seem to forget him. Tadagay calls him the...something cat. I can't remember." Amu said.

She knew she was lying but she had to make something up.

" He calls him The thieving cat. Its quite amusing." Ikuto said.

" Oh. And do you know the name of this thieving cat?" Amu asked.

" I do." Ikuto said, stepping into the elevator.

" Whats his name then?" Amu asked following him in the elevator.

" Why should I tell you?" Ikuto asked with a smirk.

" Cause I asked you too." Amu replied.

" Well I don't feel like telling you." Ikuto said, pushing the button that would take them down to the basement.

" Fine." Amu said.

They reached the basement and went to their house table. Tomoko and Kaku were already their waiting for them to sit down. The two walked over to their friends and sat down.

" You missed the announcements again." Tomoko said.

" Sorry." Amu said.

" Well it wasn't much. Sakura was just saying that some of the teachers are sick so there is no contemporary for couples. So basically we have straight Ballroom today." Tomoko said.

" Oh joy." Amu said.

" Sakura said that we'll be just working on our tango dances and maybe she'll teach us some contemporary if she can. She isn't feeling well either." Tomoko said.

" Ok." Amu said.

Then they got their food and started to eat. The two girls talked about their dances while the two boys talked about something else.

" So I guess we'll have to go up and get our tango dresses." Amu said.

" Yeah we do." Tomoko said.

" Good cause I wanna tell you something." Amu said.

" Alright." Tomoko said.

They finished their meals and then started to leave.

" See you in class Tomoko." Kaku called.

" Ok. Don't forget to bring your outfit. That goes for you too Ikuto." Tomoko said.

" Yeah yeah I know." Ikuto said then continued with his meal.

Tomoko and Amu left the dinning room and went to the elevator. They got inside and went up to their floor.

" Whats his problem?" Tomoko asked as they walked out of the elevator.

" Oh his chara is missing." Amu said.

" Thats horrible." Tomoko said.

" Not really. " Amu said.

" What do you mean?" Tomoko asked.

" Well he's not really missing." Amu said.

" How do you know?" Tomoko asked.

" Because last night his chara was in my room and saw me as Amu. I gave him a bag of catnip and Miki for the week. He's not allowed to see Ikuto and he gets another bag of catnip when he returns Miki." Amu explained.

" Oh. So he's not going to tell Ikuto then." Tomoko said.

" Thats right. I don't just give up one of my chara's for a week for nothing." Amu said.

Tomoko laughed then went inside her room. Amu went to her room and put on her dress and her robe. She heard a light tapping on her balcony door so she walked over and opened the door. In flew Miki and Yoru.

" Hey you two. Why are you here?" Amu asked.

" Dogs, nya." Yoru said panting.

" We were almost attacked by some dogs so we're gonna hang out here for a bit." Miki said.

" Alright. Are you two ok though. They didn't hurt you did they?" Amu asked.

" I know I'm not hurt but I'm not sure about Yoru. He saved my from a dog." Miki said.

" Are you ok Yoru?" Amu asked.

" H-Hai, nya?" Yoru said putting his left paw behind his back.

" It doesn't look like it." Ai said.

Ran flew over and poked Yoru's left paw. Yoru yelped and moved his paw to the front of his body. Amu and her chara's could see a large gash on his paw. Amu ran to the bathroom and got out some antiseptic cream and a Q-tip. She ran back and tended to Yoru's wounded paw.

" That hurts, nya." Yoru said as she applied the cream on his paw.

" Sorry Yoru but I don't want it to get infected." Amu said.

After she was done putting the cream on she went back to the bathroom and got some gauze. She bandaged his paw up then taped the gauze so it won't come undone.

" Ok you're all patched up." Amu said then walked back into the bathroom and put the stuff she took out away.

" Thank you, nya." Yoru said.

He yawned then floated over to her bed and fell asleep on her pillow. She giggled then looked at the time.

" Shoot." Amu said.

She quickly grabbed her heels and put them on. After she was done that, her and Ai raced out the door and into the elevator. They got down to the second floor and raced into the classroom. She saw Tomoko, Kaku, and Ikuto staring at her.

" Sorry I'm late." Amu said.

" That's fine Lynya. Just take off your robe and stand with your partner." Sakura said.

Amu went over and stood by Ikuto.

" Now something came across my mind last night." Sakura said.

" What?" Tomoko asked.

" Well you two both need to dance with Ikuto but it could be hard to share him. So I have a new boy student here." Sakura said.

" Who is it?" Amu asked.

" Well he's standing right at the door." Sakura said.

The four turned around and Amu started in shock at who she was seeing.

" Class please welcome Fujisaki Nagihiko." Sakura said.

* * *

**And I'm leaving it there. I just HAD to add Nagihiko in. Hes just so awesome. Lol. So I might be making another chapter on Saturday, depending on how I feel. If not then definitely NEXT Saturday.**

**I Do not own the term Homori Tadagay. That belongs to KeikoHayasaka. But I love it so much I just HAD to use it.**

**And the teacher's last names aren't working so I'll put the list up on my profile.  
**

**Ok so...REVIEW!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hmm well I decided to write another chapter....ok I didn't decide, my friend did for me. I am depressed though. And I find everyone heartless who wanted me to write this chapter today. Its not like anything important is happening, just a relative dying. You know. But OBVIOUSLY me writing another chapter is more important then that. So heres your next chapter.

* * *

**_" Class please welcome Fujisaki Nagihiko." Sakura said._

Amu was in a state of shock. She couldn't believe that Nagihiko was here. Though she wished that it was Nadeshiko instead she was still happy to see Nagihiko. It was taking all her self control not to run up and hug him. So she stood there staring at Nagihiko like a complete idiot.

" Hey Lynya, you alright?" Ikuto asked.

Amu shook her head then look at Ikuto.

" Yeah I'm fine." She replied.

She turned to look back at Nagihiko but this time she wasn't staring. Ikuto loked down at the girl. He wasn't completely made his way to the four. He smiled then stood beside Kaku.

" Alright. Fujisaki-san will choose which one of you he wants to work with. So how would you like to decide Fujisaki-san?" Sakura asked.

" I think I'd like to see them do their routines." Nagihiko said.

" Alright. Tomoko, Kaku and Ikuto can go first." Sakura said.

The three got in their positions then as soon as the music turned on they started dancing. Amu was standing on the sidelines with Nagihiko, watching her friends and her crush dance. When the song was over Sakura changed the C.D.

" Alright Lynya and Ikuto your turn." Sha said.

Amu walked over to her starting spot and waited for the music to turn soon as the music started she began to dance. She was doing everything perfectly but it seemed Ikuto was struggling with something. She looked at his eyes. They had a look of sorrow and of confusion. The song ended then the others on the sidelines came over to them.

" So Fujisaki-san who will it be?" Sakura asked.

" I think I'm going to choose Lynya." Nagihiko said.

Amu smiled at him. She took a glance at Ikuto and was shocked to see him glaring at Nagihiko. Amu was curious on why he was glaring but then Nagihiko was standing in front of her.

" Hello." He said.

" Hi." Amu said.

Nagihiko smiled and Amu smiled back. Amu heard a small growl coming from Ikuto. She looked at him curiously then he just walked over to where Tomoko and Kaku were.

" Alright then lets st-" Sakura said but was cut off when Momota came in.

" Sorry to interrupt but I have to take Kaku for a bit." He said.

" Alright." Sakura said.

Kaku made his way over to Momota with a look of confusion.

" Your sister is here and she's demanding to spend some time with you." Momota explained.

Kaku rolled his eyes then exited the room with Momota.

" Well then I guess we can start on the waltz." Sakura said.

" Why would we be waltzing? Aren't we suppose to be practicing for our competition?" Tomoko asked.

" Yes but without Kaku you can't do your routine. Plus more boys are coming soon and to welcome them here we are going to have a dance. All the teachers are suppose to teach their students the waltz and the fox trot. Why? I have no idea. But Momota wanted us to so we're going to." Sakura explained.

Tomoko just shrugged and went over to Amu. The two made their way to the sidelines and the boys followed. Amu noticed that Ikuto still had a pissed off look. She went over to him.

" Whats your problem?" Amu asked.

" What do you mean?" Ikuto asked.

" You have a really pissed off look and you keep glaring at Fujisaki-san." Amu said.

" Its nothing. Now go away." Ikuto said.

Amu shot him a glare then walked over to Nagihiko.

" Is something wrong?" Nagihiko asked.

" No. Hes just being a baka like always." Amu said.

Nagihiko chuckled and Amu smiled which made Ikuto glare at them. Sakura was waiting for Reiji to come so she could teach the waltz. Finally he arrived and Sakura put on the music. They started dancing and the four watched. Amu found the waltz to be very beautiful.

_' Too bad I'm not doing this with Ikuto.'_ Amu thought.

When the song was done Tomoko and Ikuto made their way to one side of the room then Amu and Nagihiko took the other side of the room. They placed their arms in the appropriate positions and waited for the music to start. As soon as the music started they started to dance. Ai was floating beside Amu, smiling.

" Nice chara." Nagihiko said.

" Thanks." Amu said.

Just then Ran came in the room. Thankfully Amu was the only one who saw her. Ran flew over to Amu and hid in her wig.

" Amu-Chan Yoru is bleeding really badly and Miki is crying. Su is doing her best but she just can't help him." Ran said.

Amu gasped and stopped dancing.

" Is something wrong Lynya?" Nagihiko asked.

" No. Um I have to go. I'll be back." Amu said then started walking to the door.

" I'll come with you." Nagihiko said.

" Thanks but no. I need to do this myself." Amu said.

Nagihiko made his way over to her.

" But I insist," He said then leaned closer to her ear so that only she could hear what he said next " Amu-Chan."

Amu's eyes opened in shock. Nagihiko smiled at her.

" Alright fine." Amu said.

She took off her heels and raced to the elevator with Nagihiko beside her all the way. They got in the elevator and went up to the top floor. As soon as the doors opened Amu raced out and ran to her room. Nagihiko was still following her. He entered her room and shut the door. Nagihiko saw that she was standing by her bed comforting someone. He made his way closer and saw that she was trying to calm down Miki. He also saw that Su and another chara were busy trying to mend up a cat chara's paw.

" Amu-chan where do you keep your medical supplies?" Nagihiko asked.

" In the bathroom. Under the sink." Amu said.

Nagihiko went into the bathroom and Amu turned her attention to Yoru.

" Yoru what happened?" Amu asked.

" I don't know, nya. I woke up and my paw was hurting a lot and I was bleeding, nya." Yoru said.

" ITS ALL MY FAULT. IF YORU HADN'T COME TO RESCUE ME THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED. ITS ALL MY FAULT." Miki cried.

Amu tried to calm her down but it didn't work. She ended up just having Ran and Ai take her out on the balcony. Nagihiko came out with the first aide kit and went over to Yoru. Nagihiko unwrapped the bandages and looked at Yoru's cut.

" He needs a stitch in his paw." Nagihiko said.

" Well how are we going to do that? I can't do it, I don't know how." Amu said.

" I can. My aunt taught me." Nagihiko said.

Nagihiko found a needle in the first aid kit and some wire **(Is that right? I've never had stitches?)**.

" This is going to hurt." Nagihiko said.

Yoru just nodded. Nagihiko started stitching up his cut and Yoru shrieked in pain. Amu did her best to calm him down until Nagihiko was finished. After Nagihiko had stitched him up he wrapped some gauze and then wrapped medical tape around it so it wouldn't come undone. Amu looked at Yoru and noticed he had tears in his eyes.

" Are you going to be alright Yoru?" Amu asked.

" Hai. But I'd like to see Miki now, nya." Yoru said.

Amu went over to the balcony and got Miki, Ran and Ai. She took Miki to Yoru.

" I'm so sorry Yoru its all my fault." Miki said, a fresh set of tears streaming down her face.

" Its not your fault, nya." Yoru said.

" It is. If you hadn't saved me -" Miki said but was cut off by Yoru's lips pressed against hers.

Miki stopped crying and kissed back. Ran, Su, Dia and Ai were all cheering and giggling. Miki stopped kissing Yoru and blushed. Nagihiko leaning against the bathroom's door frame, smiling. Amu looked over at him then went and locked the door.

" How'd you know?" Amu asked.

" Well for one I could see a piece of pink hair sticking out of your wig. And then I saw Ran. And when I walked into the room I could just tell it was you just by the way you were looking at me." Nagihiko explained.

Amu sighed and took off her wig and contacts.

" Well since you know that I'm me I can do this." Amu said.

She ran over to him and gave him a hug. Nagihiko was shocked but hugged back.

" How are you? How's Nadeshiko?" Amu asked, letting go of him.

" Um... actually I think I should tell you something." Nagihiko said.

" What? Is Nadeshiko alright?" Amu asked with worry.

" Th-There is no Nadeshiko. She isn't a real person. Well she kinda is but....its me. I was Nadeshiko." Nagihiko said.

" Wha? I don't understand?" Amu said.

" In my household the males of my family dress up as women from birth and have to dress like women until a certain age. At the age we then go away to perfect our dancing then we can come back and live the rest of our life as a guy." Nagihiko said.

" So you dressed up as a girl and used a different name to help with your dancing? Is that what your saying?" Amu asked.

" Hai. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I wanted to, I really did. But I just couldn't bring myself to tell you." Nagihiko said sadly.

" It-Its alright. I forgive you." Amu said.

" Thats good." Nagihiko said, smiling.

" Does anyone else know?" Amu asked.

" Tadase does but thats its." Nagihiko said.

" What about the founding king?" Amu asked.

" Oh yeah him too. But he knows everything so it doesn't count." Nagihiko said.

" True." Amu said.

" Hey where is Temari?" Ran asked.

Nagihiko pulled out an egg.

" Why is she in her egg, desu?" Su asked.

" Well when I came back to Japan as guy, I was training on my dance routine and then I Temari went inside her egg again and then another egg appeared." Nagihiko said, pulling out a blue egg that looked like Temari's egg.

" Oh I see." Amu said.

She put her hand on Nagihiko's shoulder and smiled.

" I'm sure she'll come out your other egg will hatch soon too." Amu said.

Nagihiko smiled at her then sighed.

" Whats wrong?" Amu asked, taking her hand off of his shoulder.

" It'll be hard to go to school today." Nagihiko said with a sigh.

" You're going to the high school?" Amu asked.

" Yeah. Do you go to the high school?" He asked.

" Yep. Hey maybe we can leave a bit earlier. There's a guardians meeting today at lunch. I could bring you along." Amu suggested.

" Sure. But tell me how everything is with the guardians? Who took my old place? Is there a new Jack?" Nagihiko asked.

" Well Tadase is still there. And Rima took your place as the queen's chair. Yaya moved so now Kairan is the new ace chair and Kukai is our Jack." Amu explained.

" Really? Who was your Jack when Kukai wasn't there?" Nagihiko asked.

" Kairi. But he had to go back to his hometown. But Kukai failed a grade so now he's in our grade. And hes dating Kairan." Amu said.

" He failed. Well I always knew that would happen." Nagihiko said.

Amu and Nagihiko laughed. Just then someone knocked on the door.

" Lynya open up." Ikuto said.

Amu and Yoru gasped. Amu grabbed her wig and contacts then ran into the bathroom. Yoru followed her. Amu quickly put on her wig and her contacts. Yoru hid in the cabinet under the sink. She rushed out and unlocked the door. She then opened the door and saw Ikuto standing there.

" Ikuto. Why are you here?" Amu asked.

" Sakura asked me to come get you two." Ikuto said.

Just then he was pushed out of the way by Tomoko.

" Liar. She asked ME to come get them and YOU tagged along." Tomoko said.

Tomoko and Ikuto glared at each other then Ikuto looked at Amu.

" Why did you leave. And why did HE come with you." Ikuto asked, glaring at Nagihiko.

" Well you see-" Amu said.

" Her dress ripped. She had to go fix it. I offered to help her. It was a good thing I did too. She can't sew very well." Nagihiko said.

" Hm is that really what happened?" Ikuto asked, looking at Amu.

" Hai. Thank you Nagihiko-kun." Amu said.

" Your welcome Lynya-Chan." Nagihiko said.

Ikuto didn't seem all to convinced but walked towards the elevator.

" You two come to my room tonight after we're done dancing for the day." Amu whispered.

They nodded their heads then followed Ikuto into the elevator. They got down to the second floor then walked back to the classroom. Sakura was waiting their with Reiji. Amu went over and said sorry then asked if she and Nagihiko could leave a bit earlier so they could go to a guardian meeting. She said that'd be fine then Amu went over to Nagihiko and told him.

" Alright lets practice the waltz for a bit longer then we'll move on to the fox trot." Sakura said.

The class continued with the waltz then the fox trot until it was almost lunch time.

" Alright since you've all worked so hard I'm going to let you go early." Sakura said.

The four nodded then left. They all went up to the top floor and Ikuto just walked to his room. He slammed the door behind him and the other three just stood there.

" Well I'm going to go rest in my room then go to contemporary." Tomoko said.

She then headed off into her room.

" Well I'm going to get dressed in my school uniform." Nagihiko said then walked to his room **( Its on Tomoko's side. Its the first door you come across on that side.)**. Amu then walked into her room. She was going to leave out the front door with Nagihiko so she couldn't take off her wig in case Ikuto came out. So she changed into her uniform and grabbed her school bag.

" Ran, Su and Dia, lets go." Amu said.

" Alright Amu-Chan." Ran called.

" Why didn't you call my name?" Miki asked.

" Because technically if Yoru wasn't injured you probably wouldn't be here." Amu said.

" Good point." Miki said.

" Ai look after Yoru please." Amu said.

" Alright." Ai said.

" Lets go girls. And please stay hidden." Amu said.

" Alright Amu-Chan." Ran said.

They went into her school back. Amu grabbed her little case and put her black egg in it.

_' When will you hatch?'_ Amu wonder as she walked out of the room.

She closed the door behind her and went over to Nagihiko's room. She knocked on the door and Nagihiko came out dressed in his school outfit.

" Lets go." He said then made his way to the elevator.

" Why are you still wearing your wig and contacts?" Nagihiko asked.

" Because I don't want anyone to know I'm here. Especially Ikuto. Only you, Tomoko and Sakura know. And PLEASE don't tell the guardians." Amu said.

" I won't." Nagihiko said.

Amu smiled then the doors opened. They got off the elevator and walked out the front doors of the school. As soon as they were a good distance away from the academy Amu ducked behind a tree and took of her wig and contacts. She placed the contacts in a case they put her wig and contacts in her bag. She took out a brush and quickly brushed her hair. She put the brush away and her chara's came out. Amu smiled then came out from behind the tree. Nagihiko had been waiting for her. They started walking to the school together. They were almost at school when Ikuto suddenly jumped out of a tree. He glared at Nagihiko.

" You again. What are you doing with Amu?" Ikuto said angrily.

" I-Ikuto. Calm down. Nagihiko is an old 're catching up." Amu said.

" I need to talk to him for a second." Ikuto said.

He grabbed Nagihiko and dragged him behind a tree. Amu silently asked Dia to go spy on what they were saying. Dia flew over to the tree and listened.

" Ok listen and listen good. I don't like you. You stole my partner and now you're trying to steal Amu from me." Ikuto said.

" I can assure you that I am not trying to steal Amu-Chan away from you. I don't feel for her that way. Nor do I feel that way about Lynya." Nagihiko said.

" Then why did you choose Lynya instead if Tomoko?" Ikuto asked.

" I noticed you were having problems dancing with her. I'll be her partner until you don't have a problem. I know what your problem is as well. Don't think I can't tell. Sort out your problems and I'll give her back." Nagihiko said.

" Fine." Ikuto said then he and Nagihiko walked back to Amu.

" Hey Amu have you seen Yoru? I can't find him anywhere." Ikuto asked.

" No sorry I haven't. We have to go. See you later Ikuto." Amu said then dragged Nagihiko towards where the guardians meet.

Dia came and whispered all of what the two boys had been talking about.

" So your willing to hand me back to Ikuto eh?" Amu said.

" You heard did you." Nagihiko said.

" More like I had a spy." Amu said pointing Dia.

Nagihiko laughed.

" Well I am willing to give you back to Ikuto. If that isn't a problem with you." Nagihiko said.

" No its fine. But what is his problem?" Amu asked.

" I can't tell you that. You'll have to find out for yourself." Nagihiko said with a smile.

Amu sighed then opened the doors to the guardian's meeting room. She walked in and then heard something she hadn't heard in a long time.

" AMU-CHI!!!!!" A voice yelled.

Amu looked for the sound. A flash of brown came at her and sooon she was engulfed in a hug. Amu looked down and saw Yaya hugging her.

" Yaya. I can't breathe." Amu said.

" Oh sorry. Yaya was just happy to see Amu-Chi again." Yaya said letting go of Amu.

" I'm glad to see you too Yaya." Amu said.

" Hey Amu-Chi. Who is the guy with you. He looks like Naddy." Yaya said.

Amu laughed and Nagihiko introduced himself as Nadeshiko's twin brother. Rima didn't take too kindly to him but Kairan liked him. Kukai wasn't there because he had soccer practise. Tadase welcomed Nagihiko.

" Yaya is upset that Naddy didn't tell us that she has a twin brother." Yaya pouted.

Everyone giggled but Rima. She was still suspicious of him. Rima got up and made her way over to Amu.

" Amu-Chan don't trust him." Rima said.

" Rima." Amu said.

" You can't trust him. Hes untrustworthy." Rima said, glaring at Nagihiko.

" I can trust Nagihiko. And you should too." Amu said.

" I'm not a bad person." Nagihiko said.

Rima just hid herself behind Amu. Amu sighed then made her way to the table. Tadase and Nagihiko were talking about something and Yaya was talking to Kairan about a whole bunch of different things. Rima was still glaring at Nagihiko and Amu was trying to convince her that Nagihiko is a good person and tha she can trust him. It didn't work though. Tadase then stopped talking to Nagihiko and faced the guardians.

" Well this is really an interesting day. We have our former Ace chair and an old friend with us."

" All we're missing is Kairi." Yaya exclaimed.

" Hai. But since you two are going to be here for a while I've decided to let you guys be in the guardians again." Tadase said.

" But I thought Nagihiko had never gone to this school." Rima said, suspition never leaving her eyes.

" Uh well I meant Yaya is joining us again and we welcome Nagihiko as a newcomer." Tadase said.

" But I thought there was no more room for new guardians." Kairan said.

" There isn't. But we're going to let them join us anyway. They won't have a labeled chair but they can help. Nagihiko told me that his sister informed him of everything so we don't have to tell him much. And Yaya knows everything so we're all good." Tadase explained.

" Hey everyone whats going on?" Kukai asked as he came in.

" KUKAI." Yaya shrieked and ran over to him.

She clung onto his arm.

" Yaya?" Kukai said.

" HAI. YAYA HAS MISSED KUKAI VERY MUCH." Yaya shouted.

" I missed you too Yaya. But my arm is hurting now so please let go." Kukai said.

" Oh sorry." Yaya said then let go of him.

Kukai looked up at the table and saw Nagihiko.

" Who's that? He looks like Nadeshiko." Kukai said.

Tadase introduced him and explained that he'd be joining the guardians even though there isn't a spot open.

" Yaya is going to be an extra guardian as well." Yaya said.

" Well thats good then. But aren't you suppose to be in the middle school?" Kukai asked.

" Nope. Yaya became really smart when Yaya left and now Yaya is in the same grade as everyone. Well everyone except you." Yaya said.

The guardians laughed and Kukai blushed. He then told Yaya on how he failed a grade so he was in the same grade as the rest of them. Yaya seemed happy about that and hugged on to him again. Kukai laughed then tried to get the girl off his arm.

" Come on Yaya. Let go of me of my girlfriend might get jealous." Kukai said.

" Kukai has a girlfriend? YAYA WANTS TO MEET HER...wait...is it Amu-Chi?" Yaya asked.

" NO." Amu shouted.

" Then who is it?" Yaya asked.

" That'd be me." Kairan said.

" Oh. Ok. Then Yaya approves cause your nice and pretty." Yaya said.

Kairan blushed and Kukai walked up to her.

" She is very pretty." Kukai said and kissed her cheek.

Kairan was still blushing but smiled back at him. He took a seat and Tadase went and got two more chairs for Yaya and Nagihiko. The meeting was pretty much all about the embryo and Easter. Finally the bell rang to signal that class was about to start. They all left the room and went to their class.

" I have to wait out here. Something about the teacher wanting to introduce me." Nagihiko said.

" Alright. See you in class." Amu said then took her seat.

The teacher came in and the class settled down.

" Ok class I'd like to introduce two new students to our class." The teacher said.

_' Two? Who is the second person?' _Amu wondered.

" First I'd like to introduce Fujisaki Nagihiko." She said.

Nagihiko came into the room and smiled at the class.

" Alright you can take the seat next to Hinamori-san over there." The teacher said.

Nagihiko smiled and sat down at the desk beside Amu. The teacher stuck her head outside the door and looked around.

" Hey Nagihiko was there another new student standing out there with you?" Amu asked.

" No. I was by myself out there." Nagihiko replied.

The teacher stepped out of the class for a second.

_' She probably went to go look for the new student.'_ Amu thought.

Just then a girl came into the classroom. This girl had waist length white hair and blood red eyes. Amu noticed that she had a chara floating above her head. Amu looked over and saw Nagihiko staring at her. She giggled and Nagihiko looked at her. He blushed slightly then look down at his desk. The teacher came in and looked at the new girl.

" Oh there you are. Class I'd like you to welcome Hayasaka Keiko." The teacher said.

* * *

**I am leaving it there. No updates until next Saturday. And sorry for being all rawr at the begining A/N. I'm just not having a good day. So please excuse that and review!!! Oh and to Watchthecrazylights, I don't care what you say. I am going to continue using Tadagay and Tadase bashing is fun. If you don't like it, tough. I enjoy Tadase bashing and the term Tadagay is even better.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Meh I've decided that I shall write another chapter today. I am sick, just to let everyone know and I needed to do SOMETHING. I could watch the two Inuyasha movies I haven't seen but then after I do that I have no more Inuyasha to watch. So I decided that I would write this chapter. And have no fear, I will still write a chapter on Saturday. I promise. I'm just wondering when this story will end. After it does end I MIGHT make another Shugo Chara story ( Amuto of course. And Tadase bashing will be included ). But I don't have any ideas yet. So on to the chapter.

* * *

**_" Oh there you are. Class I'd like you to welcome Hayasaka Keiko." The teacher said._

Keiko looked like she'd rather be anywhere but here. The teacher assigned her the seat in front of Nagihiko. He glance up, blushed slightly then looked back down. Amu couldn't help but stare at this girl. Her long silver hair was odd enough but she also had blood red eyes. Amu could hear her classmates start muttering about her. Saying things like ' She must be emo. Thats so cool.' , ' Look at her eyes. That can't be her real eye color.' and ' I wonder if her and Amu-Chan will get along.'.

Amu sighed. She really wished people would stop doing that. It was annoying and made the new people feel uncomfortable. Keiko didn't seem to notice though. She just payed attention to the teacher. She did look a bit upset though.

After class was over Amu got up and walked over to Keiko's desk.

" Hi I'm Hinamori Amu." Amu said extending her hand towards Keiko.

Keiko looked at her hand for a second then got up and left. Amu stood their in shock while people were whispering things around her. Amu shook herself out of shock then turned her attention to Nagihiko who was chuckling. Amu glared at him and he stood up.

" What's so funny. At least I tried to talk to her instead of staring at her." Amu said.

Nagihiko blushed and looked away. Amu smiled then laughed. The two walked out of class together.

" You know I've never seen a boy blush so much." Amu said as they walk to the change rooms.

" Well you also have to remember that I have a girl for 11 years." Nagihiko said.

" True." Amu said.

They parted their ways and got changed for P.E. Amu didn't really care much for P.E but it was a mandatory subject. She got out of the change room and went over to where the rest of the girls were. She saw Nagihiko, Kukai and Tadase in the boys group. She sat down by Kairan, Yaya and Rima. Amu looked over and saw Keiko sitting by herself. Amu got up and walked over to her.

" Hi. Again." Amu said.

" You're going to be persistent aren't you." Keiko muttered.

" Yeah probably." Amu said.

" Fine. Hi I'm Hayasaka Keiko." Keiko said.

" So may I sit here with you?" Amu asked.

" Sure." Keiko said.

" Actually no you can't sit here." A voice said.

Amu looked around for the sound and saw a chara floating above Keiko's head. This chara had ankle long dark brown hair. She wore a light brown visor and dress. Her eyes were black and she carried a sword. She was frowning at Amu.

" Arisu try and be nice." Keiko said.

Arisu shot Amu one last glare before she took off.

" Sorry about her." Keiko said.

" Its alright. But whats her problem with me?" Amu asked.

" Nothing really. But I'm too nice sometimes and well she is my would-be-self..." Keiko said, trailing off at the end.

" So your would-be-self is a mean person?" Amu asked.

" Hai." Keiko said.

" Well at least your sure on what your would-be-self is." Amu said with a frown.

" What do you mean?" Keiko asked.

" I have four chara's." Amu said.

She didn't want to tell anyone about her other two. Those two were for Lynya.

" Wow that's a lot of chara's. What are they like? Or better yet, where are they?" Keiko asked.

" I have no clue where they are. Kiseki probably ordered some meeting. But Ran is my athletic one. Miki is my creative one. Su is my cooking or motherly one. And Dia is my singing one." Amu said.

" Well maybe you'll be a athletic painter, who is also a chef and a famous singer." Keiko suggested.

Amu laughed and Keiko smiled slightly.

" May I ask you a question?" Amu asked.

" Sure." Keiko said.

" Why do you look so upset?" Amu asked.

" Well I did leave my best friend behind. I've been friends with Yumi forever so it was really hard moving away from her." Keiki said.

" I see. Well I think you're lucky you even had a friend where you cam from. I had no friends where I came from. But when I got here I made a whole bunch of friends." Amu said.

" Well I'm really not that social. I think this is the most social I've ever been to anyone besides Yumi." Keiko said.

Amu smiled. The teacher finally showed up and everyone quieted down.

" Alright class today we'll be playing Volleyball." The teacher said.

Amu groaned. She was never very good at sports and Volleyball was the sport she was worse at. The teacher told everyone to get into pairs. Amu chose Keiko.

" Be warned. I'm terrible at Volleyball." Amu said.

" I'll make sure to duck." Keiko said.

The first few minutes weren't too bad. Though Amu never hit the ball over the net. Keiko was pretty good at Volleyball and was patient. The teacher walked over to Amu and frowned.

" Hit the ball harder Hinamori-san." She said.

" Hai sensei." Amu said.

The teacher walked over to Keiko and whispered something to her. Keiko shook her head and waited for Amu to serve the ball to her. Amu hit the ball with all her might. It was a bit much. The ball flew through the air and to Amu's horror, it hit the teacher square in the face. Amu's eyes widened. She ran over to see if she was ok.

" Are you alright sensei?" Amu asked.

" No I am not." The teacher said.

Her nose was bleeding and Amu could already see the bruises students came over to see if the teacher was alright.

" I think she needs to go to the nurses office." A girl said.

" Hai. That would be a good idea. Could someone take me their?" The teacher asked.

A girl immediately ran forward and raised her hand eagerly. The teacher rolled her eyes but went with the girl anyway.

" I'll be sending a someone to sub in for me. You do have two blocks of gym today." The teacher shouted before the door closed behind her.

Just then the door opened from outside and Nagihiko came in. He looked around in confusion. He saw Amu then walked over to her.

" Where is the teacher?" Nagihiko asked.

" I-In the nurses office." Amu said with a blush.

" And she's on the nurses office because....?" Nagihiko asked.

" Amu-Chi hit her in the face with a Volleyball." Yaya said.

Amu's face reddened more. She looked away but she could she Nagihiko trying not to laugh out of the corner of her eye. Amu noticed that Rima was glaring at him but Amu also noticed that Keiko was looking at him with a small blush on her face. Amu smiled at her and Keiko looked away.

" So why did you need her anyway?" Amu asked.

" Well I was suppose to ask her if she knew what the boys were suppose to be doing. We have a sub and she forgot. She made us run laps though." Nagihiko said.

" Well go to the nurses office and I'm sure she'll tell you." Rima snapped.

" Alright. Well see you later Amu-chan. Oh and also Tadase wanted to say that theirs a meeting after school today." Nagihiko said.

" Didn't we have a meeting at lunch?" Amu asked.

" Yeah but this is more like a party type thing. He wants to celebrate me a Yaya returning." Nagihiko said quietly.

" Ok. I'll be there." Amu said.

" We won't get in trouble for being late?" Nagihiko asked in the same quiet tone.

" No. I've made arrangements with Sakura. We're fine." Amu said in a quiet tone that matched his.

" Alright. And uh one more thing." Nagihiko said.

" What?" Amu asked.

" Bring Hayasaka-san. I noticed she had a chara with her today."Nagihiko said with a blush.

" Yeah ok I'll bring her. Maybe she can be another spare." Amu said.

" Yeah. Well I have to go now. See you." Nagihiko said then hurried off to find the teacher.

As soon as the doors shut behind Nagihiko, they opened again and the girl who went with the teacher came back.

" The sub is coming." She said loudly.

Keiko slowly made her way over to Amu.

" Is that guy you were just talking to your boyfriend?" Keiko asked.

" No." A voice from behind Amu said.

Two strong arms wrapped around Amu's waist and pulled her into a muscled cheast. Amu didn't have to look up to know who it was. She started blushing almost immediately.

" I am." Ikuto said with a smirk.

Amu somehow managed to get out of his grasp and turned around to face him.

" You are perverted cosplay kid." Amu said.

" Don't be some mean Amu or you'll hurt my feelings." Ikuto said with a fake pout.

Unfortunately Amu bought it and looked sorry. Ikuto took this opportunity to grab her again. He held her in the same position for a minute before she realised what happened. She tried to get out of his arms again but it didn't work this time. Amu sighed and gave in. When Ikuto noticed she wasn't going to fight he loosened his grasp a bit. Amu tried to get out of his arms again but was caught. He picker her up and threw her over his shoulder **( Meaning like now her stomach is on his shoulder and shes facing behind him )**

" Let me go you pervert." Amu said pounding her fists on his back.

He either didn't notice or didn't care. He faced the class who had been watching the whole thing and were not staring at Ikuto and Amu.

" Alright so your teacher told me that you'll be doing Volleyball for the rest of this block and next block. So go back into your partners and do what you were doing before." Ikuto said.

" Ikuto I have to get back to my partner." Amu said.

" Not after what you did to the other teacher." Ikuto said.

He noticed there was a group of was Rima, Yaya and Kairan. He walked over to them and smiled.

" Hello. Why are you holding Amu-Chan like that?" Kairan asked.

" Cause its fun." Ikuto replied witha smirk.

Amu's face turned an even darker shade of red.

" What can we do you for Ikuto?" Rima asked.

" Well can one of you be that girl's partner?" Ikuto asked pointing to Keiko.

" I'll do it." Kairan said.

She walked over to Keiko and introduced herself. They started playing Volleyball and Amu noticed that they were the best players in the class. Nagihiko came back in a few minutes later. He saw how Ikuto was holding Amu and started laughing. Amu shot him a glare. He kept on walking and laughing until he was outside. Amu sighed.

" Why won't you put me down?" Amu asked.

" Because I don't feel like it." Ikuto said with a smirk.

Amu sighed again and watched the people play Volleyball. A few girls were glaring at her and one tried to hit a ball at her. Ikuto swiftly moved out of the way and the ball hit the back wall, came back and hit the girl who hit it in the stomach. She winced in pain quickly then went back to her game, still glaring at Ikuto.

" I think people are a little jealous of you Amu." Ikuto said.

" You think?" Amu said.

" Well do you know the reason why they're jealous?" Ikuto asked, smirk set in place.

" N-No." Amu said.

Ikuto chuckled a bit then continued walking around and observing people. He only had to give a few pointers to some people and he never once took Amu off his shoulder. Once the two block were up he marked all the girls the walked out the gym doors.

" Hey Ikuto. I need to be put down now." Amu said.

" I suppose so." Ikuto said with a sigh.

He carefully put her down.

" See ya Amu." Ikuto said then walked away.

Amu noticed that Ikuto looked rather upset as he walked away.

_' He must be worried about Yoru.' _ Amu thought.

Amu sighed then walked to the change rooms to get changed. Some girls were still glaring at her. One girl came up the her though.

" Is he your boyfriend?" She asked.

" No." Amu replied.

That made most of the girls smile and stop glaring. Amu noticed that Yaya,Kairan and Keiko were all smiling at her. Rima just looked bored like always. Amu walked over to Keiko.

" Hey the guardians are having a meeting today. Wanna come?" Amu asked.

" I suppose so. But what are the guardians?" Keiko asked.

Amu quickly explained everything she could. She whispered the stuff about the chara's and x-eggs. Keiko still agreed to go then walked with Amu, Kairan, Yaya and Rima to the room where the guardians met.

There were some balloons and lots of snacks. Yaya was so happy. She went over and hugged Tadase and Kukai. Tadase noticed Keiko and was about to ask why she was here when Nagihiko stepped in. He explained about her chara and how he was hoping she could be another extra. Tadase nodded then welcomed Keiko to the guardians.

" Are you gay?" She asked.

Amu burst out laughing and Tadase blushed. Amu noticed that everyonr else was trying their very best not to laugh.

" No. I am not gay." Tadase said.

" Sure you aren't." Keiko said sarcastically.

Tadase ignored that then looked around.

" I think we need a bigger table." Tadase commented.

As if by magic the founding king came in the doors carrying a large table. Some students were helping him and some other students were carrying some chairs.

" I had this table and these chairs. But I didn't really need them so I came to see if you needed them." The founding king said with an all knowing smile.

" Hai. We do. Thank you founding king." Tadase said.

" Your welcome." He said.

The guardians took the trays of snacks off the table and placed them elsewhere. The founding king and the students moved the old table and placed the new one where the old one had been. Some students took the old chairs and replaced them with new chairs. There was two more seats there there were people. So now they had a big table with ten chairs. They put the snacks back on the table and offered some to the students and the founding king. They all shook their heads then left without another word.

Everyone shrugged and took a seat. The table was round like their old one use to be. Amu sat down across from Tadase. Keiko took a seat on one side of her and Yaya took the other. Beside Yaya was Rima. Rima was beside Nagihiko, which made her a bit mad. Nagihiko was beside an empty chair. Tadase was beside that empty chair and on his other side was another empty chair. Then Kukai then Kairan beside him. And beside Kairan was Keiko.

Kairan was very social and tried to talk to Keiko a lot. Keiko was anit-social however. Keiko looked at Amu for help. Amu looked at Kukai and they seemed to understand each other. Kukai got his girlfriends attention then they started talking. Keiko sighed with relief and gave a small smile that said ' thank you' to Amu.

Yaya was stuffing her face with treats and Rima was glaring at Nagihiko. Nagihiko was talking to Tadase, occasionally taking a glance at Keiko. Amu noticed that Keiko would glance at Nagihiko sometimes too then look away. Amu got an idea that would be good for Keiko and Nagihiko but it would also be good for Rima. She sighed because she really didn't want to sit near Tadase but she would just have to bear through it.

" Hey Nagihiko switch spots with me." Amu said.

" Why?" Nagihiko asked.

" Cause I have a fear that Rima might kill you." Amu said.

Nagihiko finally glanced over to Rima who was still glaring at him.

" Good idea." Nagihiko said with a sigh.

" Sorry Keiko. Can you live with sitting beside Nagihiko?" Amu asked with a smiled.

" S-Sure. No problem." Keiko said, a faint blush on her face.

Amu also noticed at faint blush on Nagihiko's face as he walked past her to his new seat. Amu sat beside Rima who stopped glaring. She started talking to Amu. Amu talked along with her and saw that Nagihiko and Keiko were having a really good conversation.

At the end of the party everyone went their separate ways. Everyone except Amu and Nagihiko.

" Well lets go then shall we?" Amu said.

" Sure." Nagihiko said.

They walked in silence for a while. Amu stopped behind the same tree she had stopped behind before and changed into Lynya. She came back out and saw Nagihiko staring off in some random direction with a dreamy look in his eyes. Amu laughed and that seemed to snap him out of his thoughts.

" Oh you've changed already." He said.

Amu laughed some more then they walked back to the academy. They got inside and were greeted by Tomoko.

" You two sure were a long time at school." She said.

" Really?" Amu asked.

" Yeah. You missed the class you were suppose to have before dinner. Now its dinner time." Tomoko said.

" We missed a class?" Nagihiko asked.

" Hai. Lynya had a good reason but I'd like toy know yours." Tomoko said.

" That's why you two are coming to my room tonight after dancing is done. Anyway what'd we miss?" Amu asked.

" More ballroom. Kaku came back at lunch so he learned the waltz and fox trot with me." Tomoko said.

" Wow you did a lot of ballroom today." Amu said.

" Yeah. Of course we also did your tango routine a few times." Tomoko said.

" Well I hope you had fun. But lets get down to dinner. I'm surprisingly hungry." Amu said.

" Yeah cause Yaya ate most of the snack." Nagihiko whispered.

Amu laughed and Tomoko eyed her then Amu thought of something.

" We have to change out of our uniforms." Amu said.

" Your right. Lets go." Nagihiko said.

" I'm coming too." Tomoko said.

They went up to the top floor. Amu and Nagihiko ran to their rooms. They quickly changing into their dance outfits. Ran, Su and Dia popped out of Amu's bag as she put it down. Ai came flying over.

" Miki and Yoru left. He said thanks and that they'll be back." Ai reported.

" Alright. Thank you Ai. Now lets go. See you three later." Amu said then left with Ai following her. Nagihiko was already waiting for her and so was Tomoko, with Yuu floating over her head. They went into the elevator and went down to the basement. They went to the mess hall and ate dinner.

" So we have Contemporary next." Amu stated after finishing her chicken.

" You guys have Contemporary. I have traditional Japanese dancing." Nagihiko said.

" Your still doing that?" Amu asked.

" Yep. I wouldn't have done all the things I did if I wasn't going to stick with it." Nagihiko said.

" I guess your right." Amu said.

" Hey Fujisaki-san." Kaku said.

" You can call me by my first name." Nagihiko said.

" Ok. Nagihiko then. Have you seen Ikuto?" Kaku asked.

" Not since this afternoon." Nagihiko said.

Nagihiko looked at Amu but she shook her head. She hadn't seen him since he put her down after P.E.

" Well his chara is missing. Maybe he went to go find his chara." A voice said.

Amu,Tomoko and Nagihiko looked around for the voice.

" I thought we agreed that you stay in the room." Kaku hissed.

The three looked at Kaku. He sighed.

" Fine. Show yourself." Kaku said.

A small chara then came out from under the table. This chara had neatly combed blonde hair. His eyes were light blue and he wore a black tuxedo with black dress shoes.

" Good evening ladies and gentleman." The chara said politely.

Kaku rolled his eyes. And messed up his already messy hair.

" This is Sonkei." Kaku said.

" Its a pleasure to meet you. And what are your names might I ask?" Sonkei asked.

" I'm KimuraTomoko and this is my chara Yuu." Tomoko said.

Sonkei went over and kissed Tomoko's hand then kissed Yuu's hand.

" Its a pleasure to meet you both." Sonkei said.

Both girls giggled and Kaku rolled his eyes again.

" I'm Kurimoto Lynya and this is Ai." Amu said.

Sonkei kissed Amu's hand then Ai's hand.

" Its very nice to meet both of you as well." Sonkei said.

He then turned his attention to Nagihiko.

" I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko and my chara's haven't been born yet." Nagihiko said.

" Well its nice to make you acquaintance Fujisaki-san and I hope your chara's hatch soon." Sonkei said.

" Thank you. I do too." Nagihiko said.

" Alright now that you've met everyone can you please go back upstairs." Kaku said.

" Kaku don't be so mean. Your chara is sweet." Tomoko said.

" Yeah I know. That's the problem." Kaku said.

" What problem?" Tomoko asked.

" Hes my would-be-self. I don't wanna be like that." Kaku said.

" If you really didn't want to be like me I wouldn't still be here." Sonkei poined out.

Kaku sighed then went back to his dinner. Just then Ikuto came in. He looked really upset. He slowly mad his way to the table and sat down.

" Yo Ikuto whats up." Kaku said with a mouthful of rice.

Sonkei looked at Kaku in disgust then went and talked to Yuu and Ai.

" Nothing. I'm straving." Ikuto said.

He didn't look sad anymore but Amu could tell he was still bothered by something.

Sonkei stopped talking to the girls and floated over to Ikuto.

" Hello Tsukiyomi-san. Nice to see you again." Sonkei said.

" Oh Sonkei. Long time no see. Kaku keeping you locked in his room still?" Ikuto asked.

" Hai. It is nice that I got to come out tonight." Sonkei said.

" You snuck out." Kaku said.

" That is not the point." Sonkei said.

" You should really let your chara come to our classes." Tomoko said.

" Why. He's a pain." Kaku said.

Tomoko glared at him. Kaku sighed.

" But I guess it couldn't hurt. Alright Sonkei you can come with me from now on." Kaku said.

" Thank Kaku. And thank you very much Kurimoto-san." Sonkei said then kissed her hand again.

" O-Oh don't thank me. I was in chara change with Yuu." Tomoko said.

" Well then thank you Yuu." Sonkei said, kissing her hand.

Yuu blushed then flew over to Ai. The two girls talked and giggled. Ikuto was watching the chara's with a some what longing face.

" Ikuto? You ok?" Amu asked.

" Huh. Oh. Yeah. Its nothing." Ikuto said then went back to his food.

They finished their dinner then went to their next class. Amu said goodbye to Nagihiko and he went off into another direction. The four made their way to their contemporary class and sat down. When the teachers came in everyone quieted down.

" Today will be learning a hip hop routine **( At least I think its hip hop. I'm not actually sure. Oh well it is now )**." One of the teachers said.

" Why? I thought this was contemporary." A girl said.

" It is. But the contemporary teachers are either in the hospital, sick or taking a vacation. So we came in and decided to teach you a different style of dance. So me and Haruo will be showing you then you can do it your self." The female teacher said.

She got someone to turn on the music. The teachers started dancing like they were on either side of a two way mirror **( It makes sense when you watch the video )**.

" OK now its your turn. Remember pretent like their is a mirror between you and your partner." Haruo said.

Everyone got ready and then started dancing. Ikuto seemed to be a off somewhere else but they still danced perfectly. They kept dancing until it was the end of class. Everyone was tired and wet up to their rooms. Amu and Tomoko went up to Amu's room and waited for Nagihiko. He finally came and sat down on the bed where Tomoko was. Amu shut the door and locked it. She went over to the balcoy door and shut and locked it too. Finally she went back to her room and sat on the chair at her desk.

" So why are we here?" Tomoko asked.

" Well I promised I wouldn't lie anymore to you. And you wanted an explanation why Nagihiko was so late. Well now he can tell you. I would myself but I don't feel up to it." Amu said.

Nagihiko sighed then explained how he knew Lynya was Amu and about his relationship with Amu and how they first met. He also explained about the guardian meeting they had and why it took so long. Then he quickly explained what he saw while he was walking by in the gym, causing Amu to blush. Then he told her about his chara eggs then there was silence.

" So can I see you eggs?" Tomoko asked.

" Sure." Nagihiko said.

He got up and went to the door. He unlocked it then left. He came back shortly then shut and locked the door. He pulled out the two eggs and showed them to Tomoko.

" So the pink one is Temari right?" Tomoko asked.

" Th-" Nagihiko said but was cut off by Temari's egg shaking. It shook a few more times then cracked open.

" Temari." Nagihiko said.

" Its nice to see you again." The chara said.

Nagihiko grabbed the chara and hugged her.

" I'm so happy to see you. I was very upset when you went back into your egg." Nagihiko said.

" And I'm sorry about that." Temari said.

Nagihiko let go of his chara. She looked around the room then Ran came flying out at her.

" TEMARI!" She shouted.

The pink chara was hugging Temari in a matter of seconds. Temari giggled then hugged her back. Su came and gave Temari a hug. Dia and Ai were looking at Temari. They never met her. They were introduced by Ran and Su.

" Where's Miki?" Temari asked.

" With her boyfriend." Ran said.

Yuu was watching them. Su realized that she hadn't introduced Temari to Yuu and quickly did. Everyone talked for a little while then they decided to go to bed. Thankfully they didn't have any homework. Amu opened the window closest to the balcony so Miki and Yoru could come in if they wanted. Amu smiled and took off her wig and contacts. She went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

_' I'll need a shower tomorrow.'_ Amu thought.

Everyone had the day off because it was a holiday. No school and no dancing. Amu would be bored. She got into her and shut off her light. She crawled inot bed then went to sleep.

* * *

**Alright well that's it for now. This was a filler chapter really. nothing too important either then Keiko and Temari. So review and I'll update on Saturday. Oh and on Sunday I'm going to see Twilight!! Yay. I finally broke down and read the books. I can only be definant for so long. So anyway REVIEW!! Oh and to Keiko, Sorry if I got anything wrong. I tried my best.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok so lack of sleep is bad. Lets see I went to bed at 5:00 - 5:30 am and woke up at 8:30. So I am really tired at the moment. But I'll still write. I'd much rather be sleeping or reading eclipse. Good book but strangely addicting. That's why I was up so late. *Sigh* and people wonder why I was against reading them for seven and a half months. But the series is really good. So with that said, on to the story.

* * *

**Amu awoke at six like she did every morning. She got up and changed into Lynya. Since today was a holiday Amu wore regular clothes down to breakfast. She saw Tomoko and Nagihiko sitting at the table so Amu walked over and sat across from Tomoko.

" Ohayou Tomoko. Ohayou Nagihiko." Amu said.

" Ohayou Lynya." Tomoko replied with a smile.

" Ohayou Lynya." Nagihiko replied

" So what are your plans for today?" Amu asked.

" Kaku invited me to go to a Hoshina Utau concert." Tomoko responded.

" I'm going to visit my mother. Speaking of which I have to go. See you two later." Nagihiko said then got up.

" Bye Nagihiko." The two girls said.

" Bye." He said then left.

They two girls turned their attentions back on each other

" You'll have a great time at her concert. Utau has really great concerts." Amu said.

"Yeah it sounds like it from the reviews I've read. I've always wanted to go to one and Ikuto had two tickets to give away so he gave them to Kaku." Tomoko said.

" Well Ikuto can just go to the concert anyway. He is family." Amu said.

" True. So what are you going to do?" Tomoko asked.

" Well I was going to visit my parents and Ami but they're away on vacation so I'm just going to stay here and do something." Amu said.

" Sound like you'll have loads of fun." Tomoko said.

Just then Kaku and Ikuto came through the doors.

" Thanks again for the tickets Ikuto." Kaku whispered.

" You owe me." Ikuto replied.

" I know. I know. " Kaku said.

" Who are you bringing?" Ikuto asked.

" What?" Kaku asked.

" Who are you bringing to the concert?" Ikuto said.

" Oh I'm bringing Tomoko. The whole reason I asked for those tickets was so I could ask her on a date. I know she always wanted to go to one of your sisters concerts." Kaku said.

" Smart." Ikuto replied before they reached the table.

Kaku sat beside Tomoko and Ikuto sat beside Amu.

" Thank you so much for inviting me to the concert Kaku." Tomoko said.

" Your welcome." Kaku said.

" So what are you going to be doing today Ikuto?" Amu asked.

" I'm going to search for Yoru." Ikuto said.

Amu didn't reply and continued eating her food.

" What are you doing?" Ikuto asked.

" Nothing really. I haven't got any plans." Amu said.

" Well would you mind helping me look for Yoru?" Ikuto asked.

Amu looked at him. He had such an expression on that was impossible to say no to

" Alright. After I take a shower though." Amu said.

" Ok." Ikuto replied.

They finished their breakfast then got up and left. Amu walked with Tomoko and Ikuto walked with Kaku. They reached the elevator and went up to their floor. Tomoko said something about getting ready for the concert and dragged Kaku in her room. Amu made her way to her room. She turned around and faced Ikuto before she went in.

" I'll come and knock on your door when I'm ready." Amu replied before going inside her room.

She shut the door behind her and turned around to find Yoru and Miki sitting on the table with her other chara's. She smiled in relief. Now it would be hard for Ikuto to find Yoru if he was in her room.

" Ah Yoru so glad your here." Amu said.

" Why is that nya?" Yoru asked.

" Well Ikuto is going to be looking for you today and I;m going with him. Stay in my room until I get back please." Amu said.

" Ok but I'm just going to go get something from outside. I promise I'll be back as soon as you leave." Yoru replied.

" Why as soon as I leave?" Amu asked.

" Because it'll take a while to get." Yoru said then flew out the balcony doors.

Amu sighed. Her chara's said they needed fresh air so they went on to the balcony. Amu walked into the bathroom. She turned the water on and got it to the right temperature. She took off her clothes ( which included the wig and contacts) then stepped inside the shower. As the hot water poured over her body she completely forgot about what she was suppose to do today. She was humming one of Utau's songs loudly. After she was done in the shower she wrapped a towel around herself. She dried her hair quickly and put on her wig and contacts. She decided to get a different outfit and backed out of the bathroom

" Nice towel." A voice said, making Amu jump.

She turned around and found Ikuto sitting on her bed. He was facing her and had a smirk on his face.

" I-I-Ikuto. Pervert." She shouted.

Ikuto laughed and got up.

" I'll wait in the living room then." Ikuto said.

" No stay here. I'm going to get dressed." Amu said then walked into the closet.

She shut the closet door behind her and sighed in relief. Thank god she had put on her wig and contacts before she stepped out of the shower. Amu got changed then stepped out of the closet. Ikuto was still sitting on the bed watching her. Amu blushed a bit then walked over to him.

" Alright lets go." Amu said.

Ikuto nodded and got up. They walked out Amu's door. Amu shut the door and walked with Ikuto to the elevator. They got in and went down to the main floor. The whole time nothing was being said. They didn't start talking until they were a block away from the academy.

" So where should we look first?" Amu asked.

" We'll start by looking around town." Ikuto said.

And so they did. They took up the morning by looking around town. Ikuto bought her lunch at noon. They continued searching after they were done the meal. Finally around 3:00 pm they reached the park. They looked all over the park but didn't find a single trace of Yoru. Finally Ikuto sat down on a bench and sighed in defeat. Amu sat beside him. Ikuto was hunched over and looking at the ground. Amu looked at his pained expression. She looked over to her right and saw something that might cheer him up.

" I'll be right back." Amu said then walked away.

Ikuto never looked up. Amu came back carrying two chocolate ice cream cones.

" Here." She said.

Ikuto looked up at her. He saw the ice creams and gave her a confused look.

" Just take the ice cream." Amu said.

Ikuto smile a bit then took an ice cream from her. She sat down beside him and started to eat her ice cream.

" How did you know chocolate was my favorite?" Ikuto asked.

" I didn't. I just hoped you might like it. It's my favorite flavor as well." Amu replied.

There was silence for a while then Ikuto looked behind him for a second. As soon as his head turned back to the front he started to laugh.

" Whats so funny?" Amu asked.

She glanced behind her an noticed a fountain that seemed awfully familiar. It took her a minute before she realised that this was the same fountain she has been sitting in front of the day Ikuto stole her ice cream.

" Just something from my past." Ikuto said still laughing a bit.

" Tell me." Amu said even though she already knew.

Ikuto quickly explained what happened. He started to laugh a bit again and Amu smiled.

_' Its good to see him laugh.'_ Amu thought.

" So you shared an indirect kiss with Amu?" Amu asked.

" Yeah. It funny cause we were licking the Kiddie Kings ice cream. He was so mad. He character changed then started to attack me. Then Amu character transformed with one of my sister's chara's, Eru I think her name is. Anyway so she was wearing this really funny outfit. It distracted me and the Kiddie King for a second then we went back to fighting. Eru undid the transformation then this kid with glasses showed up and gave Amu something. But thats all I saw before I jumped into a tree. It annoyed the Kiddie King so much." Ikuto explained.

Thankfully Ikuto wasn't looking at her. Amu's blush was fierce. She got it under control before he turned around.

" You are a pervert." Amu stated.

" Why yes I am. Thank you." Ikuto said with a smirk.

Amu rolled her eyes then took another lick of her ice cream. As she took that lick she noticed Ikuto was no longer beside her. She looked around but didn't see him. She shrugged and turned back to her ice cream. As she took another lick another tongue came and the other side. She pulled back and noticed Ikuto with his signature smirk. Amu glared at him and he laughed.

" Like I said before, You are just as fun to tease as Amu." Ikuto said with a laugh then sat back down.

Amu quickly finished her ice cream then got up.

" Well we better get back." Amu said.

They had somehow managed to spend an hour at the park. And it was going to take another hour for them to get back. So they started walking. And again nothing was said. When they were a few minutes away from the academy Ikuto spoke.

" Thank you." He said.

" Your welcome." Amu replied.

They got to the academy and went up to their floor. They stepped off the elevator and started straight ahead. There, standing fave feet away, was Kaku and Tomoko making out. Amu and Ikuto turned to each other then smiled. They cleared their throats making Kaku's and Tomoko's lips to break apart and their head to turn in Amu and Ikuto's direction.

" Oh....uh....Hi guys." Kaku said.

Tomoko was blushing like crazy.

" Well I think I'm going to go into my room." Tomoko said.

" I'll join you." Kaku said.

They went into Tomoko's room and shut the door. Amu and Ikuto heard a noise and figured that the two had started to make out again** ( And they are just making out. I swear.)**

" Well I'll see you at dinner then." Ikuto said when walked to his room.

Amu just nodded then went to her room. She locked the door behind her and collapsed on the bed. Her chara's and Yoru flew over to her.

" Are you alright, desu?" Su asked.

" Yeah I'm fine. I just walked a lot." Amu said.

" I can't believe Ikuto is worried about me, nya." Yoru said.

" Of course he is. He was so upset that I had to buy him ice cream." Amu said.

Yoru looked down at the ground. He had a sad look on his face.

" Maybe this wasn't the best idea. I shouldn't have kept you from Ikuto." Amu said.

She got up and walked to the cupboard. She pulled out two bags of catnip. She walked over and handed the catnip to Yoru. He looked at the bags of catnip and shook his head.

" Forget it, nya. I won't tell Ikuto. I promise, nya." Yoru said.

Amu hugged the little cat chara.

" I'm going to give you back to Ikuto. Pretend your asl-" Amu said but noticed Yoru was already asleep.

Amu smiled and picked up the sleeping chara. She left the room and walked to Ikuto's room. She knocked on the door and Ikuto stepped out.

" Lynya? What is it?" He asked.

Amu held out Yoru in front of his face.

" Yoru." He whispered.

Ikuto scooped up the chara into his hands and held him there. She gently shook him awake. Yoru's eyes opened and he stared at Ikuto.

" Ikuto." Yoru said then gave him a hug.

Ikuto smiled and lightly hugged him back.

" Where were you. I was worried." Ikuto said.

" I was in the mountains. I got attacked by a squirrel. I hurt my paw. I couldn't move cause I was in a lot of pain. Then Ai found me and brought me here. She was able to stitch me up before Lynya got back. Then Lynya took me here." Yoru lied.

" Well I'm glad your alright." Ikuto said.

Yoru went and flew on to his shoulders. Amu was walking away. Suddenly she felt two arms wrap around her.

" Thank you." Ikuto whispered in her ear.

Amu blushed slightly.

" You're welcome." Amu said.

Ikuto held on to her for a while longer then let go. He turned around and went into his room. Amu walked back to her room. She shut the door behind her and sighed. She went and sat back on the bed. Her chara's come over to see her.

" Aren't you curious about what Yoru brought?" Ran asked.

" I figured it was for Miki so I'm not going to be nosy." Amu replied.

" But its not. It for all six of us. Come see." Ran said pulling on Amu's finger.

Amu sighed and got up. She walked into the living kitchen and stared at what was on the table. There had been a vase in one of the cupboard when Amu moved into the room. She had never used the vase but here it was on her table with the most beautiful flowers she had seen. They were lilies. But they were a midnight blue with pink streaks in them.

" Where did he get these?" Amu asked.

" In the mountains. There's a meadow that has a whole bunch of them." Miki responded.

" They're wild?" Amu said in confusion.

" Yep. Its a really odd color but they are really pretty." Ai said.

Amu just nodded. The flowers reminded her of Ikuto and herself. Amu sat down at the table and continued to look at the flowers. Before she knew it someone was knocking on the door. Amu went and answered it. It was Nagihiko.

" Hey Nagihiko. How was your visit?" Amu asked.

" Great. I had fun. But its time for dinner so lets go." Nagihiko said.

Amu called Ai then the left the room. Temari was floating beside Nagihiko's head. Her and Ai started talking about different things while Nagihiko talked about what he did. They got to the mess hall and sat down. They were the first ones out of the five. Then Ikuto came in and took his place beside Amu. Yoru was sitting on Ikuto's shoulder.

" I see you found you're chara." Nagihiko said.

" Actually Lynya's chara found him." Ikuto said.

Nagihiko smiled at Amu and she just nodded. Amu understood what Nagihiko was saying even if he didn't say it out loud and vise versa. Finally Tomoko and Kaku came in. They were holding hands. Nagihiko looked at them curiously then at Amu. Amu smiled and Nagihiko seemed to understand. The two reached the table and sat down. A minute later Sakura stood up and talked about the dance that was in three days. After Sakura was done talking everyone started to eat.

After dinner was over everyone went back to their rooms. Amu sat on her bed until at least 9:00 pm staring at the ceiling. She sighed then decided to use her practice space. She was lucky to have copies of all the songs she could dance to. She put on Running up that hill and started to dance. She closed her eyes and let her body go. Just then she crashed into something and fell back. She opened her eyes and saw Ikuto. He was only wearing pants. His hair and chest was wet so he must have had a shower. Amu couldn't help but stare at Ikuto's perfect muscled chest. The light shone of the water droplets making Ikuto's body glisten.

" Sorry." He said.

" That's ok." Amu said, a blush spreading across her face.

" Why are you dancing alone?" Ikuto asked.

" Because I do that often. How'd you get in here?" Amu asked.

Ikuto jerked his thumb behind him towards the open door on the opposite side of the room. Amu sighed and looked away.

"Could we practice together?" Ikuto asked.

" S-Sure. Which song do you want to practice?" Amu asked.

" The hip hop one. That was fun." Ikuto said.

Amu nodded and went over to the stereo. She placed the right C.D in and hit play. There was a little intro at the beginning of every song so she could get into position. When the song played they two started dancing. They were moving wildly around the room, smiling the while time. It was near the end of the song. Somehow Amu managed to get really close to the wall. Ikuto's and Amu's back were almost pressed together. Then they flipped around. Amu accidentally back into the wall. Ikuto's hands were on either side of her. He looked down into her eyes. They started at each other for a while. Then Ikuto leaned down and pressed his lips against Amu's.

* * *

**I think thats a good spot to leave it off at. And Yay I got my scene I was planing in. Thats the good news. That bad news is that this story is now almost finshed. It might be done at chapter 15 ( You might get your way Lex. Sorry Nicole. ) or less. So anyway, review. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok so I had a lot of fun yesterday. We have a thing called Light Up in our town. Its fun. And cold. Stupid snow. Oh and just to let everyone know. I HATE THE SNOW! And there's like 3-4 inches or more here. Hate hate hate hate hate snow.**

**Oh and I forgot to mention last chapter, I will be updating every Saturday. No day sooner, No day less. I will update on Saturday.**

**And tomorrow I might go see Twilight AGAIN. It was a good movie. So anyway enough of my babbling. But I should say one thing first...**

**Ikuto does not know that Lynya is Amu, YET. He kissed Lynya and was none the wiser that she was really Amu. OK? Get it now? **

**So on to the story!!

* * *

**_He looked down into her eyes. They started at each other for a while. Then Ikuto leaned down and pressed his lips against Amu's._

It took Amu by shock at first. But then she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He grabbed onto her waist. She pulled him closer to deepen the kiss, tangling her hands in his hair. All of a sudden Ikuto stopped. He pulled away from Amu and backed away.

" I-I'm sorry. That was a mistake. A huge mistake." Ikuto said.

Amu was about to say something but he turned around and ran to his room. She heard the door slam. She was still shocked by what he had done.

_' Why did he say that? I wonder if I did something wrong.'_ Amu thought.

Amu just stared at the Ikuto's door. She slowly made her way to the door. She knocked on it.

" Ikuto." She said.

She could heard some banging. Amu leaned closer to the door and also heard " Stupid. .." Over and over again, in sync with the bangs. Amu tried to knock again but he didn't stop hitting his head. She tried to open the door but it was locked. Amu sighed in defeat and walked back to her room. She locked the door behind her and quickly walked to her bed. She flopped down on in and hugged a pillow. Tears were streaming down her face. Miki flew over to her.

" Amu-Chan whats wrong?" Miki asked.

" I-Ikuto just kissed me." Amu said.

" Oh really? Thats a good thing isn't it?" Miki said.

" Hai but then he pulled away and said it was a mistake." Amu said.

" Oh Amu-Chan." Miki said then hugged her.

The tears stopped flowing and Amu got up. She took of her wig and contacts and put on her pajamas. She flicked off the lights and crawled into bed. Fresh tears slid down her face. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Amu woke up before her alarm. She got up and changed into Lynya. Miki was also up. She was staring at the flowers. Amu walked over to her.

" Ohayou Miki." Amu said.

" Ohayou. Yoru was in our room last night." Miki stated.

Amu looked at her confused. Miki pointed to two flowers in the middle of the vase. One was light blue with dark blue stripes and the other was pink with black stripes. The tip of the petal was red. Amu stared at these two flowers for a while.

" They're beautiful." Amu said.

Miki nodded. Amu sighed and turned around. She left the room and walked down to the elevator. She rode down to the basement and made her way into the dinning area. There was barely anyone around. The food was out already and Sakura was not at her seat. She walked to her table and sat down. There was another girl at her table.

" Hey do you know where Sakura is?" Amu asked.

" Hai. She said that she would be helping with the decorations for the dance we're having tonight." The girl said.

" Tonight? I thought it was tomorrow." Amu said.

" It got changed. Didn't you know. Well she wanted to talk to you later anyway." The girl said.

" Arigatou." Amu said then got some food.

As soon as she started eating Tomoko, Kaku, Nagihiko and Ikuto came down. Amu looked at Ikuto but he averted her eyes. Nagihiko saw this and looked at Amu. Amu looked down at her plate. Nagihiko sped up and sat down beside her.

" What happened?" He whispered.

" Tell you later." Amu whispered back.

The other three got to the table and sat down. Ikuto sat on the other side of the table and was the farthest away from Amu. Amu looked at him. His eyes never met hers. Amu looked down and continued to eat her food.

" Ohayou Lynya-Chan." Tomoko said.

" Ohayou." Amu replied.

Amu finished her breakfast first. She got up and started walking away. Nagihiko finished off his food and followed her.

" So now can you tell me whats wrong?" He asked.

" Ikuto kissed me last night. But he said it was a mistake." Amu replied.

" I see." Nagihiko said.

Amu didn't respond. She made her way up the stairs to the second floor. She walked into her classroom and sat down. Nagihiko sat beside her. Amu pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. Nagihiko put and arm across her and held on to her.

" It wouldn't bother me so much if I knew why he did that." Amu said.

" Well we'll just have to get him to tell us then." Nagihiko said with a smile.

Amu smiled back and they stood up.

" Lets practice." Amu suggested.

" Alright." Nagihiko said.

Amu put on the Tango CD and got into position. The song started and then her and Nagihiko started dancing. They could only do so well because they weren't in proper attire.

" Sakura wanted us to do the waltz and foxtrot again today I think." Nagihiko stated.

" Yeah I think so too." Amu replied.

The song stopped and Amu shut of the CD player. Ikuto came in and looked around. He was about to walk out of the room but Nagihiko stopped him.

" Wait Tsukiyomi I need to speak with you." Nagihiko said.

Ikuto sighed then made his way to where Nagihiko was.

" I'm really sorry about this." Nagihiko said.

He kicked Ikuto in the shins. Ikuto grunted in pain and knelt on the ground.

" Ok Lynya he's all yours." Nagihiko said then walked out of the room.

Amu was staring wide eyed at the door. She then turned to Ikuto. She walked over to him and knelt down.

" Are you alright?" Amu asked.

Ikuto didn't reply. He continued to look away. This got Amu angry. She put a hand on his cheek and turned him to face her. They stared at each other for a while then Ikuto pounced. He knocked her down flat on her back. He was hovering over her. They stared at each other again then Ikuto brought his lips to her's. He started kissing her with a rough passion. Amu didn't know what to do so she placed her arms around his neck. Then just like before he pulled away and slid back.

" Stop making me do that." Ikuto said.

" I'M MAKING YOU DO THAT? LAST TIME I CHECKED YOU WERE THE ONE WHO STARTED KISSING ME. WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM ANYWAY. FIRST YOU START KISSING ME THEN YOU PULL AWAY AND GET UPSET." Amu screamed.

Ikuto stood up and Amu did the same.

" I don't know why I kiss you. I am in love with Amu but my head is also telling me that I'm in love with you. I-I don't know what to do. I can't be in love with you. I am in love with Amu. And if I'm in love with the both of you then I'll hurt you both. I need to choose but I can't." Ikuto said.

" Oh." Was all Amu could say.

Ikuto looked away. Amu walked closer to him.

" Ikuto I-" Amu said but then the door burst open.

" IKUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Someone screamed.

Amu turned to the door. A whoosh of air hit her. No one was at the door so she turned to see Utau hugging Ikuto.

" I missed have you been. " Utau said.

" I'm alright. How did you find me?" Ikuto asked.

" Eru and Iru sensed Yoru. So we found him and he told us where you were. I can't believe you dance Ikuto. Why didn't you tell me." Utau said.

" Because I didn't want you to know." Ikuto said.

Utau frowned. She then realised Amu's presence in the room.

" Who is that." Utau said glaring at Amu.

" That is my dance partner, Kurimoto Lynya." Ikuto said.

" She looks like Amu." Utau stated.

Ikuto looked away. Amu continued to look at Utau.

" Hello." Amu said.

Utau glared at her then turned her attention back to her brother.

" Ikuto can we do something together tonight?" Utau asked.

" I guess so." Ikuto said.

" Um Ikuto. The date for the dance has been changed to today." Amu said.

" Oh. Well in that case I can't. Sorry Utau maybe tomorrow." Ikuto said.

" I'm going to Rome tomorrow. I didn't like France all too much so I cut my vacation short. I did a few concerts here and now I want a better vacation. So I'm going to Rome." Utau said.

" Well have fun then." Ikuto said.

Utau was still hugging her brother. She gave him a kiss on the cheek then left. As soon as the door closed, it opened again and Tomoko, Kaku and Nagihiko came in. Two teachers came in right after them.

" We are not dancing today. Sakura wants you to go shopping. Reiji will take the guys and I will take you girls." Chiyo said.

" Ok but can we get dressed in regular clothes?" Tomoko asked.

" Sure. Meet us down on the main floor." Reiji said.

The five walked out of the classroom and went to the elevator. They got up to their floor ans went to their rooms. Amu put on black skinny jeans and a purple T-shirt. She got on some runners then left. Tomoko came out in a light purple summer dress. Yuu was floating above her head.

" Where's Ai?" Tomoko asked.

" She's dead asleep." Amu said.

The two girls got on the elevator. Before the elevator doors shut, Nagihiko came on the elevator. The three went down to the main floor then went over to the teachers. They waited until Kaku and Ikuto came then they left. They made their way to the teacher's parking lot. The boys got into Reiji's car and the girls got into Chiyo's car. They drove to the mall. The boys went to find tuxedos and the girls went to find dresses. They went into a store that sold only dresses and started looking around. At first Am didn't see anything she liked. Tomoko had found a nice strapless purple dress with sparkles for herself. Amu was stuck between three choices. One was a nice black dress. It was a pretty simple dress. The next one was another black dress. And the last one was a big ball gown. It came in lots of different colors. Amu liked the navy blue. Amu just couldn't decide. So Chiyo said she could pick all three of the dresses. Sakura said had told Chiyo that if anyone couldn't decide between dresses then they could get them all.

" But I don't want to waste Sakura's money." Amu said.

" She won't mind." Chiyo said.

Amu gave up and bought all three of them. Then the girls went back to the academy. Amu saw Sakura and made her way over to her.

" I can't decide which dress to wear." Amu said.

" Show them to me." Sakura said then started walking up the stairs to her office

Amu followed her. When they were in Sakura's office Amu went behind then changing screen and got into the navy blue puffy dress. Sakura shook her head. Amu got into the first black dress she saw. Sakura said nothing so Amu went and changed into the last one she had.

" I like that one." Sakura said.

Amu smiled.

" Arigatou." Amu said.

" Can I have the other dresses please?" Sakura asked.

" Sure." Amu said.

She handed the two dresses to Sakura.

" So can you tell me a bit about the dance?" Amu asked.

" Well I should tell you first that you can't go to school today." Sakura said.

" Why not?" Amu asked.

" Because I need you to be dancing. You need to be able to be perfect when dancing. I really don't want you to mess up. " Sakura said.

" Alright. Well then can you tell me about the dance?" Amu asked.

" Hai. You have to be at the Grand Hotel **( A/N: I don't feel like being creative ) **at 6 tonight. We'll have dinner at 6:30 then you'll be dancing at 7:30. Then after all the dances have been done then people can dance together." Sakura explained.

" What do you mean dances? Are we preforming?" Amu asked.

" Hai. You'll be preforming the tango dance with Nagihiko and then you'll be doing some Contemporary dance with Ikuto. Which you'll be learning today. You class starts in 15 minutes. Go get changed." Sakura said.

Amu nodded then rushed out of the room with her dress. She got into the elevator and went up to her room. She got dresses and then went down to the main floor then raced to her class room. She got there just before the class started.

" Glad you could be here Lynya. Please go stand by your partner." June said.

Amu walked over to Ikuto and stood beside him. He continued to avert his gaze.

" Alright class today we'll be learning the dance to Running up that Hill by Kate Bush. We're just waiting for my partner." June said.

As soon as she said that the door opened and in came Sakio.

" Alright. I'm here. So step back students and watch how its done. Then you can dance. Someone turn on the song." Sakio said.

The music started and the teachers began to dance. Amu heard Ikuto cussing about some of the moves under his breath. The song ended and the teachers stopped.

" Alright now you can try." June said.

Everyone got into position.

" Please do you best and try not to make any mistakes." Amu pleaded.

" Alright." Ikuto said.

The song began and they started dancing. They did it perfectly and they continued to do it perfectly until the class ended.

" Alright class. You have two hours of free time then you have to start getting ready for the dance. Anyone that doesn't have a dress or a tux please come and see me." June said.

Everyone left except for two girls. Amu caught up with Tomoko.

" That was fun." Tomoko said.

" Yeah I guess." Amu said.

" You know Me,You,Kaku,Ikuto and two other couples are going to be doing that dance in front of everyone." Tomoko said.

" Hai I know. And you have to do your tango dance with Kaku and Ikuto and I have to do mine." Amu said.

" Its gonna be a long night." Tomoko said.

They reached their floor and went to their rooms. They stopped before they went inside their rooms

" I've rented a small limo. It only fits four. And Ikuto said he'll walk so we're bring Nagihiko." Tomoko said.

" Alright. You know it kinda sucks we have to bring three outfits. One for the contemporary, One for the tango and the other for just dancing." Amu said.

" Yeah. The guys only have to bring two outfits. They can tango in their tuxedos." Tomoko said.

" I know. Its not fair." Amu said with a fake pout.

Tomoko laughed then they went into their rooms.

* * *

**I am ending it there. So please tell me what you think and I'll have another chapter up next Saturday. OH and I have a poll thing on my profile so go vote. And I also have all the dance videos listed. SO if your interested look them up. ....Review! Oh and yay I'm going to get over 15 chapters!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok well since I'll be out of town this weekend I decided to write this chapter early. So here it is. Oh and theres like 2 more chapters after this one. So yeah.

* * *

**Amu sat on her bed with her dress in her hand. She sighed then a knock came from the door.

" Coming." Amu said.

She got up off her bed and opened the door. To her surprise Kairan was standing there with a bag in her hand.

" Hey Kairan. What are you doing here?" Amu asked.

" Hey Lynya. Uh...can I come in?" Kairan asked.

" Sure." Amu said.

She stood aside and Kairan entered her room.

" Wow your room is huge." Kairan said sitting on the bed.

" Yeah I guess it is." Amu replied sitting beside Kairan.

" So why are you here?" Amu asked.

" Oh well you know how Sakura is Kukai's aunt. Well she invited him and me to come to this dance thing tonight. I told her I didn't have a dress and she gave me a few to choose from. So I need your opinion. Can you help me?" Kairan asked.

" Sure. Go into the bathroom and put one on then come out and show me." Amu said.

" Thanks so much Lynya." Kairan said.

Kairan went into the bathroom then came out a few minutes later in a strapless red dress. She had a light blush on her face as stood in front of Amu.

" So?" She asked.

" Hmm. Well try on the other ones then I'll make a decision." Amu said.

Kairan nodded then went back into the bathroom. She came out with a long sparkly black dress. Amu smiled then Kairan went back into the bathroom. She tried on a white dress that had silvery beads on it. Then she tried on yet another one. This one was a dark blue. The last one she tried on was a grayish black color.

" I like that one." Amu said.

" You know what. So do I." Kairan said.

" So shall I meet you there then." Amu said.

" Ok. See ya later Amu. And thanks." Kairan said then left.

Amu looked at her clock. She needed to get ready. She grabbed her tango dress, her dance outfit out of the closet then grabbed her formal dress off the bed and headed into the bathroom. She knew she had the contemporary dance first so she changed into her dance outfit ( Which was a purple tank top, black skirt and tights.). She came out of the bathroom and looked at the clock. She had three minutes before she had to leave.

" Ai lets leave." Amu shouted.

" But Amu-Chan we want to go too." Ran cried.

" I'm sorry Ran but Ikuto is gonna be there an-" Amu said but was cut off.

" Your so mean Amu-Chan." A voice said.

" W-Who's there?" Amu asked.

" Its the egg, desu." Suu said pointing to the black egg.

" That's right, nya." The egg said.

" Nya? Are you a cat chara?" Amu asked.

" Hai. Here let me show you." The voice said.

There was a loud crack followed by a dark purple light. When the light disappeared a cat chara was floating in front of Amu. She looked just like Yoru but her hair was longer and she wore a dress.

" I'm Rairi. No need to introduce yourselves. I already know who everyone is." Rairi said.

" Ooook then." Amu said.

" So I think you should bring Ran,Miki,Suu and Dia as well as Ai and myself. It'll be fine. We can hide and Ai can be around you. We just wanna go and have fun." Rairi said.

" Alright fine." Amu said.

" Arigatou Amu-Chan. Or should I say Lynya-Chan." Rairi said.

Amu smiled. Then Suu tugged on Amu's hand.

" Amu-Chan we have to go, desu." Suu said.

" Right. Come on everyone." Amu said.

She grabbed her other two dresses and put them in a bag then left her room. Tomoko was just leaving her room when Amu came out.

" You ready?" Tomoko asked.

" Yep. I kinda have to be don't I?" Amu said with a smile.

" Too true." Tomoko replied.

The girls laughed then made their way down to the main floor. Kaku and Nagihiko were waiting for the two by the door.

" Come on. The limo is waiting." Kaku said.

" Alright Alright we're hurrying." Tomoko called.

Amu looked at Nagihiko. He was in a kimono with his hair tied up.

" Man I wish Nadeshiko was real some days." Amu said to Nagihiko.

" Well she kinda is." Nagihiko replied with a smile.

The four walked out of the front doors and got into the white limo. A few minutes later they arrived at the Grand Hotel. They stepped out of the limo and made their way to the main ballroom. There were tables and chair placed on one side of the room. Most of the people were already seated. Amu saw that Ikuto was sitting at a dark blue table. There were four seats open next to him. The four walked over to the seats and sat down. Kaku sat beside Ikuto, Tomoko sat beside Kaku, Nagihiko sat next to her and then Amu seated herself beside Nagihiko. She didn't notice that there were two empty seats beside her. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder.

" Yo Kurimoto are these seats taken?" Kukai asked.

" Not that I'm aware of." Amu said with a smile.

Kukai flashed his signature smile to her then sat down. Amu looked over and saw that Kairan was beside him in her greyish black dress. Amu smiled at Kairan and gave her a thumbs up. Kairan returned the smile then turned her attention to Kukai, who was in a black tux. Soon Sakura stood up and tapped her glass.

" I'm so happy all of you could be here. I'd like to thank Momota for agreeing to bring his boys down to our academy and I'd like to thank the boys for coming. It means a lot to me and the girls and we're glad that the boys dorms are almost finished. So please everyone eat then we'll have some performances." Sakura said.

Everyone clapped then she sat down. People then started eating. The food was layed out in the middle just like it was at the academy but there were things like lobster and fillet min yon. Nothing really special happened during dinner. Kaku and Tomoko were talking and Kukai and Kairan were talking. Nagihiko's class was up to preform first so he left quickly to get some more practice time in. Finally after everyone was done Nagihiko's class preformed a traditional Japanese dance. Then a hip hop routine then a jazz routine.

Finally it was the contemporary routine. Amu stood up and made her way to the dance floor. Ikuto followed in silence while Tomoko and Kaku followed talking about not messing up. The music started and they danced. No one had a mistake. After the song was done Amu and Tomoko went and got their tango dresses and the boys got their tuxedos. They quickly ran into the bathroom and got changed. Tomoko was up first with Kaku and Ikuto. When they got out of the bathroom Amu wished her luck then went over to her seat. She looked around but didn't see Nagihiko anywhere.

_' Hes probably just in the bathroom.' _Amu thought.

The music started and the three began to dance. Amu watched and hoped that her dance with Nagihiko would be as good. The song finished, everyone clapped and the three bowed. It was Amu and Nagihiko's turn. Amu got on the dance floor and looked around. She didn't see Nagihiko anywhere. Finally he came rushing into the room. He calmly walked to the middle of the dance floor and stood beside Amu.

" Sorry. I was having problems with the kimono." Nagihiko whispered.

Amu smiled then Nagihiko went off to the side where he was suppose to be. She nodded to Sakura and the music started. Her and Nagihiko danced flawlessly. Finally they were done. Everyone clapped and they bowed. Amu went back to her seat and grabbed her bag. She went into the bathroom and changed into her formal dress. Amu walked out to see that the foxtrot was almost over.

" Alright now we'll be waltzing. Please find a new partner or if you really don't want to then you can stay with whoever your with." Sakura said.

Amu looked around and found Ikuto standing by himself.

" You were really great out there Amu-Chan." A voice near her head whispered.

She knew who it was and smiled.

" Thanks Miki." Amu replied.

" Rairi wanted me to tell you to go dance with Ikuto." Miki stated.

" Why?" Amu asked.

" She said, and I quote, ' If she askes why just tell her to do it. No if, ands or buts.'. So I'd just do it if I were you." Miki said.

" Alright alright." Amu said.

She felt Miki leave her shoulder then float away to some unknown area. Bravely Amu walked up to Ikuto.

" Hey Ikuto can I have this dance?" Amu asked.

" I don't know." Ikuto replied.

" Please." Amu said.

" Alright fine." Ikuto said grabbing her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

The music started and they began to waltz. Amu looked around. She saw Tomoko and Kaku dancing with each other. She also saw Kukai dancing with Kairan but their lips were locked so they weren't really dancing all that much. She watched as Sakura came over and tapped him on the head. He pulled away and they both blushed. They started dancing. Amu turned her attention to Ikuto. He was taller then she was so he was looking over her head, making sure to avoid eye contact.

" Ow. " Amu heard Kukai say.

She turned her head and saw Kairan apologizing. He smiled then they left the ballroom.

_' They're probably going somewhere to make out.'_ Amu though with a smile.

She looked back at Ikuto. The song was nearly over by now. He quickly glanced down at her. Then his eyes became locked with hers. To Amu it was like they were completely alone. Ikuto leaned down just as the song was ending and brushed his lips against hers. Then he pulled away from her and walked off.

" Alright we're gonna do another waltz song." Sakura said.

Amu watched as Ikuto went out on to the balcony.

" You need to tell him." Rairi's voice said.

" What?" Amu whispered.

" You need to tell him who you really are." Rairi said.

" No. I-I can't." Amu said.

" You have to. If you don't you'll only hurt him more." Rairi said.

" Shes right you know." Ai said.

" Well I'm not going to. But I will go talk to him. So go away." Amu said then walked towards the balcony.

Ikuto was leaning against the balcony railing. His back was facing Amu.

" Ikuto." Amu said.

He turned slowly and looked at her. But he turned his head and looked to the side.

" What do you want?" He asked.

" Why didn't you kiss me?" Amu asked.

" Because it hurts." Ikuto stated.

" Excuse me." Amu said.

Ikuto sighed. He went over to the door and closed it then turned his attention back to Amu.

" Look Lynya. I like you I really do. But like I said before I am in love with Amu. It hurts me to kiss you knowing I'm in love with Amu. Ok? Do you understand now?" Ikuto said then turned his back to her.

Amu started at him for a while. Then she decided that Rairi was right.

" I haven't been honest with you." Amu said.

" What?" Ikuto said turning around to face her.

" I haven't been honest with you. I wish I had been. It would have saved you from getting hurt." Amu said hanging her head down.

" What are you talking about Lynya?" Ikuto asked slowly moving forward.

" Well for starters my name isn't Lynya. I made it up. Its a cross between the man I love's character transformation name and what his chara usually says." Amu replied looking directly at Ikuto.

" So you have someone you love. I'm sorry. I didn't know." Ikuto said looking down at the ground.

" Hai. He lives in this town. He is at this dance. He-He is standing right in front of me." Amu said.

" What?" Ikuto said looking into her eyes.

" Don't you wanna know my real name?" Amu asked.

" Yeah I do." Ikuto said.

Amu sighed. She reached her hand up and unclasped the strap of her wig. Ikuto looked at her with curious eyes. She looked down and took of her contacts

" My name is Hinamori Amu." Amu said looking up and pulling off her wig, revealing her pink hair and golden eyes.

* * *

**Woot!! I'm so happy I got through yeah like two more chapters left I think. Lol I actually forgot a scene. Last chapter I was suppose to add a scene at the school. But I forgot so it didn't happen.**

**You know if I did add that in the story would probably be longer. TADASE WAS GONNA GET HIT BY A CAR!!! But I wasn't allowed to kill him....which really sucked. **

**Oh I'll be writing a one-shot on Saturday before I leave. I wanted to write it on Monday cause it was for Ikuto's birthday but I never get any time on the computer to write on Mondays. So it'll be up tomorrow.**

**Also all the pics of the dresses for this fic are on my profile under that dance vids. Go look at them if you want.**

**Anyway, REVIEW!!**

**Oh and if you do look at the dresses please tell me which one is the better dress out of the ones I picked for Kairan. The greyish black one she has in the fic or the blue one that I adore.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ha I am writing another chapter. Though I am just making stuff up as I go. My friend nmccullough asked me to make this story as long as possible. And so I will. I'll do whatever I can to make it even two chapters longer. Actually this story should have ended on chapter 10 but because I stretched it and added OCs in it got longer!! So if you don't want this fic to be longer then 16-17 chapters then just tell me. OK so I know you're all desperate to see Ikuto's reaction so....ON WITH THE FIC!!

* * *

**_" My name is Hinamori Amu." Amu said looking up and pulling off her wig, revealing her pink hair and golden eyes._

Ikuto's eyes widened. He took a step back.

" No." He said shaking his head.

" Ikuto." Amu said taking a step forward.

" No. I don't believe you. You can't be Amu." Ikuto said taking another step back.

" But I am. Ikuto its me. It always has been." Amu said

" NO I DON'T BELIEVE YOU. YOU'RE LYING. YOU CAN'T BE AMU." Ikuto screamed.

" Ikuto calm down please." Amu said, tears forming in her eyes.

Ikuto shook his head. Suddenly his cat ears and tail popped up. He looked at her and shook his head again before jumping off the balcony. Amu just watched him go off into the darkness. Tears were streaming down her face, ruining her make up. She just stood there for a few minutes crying. She would have continued to cry if someone hadn't called her name.

" Amu." The voice said.

Amu turned around and saw Nagihiko. He looked at her with a worried expression.

" Oh hi Nagihiko." Amu said drying her tears.

" So I'm taking it that you told Ikuto but he didn't believe you." Nagihiko said.

Amu just nodded. Fresh tears coming down her face. Nagihiko moved closer to Amu and embraced her. She sobbed into his chest for a while.

" It'll all be ok Amu-chan. I promise." Nagihiko said.

Amu stopped crying and looked up at him.

" Thank you Nagihiko." Amu said wiping the tears away.

Nagihiko smiled then released her. Just then Kukai burst through the door, Kairan following closely, her hair a bit messed up.

_' Ha I knew it. They did leave to go make out.'_ Amu thought with a small smile.

" Kukai what's wrong?" Nagihiko asked.

" It's Tadase. He's been hit by a car." Kukai said.

" WHAT?" Both Amu and Nagihiko screamed.

" I just got a call from Rima. They were out late because of a guardian thing. Tadase had a lot on his mind and he didn't look before crossing the street. A drunk driver sped around the corner and hit him. Rima called the ambulance and so now Her, Yaya and Keiko are there." Kukai explained quickly.

" Lets go then." Nagihiko said.

The four rushed off through the balcony door. Kukai quickly ran to tell Sakura about the events and then caught back up with them before they went down the stairs. They ran all the way down the stairs to the main floor. They dashed out the main doors and looked for their limo. They spotted it and made a run for it. Kukai explained the situation to the driver as everyone else got in. Kukai came in after he was done talking to the driver then as soon as he shut the door the limo sped off to the hospital.

A few minutes later they reached the hospital. The four rushed out and quickly made their way inside. Kukai got to the front desks and asked where Tadase's room was. The lady told him then they sped off to his room. They saw Rima, Yaya and Keiko all waiting outside his room.

" How is he?" Kukai and Nagihiko asked.

" He's in surgery. That car really did a number on him." Keiko said.

The four nodded then sat down. A few moments later Kukai turned and looked at Amu.

" Hey wait a second. Amu what are you doing here?" Kukai asked.

Amu sighed and quickly explained how she was Lynya. He and Kairan understood what she was saying.

" Well that sure is interesting." Kairan said.

Amu just nodded then looked at the ceiling. Finally some people were wheeling a gurny towards them. It stopped before them and they all saw Tadase laying there. Then the doctors wheeled him into his room. One doctor came out and looked at them.

" We need to speak to the family first." The doctor said.

" Well his family isn't here at the moment. So you'll just have to settle with us." Kukai said in an aggravated tone.

" Fine. He is in a coma at the moment. We don't know how long he'll be like that but all I know it that he really needs family or friend by his side right now. So as soon as the doctors are out you may go in." The doctor informed them.

All they could do was nod and wait till the doctors cleared the room. When they were all gone the seven entered his room. They looked at him. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. You'd think he was dead if the heart monitor didn't say he was still alive. The looked a bit closer and saw that his chest was rising up and down as he breathed. He was hooked up to a breathing machine.

No one had cried yet but now Rima was sobbing in a corner. Kairan went over to comfort her. Keiko was just sitting in a corner. Amu could tell she didn't really wanna be there. Nagihiko went over and sat with her. His plan was to comfort her but after a while she was comforting him. Kukai stayed by his bedside looking at his best friend. Amu took a seat farthest away from everyone.

An hour or so later the doctor came in.

" Uh...I'm looking for a Mashiro Rima, a Soma Kukai, an Okabe Kairan, a Hayasaka Keiko and a Yuiki Yaya." He said.

The five stood up and looked at the doctor.

" All your parents are waiting downstairs for you." The doctor explained.

" But what about staying with Tadase." Kukai said.

" I'm sure these two are capable of staying here." The doctor said pointing to Amu and Nagihiko.

Kukai nodded then made his way out of the room with the others.

" Do you two need to call someone?" The doctor asked.

" I'll call Sakura." Amu said getting up.

The doctor led her to the phone and she dialed Sakura's cell number.

" Hello?" Sakura answered.

" Hi Sakura its Amu. Kukai told you about our friend right?" Amu asked.

" Hai." Sakura replied.

" Well the doctor said he needs family of friends with him so is it alright id me and Nagihiko stay here until someone else comes?" Amu asked.

" Of course you can. Just call me when you're ready to leave and I'll come pick you two up." Sakura replied.

" Alright. Arigatou Sakura. Bye." Amu said.

" You're welcome. Goodbye Amu-Chan." Sakura said then hung up.

Amu hung up the phone and made her way back to Tadase's room.

" Are you two staying the night?" The nurse asked.

" Hai." Amu said.

The nurse went over to the couch. Nagihiko got off it and the nurse pulled out the hide a bed. She grabbed a few blankets and pillows and placed them on the end of the bed.

" One of you can sleep on the couch cushions or you can sleep in the same bed if you choose." She said then left the room.

" I'll take the couch cushions." Nagihiko said.

" Are you sure? I could always sleep on them. I wouldn't mind." Amu said.

" No. You sleep on the bed." Nagihiko said.

" Alright." Amu said.

She threw Nagihiko a blanket and a pillow. She made the bed for herself then she turned off the light. Nagihiko was already laying down with his eyes closed. Am made her way to the bed and got under the covers. She was staring up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and saw Ikuto backing away and shaking his head. She opened her eyes and new tears formed.

" Nagihiko?" She said.

" Hmm?" He replied.

" Do you think Ikuto will come back and forgive me?" Amu asked.

" Of course he will. I mean he loves you right?" Nagihiko replied.

" Mmhm." Amu replied.

" Well goodnight Amu-Chan." Nagihiko said.

" Goodnight Nagihiko."

Amu shut her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

When Amu awoke she found that Nagihiko wasn't in the room. She looked over to Tadase and saw that he was still alive but still in a coma. She got up and went over to the bathroom. She quickly fixed her hair. She heard the room door open so she went out. She expected to see Nagihiko but instead she saw Ikuto.

" Ikuto." She said.

Ikuto ignored her and went over to Tadase. Amu slowly came up beside him.

" Ikuto please talk to me." Amu said.

Ikuto didn't say anything. Amu got frustrated. She stepped between him and the bed and looked him dead in the eye.

" Talk to me. Please." Amu said.

Ikuto turned his head to look away from her. Amu balled up her fists. She then punched him in the face. He staggered back and looked at her with shock and anger.

" TALK TO ME." She screamed.

" That hurt." He said rubbing his cheek.

" Good." Amu said.

" That's not very cute." Ikuto replied.

" Watch me care." Amu snapped.

" Don't be so cold." Ikuto responded.

Just then Nagihiko came in.

" Am I interrupting something?" He asked.

" No." Ikuto replied.

" Actually I have to talk to Ikuto alone. Could you stay here while I'm gone?" Amu asked.

" Of course." Nagihiko replied.

Amu grabbed Ikuto's arm and dragged him out of the room. She went up to the nurse and asked if there was a room that wasn't being used that they could talk in. The nurse pointed to a room then Amu dragged Ikuto into the room. As soon as they were in she locked the door behind them.

" Ikuto." Amu said.

His back was facing her.

" Ikuto I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't even tell Rima. Or Yaya or Kukai or Kairan or Kaku or Tadagay." Amu said.

" So you told Nagihiko?" Ikuto asked, his back still facing her.

" No. He figured it out the day he saw me. The only one I actually told was Tomoko." Amu said.

" But why. Why did you do all this?" Ikuto said turning around to face her.

Amu sighed and quickly explained her reason.

" You should have told me." He said.

" You would have laughed." Amu pointed out.

" No. Because I was doing the same things you were and you're better then me." Ikuto said.

" But you'd still find someway to make fun of me." Amu said.

" That's probably true. But would you really mind?" Ikuto asked.

" Actually I don't think I would." Amu admitted.

" See. So it wouldn't have been a problem." Ikuto said.

" Yeah I guess. But I am sorry for not telling you." Amu said.

" And I'll forgive you. Someday." Ikuto said.

Amu looked at him then she remembered something.

" You said you loved me on the balcony." Amu said.

" Y-Yeah. I guess I did." Ikuto said.

" Well...do you still love me?" Amu asked.

" Of course! Just because I'm mad at you doesn't mean I'm not still in love with you....but....." Ikuto said but then stopped.

" But what?" Amu asked.

" But I can't see how you could ever love me." Ikuto replied looking at the ground.

Amu thought for a second then ran up to him. Before he could ask what she was doing her lips were pressed against hers. He backed up in shock and fell on the bed. Amu was on top of him, not breaking the kiss. She deepened the kiss and put more passion into it. Ikuto got over his shock and began to kiss her back. Finally they broke apart when they couldn't breath anymore.

" So do you forgive me now?" Amu asked.

" Hmm I don't know yet." Ikuto replied with a smirk.

He flipped her over and began kissing her. He didn't just kiss her mouth though. He kissed her jaw line and down her neck then back up to her lips. They pulled away when they couldn't breathe again.

" Ok now I forgive you." Ikuto said.

" I love you." Amu said.

" I love you too." Ikuto replied.

* * *

**You know I should totally end the whole fic there but I think I can get one more chapter out of it. maybe two. OH who thinks I should Kill Tadase!! I'd love to do it too and If I do I can make the fic longer!! And of course there be Amuto goodness in the chapters. So please tell me in your review if you want me to kill him! Lol so anyway hoped you liked it and REVIEW!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Eto.....Ok now I have some random topic to talk about! Ok first off we had a power outage yesterday! It was fun at first but then it really sucked for an hour then the power came back on! I love the dark btw!**

** OH Has anyone here seen Mamma Mia? I love that movie. Its so awesome!**

**Ok and the last thing. I'm doing a quick little scene between Kukai and Kairan. Basically its what was happening when they left the ballroom! And yes I have permission UnderSeaFlower to do this scene. OK so here it is. ( Warning: Its a bit Mature. If ya can't handle it then skip it. It almost lead to M. I had to stop myself though )**

**

* * *

**

Kukai led Kairan out of the ballroom. She followed all the while with a small blush plastered on her face. She didn't know how far he was planning to take this but frankly she didn't care. She loved Kukai with all her being and she wouldn't mind giving all of herself to him. He led her into a vacant room. She walked inside and gazed around the room with her back facing Kukai.

" Are we allowed to be in here?" She asked.

" Yeah. I rented the room." Kukai said locking the door behind him.

Kairan turned to face him. He stood at the door with his famous smile planted on his face. He walked up to her and placed his lips on hers. They kissed for what seemed like forever then the broke apart to breath. After they caught they're breathe they started back up.

This time Kairan felt something wet slid across her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and allowed his tongue entrance. His tongue went to hers then they began a battle for dominance. Kukai started to back up towards the bed. Kairan followed willingly. They never broke there kiss as the made it to the bed. Kukai turned Kairan around and gently pushed her onto the bed. There kiss broke for a second then Kukai was laying on top over her, careful not to crush her with his weight, and began to kiss her again

His lips were all over the place. From her lips to her jaw bone and down her neck. He kissed her nose and her eyelids and her forehead then back to her lips. Kairan felt his hands go behind her and start untying her dress. She smiled into the kiss and began unbuttoning his tuxedo jacket and his dress shirt after that. She took off the tie and threw it into a random corner of the room. Kukai was still trying to undo the back of her dress. He had stopped kissing her in order to concentrate on untying the dress. Kairan giggled then helped him. Kukai smiled at her then looked deeply into her eyes.

" Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

To answer him, Kairan crushed her lips on his. She felt him smile even more as she kissed him. She shad already unbuttoned both his shirt and his jacket but they were still on his body. She slid them off his shoulders and tossed them in a corner. Kukai brought his hands up to Kairan's shoulder and began to slid off her dress when his cell phone rang. Kukai groaned. He thought he had shut it off.

" Answer it. It may be important. We can continue where we were in a bit." Kairan said with a smile.

Kukai smiled back then answered the phone.

" Hello?" He said.

" Kukai. Oh Kukai its so horrible. I tried to call out to him....he didn't hear me.....they're taking him to the hospital." Rima cried frantically into the phone.

" Whoa whoa Rima calm down. Now tell me what happened. Who's going to the hospital?" Kukai said.

" T-T-Tadase. He got hit by a car." Rima said then began to cry.

" Rima we'll meet you at the hospital ok? Just get all the guardian's there. I'll get Nagihiko and Kairan and I'll try and find Amu." Kukai said then hung up the phone.

He walked over to his clothes and put them on quickly. Kairan had already started doing up her dress.

" What happened?" Kairan asked.

" I-Its Tadase. He got hit by a car. We need to get Nagihiko and try and find Amu then we're going to the hospital." Kukai said.

His voice was cracking and you could see he was holding back tears. As soon as they were dressed they ran out of the room and back to the ballroom.

* * *

**Ok so what'd ya think? I liked it. Don't kill me UnderSeaFlower please. and Keiko of you want a scene something like that with you and Nagi, just ask. Oh and lol don't worry I'm still writing a proper chapter with Amu and Ikuto and everyone else.**

** That scene was just something I wanted to do. Oh and due to popular vote I shall be killing Tadase! But not yet cause Natsuya801923 gave me a great idea. So thanks so much and now I can make this fic longer! Which is good right? RIGHT?? Anyway on to the chapter.**

**

* * *

**A week had pasted since Tadase got hit by the car and Amu and Ikuto started dating. They were still at the academy and they were partners. Nagihiko happily handed her over to Ikuto in ballroom. He decided that ballroom dance wasn't really his thing and just stuck with the traditional Japanese dancing. Ikuto never messed up anymore. And now he could whisper perverted things to Amu about how she dressed or moved while they were dancing. Amu blushed of course. She still had to dress as Lynya though. Kaku was in on the secret as well. All six if Amu's chara's could now come down and watch her dance.

The guardian's were having a meeting today. Since Tadase was still in a coma Kukai took over the meetings.

" So...uh.....well....there really isn't much to say today I think." Kukai said.

" Kukai do you want to go see Tadase today?" Nagihiko asked.

Nagihiko and Keiko were dating now. No one knew how they got together but they did. A new boy had transferred into the school. Rima fell in love with him right away. He had snow white hair and light blue eyes. His name was Gunma Toshiki. He was quite mature for his age as well. He was always very serious and smart. He had a chara named Raku. He was a jester. Kusu-Kusu fell in love with him. Kukai decided to bring him into the guardian's so he and Rima got closer each day.

" Hai. But I'm going to see him later tonight so I'll go then. Besides we can't go everyday. Remember? The doctors begged us not to." Kukai said.

Everyone laughed. Amu sat there waiting for the meeting to be open. Suddenly something came down from the open sky light. It landed on the table lightly then jumped down and ran off somewhere. No one knew what or who it was except Amu.

" Ikuto get out from the tree." She called not even looking at the tree behind her.

" Aww your no fun Amu-Koi." Ikuto said jumping out of the tree and walking over to her.

His cat ears and tail were out and he looked really playful. Amu giggled at the cute face he was making.

" Ikuto were you into some catnip?" Amu asked.

" Maybe." He said with a grin.

Amu shook her head and laughed.

" I gotta take him home. See you guys tomorrow." Amu said then grabbed Ikuto's hand and led him away.

As soon as they were a block away from the school Ikuto's ears and tail disappeared. He pulled Amu closer to him and engukfed her in a hug. He kissed the back of her head and smiled.

" You really have to stop pretending your on catnip to get me out of meetings." Amu said.

" But its fun." Ikuto said.

Amu laughed again then her and Ikuto began walking to the academy. When they got there however they saw that there was construction trucks everywhere. Sakura was waiting at the front doors for them.

" What's going on?" Amu asked.

" They're building some stairs to the top floor and fixing some other things. Most of the girls are staying in the boys dorm. You can stay there too if you want." Sakura said to Amu and Ikuto.

Even though there was a boys dorm Ikuto preferred to stay in the room he was originally in. Kaku stayed as well and so did Nagihiko. Tomoko and Kaku's relationship had gotten very strong since the dance.

" No I think I'm gonna spend sometime with my family. I haven't seen them in a while." Amu said.

" Yeah and my sister has been begging me to come home for a while. I might as well see my mom I suppose." Ikuto said.

Amu knew that was a lie. He wouldn't go home if it was the last place on earth. Even though he was free from Easter he didn't want to take any chances. Utau didn't live at home anymore either. But Ikuto didn't want to go to Utau's apartment. He'd probably just stay in Amu's room.

" Well alright then. You are free from dancing until everything is fixed. Do you guys need any thing from your rooms?" Sakura asked.

" Yeah I need a few things." Ikuto stated.

" Same." Amu said.

" Ok then you can go use the elevator quickly and grab you things." Sakura said then left them.

They went upstairs and got everything they needed. They came back down and started walking to Amu house.

" I'm going to go see Utau for a bit then I'll come over to your house. Leave the balcony open." Ikuto said.

" Alright. See you later Ikuto-Koi." Amu said kissing him on the cheek.

She smiled as she watched him leave. She didn't have long to go before she reached her house. She knocked on the door and Ami answered the door.

" ONEESAN!" She cried then hugged Amu.

" Hey Ami. Good to see you too." Amu said. Her mother and father were at the door almost as soon as she spoke.

" MY LITTLE SPARROW." He father cried and ran to hug his daughter as well.

Her mother waited until her husband and Ami were finished hugging Amu then she went over and hugged her.

" Its good to see you Amu sweety. Its been a while." Her mother said.

" I know. I'm so sorry. I've just been so busy. But I'll be here for a while. There is construction going on at the academy so I can't live there. I didn't want to stay in the boy's dorm so I came here." Amu explained.

" Well were happy you did. You can go up to your room and unpack your things." Her mother said.

Amu nodded then went upstairs. She unpacked her things then unlocked her balcony door. She then went back downstairs. She hung out with her family until it was time to go to bed. Amu went to the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth. She walked into her room and grabbed her pajama's. Amu decided it would be safer to change in the closet so she did. She stepped out of the closet and yawned, she was really tired. Amu looked to the balcony and saw that the door was open.

Amu heard movement and looked over to her bed. There he was sleeping on her bed. She giggle quietly and shut off the lights. She crawled into bed and faced Ikuto. He looked so cute while he was sleeping. She just wanted to stare at him for ever. She moved closer to him and cuddled up to him.

She found that he was very warm. Amu reached up a hand and began to stroke his head. He was like a big cat after all. She touched his ears and she head him purring. Amu stiffled a laugh and began to touch his ears again. He continued to purr lightly. Soon his cat ears and tail popped out. His tail wrapped around her waist and so did his arms. He pulled her closer and nuzzled her neck. His hair tickled and she was having a hard time trying not to laugh.

She finally began to feel her eyes droop and soon she fell asleep with her hands on Ikuto's chest.

In the morning Amu awoke and found Ikuto laying beside her grinning.

" Ohayou Amu-koi. Did you sleep well?" He asked kissing the top of her head.

" Ohayou Ikuto-Koi. Hai I did. You're really warm. Plus your purring is relaxing." Amu said with a giggle.

" I was purring?" Ikuto asked.

" Yep. I touched your ears and you started to purr." Amu said.

Ikuto laughed quietly and got up.

" I'll be by to pick you up for a date. Just because we're not dancing doesn't mean we have to go to school when we don't have to." Ikuto said.

" Alright. But hurry alright." Amu said.

" Aww will you miss me if I'm gone too long?" Ikuto asked with a smirk.

" You bet." Amu said pressing her lips to his.

The kiss didn't last long but it still made Amu feel like she was floating. Ikuto pulled away then walked out the balcony doors then jumped off. She waited until she was sure he was gone then changed. She had brought her wig and contacts for some reason but she knew she didn't need it. As soon as Amu was dressed she went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair. She walked down stairs to see breakfast ready and her family was waiting.

" Ohayou Amu. Come sit and have breakfast." Her mother said.

Amu went over and sat down. She began eating and telling them what she had been up to. Of course she left out the part with her dating Ikuto. The door rang. Amu went to get there but her father got there first. He opened the door and saw Ikuto standing there.

" Hello. I'm here to pick up Amu." He said calmly.

Amu went over to the door. Her father looked from Ikuto to Amu then began to cry.

" MY LITTLE SPARROW IS ALL GROWN UP." He cried.

Her mother came over and so did Ami. Ami was already knew Ikuto.

" Neko Oniisan." Ami said and ran to hug Ikuto.

" Hey Ami. Good to see you again." Ikuto said bending down to hug her.

" Where are your kitty ears and tail?" Ami asked.

Amu's mother gave her a questioning look.

" Ami people don't have cat ears or tails." Her mother said.

" He does." Ami said pointing to Ikuto.

Ikuto stood up and looked at Amu.

" Are you ready to go Amu-koi?" He asked.

Her father began crying even harder saying things like how his little sparrow was being taken away.

" Amu you never told us you had a boyfriend." Her mother said.

" Can you blame me? I mean look at dad." Amu said pointing to her father who was crying in a corner.

" I see your point." Her mother stated.

" I would have told you though." Amu said.

" I'm sure you would have. I know you don't have school right now so I'm guessing you two are going on a date. Have fun and remember to go to school." Her mother said.

Amu nodded. She grabbed her backpack and put on her shoes then left. She began to walk down the street but Ikuto grabbed her hand and started dragging her in another direction.

" Ikuto where are we going?" Amu said.

" You'll see." He said.

They ended up on another street. Ikuto covered her eyes with his and and led her to where he wanted to. Finally they stopped and he took his hand off her eyes. She looked and saw a shiny black car sitting in front of a house.

" Is this your car?" Amu asked.

" Yep. Utau was so happy to see me so she bought me this car." Ikuto explained.

" Its really nice. What kind of car is it?" Amu asked.

" Its a Jagura XF I believe." Ikuto said.

Amu gazed over the car again. Ikuto went over and unlocked the passenger's door and opened it.

" Get in." He said.

Amu walked over and slid into the car. The inside was black as well. Ikuto got in and started up the car. They didn't really go to a certain place they just drove and talked. Soon it was lunch time. Ikuto went and bought Amu and himself lunch then drove to the school. They made it just before the bell rang. Amu ran to class and got into her seat before the teacher called her name.

The day seemed to last forever. Finally school was over but Amu still had to go see Tadase with the guardians. They went to the hospital and found nothing had changed. He was still in a coma and the doctors were starting to think he'd never wake up. Everyone had to go home except Amu. Kukai asked her to stay until he came back and Amu said she would. She knew Ikuto would wait until she got home. So Amu sat down beside Tadase's bed.

After a few hours Amu noticed that something was wrong with Tadase. His heart machine started beeping and doctors rushed in.

" He's coding." One of the doctors yelled. Some nursed brought in a table that had the shock pads on them **( I forget what they're called right now. Leave me alone I'm tired )**. Even though Amu didn't love Tadase it didn't stop her from crying and calling out his name. He was a great friend and she didn't want to loose him. One of the doctors pushed her out and she waited until they were done.

" Is he alright?" Amu asked.

" He'll be fine." The doctor said.

Amu sighed in relief then went into his room. To her surprise his eyes were open and he was looking at her.

" Hinamori-san?" Tadase said.

" Yeah. Oh Tadase you scared me so much. I thought you were going to die." Amu said walking over to her friends side." Amu said.

" I think I did die for a bit there. I saw a white light and I went towards it. But then I heard your voice and that brought me back." Tadase said.

Amu smiled and sat down on the chair beside his bed.

" If theres something I can do you you. Anything at all. Just ask." Amu said.

" I will thank you Hinamori-san." Tadase said then fell asleep.

Kukai came an hour later. Amu explained what happened to him. He went and woke Tadase up and they started talking. Amu decided that it was a good time to leave. She left and went home. As soon as she was home she had dinner then a shower then went to her room. Ikuto was on her bed waiting for her.

" Where were you?" He asked.

Amu told him everything. Ikuto smiled and got her to come closer. She walked closer to the bed then was pulled down. Ikuto was now hovering over top of her.

" You know you shouldn't come in here in just a towel." Ikuto said kissing her neck.

" Pervert." Amu said.

Ikuto laughed then kissed her lips. He released the kiss and let her get up. She grabbed her clothes and headed for the door.

" You're not gonna change in here?" Ikuto asked.

" Of course not." Amu said.

" I won't look." Ikuto said turning around.

" I'm still not changing here." Amu said.

" I'll be lonely without you." Ikuto said with a pout.

Amu couldn't resist that pout. She ran over to him and jumped on top of him. He fell backward and she began kissing him. After a few minutes she stopped.

" Where did that come from?" Ikuto asked with a smirk.

" I have no idea. Now I'm leaving to get dressed. I'll be back in a second." Amu said, getting up and leaving the room.

She went to the bathroom and quickly changed and came back. Ikuto was laying on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She went over to him and layed beside him. They're chara's had been with Ami the previous night but now they were in Amu's room watching the two. Miki shut off the light and Amu got under the covers. She snuggled up to Ikuto and closed her eyes.

" I love you Ikuto." Amu said.

" I love you too." Ikuto said and kissed her head.

Amu smiled then fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**OK so thats it for now.I'll have a pic of Ikuto awesome car on my profile. Just imagine it in black though. Uh...OH I forgot to mention that I am now in love with the show Vampire Knight! Its awesome! I love Zero! Hes so hot. But no one can compare to Ikuto. Ikuto is sexy! So anyway review for the Kukai and Kairan thing and also with the other stuff! I'll update again on Tuesday!**


	18. Chapter 18

*** Yawn* You people are so lucky I care about updating when I say I will.**

**I'm still tired if anyone can't guess and also I'm in a bad mood so if you decide to comment about my writing or things I did wrong then be prepared to be spazzed at. I'm warning you all ahead of time. **

**On a lighter note I have finished the book I've been trying to finish since my birthday ( July 29th ). Yeah I was just really busy then I got busier with this fic. I mean I still have to update on my youtube vids. My idol is kinda on hold cause I've been too busy trying to figure out what to do next for this fic. I hope you people feel happy.**

**But anyway back to the book. Its The Amber Spyglass by Philip Pullman, Who is one of the best authors ever....unless you're Christain. Then I don't suggest reading his stuff. But omg it was awesome.**

** There wasn't any romance in the whole series ( The series is called His Dark Materials. The books are The Golden Compass ( The movie sucked compared to the book ), The Subtle Knife and The Amber Spyglass ) then BAM in the last few chapters of The Amber spyglass I get romance. Which made me so friggen happy but then they couldn't be together and it was so depressing and then I started crying ( For anyone who knows me. MY type of crying. Just tears. ) after I was done I was still upset so I ran into the living room and grabbed twilight. Yes nmccullough your book made me feel better. Thanks for letting me borrow it again.**

**Ok well I think I should stop talking about random weird things that no one but me cares about and get on with the story.

* * *

**Amu awoke to find that Ikuto was not in her room. She looked around frantically but she still didn't see him. Then Amu smelt something. She got up and walked downstairs. There was Ikuto. He was standing over the stove cooking what seemed to be eggs and bacon. He heard her coming towards him so he turned around.

" Ohayou Amu-Koi. Did you sleep well?" Ikuto asked walking forward and embracing her.

" Ohayou. And I did sleep well arigatou." Amu said kissing him on the cheek.

" Well go sit down. Breakfast will be done soon." Ikuto said turning his attention back to the food.

" Where are my parents?" Amu asked sitting down.

" They had to go to some audition for Ami. They left a note on the fridge." Ikuto replied getting two plates out from the cupboard.

" Figures." Amu mumbled.

" Aww don't be upset Amu-Koi. Just think of it this way, we can spend the whole day together here without any interruptions." Ikuto said.

" Yeah I guess that is a good thing." Amu replied.

Ikuto turned off the stove and brought over the plates of eggs and bacon. He then went into the fridge and got orange juice for Amu and milk for himself. He poured the juice and the milk then put them back in the fridge. Amu watched him as he did everything smiling the whole time.

_' Hes mine. All mine. No one can ever tear us apart.' _ Amu thought with a huge grin.

" What are you thinking about?" Ikuto asked her.

" Oh nothing." She replied taking a bite of her eggs.

" Oh come on. Please tell me." Ikuto asked with that cute kitty face that Amu couldn't resist.

" N-No." She said looking away from his face.

" Aww please." Ikuto pleaded.

Amu just continued eating her breakfast. Ikuto stopped his kitty face and then started eating. He'd get her to tell him one way or another. When they had finished eating Ikuto cleaned up then sat down on the couch. Amu walked over and sat beside him. He pulled her closer to him and they watched some T.V.

" So are you going to tell me what you were thinking earlier?" Ikuto asked.

" Nope." Amu said.

" Aww please." Ikuto said with a pout.

" Not a chance. And nothing you can do will change my mind." Amu replied.

_' She really shouldn't have said that.'_ Ikuto thought with a smirk.

He pounced on her and pinned her underneath him. His knees were on either side of her body. She looked at him with confusion.

" What are you do-" Amu said but was silenced with his lips to hers.

He knew how to get her to talk. He continued to kiss her then brought his lips to her jaw line then down her neck. He then brought himself up to her ear and bit it lightly. Without meaning to Amu moaned slightly. Ikuto smirked and lingered at her ear.

" Are you going to tell me now?" He breathed.

" H-Hai." She said.

Ikuto smirked then got off her.

" I was just thinking about how you were all mine and no one could take you away from me." She said with a blush.

" You know I think the same think constantly. I'm glad you feel the same way." Ikuto said pulling her into a hug.

Amu leaned against his body with her head on his shoulder.

They sat there watching T.V for a while then Ikuto got up and turned off the T.V. He picked up Amu and threw her over his shoulder.

" Ah Ikuto put me down!" She said.

" Nope." Ikuto said.

He put on his shoes then grabbed Amu's.

" I'm still in my pajamas." Amu shrieked.

" It doesn't matter." Ikuto said bringing her out the door.

" I have to leave a note for my parents." She said.

" No you don't. They won't be home until tomorrow." Ikuto replied calmly taking her to his car.

" You know I could have just walked to the car. And I could have gotten dressed." Amu said as Ikuto placed her in the passengers seat.

" Yeah I know but this is much more fun." He said then shut the door.

He got into the car then began to drive. Amu grabbed her shoes and put them on.

" So where are we going?" Amu asked.

" I don't know. Maybe the next town or the town after that. Maybe we should just keep driving and never come back." Ikuto said with a laugh.

Amu smiled. She remembered back to how Ikuto use to be. He would never laugh and when he did it sounded forced even if he was laughing at her. They drove into the next town and up to the cliff that most people didn't go on in fear of falling off. He stopped the car just before he got to the top then let Amu out. He picked up her up and carried her to the top. He set her down then sat beside her.

" Its beautiful up here." Amu commented looking at the scenery.

" Not as beautiful as you." Ikuto said gazing into her eyes.

She blushed and looked at the ground. He lifted her chin so she was looking at him.

" I mean it you know." Ikuto said.

" I know." Amu replied planting her lips on his.

It didn't last long but it was enough to make Amu's head spin. She sighed then lay down. Ikuto layed down beside her and they stared up at the clouds.

" Remember when me and you use to be enemies." Ikuto commented.

" Yeah I guess. But I never thought of you as the enemy really." Amu said.

" And I knew that. That was very dangerous you know. You're not suppose to fall in love with the enemy." Ikuto stated.

" Hey you were in love with me too ya know." Amu said.

" Yeah I know. And it was the best mistake I ever made." Ikuto replied kissing her head.

" Yeah me too." Amu said snuggling up to him.

Just then her cell phone rang. Amu sighed then answered it.

" Hello?" She said in a slightly irritated tone.

" Uh Hi Amu. Am I interrupting something." Rima said.

" Hai. We're kinda busy right now. So if you don't mind calling back in about half an hour then that'd be great." Ikuto said.

" Ikuto!" Amu said with a blush.

He just smiled at her.

" No your not interrupting much Rima. Whats up?" Amu said.

" Well Tadase is out of the hospital. Kukai is throwing a big welcome back party and you have to be here. Ikuto can come too." Rima said.

" Yeah yeah I'll be there. I don't know so much about Ikuto though." Amu said.

" Ok Amu see you soon." Rima said.

" Bye." Amu said then hung up.

She turned to Ikuto who was already standing and offering a hand to help her up.

" Am I going to be able to walk for myself?" Amu asked.

" Hai." He replied.

Amu smiled then took his hand. He got her to her feet then picked her up and carried her bridal style.

" I thought you said I was gonna be able to walk by myself." Amu said.

" Yeah but I didn't say when." Ikuto replied with a smirk.

Amu let herself be carried down to the car. He placed her gently in the car then got in himself. He started the car then began to drive away.

" So are you going to come to the welcome back party?" Amu asked him.

" Sadly no. As much as I'd love to show Tadase that I won I have to go somewhere with my sister. I wasn't gonna go but just in case you had plans then it was a back up plan." Ikuto said.

" Oh. Alright." Amu said.

He drove her back to her house. She got out of the car and ran to the door. She unlocked it then raced to her bedroom to get dressed. After she was finished dressing she brushed her hair and her teeth.

" Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, Ai, Rairi lets go." Amu shouted.

The six girls came floating out of Ami's room. Yoru followed closely behind.

" Where are we going?" Miki asked.

" To a party." Amu said walking down the stairs.

Her chara's cheered and followed her.

" Is Ikuto going nya?" Yoru asked.

" No. He's doing something with Utau." Amu said walking out the front door.

She and the chara's made their way to Ikuto car and got in.

" So where is this party?" Ikuto asked.

" I don't know. I'll ask Rima." Amu said taking out her phone.

She dialed Rima's number and waited for her to answer.

" Hello?" She answered.

" Hey Rima. Where's this party being held?" Amu asked.

" At the school. Where the guardian's usually meet." Rima replied then hung up.

" Well bye." Amu said then shut her phone.

" So where is it?" Ikuto asked.

" At the school." Amu said.

Ikuto nodded then drove to the school.

" Alright here we are. Now I want you to do me a favor." Ikuto said.

" And what might that be?" Amu asked.

" Tell the Kiddy King that I won." Ikuto said with a smirk.

" Won what?" Amu asked.

Ikuto leaned closer and pressed his lips to hers.

" You." He said into the kiss.

Amu smiled and deepened the kiss a bit. Finally Ikuto pulled away. Amu's charas were all giggling except Rairi. She seemed more serious about things.

" I'll see you later." Amu said getting out of the car.

" Bye Amu-koi." Ikuto said then drove off.

Amu smiled then walked into the building.

" Yo Hinamori. Glad you came." Kukai called from the ladder he was on.

He was hanging up a big banner that said ' Welcome back Tadase!'. Kairan was holding up the ladder. Yaya, Rima, Keiko and Nagihiko were placing decorations around the room. Toshiki was putting some food on the table and there was someone else at the table helping him. Amu couldn't quite see who it was. But she saw green hair and knew who it was.

" Kairi!" She shouted and ran over to him.

He smiled and moved closer to her. She embraced him and smiled.

" Its been too long Joker." Kairi said.

" Way too long." Amu agreed and pulled away.

Kairi was still younger then she was but he had grown up quite a bit.

" What have you been up to?" Amu asked.

" Not much. Mainly working. I've already graduated from University." Kairi said.

" What?" Amu asked, shocked.

" Well I am a genius." Kairi said with a laugh.

Amu laughed with him then helped him and Toshiki with the food. All the chara's were preparing something for Kiseki. Finally after half an hour they were finished. They heard Tadase approaching and shut off the light. Everyone hid and waited for Tadase to turn on the light. He entered the room confused.

" Kukai?" He called.

He felt around for the light switch and turned it on. Everyone jumped out and surprised him.

" Welcome back!" Everyone shouted.

Tadase laughed then hugged everyone. Well everyone except Keiko and Toshiki. She still scared him. And Tadase had never met Toshiki

" Kairi its good to see you again." Tadase said hugging him.

" Like wise." Kairi said.

After he finished hugging everyone they all sat down and began to eat. Toshiki and Tadase got to know each other better and became pretty good friends. The party only lasted a two hours then everyone had to go home. Amu was about to leave when Tadase stopped her.

" Hinamori-san can I talk to you for a minute?" Tadase asked.

" Sure." Amu said.

They walked out of the meeting area and into the hallway. No one was around.

" What would you like?" Amu asked.

" Do you remember when you said that if I wanted something that all I'd have to do is ask?" Tadase said.

" Hai. What would you like?" Amu asked.

" I want you." Tadase said.

* * *

**I'm totally leaving it right here and I won't update until January sometime. I may update on Friday IF I feel up to it. But I might be busy playing video games. Yes I know some things my mom got me for Christmas and video games are one of them. Yay for Mortal Combat!  
**

**Oh and I want everyone to do me a favor. UnderSeaFlower has written this awesome story called Betrayal. Its only one chapter long but she should be making more chapters. So can everyone go read it and review. It would make me really happy because I hate to see really good stories not getting any reviews.**

**But anyway review please. For my story and for UnderSeaFlower's. **

**Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	19. AN: Please Read

**READ THIS CAUSE ITS IMPORTANT!!!**

**Hello. Now sadly I was suppose to leave on my vacation ( Though I'm only going like 5 hours away from my town so its not too much of a vacation ) on boxing day. But the bus tickets were really expensive so my mom said she'd drive me down today. But then she couldn't get time off of work SO now I'm leaving tomorrow. **

**Now that actually means that I've decided not to write for a week or so. I'm writing the new chapter on Saturday the 10th. The earliest I'd make it is either the 8th or the 9th. But you still will have to be patient and just trust in me.**

**The main reason I'm not writing is because I stayed up till friggen 2 o'clock in the morning just to watch the new episode of Shugo Chara. Ichigo2828 is an F-ing life saver. But in order to stay up that late I had to drink like 20 glasses of water ( Water makes me hyper. Just to let you people know) then I was too hyper so I drank two cans of coke ( Sugar and caffeine make me tired. Unless its tea.) to calm me down a bit. It worked but I was still pretty damn hyper. Plus after the episode I was being like " OMFG YAY. I REALLY REALLY CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT EPISODE!!" and such for like 20 mins. I actually stayed up till about 4:30 am because I was so hyper. But I downloaded a lot of things onto my veoh tv on my laptop. So now I can take that with me and have lots of amvs and episodes of Shugo Chara and Vampire Knight downloaded on the computer cause I can't get Internet at my aunts house.**

**And the other reason is I really just don't feel up to it. I'm still tired and I'm really upset. I wanna see my friends so badly but I have to wait till tomorrow. Plus one of my friend's brother's committed suicide a week before Christmas and I just found out HOW he killed himself yesterday. So I'm rather depressed about that.**

**Ok and now onto random fangirling about the end of episode 64 ( WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE EPISODE OR HAVEN'T WATCH THE PREVIEW THEN THIS IS A SPOILER. IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ SKIP IT. (The spoiler is in between the lines. so just skip to the end or the page )

* * *

OMFG THE BEGINNING OF THE BED SCENE. I swear I fangirled for 20 mins over it. I've been waiting for like ever for the episode to come out and now it finally did!!! I SOOOO can't wait for the next episode to come out. With all the cuddling and such.....but that also mean that damned confession from Tadagay. And I think that means the show it almost over O_O. It better end in Amuto or a lot of people will be pissed.**

**BUT OMFG HOW CAN YOU JUMP INTO A BED AND NOT NOTICE SOMEONE IS IN IT UNTIL A FEW SECONDS AFTER YOU GOT IN. You'd think she'd have noticed when she lifted the covers.

* * *

But anyway I hope I'm forgiven for not writing for a while. I'm also still decided on what I want to do for the next chapter. I can do like five different things but I'm trying to decide which one to do. I wanna make the story quite long so....I have this one idea that'll make it at least 5-6 chapters longer but I dunno if I can live with myself for writing it. I probably could but.....yeah whatever I'll decide when I'm away.**

**So anyway just review and tell me if you forgive me.**


	20. Chapter 19

**I DON'T WANNA WRITE TODAY! I'm tired. But a promise is a promise so I guess I bloody well have to. Besides if I don't people might kill me. Like UnderSeaFlower and nmccullough. And nmccullough only lives a five minute walk away...**

**So anywho I guess I'd like to thank everyone who could wait patiently while I was on vacation. It was fun....until I had to go to a funeral. That wasn't fun. I didn't cry though. But then because I bottled up my emotions too long I got in a depressive state on Thursday so I stayed home from school Thursday and Friday. I tried to write too but I had writer's block. That made me MORE depressed. But I'm all good now! **

**Anyway on to the story cause I know people are waiting!

* * *

**_" Do you remember when you said that if I wanted something that all I'd have to do is ask?" Tadase said._

_" Hai. What would you like?" Amu asked._

_" I want you." Tadase said.

* * *

_Amu was shocked. Her eyes widened at what Tadase had just said.

" W-W-What?" She asked.

" I said I want you. I know I haven't always showed it but I really care for you. And I want you to be my girlfriend." Tadase said taking Amu's hands in his own.

Amu was shocked he actually had the guts to do that. An image of Ikuto popped into her mind and she yanked her hands out of his hands.

" No." Amu said.

" What?" Tadase said.

" You can't have me. Oh and I have a message from Ikuto. He asked me to tell you that he won. And he did Tadase. He is my boyfriend." Amu said.

She smirked lightly as Tadase remained speechless. Finally he shook his head and look at her.

" But you promised me. Are you one to go back on your promise?" Tadase asked.

" No. But I'm already dating Ikuto." Amu said.

" So dump him. You promised me that I could have what I wanted. Well I want you." Tadase said moving forward.

" You can't have me. I belong to Ikuto. I LOVE HIM NOT YOU." She shouted.

" That doesn't matter. And if you don't give me what I want bad things can happen to that thieving feline of yours." Tadase said stepping closer to Amu.

" You can't hurt him. You're too weak." Amu spat.

" Maybe but he's not bulletproof and I'm a good shot." Tadase said.

" Like you own a gun." Amu said.

" _I _don't but my grandmother does. And since she's asleep all the time it'd be very easy to take it." Tadase said.

He took another step closer and Amu moved back. Unfortunately she found that she had backed up against a wall. To one side of her was a wall. The only chance she had was to go the other way but Tadase would stop her.

_' Oh like he can stop me. I'm ten times stronger then he is.' _ Amu thought.

Tadase seemed to read Amu's mind.

" Don't underestimate me. I'm stronger then I look." Tadase said.

Amu didn't know how but he managed to trap her in the corner. Now there was no where to run.

" So are you going to give me what I want?" Tadase brushing his hand against Amu's cheek.

Amu whimpered in fright. She had never seen this side of Tadase. She wondered if it was the real him.

" Well?" He said impatiently.

Amu tried to respond but she just couldn't find the words.

" If you refuse then I hope you can handle the death of your precious cat boy." Tadase said.

" Killing him won't make me love you." Amu said.

" Oh I know that. But I can kill Ikuto first. Then if you deny me again I'll shoot someone else. Like maybe......Rima. Or perhaps Nagihiko. I won't harm them if you agree to be my girlfriend." Tadase said.

Amu began to feel the tear rush down her eyes.

" A-Alright. I'll do it." Amu said.

" That's my girl. Now how about a kiss?" Tadase said.

Amu shook her head. This angered Tadase. He grabbed her wrists and held them above her head then roughly pressed his lips to hers. Amu continued to whimper and the tears kept streaming down her face. Tadase's kiss was painful. It was not as sweet and soft as Ikuto's. When Tadase finally had enough he pulled away.

" Now then you can't tell anyone about this. And like they'd believe you anyway. No one would ever think the little king would ever say or do such awful things. So the story is that you realized that you didn't love Ikuto. You loved me. So you dumped him and begged me to make you mine." Tadase explained.

Amu just nodded.

" And you CANNOT EVER tell Ikuto." Tadase said.

Amu continued to nod. Words escaped her at the moment. Tears were still running down her face.

" Now I want to be there when you break his heart. I wanna make sure you do it. So because I have a heart I'm gonna give you some time with him. So tomorrow I'll meet be at the park around one. I'll be hiding around where Ikuto plays his violin." Tadase said.

" O-Ok." Amu said trying to hold back her tears.

" And don't cry. You'll like being my girlfriend. Bye Amu-koi." Tadase then walked away.

Amu waited till he had left the building before sinking down to the floor and crying her eyes out. She cried until the tears stopped.

_' The tears may have stopped but this feeling will never go away. There has got to be a way around this.'_ Amu thought.

She got up and made her way to the bathroom. Her eyes were red and puffy.

" I can't let Ikuto see me like this." Amu muttered to herself.

She waited until the puffiness went down then applied some make-up to cover the redness. When she was done she looked at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were still wet from her tears. She quickly wiped them away. Now she looked normal except that she still looked sad.

_' I'll just pretend to smile when I'm around Ikuto.'_ Amu thought.

Amu walked out of the bathroom and walked back into the guardian meeting room. She grabbed her bag and looked around. She had no idea where her charas were.

" Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, Ai, Rairi? Where are you guys?" Amu called.

They flew in through the skylight.

" Hi Amu-chan. We were just playing for a while." Ran said.

" We were beginning to think that you had left us." Miki stated.

" You know I'd never leave you guys. Anyway lets go home." Amu said.

The seven walked toward Amu's house. While her charas were talking she was thinking and holding back tears. Rairi and Ai came over to her and sat on her shoulder.

" We know you're upset. And we know why." Rairi whispered.

" While the other four were playing we were seeing what you were doing." Ai said.

" We are disgusted at Tadase. And so is Kiseki because he was with us." Rairi stated.

" You can do this. I know you can." Ai said.

" That's right. We know you don't love Tadase. If you did I would have never been born." Rairi said.

Amu smiled lightly. She knew they had a point but that really didn't help her breaking heart. Finally they reached Amu's house. When Amu got in the house there was a message on her answering machine. It was from her parents saying that they would be gone an extra day. Amu sighed but walked up to her room and plopped herself on the bed. She stared up at the ceiling until she heard someone come in through her balcony. She sat up and gazed at Ikuto. He smiled at her and closed the balcony door.

" Never again will I go anywhere with Utau. Shopping is not my thing. Especially if its for lacy stuff." Ikuto said with a shutter.

Amu laughed a bit. Then she remembered about what Tadase had told her to do tomorrow. She lept off the bed and kissed her boyfriend. He was shocked for a second but then kissed her back. Amu enjoyed his soft lips against hers. He wasn't rough and his kiss didn't hurt. Finally when they couldn't breathe they broke apart.

" Did you miss me or something?" Ikuto asked.

" Hai." Amu said hugging her boyfriend, burying her head in his chest.

" I missed you too my love." Ikuto said kissing the top of her head.

Amu smiled. She never wanted to let go.

" Oh. Utau bought something for you in that evil store. I don't know what it is though." Ikuto said handing a bag to her.

Amu opened the bag and peered inside. There was a card inside from Utau which read,

_Dear Amu,_

_I believe that you could wear this around Ikuto. I'm sure he'd love it._

_Love, Utau._

Amu dug in the bag until she found what Utau had bought her. Her face turned a million shades of red. She closed the bag and tossed it in her opened closet.

" That bag never gets opened ever again." Amu said.

" Why? What's in it?" Ikuto asked with amused curiosity.

" N-Nothing important." Amu said.

Ikuto smirked. He managed to make his way over to the closet. Amu got there just before he grabbed the bag and pushed him backwards. Sadly she pushed a bit to hard and he fell on the ground with her toppling onto him. Her knees where on either side of his body.

" This is almost like deja vu." Ikuto commented.

" Almost. But I believe you were above me." Amu said kissing his nose.

" Well we can change that easily." Ikuto said with a smirk.

He grabbed her hands and flipped her underneath him. They're positions were now switched and Ikuto was smiling.

" I think I like it this way better." Ikuto said.

" Me too." Amu said.

Ikuto trailed kisses from her neck to her mouth. Amu brought her arms around his neck. She thought about what she had to do the next day and pressed Ikuto's head closer to deepen the kiss. Amu's tongue slid across the bottom of Ikuto's lip. He opened his mouth and allowed their tongues to meet.

Amu was beginning to need breathe but she didn't want to stop kissing him. She never wanted to let him go. If it weren't for his safety she would have never agreed to Tadase's demands.

Finally Ikuto pulled away. He smiled down at her.

" I never knew you were that good of a kisser." Ikuto commented.

" I just really missed you. I was rather bored and Tadagay is an idiot." Amu said.

" Yeah I know what you mean. I feel so bad for leaving you there. Did you tell him what I asked you to?" Ikuto asked.

" Hai. I think he was rather upset." Amu said.

" Good. 'Cause now that means I don't have to worry about Tadase anymore." Ikuto said.

" You were worried before?" Amu questioned.

" Of course. I knew you wouldn't go to him but I couldn't really trust him. And who knows he might be able to make you love him somehow." Ikuto said.

" Don't worry. I will NEVER love Tadase. No matter what." Amu said touching a hand to his cheek.

" I know that. And that is the reason I can sleep at night." Ikuto said.

Amu smiled then started to make-out with Ikuto again. This time they got interrupted by their charas. Everyone was ok with it except Suu. She yelled at Amu for making out with Ikuto.

" Suu. He's my boyfriend. I'm allowed to make out with him." Amu said turning back to Ikuto and continuing where they left off.

Suu sighed and gave up. The others stayed around to watch. Miki and Yoru exchanged a few glances then flew away together. Ran and Dia began to laugh. Ai and Rairi looked at Amu with worry. They knew she was doing this because of what had happened.

" I wish Tadase had never done that. Now her heart is hurting. And I don't think kissing Ikuto is helping her." Ai whispered to Rairi.

" No. Its not. But she thinks it will. We must figure out away around this." Rairi whispered back.

Amu and Ikuto pulled away before they were about to faint. Ikuto rolled off of Amu and layed beside her. They looked at the ceiling until their breathe was back.

" I'm gonna go take a shower." Amu said.

Ikuto looked at Amu with a smirk.

" And no you can't join me." Amu said looking at his expression.

" Damn." Ikuto said.

Amu smiled. She ruffled up his hair and stood up. Ikuto looked at the clock and stood up beside her.

" Before you have a shower how 'bout some dinner?" Ikuto asked.

" Well it is eight so I suppose so." Amu said.

They two walked down stairs. Ikuto insisted on cooking for her. He made the best spaghetti Amu ever had.

" How to you make it so good." Amu asked.

" My own little secret Amu dear." Ikuto said.

Amu smiled and continued eating. As soon as she finished Ikuto started chuckling.

" What?" Amu asked.

" You have sauce on your nose." Ikuto said.

Amu blush and was about to wipe it off but Ikuto stopped her.

" Let me." Ikuto said.

He lent closer to her and licked the sauce of her nose.

" I think you have some on your lips too." He said licking her lips.

Amu smiled and kissed him. This kiss was soft and sweet and it didn't last long.

" I'm gonna take a shower now." Amu said.

" Alright. I'm going to clean up then I'll be in your room. And I'll have some milk for us too." Ikuto said.

Amu laughed then walked upstairs. She ran into her room and grabbed her pajamas. Amu looked at the bag in her closet. She opened it and grabbed what was inside.

_' Its not like I'm going to show Ikuto this but I might as well wear it.'_ Amu thought.

She grabbed the items then ran into the bathroom. She quickly took a shower then got dressed. The items Utau had bought her were complete lace but they were actually quite comfortable. They were black and had little pink lace paw prints on them.

" I guess they're not so bad." Amu said to herself.

" What's not so bad?" Ikuto called from outside the door.

" N-Nothing." Amu said quickly putting on her pajamas.

She heard Ikuto walk away. Amu smiled then brushed her hair. She left the bathroom and made her way to her room. Ikuto was sitting on her bed without a shirt on. Amu couldn't help but stare at her boyfriend's perfect body. She imagined him in the shower with her. Standing behind her kissing her neck. His hands roaming her body.....

_' Whoa. I should NOT being thinking about that until I'm at least 20.'_ Amu thought.

" What are you thinking about?" Ikuto asked.

" N-Nothing." Amu said, blushing.

Ikuto gave her a questioning look but then smiled.

" Are you thinking about how much sexier I look without a shirt on?" Ikuto asked with a smirk.

" M-Maybe." Amu said.

Well that was half the truth. Its not like she was going to tell him about her little day dream. She made her way over to the bed and sat down beside Ikuto. He handed her a small bottle of milk. She took it from him and smiled. He opened a bottle for himself and they quietly sat together drinking milk.

When the milk was gone they sat in silence.

" Is something wrong?" Ikuto asked.

" What would make you think that?" Amu asked.

" I dunno. You just seem upset." Ikuto said.

" I'm fine. There's nothing wrong." Amu said resting her head on his muscled chest.

" That's good. I'd hate to see you upset." Ikuto said pulling her closer.

Amu sighed and smiled. She never wanted anything to come in between her and Ikuto.

_' Stupid Tadase. I hate his guts.'_ Amu thought angrily but her anger didn't show on her face.

" I think we should sleep." Ikuto said.

Amu nodded and got up. She turned off the lights and walked to the bed. Ikuto was already under the covers waiting for her. She smiled and climbed into bed with him. He kissed the top of her head and she snuggled up to him.

" Goodnight Amu. My one and only love." Ikuto said.

" Goodnight." Amu said then fell asleep.

* * *

Amu woke up at around eleven the next day. Ikuto was not with her when she awoke so she was able to let a tear slide down her face. She brushed it away and started to get undressed. The door opened and Ikuto stepped in right after she had taken off her pajama bottoms.

" Is that what my sister bought you?" Ikuto said, his cheeks tinted red.

" I-I-Ikuto!" Amu shouted covering herself with her discarded pajamas.

" What? Its not like I can really see anything." Ikuto said smiling.

Amu glared at him, her face its usual bright red.

" They're very kawaii." Ikuto comments.

" I guess so. Now get out!" She shouted.

Ikuto laughed and left the room. Amu quickly changed and then went down stairs.

" Good morning by the way." Ikuto said kissing her cheek.

" Yeah. Whatever." Amu grumbled.

" Aww don't be mad kitten. I'm sorry." Ikuto said with that irresistible kitty face.

" Oh fine. Good morning to you too Ikuto-koi." Amu said kissing his lips quickly.

" Oh you're not getting away with that small kiss." Ikuto said pulling her closer and pressing his lips to hers.

They let go when they could barely breathe.

" Better?" Amu asked.

" Much." Ikuto said kissing her head.

Amu smiled at him then looked at the clock. It was noon.

" What are we going to do today?" Ikuto asked.

" I-I was thinking we could go to the park." Amu said.

" And what would we do there?" Ikuto asked.

" Well maybe you could play your violin at that spot you like." Amu said.

" Alright. And I'll make sure I have extra stings with me in case you decide to sing." Ikuto joked.

Amu lightly punched his shoulder. Ikuto laughed then they got their shoes on and Ikuto grabbed his violin.

" I think we should get something to eat first." Ikuto stated.

They walked to a cafe and ordered some food. They were done and at the park by quarter to one. Ikuto began to play that cheerful song **( The one from episode 49. I dunno what its called nor do I care.) **and Amu sang along. She looked to her side and saw Tadase hiding behind a tree. He nodded to her and she stopped singing.

" I-Ikuto?" Amu said.

He stopped playing his violin and looked at Amu.

" What's wrong Amu?" Ikuto asked.

" I-I." Amu said.

" What? Amu you can tell me." Ikuto said moving closer to her.

" I-I want to break up with you." Amu said.

Ikuto stopped dead in his tracks. He stared in disbelief at her.

" What?" He asked.

" I wanna break up with you. I don't love you like I thought I did. It was just a simple crush. Nothing more. Just a crush." Amu said fighting her tears.

" But.....Amu...I...I thought..." Ikuto started.

" Well you thought wrong Ikuto. I lied when I said that I didn't love Tadase. I do. He is the one I truly love. Good bye Ikuto." Amu said turning around and walking away.

Ikuto's hands began to tremble. A tear slid down his face. He watched until his beloved disappeared before he dropped to the ground. Tears began pouring down his face.

Tadase smirked from his hiding spot. He then left to go find Amu.

* * *

Amu was running as fast as she could. Her tears blinded her. She managed to make it to her house without getting hit by a car but with the way she felt now, being hit by a car would seem less painful.

She ran up to her room and shut the door. She ran to the bed and cried into the pillow that Ikuto had slept on the night before. Her charas were worried about her and tried to comfort her. Ai sighed and told them the story. The girls had to stop Ran and Suu from going off to kill Tadase.

" Killing him won't help." Rairi shouted.

" BUT HE HURT OUR AMU-CHAN!" Ran screamed.

" We can't do anything about it now. But we will figure this out. There's a loophole in everything." Rairi said.

Ran and Suu calmed down a bit then went over to attend to Amu who was still crying.

" If she keeps crying like this shes going to dehydrate." Dia said.

Suu went to the kitchen and got her some water. Amu's tears stopped but her sobs didn't. She managed to choke down the water.

" You'll be alright Amu-Chan. Everything will be alright." Rairi said.

" I doubt that." Amu said.

" You still love him and that's all that matters." Ai said.

" I guess. But its going to be so hard to see him. And then with our dancing....Oh no I think I just lost my partner." Amu said, crying again.

Her charas tried to comfort her but they just couldn't seem to. The doorbell rang and Amu got up.

" No. You sit. We'll see who it is. If its someone with a chara then we'll talk to them but if not then we'll call you down." Dia said flying off with her sisters.

The six flew down to the door and peeked through the window. To their disgust Tadase was standing on the doorstep. Suu opened the door and began throwing things at him with Ran's help.

" GET THE HELL AWAY FROM AMU-CHAN!" Suu screamed.

" What are you going to do to stop me?" Tadase asked.

" Character transformation!" Kiseki shouted.

There was a blinding yellow light then Platinum Royal stood in front of the girls. All of a sudden he began to walk away.

" What the hell are you doing Kiseki?" Tadase asked trying to fight Kiseki.

" You're being an jerk. Just leave her alone for now. She's in a lot of pain and its your fault." Kiseki said making Tadase move further back.

" Fine. I'll see her tomorrow at school." Tadase said.

Kiseki undid the transformation then Tadase walked away.

" Thank you Kiseki." Dia said.

" You're welcome. I'm seriously disgusted at Tadase's actions. This is not the actions that a king would take." Kiseki stated.

" Kiseki! Lets go." Tadase shouted.

Kiseki sighed and then flew over to Tadase. The girls shut the door then went back up to Amu.

" Who was it?" Amu asked.

" Tadagay. But we chased him away. And Kiseki helped!" Ran said.

Amu smiled slightly then flopped her head down on the pillows. She shut her eyes and fell asleep. Fresh tears spilling down her face.

* * *

**Well....I'm done this chapter. I'm almost in tears as well....Well whatever. Lex and Nicole please don't kill me. That goes for all you other people who read my story. I'm not done yet so don't worry. **

**Plus I have a promise to fulfill. And yes I am aware that its out of character for Tadase but I really don't care. It just helps me hate him more. And I'm dreading that confession. If its not clear enough I REALLY hate Tadamu. But mainly cause I just hate Tadase. I love Kiseki though. That's why Kiseki was helping!**

**But anyway please review!!**


	21. Chapter 20

**OK today I'd like to start off with some random babbling like always. Some of it actually has to do with Shugo Chara though! **

**Ok to start off I'M TIRED! Right now I'm half asleep so its good for me to start writing this that aren't really important first so then I'm more awake for the actually story and I don't mess up.**

**Ok then next thing is that I officially hate Amu. Last night I stayed up waiting for episode 66 to come out and just to my luck, it did AND it was subbed. Haha that was also my first time not watching it on Youtube. But whatever. SO yeah. I hate Amu at the present moment. I'm sure it'll go away though. Cause I use to hate Kiseki, now he's my third fav chara! **

**OH and I forgot to mention this last chapter. Nagihiko has now stolen Ikuto's spot as my favorite character! Not that I'm in love with Nagi like I am with Ikuto, cause Nagi ain't as damn smexy as Ikuto, but dude. Nagihiko is so awesome!**

**Alright and to finish off the random babbling I'd like to promote some stories. Ok first off everyone who loves me should go read The Runaway by Sakuras Heart Healer. One of the best stories I've read!**

** Second I'd love for you people to go read Rewritten by vcgal123. Its basically just shugo chara ( mostly the manga. Not really the show ) rewritten with the characters she made up. And yes SHE made up Lynya. And yes she is also my best who lives across the street. **

**Ok and to finish off, if anyone likes M then hellomoto22 has rewritten my Kukai and Kairan scene in chapter 17 into an M. Yes she has mine and UnderSeaFlower's permission to do so. Its not bad. I've read it myself. Its rather sweet. So go check it out if you wanna.**

**Ok now just for a warning. This chapter contains angst I believe so don't be all " Oh its too angsty. It ruins your story! ". Cause no. It doesn't. I like angst. and the way I see it is things can only get worse before they get better.**

**So because of the angst I'd like to ask everyone not to kill me. Espeically UnderSeaFlower and nmccullough!**

**Huh. Well maybe there isn't as much angst in it. But I'll let you people decide!**

**So enough of my insanly long A/N. On to my story!!

* * *

**Amu awoke at 6 am. She knew she didn't have to wake up until about 10 or 11 but it had become a habit of her's to wake up at 6. Normally when she woke up she'd change out of her pajamas and into her dance clothes. Then she'd put on her wig and contacts then brush her teeth. Of course that's when she was at the academy. She hadn't woken up this early at her house before. She wanted to get up but something was holding her back. She turned around and faced the other side of the bed. She could still smell Ikuto even if it had been 24 hours. Her eyes teared up and she released some silent, but painful tears.

She never thought it would hurt so much. Never in all her life. Amu would rather be shot then have to deal with this pain. She lay rolled over to lay on her back. For what seemed like hours she started up at the ceiling. Her pain continued to flow through her. Finally around 8 she got up. Two hours of staring at the ceiling is enough for anyone. She got up and made her way to the bathroom. She took a shower and then got dressed. She decided to dress and Lynya so no one would see her.

Once she was ready she set off and made her way to the academy. She could see her friends and Tadase walking to school together. Kukai and Kairan turned to her to wave her over but she shook her head and moved a finger to her lip, in hopes they wouldn't say anything. They seemed to get the idea and just kept walking. Thankfully Yaya wasn't with then or she wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut. Nagihiko seemed to say something to them then walked across the street to where Amu was.

" Hello Amu-Chan. Why are you dressed as Lynya.?" Nagihiko asked.

" Hey Nagi. I'm going to the academy. You should come too. I'm sure Sakura would like to see you." Amu said.

" I suppose so. Its not like I have to go to school anyway." Nagihiko said.

" That's true. Oh and I have a question." Amu stated.

" Really? What is it?" Nagihiko questioned.

" Do you trust me?" Amu asked.

" Of course I do Amu-Chan. Why?" Nagihiko responded.

" I need you to do me a favor and not tell Tadase about me being Lynya. Somehow tell the other guardians the same thing. Well except for Toshiki cause he doesn't know. No one should know about my secret life either then you,Rima,Keiko,Kukai,Kairan and Yaya. Please go ask someone to pass the message on." Amu explained.

" Alright. I'm sure Keiko will do it. I'll be right back." Nagihiko said.

He ran back over to the others and explained where he was going. Amu could hear Tadase ask who she was. Nagihiko told him that she was a friend from the dance academy he went to. Then Nagihiko whispered something to Keiko. She looked over at Amu and nodded. Nagihiko kissed her cheek then ran back to Amu.

" Alright. She said she would. Now lets get going." Nagihiko said and began to walk towards the academy.

Amu followed him. They didn't speak once. Nagihiko could sense that Amu was upset about something but he wasn't one to pry. They reached the academy to find all the work trucks gone. Amu and Nagihiko smiled at each other then raced into the building. They ran up the stairs and got to Sakura's office. They knocked and she told them to come in.

" Oh its you two. I'm so happy that you're here." Sakura said standing up and walking over to Amu and Nagihiko.

" We're glad to see you too Sakura." Amu said, embracing her.

" Well as you can see the construction is done. You two can move back in today after your guardians meeting." Sakura said.

" Thats great! We'll see you then." Amu said, releasing Sakura then leaving the room.

Nagihiko said goodbye then followed Amu out the door. They walked down to the main floor and saw Tomoko and Kaku.

" TOMOKO-CHAN!!" Amu called.

Tomoko looked up at Amu and smiled.

" AM- I mean LYNYA-CHAN!!" Tomoko said.

Amu ran down the stairs and hugged her friend. Kaku and Nagihiko just looked at the girls. Nagihiko shrugged then made his way down the stairs.

" Its good to see you again Kaku." Nagihiko said.

" Yeah its good to see you too." Kaku replied.

Amu and Tomoko finally let go of each other.

" So are you moving back in?" Tomoko asked.

" Yeah but after school today." Amu responded.

" Well thats still pretty good! We have dance classes tomorrow so you'll need to be here." Tomoko said.

" We'll be here. Don't worry." Amu said with a laugh.

It even hurt to laugh.

" But anyway we have to go. See you later Tomoko!" Amu said.

" Ok. OH wait Lynya. There's something I need to tell you." Tomoko said.

" What?" Amu asked.

" Well you know how there was one spare room upstairs?' Tomoko questioned.

" Yeah." Amu said.

" Well Sakura got the construction people to turn it into a pool. So we now have a pool and a hot tub! And its only for us on the top floor to use. They have a pool down stairs now as well." Tomoko explained.

" That's awesome! Well see you Tomoko. Bye Kaku." Amu said then made her way to the front door.

Nagihiko said his goodbyes then left with Amu.

" Now I think we have time to go home, get dressed in our uniforms, grab our chara's and get to school." Nagihiko stated.

" Yeah." Amu responded, looking at the ground.

" Amu?" Nagihiko said.

" Yeah?" She replied.

" Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Nagihiko asked.

" No." Amu replied then quickened her pace.

Nagihiko let her go. He knew she would hurt more if he pestered her more. Amu began to run. She ran back to her house and slammed the door behind her. She lent up against the door then slid down. She wrapped her arms around her knees and began to sob. Her body shook as she continued to cry. She felt her chara's come over and float around her.

" Stop crying." Rairi demanded.

" Rairi! That's mean, desu." Suu scolded.

" No its not. She needs to stop crying. Cause if she keeps crying she's gonna be late for school." Rairi said.

"....Good point,desu." Suu said.

Amu stopped crying and took off her wig. She stood up and made her way upstairs to her room. She changed into her school uniform then brushed her hair. Amu grabbed her bag and walked downstairs.

" Rairi, Ai. I need you two to stay here." Amu said.

" Why?" Ai asked.

" Because I've decided that Tadase doesn't need to know about Lynya. And you two are Lynya's charas. Its not like it'll do much good anyway but I can at least keep something to myself." Amu explained.

" Alright. See you later Amu-Chan." Rairi said.

Amu left her house and made her way to the school. When she got there she was almost late. She ran into the building but sadly crashed into someone. Amu fell backwards and landed on the floor.

" Gomen." Amu said.

" Whatever." A voice said.

Amu looked up and saw Ikuto walking away. Her eyes welled up with tears. But she knew she didn't have time to cry. She got up and was about to walk to her class when...

" DIA!" Ran, Miki and Suu cried.

Amu whipped around to see Dia going back in her egg.

" Dia. NO PLEASE NO!" Amu shouted.

" Sorry Amu-Chan. You've lost your shine. I'll come back when you shine again." Dia said then her egg closed and dropped to the ground. Amu just couldn't take it. She sank to her knees and began to let tears poor from her face. After a minute or so she picked Dia's egg up then stood up. She walked to the bathroom and put on some make-up to make sure she looked like she hadn't been crying. Then Amu walked to her classroom.

" You're late Hinamori-san." Her teacher said.

" Gomen." Amu said then took her seat.

The day seemed to drag on. She only had two classes but time seemed to go slower for her. Finally it was the end of the day and Amu made her way to the guardian meeting. Everyone was seated and waiting for her.

" Alright to day I'd like to start the meeting off with some good news." Tadase said.

" What? Are we going to a candy factory?" Yaya asked.

" No Yuiki-san. Me and Hinamori-san are dating!" Tadase said with glee.

Everyone ( Meaning Nagihiko,Keiko,Kairan,Kukai,Yaya and Rima ) all turned to her, there eyes wide.

" WHAT?" They all screamed.

" Its true. Ask Hinamori-San." Tadase said.

They all awaited Amu's reply. She looked at Tadase and saw him motion shooting a gun.

" Its true. Me and Tadase are dating." Amu told them.

" WHAT? WHY ARE YOU DATING TADAGAY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE WITH IKUTO!" Keiko yelled.

" She realized that she didn't love him. That it was a simple crush. And after she broke up with him she confessed that she was madly in love with me. I accepted her feelings and now we are dating." Tadase explained.

" I WASN'T ASKING YOU GAY BOY." Keiko screamed.

Tadase glared at her. Amu stayed quiet.

" Amu-Chan did you really break up with him?" Nagihiko asked.

Amu nodded.

" And you really love Tadase?" Nagihiko asked again.

Amu nodded again.

" Say it." Kukai snapped.

" What?" Amu asked.

" SAY YOU LOVE HIM!" Kukai shouted, standing up.

" I love him." Amu said quietly.

" YOU LOVE WHO?" Kukai yelled.

" Kukai calm down." Kairan said pulling on her boyfriend's sleeve for him to sit down.

Kukai lent down and whispered something in her ear. Kairan let go and nodded.

" So tell me. Who do you love?" Kukai demanded.

" T-Tadase." Amu said.

" You're voice sounds unsure." Kukai said.

" I love him. I love Tadase." Amu replied.

Kukai shook his head lightly then sat down.

" Moving on to our next topic." Tadase said.

No one was really interested in what Tadase had to say except for Toshiki. But no one blamed him since he didn't know anything. After the guardian meeting everyone got up and left. Tadase told Amu to stay back. Once everyone had gone Tadase turned to Amu.

" That was very close. If you had said that you didn't love me...well then you know what would happen." Tadase said.

" I-I know." Amu said.

" Now kiss me." Tadase said.

Amu moved closer to him and gave him a small kiss. She fought back the urge to throw up and her lips touched his. She was about to pull her away when Tadase grabbed her and deepened the kiss. His tongue swept across the bottom of her lip. She pulled away quickly.

" I don't think so. We just got together yesterday." Amu said.

" Alright. If you're scared I can wait. But not for long." Tadase said, releasing her.

Amu just grabbed her bag and left. When she was out of the school she let the tears fall again. She ran with her head to the ground, tears streaming out of her eyes. And yet again she crashed into something. She landed on her back.

" Gomen." She said, brushing the tears out of her eyes.

A hand grabbed her and pulled her up. Amu looked at the person who had helped her. Of course it was Ikuto.

" Whatever." Ikuto said and turned to walk away.

Amu grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

" What do you want now?" He asked angrily.

Amu looked up at his face. She saw that his face was hard, showing no emotions at all.

" Uh...w-we have to be back at the academy tonight. We have dance practice tomorrow." Amu said.

" Whatever." Ikuto said yanking his arm out of her hand.

" Please..Ikuto...don't." Amu said, her voice cracking.

Ikuto turned around to face her.

" You know. You actually made me believe that someone could love me. You made me believe that I had something to live for, that someone cared. But it was all a lie. I trusted you. But I guess this is what I get for being a fool." Ikuto snapped.

" Ikuto..." Amu said, her tears starting up again.

" I'll see you at the academy." He said then walked away.

Amu sank to her knees. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Her tears flowed freely from her eyes. A hand touched her shoulder. Amu looked up to see Nagihiko.

" Amu-chan. We know you were lying. We all know you love Ikuto. So then why did you break up with him?" Nagihiko asked.

" I-I can't tell you." Amu said.

" I'll accept that for now." Nagihiko said.

Amu nodded. Her tears never stopping.

" Amu-Chan I hate to see you cry. Please listen to this song." Nagihiko said pulling out his ipod and turning it to a certain song. He put a headphone in her ear and Amu heard the song. **( The song is slanted. )**

_On and on  
Does anybody know__  
What we are living for__  
Whatever happens__  
We leave it all to chance  
Another heartache  
Another failed romance  
On and on  
Does anybody know  
What we are living for_

_The show must go on__  
The show must go on  
Outside the dawn is breaking  
On the stage that holds  
Our final destiny  
The show must go on  
The show must go on_

_Inside my heart is breaking  
My makeup may be flaking  
But my smile still stays on_

_The show must go on  
The show must go on_

_I'll top the bill  
I'll earn the kill  
I have to find the will to carry  
On with the  
On with the  
On with the show_

Nagihiko turned off his ipod.

" What's that suppose to mean?" Amu asked.

" It means no matter what you must carry on. Keep a smile on. No matter what." Nagihiko said.

" I-I'll try." Amu said.

" Arigatou Amu-Chan. Now how bout I help you pack your stuff up." Nagihiko said.

" But don't you have to pack?" Amu asked.

" No. I didn't take anything with me." Nagihiko said.

Amu just nodded. Her tears had stopped and Nagihiko helped her up.

" Smile." He said.

Amu tried her best but could only manage a weak, pained smile.

" Well that's a start. Come on." He said.

He took Amu's hand and led her to her house. They went inside and got all her things ready. She also changed into Lynya. When Amu was ready to go she wrote her parents a note telling them that she was leaving for the academy. She called for Rairi and Ai to come down and they did.

" Amu-chan where's Dia?" Ai asked.

Amu felt the tears come again but she fought them back. She took Dia's egg out of her bag and showed Ai.

" She went back in her egg?" Ai asked.

Amu nodded. Amu felt something on her arm. She looked down and saw Temari hugging her.

" I know its hard to have a chara go back in their egg. I could feel Nagihiko's sorrow when I went back into mine. But just smile and keep going. Dia will come back to you. Just as I came back to Nagihiko." Temari said, letting Amu go.

" Thank you Temari." Amu said.

They all left. Amu made sure the door was locked then they walked to the academy. When they got in the building Kaku and Tomoko were waiting for them.

" Come on. You'll have to get you're stuff in your room, change into some dance clothes then come down to the second floor for a ballroom lesson." Kaku said.

" I thought you said classes were tomorrow." Amu said.

" Well Sakura wanted us to learn another Tango dance. Or more like wanted YOU to learn the tango dance. I already have. Its fun." Tomoko said.

" Ok." Amu said.

" Come on. Lets take the stairs." Tomoko said then grabbed Amu's hand, leading her up the stairs.

Nagihiko and Kaku followed them up.

" Hey is Ikuto here yet?" Amu asked.

" Yeah. He came a few minutes before you did. He's already upstairs." Tomoko said.

Amu just nodded and followed Tomoko up the stairs. When they got to the second floor Tomoko showed them the door that lead to the stair that would lead them up to their floor.

" I wonder how they got the stairs done so fast and added a pool." Nagihiko stated.

" Your guess is as good as mine dude. It only took like two to three days." Kaku said.

" Yeah. That's kinda weird." Nagihiko said.

" Hey Nagihiko can I ask you something?" Kaku questioned.

" Sure." Nagihiko replied.

" Why is your chara a girl?" Kaku asked.

Nagihiko sighed and quickly explained about his past.

" Dude. I feel so bad for you." Kaku said patting Nagihiko on the back.

" Well I lived through it." Nagihiko said.

They reached the top floor and Amu went to her room. She gave a small smile at being back in her room. She got her stuff away and dressed in her dance outfit. Ai and Rairi came with her as she left the room. Nagihiko was waiting for her in the hall. They walked to their class.

" Hello everyone. I'm glad you're all here." Sakura said as Amu and Nagihiko sat down.

Amu looked and saw Ikuto far away from everyone else.

" Ok well I watched Moulin Rouge the other day and I decided to teach you the tango routine in that movie. I've already taught Tomoko and Kaku it. So I'll be teaching you ,Nagihiko and Ikuto." Sakura said to Amu with glee.

" Alright." Amu said.

" Good. Momota, Reiji and Ataru will be up in a second." Sakura said.

They waited until the other teachers come up. Sakura up the C.D in and got it to the right song. They danced to this tango routine flawlessly. Amu didn't care what Tomoko said, that did not look fun.

" Ok. Now Amu you try. Ikuto will be the main guy in this and Kaku and Nagihiko will be the other two boys." Sakura said.

Ikuto got up and walked over to Kaku. He whispered something into his ear.

" No way." Kaku said.

" Oh come on." Ikuto said.

" No. I'm not doing it." Kaku said.

" Come on dude. For your best friend?" Ikuto asked.

" I'm not switching partners." Kaku said.

" Its not forever. Its just for today." Ikuto.

" No." Kaku said.

" Please." Ikuto pleaded.

" Well since you went as far as to say please then I suppose I can." Kaku said.

" Thanks." Ikuto said.

" Kaku if you don't wanna do it I will." Nagihiko said.

" Really? Thanks Nagihiko." Kaku said.

" No. I don't think so. Ikuto you will be dancing with Amu as the main guy. And if its just because you don't want to touch her then being the main guy is the best role incase you weren't paying attention." Sakura snapped.

Ikuto sighed and took his spot. Nagihiko got to his spot by Kaku. He could see the sadness in Amu's eyes.

" The show must go on." Nagihiko mouthed.

Amu gave a light smile and nodded. The music turned on and they danced perfectly. Of course Ikuto's touch hurt her. Not just because he was handling her roughly but because of the pain that lingered in her heart.

" Ikuto can you please try and handle her gently." Sakura said for the fifth time.

" Whatever." He replied.

They tried again and he finally didn't handle her roughly. But she still hurt. But no one could take away the pain from her heart.

" Alright well that was a good practice. Go to dinner then you have the rest of the night free." Sakura said.

Everyone left and walked down to the dinning hall. Everyone took the stairs except Amu. She walked into the elevator. Nagihiko came with her to make sure she would be alright.

" It hurts." She said as the doors closed.

" What hurts?" Nagihiko asked.

" My heart. It hurts. I want the pain to go away but I know it can't." Amu said sadly.

" I know. Believe me I know. But the pain will lessen. It won't ever go away but someday it won't hurt as badly. Your wounds are fresh. It takes time to heal." Nagihiko said, giving her a hug.

" Thank you Nagihiko." Amu said.

The elevator opened up and the two made their way to the dinning hall. They all sat down and no one said a word as they ate. Not even the chara's talked to each other. Ikuto was the first to finish. He got up and left. Five minutes later everyone else got up and left. Amu was the last to leave.

When she got up to her room she sat down on her bed. Her tears began to flow freely again. Amu curled up in her bed and cried her eyes out. Finally at around nine she got off her bed.

" I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" She shouted.

Amu raced out of her room and down the hall to Ikuto's. She banged on the door but no one answered. She knocked again but no answer came yet again. She turned to walk away when she heard a gunshot come from inside the room.

* * *

**Oh I'm evil aren't I? Leaving it there. God I feel like a b!tch. I'll post the tango vid on my profile. Yes if you watch it you'll be like " Uh...there's suppose to be more people." Well I never really explained in the chapter but it'll be explained in a different chapter. I promise. Maybe the next one, depending on how things play out.**

**Also with the song I used. I love that song and I don't care if no one else thinks about the meaning like I did. That's just my insane thinking power at work.  
**

**So anyway I'd just like to thank these reviewers.**

_**Nmccullough**_

_**rebellious-and-ditzy-bookworm **_

_**Naoki Ryou**_

_**mikan-natsumeLove**_

_**Aznprid3x3**_

_**xiiaoICEangel **_

_**EmikoHoshiko**_

_**All I Want For Xmas Is Ikuto **_

_**xXSeiren-HimeXx**_

_**THE BOOKLOVERS**_

_**ArtGrrl **_

_**Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi**_

_**Tramilisha**_

_**White Moon and Black Sun**_

_**ilovecynthia**_

_**Amuto-4eva**_

_**lmgg19**_

_**Koorika**_

_**Muppiegurl**_

_**oxCuteKataraox**_

_**Natsuya801923**_

_**yoru 4 president**_

_**amutoperson564**_

_**Japaneseanimeluvr34 **_

_**Sapphire Star1995 **_

_**girlylove23 **_

_**SUNCAT333**_

_**babo123**_

_**xxhopingheartxx **_

_**SailorVengeance19**_

_**Kicon **_

_**Otaku Nayami **_

_**animeloverxoxox **_

_**Zero-amu **_

_**Crazedanddefused**_

_**KeikoHayasaka **_

_**wind-master-redmoon **_

_**japanesebabeanimelover**_

_**UnderSeaFlower **_

_**helemeg93**_

_**amulet amuto neko**_

**and **_**kanameXakari**_

**Whoa that's a lot over reviews. **

**Anyway I'd just like to say that I'm a little pissed at youtube right now. They keep copyright claiming things so yesterday I deleted 26 on my favorite videos. I know 26 may not seem like a lot to some but its a lot to me. now I only have 162 favorites. I am not happy.**

**So anyway please review and don't kill me. I beg of you. And just to remind people. this story is Amuto.**


	22. Chapter 21

**By popular demand, and death threats, I have decided to write this chapter before Saturday. Then of course I'd update again on Saturday. Cause god knows I have nothing else better to do. **

**Random note here: I LOVE KUKAI'S BROTHERS! I was reading the manga so now I love Kukai's brothers. Hahahaha they thought Tadagay was a girl. HAHAHAHAHAHA But then again, who doesn't? **

**Oh and also this has been brought up many times. Yes of course I've review replied but for those who were anonomus and such then I just need to point this out. ..... NO TADASE DID NOT SHOOT IKUTO! Yes it'll be very clear in this chapter but I'd just like to make it a bit clearer. I mean come on think about it. Tadagay doesn't know where the academy is let alone that Ikuto is a student there. Plus Amu has been obeying his demands so there is no reason to kill him. Ok? I hope you understand now! If not then I'll help again. IKUTO COMMITED SUICIDE! There. I think thats plainly clear enough! **

**Ok well enough of that. On to the chappy!!

* * *

**_When she got up to her room she sat down on her bed. Her tears began to flow freely again. Amu curled up in her bed and cried her eyes out. Finally at around nine she got off her bed._

" _I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" She shouted._

_Amu raced out of her room and down the hall to Ikuto's. She banged on the door but no one answered. She knocked again but no answer came yet again. She turned to walk away when she heard a gunshot come from inside the room._

Amu's heart froze. She ran back to the door and began pounding her fists on the wood.

" IKUTO! IKUTO OPEN UP NOW!" She screamed, tears coming down her face.

No answer. She tried to break open the door but she just couldn't. Amu raced back into her room.

" RAN! CHARACTER TRANSFORM NOW!" Amu yelled.

" Why Amu-chan?" Ran asked.

" JUST DO IT!" Amu screamed.

Ran's eyes widened in shock but she quickly did the transformation. As soon as she was Amulet Heart she raced to Ikuto's room. With Amulet Heart's strength she was able to break open the door. She rushed into the room and looked around. He wasn't in the living room area so she ran to the bedroom.

There.

On the bed.

Was Ikuto.

His eyes were closed and blood was pooling out of his wound. Amu screamed and raced over to him.

" IKUTO! IKUTO WAKE UP!" She shouted.

He didn't move. Amu saw the gun in his hand.

" IKUTO PLEASE WAKE UP!" Amu sobbed.

" A-A-Amu..." Ikuto whispered opening his eyes..

" IKUTO! PLEASE DON'T DIE!" Amu cried.

" .....Goodbye." He said then his eyes closed

" SOMEONE HELP!" She screamed.

No one came. Ikuto was still bleeding. Ran undid the transformation and left the room, screaming for help. Amu held onto Ikuto, His blood staining her clothes. Finally Nagihiko came in.

" Amu-Chan whats- OH MY GOD!" Nagihiko yelled, seeing Ikuto.

" CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Amu shrieked.

Nagihiko pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911. A few minutes later Amu could hear the sirens. And shortly after that, paramedics were pulling him onto a stretcher. They tried to get Amu to let go of him. She let go of his body but refused to let go of his hand. The paramedics tried to get her to let go but failed. They brought her into the ambulance with Ikuto. When they reached the hospital they had to get three guys to pry Amu's hand out of Ikuto's.

" I'm sorry miss. But he have to take him to surgery." One of them said, holding her.

Amu eventually calmed down. They took her to the waiting room and after getting her to promise several times that she won't go looking for him, they left. As soon as they were gone Amu curled up in the chair and cried. Her black hair fell in her face. She had forgotten to take off her wig and contacts. Eventually she fell asleep and didn't wake up until morning.

A doctor made her way towards her.

" Miss...uh..." The doctor said.

" Kurimoto." Amu said.

" Alright. Miss Kurimoto. I have some news about Mr. Tsukiyomi." The doctor stated.

" What happened? Is he alright?" Amu asked.

The doctor cleared her throat.

" Mr. Tsukiyomi attempted suicide. He, for whatever reason, decided to shoot himself in the heart. But the baka placed the gun wrong and shot himself in the shoulder. He fained from blood loss. He should be alright. But he's not allowed to move his left arm for some time." She explained.

Amu sighed in relief.

" Is he awake?" Amu asked.

" Hai and he is cussing up a storm. He refuses to let the doctors give him morphine. The pain from his shoulder is bad enough but he keeps saying that his heart hurts more. Do you know what that's about?" The doctor questioned.

" Can you take me to him?" Amu asked.

" Of course." She said and led Amu down the hall.

**( Warning: The following scene contains lots of cussing. I try not to cuss all to much but whatever. )**

As they reached the wing they could only hear shouting.

" NO. I SAID I DON'T WANT THE FUCKING MORPHINE." Amu heard Ikuto shout.

The doctor sighed and rushed forward. Amu followed behind her.

" GET THE FUCK OUT YOU FUCKING DOCTOR. I DON'T NEED YOU GOD DAMN FUCKING MEDICATION." Ikuto yelled.

" MR. TSUKIYOMI! YOU HAVE A VISITOR!" The doctor yelled.

" I DON'T GIVE A FUCK. TELL WHOEVER IT IS TO GO THE FU-" He stopped at the sight of Amu at the door.

" Amu...." He said quietly.

Amu just gave him a weak smile. The doctor took her nurses out of the room and closed the door. Ikuto looked at her then put his head down on the pillow.

" What the hell do you want?" He asked.

" Ikuto. Don't." Amu said, fresh tears welling up in her eyes.

Ikuto turned to face her. His eyes were still cold and emotionless.

" You're with the Kiddie King now. Leave me alone." Ikuto growled.

" But Ikuto you don't understand." Amu said.

" I DON'T UNDERSTAND! WHAT DON'T I UNDERSTAND? HOW MUCH YOU LOVE THAT KID MORE THEN ME?" Ikuto yelled at her.

" But I-" Amu started.

" BUT NOTHING! YOU USED ME AND THEN WHEN YOU WERE FINISHED YOU DROPPED ME LIKE A TOY AND WENT ON TO THE NEXT BEST THING. AND YOU JUST LEFT ME. BROKEN." Ikuto shouted.

" I ONLY DID IT CAUSE TADASE THREATENED TO KILL YOU!" Amu screamed.

Ikuto's eyes opened and his mouth shut. Amu had broken down again and was now kneeling on the floor, tears and sobs being released.

" What?" Ikuto asked.

" H-He said that i-if I didn't b-break up with y-you he would k-kill you." Amu blubbered.

" So he threatened to kill me unless you broke up with me?" Ikuto questioned.

" H-Hai. And then he said if I still wasn't with him then he'd kill one my my friends." Amu said.

" Really? And thats why you did it?" Ikuto asked.

Amu could only nod her head.

" THAT FUCKING BASTARD! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL THAT ASSHOLE!" Ikuto yelled getting out of the bed.

" IKUTO GET BACK IN BED." Amu yelled, jumping to her feet.

Ikuto either didn't hear her or just ignored her. He made his way to the door. Amu grabbed his arm.

" You're not going anywhere." Amu said leading him back to the bed.

She got him back in the bed and sat in the chair beside him.

" I love you." Ikuto said.

" I love you too Ikuto. And I always will." Amu said, standing up to kiss his lips.

As soon as their lips touched Amu felt like she was on cloud number nine. Amu felt one of Ikuto's arms slide around her waist. Amu smiled into the kiss. She let his lips go.

" I'm still gonna kill that fucking bastard." Ikuto growled.

" No please. He can't ever know that you know! Cause if you know then maybe he can't kill you but he'll hurt one of my friends." Amu cried.

" Alright fine. I won't do it. For you though and only for you. But I want to be with you." Ikuto said touching her face.

" I know. I wanna be with you too." Amu said.

" There must be a loophole." Ikuto noted.

She twirled a finger through a strand of hair from her it struck her.

" Ikuto. I found the loophole!" Amu exclaimed.

" Really? What is it?" Ikuto questioned.

" You're looking at it!" Amu said pointing to herself.

" What? All I see if you in your dance clothes. There's blood on them by the way." Ikuto noted.

" I'm aware of that. But its Lynya! Tadase doesn't know. And the guardians promised they wouldn't tell him. So you can date Lynya! I mean its still me!" Amu said.

" Yeah that could work...but..." Ikuto said.

" But what?" Amu asked.

" But I just can't stand the thought of you being with that fucktard." Ikuto said angrily.

" I know. I can't stand it either. But hopefully he'll get over me then I can be yours as Amu!" Amu said.

" I guess I'll just have to live with it won't I?" Ikuto asked.

" Hai. Until this problem can be fixed. Don't worry. Like I said before, I could never love Tadase." Amu said.

" I know that now. Thanks." Ikuto said closing his eyes.

" What are you doing?" Amu asked.

" Trying to sleep." Ikuto replied.

" Oh no. I'm not finished with you yet." Amu said.

Ikuto opened his eyes to give her a questioning look.

" What?" Ikuto asked.

" WHY THE HELL DID YOU TRY AND KILLL YOURSELF. YOU IDIOT. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU SCARED ME. I BROKE DOWN YOUR DOOR! YOU BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA." Amu yelled hitting the top of his head at each baka she said.

" Ow ow Amu ow I'm,ow," Ikuto said.

Amu stopped hitting his head and crossed her arms.

" Promise me you'll NEVER do anything like that again. No matter what." Amu said.

" I promise." Ikuto said.

" Good. Now I'm getting a doctor and you're gonna let them give you morphine." Amu said.

" Fine." Ikuto sighed.

Amu left the room and called for a nurse. One came and gave Ikuto some morphine.

" You should go home." She said once Ikuto was asleep.

" No. I'm staying here." Amu said crossing her arms.

" Alright but you must contact a parent or guardian." The nurse said.

Amu nodded. There was a phone in Ikuto's hospital room and she used that to call Sakura.

" Hello?" Sakura answered.

" Sakura. Its me. Amu." Amu said.

" OH AMU THANK GOD! HOW IS IKUTO IS HE ALRIGHT?" Sakura asked loudly.

" He's fine. But I don't think he'll be able to dance for a while." Amu said.

" Well that's fine. We'll just keep him here and get someone to fill his place for the time being. How about Nagihiko?" Sakura asked.

" Sure." Amu said.

" Are you going to be staying there?" Sakura questioned.

" Hai. Could you go upstairs and get some clothes for me? And also grab all my charas." Amu asked.

" Sure thing. I'll be over soon." Sakura said then hung up.

And sure enough after twenty minutes Sakura was in Ikuto's room.

" He's so cute when he's asleep." Sakura noted with a giggle.

Amu nodded and giggled along.

" AMU-CHAN!" She heard five voices chorused.

Soon she was being hugged by her charas. Amu smiled and shushed them pointing to the sleeping Ikuto. They were all shattered and all was quiet. Well that is until....

" IKUTOOOOOOOOO." A voice shouted out.

A blue flash whipped pasted them. Yoru was now floating above his master.

" IKUTO IKUTO HOW COULD YOU TRY TO KILL YOURSELF?" Yoru yelled.

" Ugh. Go away Yoru." Ikuto mumbled.

" BUT IKUTO-" Yoru began to cry but Miki put a hand over his mouth.

" Shh. He needs sleep." Miki hushed him.

Yoru nodded then Miki released her hand from his mouth. Ikuto had already gone back to sleep. Sakura was just leaving. Amu didn't seem to notice though. She just kept looking at Ikuto with a grin. If he was awake he'd probably comment on how she was a pervert. But since he was dead asleep she had no reasons to worry.

Later on the doctor came in and check up on him. She pulled out a hide away bed .

" You can sleep here. I'll have a nurse bring you back pillows and a blanket. And I'd suggest you change." The doctor told her.

" Alright." Amu replied.

As soon as she left Amu grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to change. Before she could finish buttoning up her shirt she heard Ikuto's frantic voice.

" Amu?" He called over and over again.

She got out of the bathroom.

" I'm right here Ikuto." She said.

Ikuto relaxed then smirked.

" Nice bra." He commented.

Amu blushed and ran back into the bathroom to button up her she came back out he was pouting.

" You could have buttoned it up here." Ikuto said.

" No way. You would have kept looking at my bra." Amu said.

" Yeah well I'm not denying that I wouldn't. But I just think it was silly to go back into the bathroom to do up your shirt." He explained.

Amu rolled her eyes and made her way to her boyfriend's bed.

" I love you." Amu said kissing his nose.

" I love you too." Ikuto replied.

Amu smiled.

" And do you have you where your wig?" Ikuto asked.

" Hai." Amu replied.

" Fine." Ikuto pouted.

Amu giggled then kissed him yet again. This time there kiss they pulled away they needed oxygen. Then they talked about things until Ikuto feel asleep again. Amu left the room and got some food in the cafeteria. She ate her food quickly then raced back up to Ikuto's room. He was sleeping peacefully when she got back. Amu smiled. She stayed by his side until she got tired then she changed into her pajamas and went to sleep.

* * *

**There. Done. New chapter on Saturday. Don't ask for any day earlier.**

**Oh and by the way. Yes I can fix things that fast.**

**Yes and sorry about the swearing. But I mean, Can you blame him?  
**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Read and Review please!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Can't....go....on....must....sleep...more *Faints*. No. Just leave me here. Leave me to die. The world doesn't matter any longer. just go. .....Kay I'm being a bit melodramatic there but whatever. Its a habit when I'm half asleep. And my foot is asleep too. Ow pins and needles.**

**Ugh this writing thing is starting to feel like a job. I DEMAND TO GET PAID! Lol just kidding. But seriously waking up on Saturday morning at 8:30 am is not my idea of an awesome Saturday....though technically I woke up before then....well maybe I should just shut up about the sleep thing then....yeah.**

**OK so to start things off I wrote a Kukai and Kairan one-shot the other day. Its rather amusing and had nothing to do with this yes they are dating. But I'm gonna post it on here anyway. You can skip it ifs you want to. It may hurt my feelings if you do but whatever. Ok so here is the one-shot.

* * *

**Gym. It was one of Okabe Kairan's least favorite subject. And what she hated most in gym was weight training. Of course she wasn't all that bad at it but it more the fact that it was a co-ed class. And there was this one guy, Rima Joodan, that loved to make fun of her. No matter what she was doing he found a way to tease her.

Today Kairan was attempting a round-house kick. She failed miserably and Joodan laughed loudly.

" What's the matter Okabe? Can't even do a little round-house kick?" Joodan said.

He walked up to the punching bag and did a perfect round-house kick. Kairan sighed then left to go on the treadmill. She didn't want to go too fast so she was on a slow speed. Of course Joodan had come over again to make fun of her.

" Oh wow 1.05. That's so slow Okabe. But I don't think you could go any faster anyway." Joodan jeered.

Kairan sighed in anger and went over to the weights. She was lifting one up when Joodan came up behind her.

" I highly doubt you can lift that. It's a whole 10 pounds." Joodan said a bit too loudly.

Kairan didn't know he had been behind her so she was startled. Sadly this meant that Kairan dropped the weight she was holding. The weight hit her foot and she yelled out in pain. Joodan just began to laugh. No one else was paying any attention. A tear fell down Kairan's cheek.

" Wow! Are you really that weak Okabe? That shouldn't have hurt." Joodan said, still laughing.

Before Kairan could say or do anything Kukai came bursting through the door. He looked around and found Kairan. He rushed over to his girlfriend and embraced her. He glared at Joodan.

" What did you do?" Kukai demanded angrily.

" I snuck up in her and scared her. Its not my fault she's stupid enough to let go of the weight." Joodan sneered.

It happened so fast no one really saw it. One minute Joodan was standing smugly beside Kukai and Kairan, the next he was holding his nose. Blood squirted onto the floor.

" WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Joodan yelled, still clutching his nose.

" That was for calling my girlfriend stupid." Kukai snapped.

Kukai drew his fist back and punched Joodan in the gut.

" And THAT was for making fun of her dropping that weight on her foot." Kukai said.

Joodan was now holding one hand to his nose and holding his arm across his gut.

" If you ever say or do anything to Kairan again, I'll put you in a hospital." Kukai threatened then led his girlfriend to the nurses office.

" Thanks Kukai-Koi." Kairan said , giving him a quick kiss.

" You're welcome Kairan-koi. I'd do it again a thousand times too!" Kukai replied.

Kairan smiled. Kukai found that just supporting her body didn't work so he stopped and picked her up bridal style.

" No Kukai put me down!" I'm too heavy!" Kairan protested.

" No you're not. You're actually quite light." Kukai reponded.

Kairan sighed and lent her head on his shoulder.

" I love you." She said.

" I love you too."

**THE END.

* * *

Lol ok so to just make things easier on you i'd like to explain. See me and UnderSeaFlower are in the same gym class and we had weight training. There is a kid in our class who does make fun of UnderSeaFlower. But not just her, everyone. He's just that kinda guy. But he's really not as mean as I made him in my story. And yes he did make fun of her round-house kick and her speed on the treadmill. No he's not mean enough to make her drop a weight on her foot. Besides UnderSeaFlower isn't stupid enough to let go of the weight....I think. And if you're wondering how Kukai knew, one of his friends came and got him. Kay so I hope you enjoyed that. **

**Ok and I'd also like to say that Amu has slightly redeemed herself from me hating her. Just cause of the beginning out episode 67. Best PART EVER! Damn Ikuto looked sexy there. But then again...he always looks on to the proper story!

* * *

**Amu woke up in the morning. Ikuto was wide awake and staring at her with a smile on his face.

" We're you watching me sleep?" Amu asked,sitting up.

" Maybe." He replied with a smirk.

" And you call me a pervert." Amu grumbled.

" Well can you blame me? You're adorable when you sleep." Ikuto responded.

" Whatever." Amu said laying back down.

" What are you doing?" He asked.

" Trying to sleep." Amu replied.

" Aw please get up. It's boring here." Ikuto pouted.

" Fine fine." Amu replied getting up and grabbing some clothes.

She changed quickly then came back out to find Tadase standing beside Ikuto's bed.

" Ah Tsukiyomi. Its so sad that you're in the hospital." Tadase said, without a hint of remorse.

" What do you want Kiddie King?" Ikuto demanded.

" I was wondering if you've been in contact with MY girlfriend.

" No. I haven't been in contact with Amu since her broke up with me. Its not like I care anymore though. I found someone much better." Ikuto replied motioning to Amu.

Tadase turned and looked at Amu.

" Hey you're that girl that goes to the same dance school and Fujisaki-san." Tadase said.

" Yeah. Kurimoto Lynya." Amu said.

" Well its nice to meet you Kurimoto-san." Tadase said quickly then turned back to Ikuto.

" You sure she hasn't been here?" Tadase asked again, getting slightly irritated.

" I'm sure. Now please leave. Unless you want to see me and Lynya make out." Ikuto said pointing to the door.

Tadase glared at Ikuto then left, slamming the door behind him.

" How rude. He should know not to slam doors in a hospital." Amu said.

" Yeah well its him. I don't think he cares anymore." Ikuto replied.

" True." Amu said.

" Now come over here. I wasn't lying about wanting to make out with you." Ikuto said with a smirk.

Amu smiled and walked over to Ikuto's bed. She lent over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips then sat back down.

" Hey that's cheap!" Ikuto said.

" Oh well." Amu replied with a smirk of her own.

Ikuto frowned for a but then pouted.

" Please Amu-kou." He begged.

" Ikuto you have to use Lynya. You know that." Amu replied.

" Fine. Please Lynya-koi." Ikuto pleaded.

Amu smiled and gave in. She got up on Ikuto's bed and straddled his waist. She was careful not to touch his hurt shoulder and began to make out with the love of her life. They weren't ready to let go but a nurse came in.

" Oh....um...sorry." She said with a blush.

Amu blushed as well and got off Ikuto. Ikuto growled slightly in protest.

" I'm just here to give you you're medication." The nurse said.

" Whatever." Ikuto said.

The nurse go things ready then gave Ikuto the medicine.

" Do you mind if I check the wound?" She asked.

" I doesn't matter." Ikuto replied.

The nurse took off the bandages and gasped.

" What?" Ikuto asked.

" Um...I'll be right back." The nurse said then hurried out.

She came back shortly with the doctor. The doctor went over and looked at Ikuto's wound.

" Well that's amazing. Mr. Tsukiyomi could you please move you're left shoulder a bit?" The doctor asked.

Ikuto did as he was told. He winced a little but the pain was bearable.

" Well Mr. Tsukiyomi it seems you've skipped the being-in-the-hospital-for-a-few-days stage. I'll bring the release forms. You're free to go." The doctor said.

She re-did the bandages then left the room. Ikuto got up off the bed and smiled.

" Well that's great!" Amu said and hugged Ikuto.

" I know. But I don't think I can dance with you for a while." Ikuto said.

" I know. I'll be with Nagi for awhile." Amu replied, releasing her boyfriend.

The doctor came back with the release forms and Sakura. Sakura had a bag with clothes in it.

" Here. I thought you could use these." Sakura said putting the bag on the bed.

" Thanks." He said signing the release form.

" Now since you're their guardian you'll have to sign it as well." The doctor said to Sakura.

" Alright.I'll be waiting on the main floor you two." Sakura said then left with the doctor.

Ikuto grabbed the bag of clothes and went into the bathroom. He came back out with his pants on. His shirt was still in his hand.

" Uh....help?" He asked with a small blush.

Amu laughed a bit then helped Ikuto into his shirt.

" I think you should wear shirts that button up." Amu said when she was done.

" Yeah I think it'd be easier." Ikuto responded.

Amu packed the rest of her stuff up then her and Ikuto left the room. They got down to the main floor and saw Sakura waiting for them.

" Come on. We have to get back." Sakura said.

The two followed Sakura to her car and got in. She drove them back to the academy. When they walked inside they noticed something.

" Where is everyone? Normally you can hear music around this time or people would be changing classes." Amu questioned.

" Well that's just the thing. I was going to have a meeting in the hospital with everyone but since you're here now Ikuto we've decided to have it in your ballroom classroom." Sakura said walking up the stairs.

" Ok. Whats the meeting about?" Amu asked.

" You'll see. I'll give you a few minutes to put you're things away. Don't worry you don't need to get changed." Sakura said then continued up the stairs.

Amu and Ikuto looked at each other and shrugged ( Ikuto only shrugging with his right shoulder.) then took the elevator up the stairs. They quickly put their things away then headed down to their ballroom classroom. When they got their they found Nagihiko, Tomoko, Kaku and Sakura waiting for them. They sat down with the others and looked at Sakura.

" Ok so this meeting is about how Momota took all the other kids away on a feild trip. I think they're camping or something. So I was thinking I could take you five to a hot spring. It'd be a nice way to relax don't you think?" Sakura said.

" Yeah that'd be awesome!" Kaku exclaimed.

" Good. Now Momota took the others for about a week. So pack your things for a week or so." Sakura said then dismissed them.

The five made their way up the stairs and to their rooms. Amu's charas were finally waking up.

" Ohayou Amu-Chan." Ran said getting out of her egg.

" Uh its closer to the afternoon Ran." Amu replied packing some clothes.

" Is it?" Ran asked looking at the clock.

" Yep. I should have woken you guys up when we left the hospital but I decided not to." Amu said.

" Oh. Ok. So why aren't we at the hospital?" Ran asked.

" Ikuto got released. Now we're going on a trip to the hot springs." Amu explained putting away more clothes.

" REALLY? YAY!" Ran shouted.

That woke everyone else up. They grumbled about getting more sleep until Ran told them where they were going. The girls squealed in excitement and Yoru covered his ears.

" Is Ikuto in his room nya?" Your asked.

" Yep." Amu replied closing her suitcase.

Yoru zoomed out of her room. They heard him crying to Ikuto and they heard Ikuto tell him to shut up. The girls laughed then Ikuto came into her room.

" Hey Amu can you please help take off my shirt?" Ikuto said.

" Ikuto please." Amu asked.

" Fine. Can you please help me LYNYA." Ikuto responded.

" Arigatou. And hai I can." Amu said.

She helped get his shirt off. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't help staring at his muscles. Ikuto smirked and kissed her softly. Then he turned around and left the room. Amu sighed and grabbed her suitcase. She almost forgot about Dia's egg. She went to grab it but a loud crack erupted and Dia popped out of her egg.

" Amu-Chan you have your shine back. And I have come back to you....again. Seriously how many times are you going to lose your shine? Going back in my egg all the time is tiring." Dia said.

" Gomen Dia. But I'm glad you're back...again. This time lets hope it stays that way." Amu said.

" I hope so too. Now what have I missed?" Dia asked.

Miki filled her in on what she missed. Dia was happy about going to the hot springs as well. Finally they all made their way down to the main floor where Nagihiko and Sakura already were. Amu chatted with Nagihiko for a awhile then Ikuto came down the stairs with Tomoko and Kaku following behind. Yuu,Sonkei and Yoru were all floating above them. Temari flew up and began talking to Yuu. They had become fast friends. Sakura led them to a van.

" Hmm well that's not good. I only have room for three other people and the luggage." Sakura said.

" Me and Amu can take my car." Ikuto told her.

" Ok. Go get it. We'll stay here waiting for you." Sakura said.

He did a character transform with Yoru.

" What are you doing?" Sakura asked him.

" Well I have to get my keys. They're in my room. Jumping onto my balcony is the easiest and quickest way to get up there." Ikuto said then jumped up the building. He got to his balcony and went inside. Ikuto came back shortly later with his keys in hand. He undid the transformation then walked over to his car. He pulled up beside the van.

" Whoa dude that's a sweet car." Kaku exclaimed.

" I know." Ikuto said.

Sakura handed him a map then the others got in the van. She threw the luggage in the back and Amu hopped into Ikuto's car.

" See ya later." He said then drove off.

It was a pleasant car ride. Amu and Ikuto chatted and the charas were enjoying each others company. Finally they reached the hot springs. They got there before Sakura and the other so they waited in the car. While waiting they decided to kill time by making out. When they heard the van pull up they stopped and got out. The hot springs were up in a mountain. It wasn't a huge place and they seemed to be the only people there. Everyone grabbed their luggage and went to the receptionist.

" Hi I'm Suzuki Sakura. I reserved some rooms." Sakura said.

" Right. So that was the four singles right?" The receptionist said.

" That's correct." Sakura said.

The receptionist gave her the keys and told her where the rooms were.

" Wait there are six of us. Why four rooms?" Amu asked.

" Duh because I'm sure Tomoko and Kaku would like to share a room and you and Ikuto would like to as well." Sakura said.

Amu blushed and Ikuto smirked.

" This'll be fun Lynya-koi." He said so she could hear.

Nagihiko also heard it and looked confused.

" I'll tell you later." Amu mouthed.

Nagihiko nodded then headed off to his room. Ikuto and Amu made their way to their room. Inside was pretty plain. There was a TV, A computer, A couch, A desk and computer chair, A bed and a bathroom. There were also some dressers some Amu and Ikuto unpacked their things. Sakura knocked on their door and told them everyone was going into the hot springs. Ikuto and Amu got out. A lady the worked there explained about all the baths and explained about a secret one up and the top of the mountain. While everyone else got into baths Ikuto and Amu made their way up the mountain to the secret one. It was a real hot spring, not an artificial one. Amu and Ikuto went behind bushes and took off their clothes. Amu wrapped a towel around her body and came out. Ikuto was waiting for her with a towel around his waist.

They got into the spring.

" This is really nice." Amu said, relaxing.

" Yeah. Its really loosening up some muscles." Ikuto replied

They talked for a while then made out some more. Sadly while they were making out Amu lost her towel. She screamed and sunk into the water. Ikuto laughed and found her towel. She wrapped it around her body and blushed.

" Don't worry. I didn't see anything." Ikuto replied with a laugh.

Amu gave him a small glare then they continued their make out session, though this time Amu was careful about her towel. When they were done they got out, got dressed and walked back to the hotel. The others were just getting ready for dinner. They ate then talked around a fire pit for a while. Once everyone was getting tired they went to their rooms. Amu, forgetting that she was sharing a room, stripped down and was about to put on her pajamas when Ikuto walked out of the bathroom. Amu screamed and covered her half naked body.

" Ok that time I saw." Ikuto stated.

Amu threw a pillow at him then quickly changed. She crawled into bed and faced away from Ikuto. He got shut off the lights and got in bed.

" I'm sorry Lynya-koi." He said snuggling up to her.

" Here you can call me Amu. But only here." Amu said.

" Alright. Goodnight Amu-koi." Ikuto said kissing the back of her head.

She turned around to face him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

" Goodnight Ikuto-koi." She replied before falling asleep.

* * *

**OK so that's done. Yes I know it seems to go pretty fast but whatever. This was a pretty Amuto chapter. I loved it. Next chapter comes out on the 31st. So you'll have to wait till then. Well actually I could update sooner since I only have to go to an exam on Monday then I got the rest of the week off until Thursday. I get to go watch a surgery on an animal! So yeah that's my next week. Wish me luck on my exams!! And please review!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Kay I am wide awake for once. Why? Because I slept in. Well first I woke up at 8:11 am. I'm like " No. I wake up at nine." then went back to sleep. When my alarm sounded at 9:00 I shut it off and was gonna get up but I ended up stareing at the poster on my ceilng then falling back asleep. Then I woke up at 10:16 and said " Yay I got to sleep in for once. OH CRAP! I GOTTA WRITE!" and then I climbed down the ladder and raced to the computer. **

**Kay I'd like to just do something I haven't done yet. Instead of review replying I was thinking I'd reply on here. Cause some of my reviewers are annonomus.**

**Lynya317: Yeah I don't like writing when I'm half asleep. But if I don't write nmccullough and UnderSeaFlower might beat me up at .**

**EmikoHoshiko: Yes. But just wait. Things'll be explained in this chapter**

**helemeg93: Thanks. And no I didn't know I was awesome. I was always told I was a loser and that I scare people.**

**Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi: Haha glad you liked it.**

**xXSeiren-HimeXx: Glad you liked it. And I hope I did good on my exam too. **

**Amuto-4eva: Kay what do you mean intence. This is T. NOT M. Though I could easily change that...nah. Its better to keep it T. Some almost M stuff could happen though. We'll see where this chapter goes.**

**'-EphemeralMoon-': Don't worry. I shall kill Tadagay. Soon I hope.**

**nmccullough: Yeah that was an awesome one-shot. You say we couldn't meet on Monday yet we did. Lol. And you didn't faint while watching the surgeries so I didn't have to drag you into a corner! Um dude last time I checked you need a permission form filled out to go to critteraid. And Lex don't have one. I'd love to introduce her to Ikuto,Nagi and Kukai too but we can't.**

**Kicon: 67 was good. 68 SUCKED. stupid filler episode.**

**kool495: Haha I know. I wasn't planning on her loosing her towel but then I'm like " meh what the heck. I'd make people laugh."and therefore added it in.**

**KeikoHayasaka: Yeah it was fun. Call me whenever. But remember the time changes. You're three hours ahead of me. And yes Tadagay will die.**

**lmgg: Haha well no more tadagay in THAT chapter.**

**babo123: I hope I did good too. Haha well the way I see it is: Tons of make out sessions=good chapter to make upn for the evilness of other chapters.**

**Natsuya801923: You're the only one I'll review reply cause your reviews are awesomely long.**

**oxCuteKataraox : Glad you liked it.**

**SuperKerei: Thanks. And you know I'd love to take a break and not write but again, if I did nmccullough and UnderSeaFlower might kick my ass. Besides it gives me something to do on my oh so boring Saturdays.**

**HeavenlyAngel34 : Glad you liked it.**

**Aznprid3x3: as I said before Tons of make out sessions= good chapter making up for all the evilness of previous chapters.**

**Mitsuki Yukishiro: Ah its no problem if you didn't review. As long as you review from now . Your welcome. Ah no please don't kill Tadagay. I need him right now. when I'm done with him THEN everyone can kill him.**

**MW: Glad you liked it. And omg yeah he was so hot in 67. I made my friend draw me a picture of him laying there. Its now on the wall beside my bed! Hmm yeah hot 'n' sexy for Ikuto does work well.**

**Sarah: Glad you like it.**

**Amuto-fan-Neko-san: I think EVERYONE who reads this story really hates Tadagay. **

**UnderSeaFlower: Kawaii is with 2 i's loser. Hey its not my fault I read it to you in a monotone, emotionless/expressionless voice. It's your fault for making me read it to you. Maybe if I wanted to then I'd read it with more excitement. Wait.....first you insult my reading voice then you say its entertaining. You're such a loser Lex. lol jk. Glad you love it but again, i don't get why.**

**Crazedanddefused: Haha yeah I loved that one-shot. UnderSeaFlower loves it too! Haha I know what you mean. Amu really needs too keep her shine. hey hey hey only T here. No M stuff going on. I know I should have every right to take a break. But sadly I am a slave and do not have rights. And if I don't do what I'm told I'll get the whip. Yum asian candies! **

**kakashisasukelover1: I will I will. But not right away. Soon. Of course I make it easy to hate him. I needed a villian and he was starting to piss me off in the show so BAM he's my villian. I did have fun with watching the animal surgeries.**

**xFlare-Starx: No I can't kill Tadagay in the next chapter. I have plans for Tadagay. Cause Ikuto promised he wouldn't hurt Tadagay.**

**lilcutieprincess: Yep. Theres always a chapter on Saturday.**

**Japaneseanimeluvr34: Glad you liked it.**

**lilcutieprincess: You reviewed twice?? wow. anyway I'm glad you like it.**

**Taeniaea: Thank you.**

**Wow that took longer then I ah well. **

**Ok so I'd like to tell everyone I'm now watching Full Moon wo Sagashite. Good anime. After I'm done that I'll watch Gakuen Alice.**

**Ok so onto the chapter.

* * *

**_Amu was wondering around a field of pink and blue lilies. She was wearing a flowing white dress with matching white shoes. Her hair was down and she had two white X clip in it. As she walked around she began to near a gazebo. There standing in the middle was Ikuto in a black tuxedo. He smiled and beckoned to her. Amu smiled and made her way to Ikuto. Before she reached him a bang filled the air. Ikuto's smile faltered then his eyes closed and he slumped to the ground. Standing behind him was Tadase. He was holding a gun and he had a triumphant smirk on his face. Amu tried to scream but she found no sound came out._

_" You shouldn't have told him." Tadase said._

_Amu felt tears run down her face. She tried to back away from Tadase but he advanced towards her._

_" You know you were smart. Hiding him from me. But I needed someone to kill. So now all your little friends are dead. I even brought Rima's head back for you." Tadase laughed and tossed a bag at her feet._

_Out rolled Rima's severed head. Amu attempted to scream but no sound came out._

_" Well now you have no choice but to love me." Tadase said._

_Amu shook her head and backed away. Tadase growled and then pointed the gun at her._

_" Fine. If that's the way you feel. Then it was nice knowing you." Tadase said._

_He pulled down the safety and pulled the trigger. Amu opened her mouth and screamed._

Amu shot up in bed screaming. A light turned on and someone was hugging her from behind.

" Amu. Amu. Calm down. I'm here. Calm down." Ikuto said.

Amu turned around to face him and then embraced him. She sobbed into his chest while he said calming words to her. Finally she calmed down. Ikuto pulled her into his lap.

" Now whats wrong?" Ikuto asked.

" It was a bad dream. Just a bad dream." Amu muttered clinging onto Ikuto.

" I figured. Do you wanna tell me about it?" Ikuto said in a soothing voice.

" I dreamt that Tadase killed you and all my friends then cause I wouldn't love him he kill me." Amu cried hugging him tighter.

" I promise he'll never harm you or your friends. And there's no way in hell I'm letting him kill me." Ikuto said with a smile.

Amu smiled back at him but still hugged him tightly. Ikuto continued to tell her she'd be okay. Amu finally stopped crying and Ikuto shut off the lights. Amu cuddled up beside him. His strong protective arms wrapped around her small body. He pulled her up to his chest and Amu fell asleep.

When she woke in the morning Ikuto was leaning on one arm and looking at her face.

" You know, Your sleeping face is even more adorable than I'd imagined." He said with a smile.

" Pervert." She mumbled.

Ikuto smirked and bit her ear. But instead of her screaming she moaned. This caused Ikuto to get up and walk to the bathroom.

" Ikuto what's wrong?" Amu asked.

" Nothing." He replied back.

She heard the shower turn on and she could have sworn her cursed about the water being cold. Amu shrugged and quickly changed. When she was done she heard the shower turn off and then a few moments later Ikuto came out with a towel covering his waist. He walked over to his dresser and got out some clothes. He went back into the bathroom and got changed.

" I'll see you at breakfast." Amu said after putting on her wig and contacts.

She walked out of her room and was grabbed. She was about to scream but then her capture spoke.

" Shh its just me." Nagihiko said.

Amu shut her mouth and turned to face him.

" Why'd you do that?" She asked.

" Sorry. But you promised you'd explain. And I need you to explain right now." Nagihiko said dragging her off to his room. Once inside he locked the door and turned to face her.

" Ok. Explain. You said you were with Tadase but yet Ikuto is calling you koi. Explain." Nagihiko asked.

" Fine. I'll tell you what I can." Amu said.

" That's all I ask." Nagihiko said.

" Ok well Tadase said that if I didn't break up with Ikuto then he'd do something. Something bad. So because I didn't want that something to happen I broke up with Ikuto. You were right, I don't love Tadase. I never could. So after Ikuto shot himself I explain everything. We found a loophole and now we can date as well." Amu explained.

" And this loophole would be that Tadase doesn't know Lynya and Amu are the same person, Right?" Nagihiko asked.

" Yep." Amu replied.

" Ok. And I suppose you can't tell me what he threatened to do." Nagihiko commented.

" Yep. Its not that I don't want to its just for your safety I don't think I should." Amu responded.

" I understand. Arigatou and sorry for scaring you earlier." Nagihiko said getting up and unlocking the door.

The two walked to the dinning area. Nagihiko said he forgot something and went back to his room. Amu continued to the dinning area. Just before she entered she heard Ikuto's voice.

" Where is she?" Ikuto asked frantically.

" I don't know. She hasn't shown up." Sakura said.

Ikuto rushed out the door and collided with Amu. She fell backwards and he fell on his hands and knees over top of her.

" We should stop meeting in this position." Amu chuckled and kissed him.

" Where were you?" Ikuto asked.

" I was talking to Nagihiko." Amu said.

" Oh." Ikuto said and got up.

He helped her up and kissed her head.

" You worry too much Ikuto." Amu said.

" Sorry. I guess I'm really protective over you." Ikuto said.

" I know. Try not to freak out until. I've been gone for at least an hour." Amu said.

" Alright." Ikuto said.

The two walked into the dinning hall and sat down. Nagihiko came in shortly afterwards and sat down too. They all began to eat and talk. After breakfast everyone went into a hot spring. This time Tomoko and Kaku went up the mountain. Amu and Ikuto went into a couples hot spring and just relaxed for a bit. Ikuto seemed to be sitting a bit far away from her.

" Ikuto what's wrong?" Amu asked.

" Nothing." Ikuto replied closing his eyes.

Amu frowned then smirked. She silently swam over to straddled his waist and out her arms around his neck. His eyes snapped open and he looked into her eyes.

" Why were you sitting so far away from me?" Amu asked seductively.

Ikuto didn't reply. Amu frowned and sat down on his lap. She gasped when she felt something poke her. She blushed and got off.

" Oh." She said.

" I just don't wanna do anything to you." Ikuto replied, a faint blush on his face.

" Well maybe not now. But we are at that age. Maybe someday soon." Amu said, her blush growing redder.

Ikuto gave her a surprised look but then smiled.

" I can wait as long as you need me too." Ikuto replied.

Amu swam back over to him and kissed his cheek.

" Hey Ikuto I have a question." Amu said.

" Okay." Ikuto replied.

" Well you never seemed to have much of a problem with this kinda thing before. Why now?" Amu asked.

" Its spring." Ikuto muttered.

" What does- Oh. I understand now." Amu said.

" Yeah. I blame Yoru." Ikuto said with a laugh.

" Hey that's not nice, nya." They heard Yoru call from somewhere.

That made the two laugh even more. Just then Amu noticed that Ikuto had his cat ears and tail out.

" Uh Ikuto..." Amu said.

" Yeah?" Ikuto questioned.

" Why are your cat ears and tail out?" Amu asked.

" Huh?" Ikuto said reaching up and feeling for his cat ears.

Ikuto looked surprised when he touched them.

" I shouldn't have these up." Ikuto said.

" Maybe Yoru made you." Amu suggested.

" Maybe. And maybe Rairi did the same to you." Ikuto said with a laugh.

Amu looked shocked and reached a hand up. She felt cat ears and then when she looked down she saw a black tail. The couple looked at each other then they heard laughing. Yoru and Rairi came out of a bush with smiles on their faces.

" Why are we in character change?" Ikuto asked.

" Well since you both have a cat chara we decided to chara change you. Ikuto does what a cat does in spring but you, Amu, do not. So we thought you could get a taste of it." Rairi explained.

" You're mean. Get me outta this character change." Amu demanded.

" Later. See ya." Rairi said then left with Yoru.

Amu glared until she felt something inside. She felt really warm in the lower half of her body. She didn't have control of her body anymore. She was on top of Ikuto in an instant. She rubbed her body against his and nuzzled his neck. Ikuto groaned and started breathing heavily. Amu continued to rub against him. She reached a hand up and rubbed his ears. Ikuto let out a moan and then his hands went to her body. He took off her towel and then began to kiss her neck and down. His tail was stroking Amu's lower area. Just then their ears and tail disappeared. Amu grabbed her towel and went to the other side of the spring.

" HOW DARE YOU DO THAT YOU BAKAS, DESU." They heard Suu scream.

Ikuto and Amu looked around and saw Suu smacking Yoru and Rairi in the head with her whisk.

" We're sorry, nya." Yoru cried.

Amu and Ikuto looked at each other then laughed. It was lunch time so they got up and then went into a change room and changed. All her charas were waiting for her outside the change room. Ran seemed to have a video camera. Her and Dia were watching something and giggling.

" What are you watching?" Amu asked.

" Nothing." They replied.

" They videotaped you and Ikuto together." Miki stated.

" Yeah but we're not watching that." Ran said.

" Well then what are you watching?" Miki demanded.

" Our recording of you and Yoru." Dia and Ran said then flew off with Miki chasing them.

Amu sighed and went made her way to the dinning hall. Suu was still fuming. Rairi was stay far away from her and Ai seemed to be in her own little world. Suu finally said she was going to make sure Miki didn't kill Ran and Dia and flew off. The dinning hall was right past the entrance. As Amu past the entrance she heard a familiar voice.

" Hello is Hinamori Amu here?" The voice asked.

* * *

**I'm lazy so I'm leaving it there. So please review and yeah. I hope people who wanted it M are happy. Its M-ish. Anyway please review.**


	25. Chapter 24

**GAH I SLEPT IN TOO MUCH! 11:15 ISN'T A GOOD TIME. And by the time i finished watching a video on Youtube and read the stories that got updated and replied to my friend on FaceBook it was already 11:36! I don't have time for random babbling. If I have time I'll do it at the end of the chapter! Ok so onto the chappy!

* * *

**_" Hello is Hinamori Amu here?" The voice asked._

Amu froze. She knew that voice. She knew it. And it was the one voice she didn't want to here.

" No. Not here. Why here?" She said under her breath.

She couldn't see who it was but she knew. She ran into the dinning hall. Amu looked around and found Ikuto. He was looking at her with a worried look on his face.

" Amu. What's wrong?" He asked walking over to her.

" H-He's here. He's here Ikuto." Amu said, holding onto him.

Ikuto growled and held on to Amu tightly.

" Who's here?" Kaku asked.

" Someone you don't know." Ikuto replied.

Nagihiko stood up and walked over.

" It's Tadase isn't it." Nagihiko said.

Amu just nodded her head as best she could in Ikuto embrace. Nagihiko sighed headed to the door.

" Where are you going?" Amu asked.

" To see what he's doing here." Nagihiko replied then left.

Ikuto released Amu and led her to a table. He sat her down then sat beside her. Ikuto wrapped on arm around her waist and held her close. Just then Amu heard another familiar voice.

" NAGI IS HERE TOO! Hey Nagi have you seen Amu?" Amu heard Yaya say.

_' Yaya is here too? Does that mean ALL the guardians are here?' _Amu thought.

And to answer her question in came Kukai and Kairan. Kukai smiled and ran over to his aunt.

" Yo aunt Sakura! What are you doing here?" Kukai asked.

" I'm here with some of my students." Sakura replied.

" More importantly what are you...and the guardians doing here?" Amu asked.

Kukai turned to where she was and his expression turned to shock. He was about to say something but Kairan put a hand over his mouth. She smiled at Amu and nodded like she understood. She took her hand off his mouth and then entwined her fingers with his.

" Well Tadase was getting frustrated that you weren't around. So he called your house and her parents said that you came here. Tadase was going to come alone but Yaya wanted to go so we all came." Kukai explained.

" How did my parents know where I was going?" Amu asked.

" I'm afraid that's my doing. I had to call you're parents and tell them. They like updates so I call them once a week." Sakura said.

Amu smacked her head on the table and groaned.

" I'm sorry Amu. I didn't know it would cause trouble." Sakura said.

" It's alright. You're just doing your job. But I have a favor to ask everyone. Please call me Lynya here. Its very important that you do. I do NOT want Tadase knowing about my dancing." Amu asked.

" Sure. You can count on us." Tomoko said.

" Yeah no problem." Kaku replied.

" Of course. I'll do what I can to help." Sakura stated.

Kukai and Kairan nodded.

" And I know you will Ikuto." Amu said.

" Of course. I don't want him taking you away from me." Ikuto said.

Amu smiled and moved closer to him.

" And make sure you tell everyone to keep quiet about this too. Especially Yaya." Amu said.

" Aww that's mean Amu-Chi. I wouldn't have told." Yaya interrupted.

Amu looked and saw that everyone minus Tadase,Toshiki and Kairi were in the dinning hall.

" Keiko came over and I explained that you were here as Lynya. She told Rima and then Yaya got it from me. They decided that they wanted to come see you." Nagihiko explained.

" So let me get this straight. You don't want us telling Tadagay that you're Lynya right?" Keiko questioned.

" That's right. Please just call me Lynya when I'm in this state. But I think that I might have to take off my wig and contacts once in a while. So I can show myself to Tadase and make him happy." Amu said sadly.

" NO." Ikuto roared, holding her closer.

" Ikuto I know it'll be hard for you. But please. I need to do this. And you know why." Amu said.

" Fine." Ikuto responded

Amu kissed his cheek and then got out of Ikuto grip.

" Well I guess I should go change outta Lynya." Amu said.

" Just take off your wig and contacts here. I'll take them back to the room." Ikuto stated.

" Thanks." Amu said.

She took off her wig and contacts. She always carried her contacts case around with her. Just in case. She put them in the case and handed her wig and contacts to Ikuto. She kissed him quickly but he held her there longer.

" I feel like I'm loosing you again." He whispered after releasing her lips.

" Don't worry. You'll never loose me." Amu whispered back and kissed him again.

When they were free of each other Amu looked at the guardians. They were all smiling at her.

" Well lets go find him." Amu said with a sigh.

They all left the dinning hall together. It didn't take long to find Tadase, Toshiki and Kairi. Toshiki and Kairi smiled and waved at everyone but Tadase didn't looked happy.

" Why are you here?" He demanded.

" I needed a little rest and relaxation." Amu replied.

" And you didn't tell me." Tadase said angrily.

" I only told my parents. Because if other people knew, THIS would happen." Amu snapped pointing to everyone.

" No offense guys." Amu added.

" Well you should have at least told me. I am your boyfriend after all." Tadase said.

Amu didn't reply to that. How could she? She didn't love him. And he most certainly wasn't her boyfriend. No matter how much he thought he was.

" Hey Nagi what are you still doing here? Don't you have to be with your class?" Yaya asked.

" Well not really. Its just a vacation after all. Its not like I HAVE to be with them all the time. Besides I wanted to spend some time with Keiko." Nagihiko said, wrapping his arm around Keiko's waist.

Tadase just looked at the two then back at Amu.

" Well since we came all this way we're going to be staying here. I called the founding king and he said he'd pay for the vacation. He's wiring the money to my bank account as we speak." Tadase said.

He started walking towards the receptionist. When they got there they saw Sakura talking quietly to the receptionist. The receptionist looked at Amu quickly and nodded. Sakura smiled and thanked her. Sakura winked at Amu and then left the room. Tadase and the others went up the the front desk. Amu and Nagihiko stood by the door waiting.

" Hi we need rooms for eight people." Tadase said.

" I'm sorry we only have five rooms available." The receptionist said.

" So what does that mean?" Tadase asked.

" That means that some of you will have to share the same room." The receptionist stated.

" Keiko can share my room." Nagihiko said.

" Me and Kairan are fine sharing a room." Kukai stated.

" Gunma-san do you mind sharing a room with Mashiro-san?" Tadase asked.

" No I don't mind." Toshiki responded with a blush.

" I don't mind either." Rima said quietly, a blush on her face as well.

" Well then Yuiki-san,Sanjo-san and I get our own rooms then." Tadase said.

Everyone nodded. Tadase paid for the rooms and then handed the keys to everyone.

" Lets get settled in our rooms. They we'll go in the hot springs." Tadase said.

" Hai." Everyone said.

They started walking to their rooms.

" Oh Amu-koi." Tadase said.

" What." She said.

" Me and you should share a hot spring." Tadase said with a smirk.

" Sorry but no. I have homework to do." Amu said.

" Fine. I'll see you at lunch then." Tadase said angrily then left. Amu waited until he was in his room then ran inside hers. Ikuto was sitting on the bed. His hands were covering his face and he was muttering something to himself.

" You know if you talk to yourself people with think you're crazy." Amu said.

Ikuto looked up and smiled. He got off the bed and rushed over to her. Ikuto pulled her into a hug and rested his chin on her head.

" I was so worried." Ikuto said.

" I was only away from you for like twenty minutes." Amu said.

" It was twenty minutes too long. Plus you were with HIM. Which makes everything worse." Ikuto said.

" I know. But I get to spend time with you until lunch." Amu said.

" How'd you manage that?" He asked.

" 'Cause I'm smart." Amu said.

" Well I don't know about that." Ikuto replied with a smirk.

Amu frowned and pulled out of his hug. She glared at him and punched him in his good shoulder. Ikuto laughed and captured her lips with his. When they were done kissing Amu changed into Lynya.

" Hey where are our charas?" Amu asked.

" No clue." Ikuto replied.

" Well Rairi and Yoru better not do what they did yesterday to us." Amu said.

" You can say that but I know you liked it." Ikuto said with a smirk.

" Not a much as you did." Amu responded.

" True." Ikuto said.

" Is it safe to share a hot spring with you?" Amu asked.

" Hai. I don't feel like I did yesterday." Ikuto said.

" Good." Amu replied.

The two left the room and bumped into Tadase.

" Oh great YOUR here." Tadase said.

" Nice to see you too Kiddy King." Ikuto responded.

" I thought you'd be in the hospital for a while." Tadase stated.

" Well what can I say, I'm a fast healer." Ikuto said.

" I see your girlfriend is with you. Kurimoto-san right?" Tadase asked.

" Yeah." Amu replied.

" Aren't you in the same dance class as Fujisaki-san?" Tadase questioned.

" Yeah. I'm here with my class." Amu said.

" And why are you here then Tsukiyomi?" Tadase asked.

" I...I'm here with my class too." Ikuto said with a sigh.

Tadase looked confused for a second then he burst out laughing.

" You. A dancer! That's too much!" Tadase laughed.

" Shut up." Ikuto snapped.

" No way! Oh my god I can't believe you dance." Tadase said continuing to laugh.

" I said shut up." Ikuto growled.

" I bet you're the worst in your class. I feel bad for Kurimoto-san. She has to put up with you." Tadase said, still laughing

Before Ikuto could do anything Amu slapped Tadase across the face.

" I'll have you know that Ikuto-koi and I and the best damn dancers at the academy." Amu snapped.

Tadase held his hand to his face in surprise. He looked at Amu for a second then took his hand off and smirked.

" Well whatever. Do they make you wear tights Ikuto?" Tadase asked.

" No. But I'd like to show you a dance move." Ikuto said with a smirk.

" Alright." Tadase said with a laugh.

Amu looked at Ikuto in confusion. He smiled at her. Ikuto brought his leg back then kicked Tadase in the stomach. Tadase grunted in pain and knelt on the ground

" I call it the ' Kick the Kiddy King in stomach' move." Ikuto said with a smirk.

He and Amu smiled at each other then walked away. They went into the changing rooms and changed into their towels. They walked into the couple's spring they used yesterday and sat beside each other.

" Nice dance move." Amu commented.

" Thank you." Ikuto replied.

Amu snuggled up to her boyfriend and sighed.

" I wish he wasn't here. That he couldn't ruin our time together." Amu said.

" I know. I know. I feel the same way." Ikuto said.

Amu smiled at her boyfriend and for the rest of the morning they made out in the hot spring.

* * *

**DONE. Thank god I have time for random babbling.**

**Ok to start off how bout I talk a bit about episode 69 ( If you haven't watched it then don't read ). Ok to start off with NOOOOOOOOOOOOO GOD DAMMIT NOOO. I mean Yay she didn't accept his feelings and go out with him. But it totally ruined RimHiko for a bit there. Yes I am a RinHiko fan. If Keiko wasn't in my story I'd be RimHiko. BUT GOD. I was so mad. Then I was freaking out when Nagi got that heart on him and he almost spilt that he was Nadeshiko. But Tadase stopped him. Thats the one time I liked Tadase. ONE TIME. That was good of him. I'm still pissed that there is no Ikuto in it. I mean isn't it suppose to be the IKUTO ARC!? These fillers are pissing me off. But I saw Yoru in the preview. So that could mean Ikuto!! Ugh that lame ass Tadamu confession is coming up soon. I'm dreading THAT. But then there's things with Ikuto. More Ikuto in her bed so its all good! Kinda.**

**OK now onto the review reply stuff.**

**OoORinji Aoi HoshiOoO: If you didn't read it yet then how can you know it was good?? Ah well. Doesn't matter. Yeah its out now I believe. I read it. Nothing really happened.**

**Amuto-4eva: Ok I'll sleep with one eye open. Sorry that it was him. But this means I'm gonna kill him soon. So please don't kill me. Kay?**

**Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi: Well thank you. The lime was interesting to write. I'm not use to them. But I think I did pretty good! And yeah. As you read it was HIM.**

**nmccullough: I know it wasn't nice leaving it there. But oh well. Sorry I didn't want to see that movie with you but honestly its just not my thing. Hahaha you never came over to my house. No way I'd update sooner. Saturdays are update days. You know that. I think I may have pissed you off this chapter. PLEASE don't give me a non soy hot chocolate. If you do I won't update for two weeks. **

**Japaneseanimeluvr34: Of course I got that line for the episode. Its the best damn line in the episode. I LOVED IT! Yeah as you read it was Tadase. Sad I know.**

**Aznprid3x3: We know no one likes Tadagay. I'm glad you thought it was a good lime. Yeah 23 chapters is a bit crazy. I'm hoping to make sure I'm under 30. I'm gonna try.**

**KeikoHayasaka: Yeah you gotta love the spring!**

**xXSeiren-HimeXx: What can I say? I like cliffhangers. Well I like writing them. I hate when I'm reading a story and its on a cliffhanger. So I can see why your upset.**

**Amuto-fan-Neko-san: Yeah well i don't think she was paying much attention. She was kinda thinking about what happened. Besides Amu is a retard. Yes I am still mad at her for episode 66.**

**GarrSaku: You didn't hate Tadase before?**

**Kicon: Thank you.**

**helemeg93: Everyone wants him to die. I want him to die too! And he will. Soon. Thanks for calling me awesome. I still don't think I am though!**

**xXMercdesXx: And you were right!**

**Amaranth the Immortal: Well you just read it so now you know. Glad you liked the Lime. yeah when I guy gets protective over a girl it is sweet!**

**HeavenlyAngel34: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it.**

**Mitsuki Yukishiro: Thank you. I don't know why I'm awesome but ok. Not lemony. Limey. Thanks for not killing him yet!**

**babo123: Well he hasn't figured it out. But as you can tell it was him. Ahaha yeah I thought it'd be fun to do. Yeah the nightmare was creepy. Ah well i figured it'd be nice to make it a bit mature. It was needed I'm sure.**

**oxCuteKataraox: Sadly it was. Glad you liked the last chapter.**

**SUNCAT333: No. I still need him. You are not allowed to kill him.**

**Natsuya801923: Like I said before. You and your awesomely long reviews get review replies! cause it'd take some time to answer everything you write!**

**Aromalf: Glad you liked the M-ish part. please don't kill tadagay. Hahaha I told nmcullough and i think UnderSeaFlower you said that. I don't think they'll hurt me now so thanks! Glad you liked the chapter! cliffhangers are so much fun to write!**

**rebellious-and-ditzy-bookworm: well its half and half i suppose. Yeah it was Tadase's voice but the others were there too.**

**lilcutieprincess: cause I have evil plans for stupid Tadagay**

**EmikoHoshiko: How many times must I ask people not to kill him. I need him at the moment. you may kill his ghost after I kill him though. Su is just like that. She ruins everything.**

**Zero-amu: NO! No killing Tadagay! I still need him.**

**Crazedanddefused: Ahaha yeah. She really does to read that heath book again. Yes poor poor Ikuto. Haha you're welcome. I'm glad you liked it. Hey don't be a closet perv. Its not a big deal if you read M. I read M all the time. Of course Tadagay appeared. I need him. O_O you don't hate him. Even after all the shit he did. Wow.**

**Muppiegurl: Glad you liked it**

**VcChick: I'm sorry to leave it where i did. But I like cliffhangers.**

**inksoul019: Lol yes spring is fantastic. Glad you like it. And yes I still think its bad.**

**OMG UNDERSEAFLOWER I HATE YOU! You didn't review. But whatever. I know you're going to review both this chapter and the last one so you are forgiven.**

**So yeah. On a random note I made pie! Last Saturday I made a pie. Then it was gone. So I made another one on Sunday. It was gone by Monday. I was sick all week. And I made two pies yesterday. They're all apple. And they're pretty damn good if I do say so myself.**

**Hmm I think that's all I gotta say. Nothing really important has happened to me. OH nmccullough is dragging me to go see High School Musical on ice with her today. That'll be....well I'll tell you about it next week. **

**So please review i suppose!**


	26. Chapter 25

**So this is Saturday's chapter. Why am I updating it sooner? That's easy. I'm gonna be too emo on Saturday to do much of anything. Yes, I HATE VALENTINES DAY! All the pink and hearts and love, ick. Oh and just to let EVERYONE know I have renamed Valentines day. Please refer to it as day while talking to me. Hell I'm gonna be really emo at school tomorrow. And yes I'm home sick. Again.**

**Ok so onto the review replies.**

**xXSeiren-HimeXx: Thanks. And I know Tadase really needs to die. Paitents though. He WILL die. I promise.**

**nmccullough: Why aren't you signed in? Well that doesn't matter. Yeah HSM on ice was fine. The skating was amazing but the songs..... And what person creeps you out?**

**Kicon: YAY another RimHiko fan! and yeah 69 was cute.**

**azuki-sakura: Lol. Yes Tadagay does need to get a life. But he shan't be able to since I'm gonna murder him.**

**Amuto-4eva: Don't worry, it'll get better. Two people can make out for the whole morning because its the magical world of anime. Plus is my fanfic and i can make them do whatever I want! I can stay in hot water for 5 hours and not get sick. So I guess they're kinda like me. Yes I was in a hot spring for 5 hours. It was awesome!**

**xXMercdesXx: I think everyone who reads this story hates Tadase!**

**Koorika: I shall kill him. But not right away. I need to do something first. Actually he might die in this chapter or the next one. So it'll be soon. Nah, I don't care too much for the founding king.**

**Shadow Kurayami Vixen: Don't worry, I'll kill off the gay kid soon.**

**OoORinji Aoi HoshiOoO: I'll kill him I'll kill him. Just be paitent.**

**Aznprid3x3: lol Thanks.**

**Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi: Thank you.**

**inksoul019: Hahaha I was considering it. That and a murderer with a chainsaw. But sadly it was out voted 2 to 1. So I'm going with my original idea.**

**UnderSeaFlower: Yeah well if the only reason for you being on FF is this story then maybe I should go back to my main reason, just to review other stories. All KukaixKairan scenes are cute because I make them so. You can call me anytime. Its not like I have much to do.**

**White Moon and Black Sun: Uh I dunno. Under 30 I hope. I don't wanna make it TOO long. Actually this is longer then I ever intended it to be. Like 12 chapters over. But whatever. Yay ANOTHER RIMHIKO FAN!! I hate that little gay OC. He can have Tadagay.**

**GarrSaku: Oh ok. You had me worried there. Lots of people picture Tadase gay. I do. All the time. Hence why I don't use his name much and say Tadagay. Well that's more when I'm talking to other people. Yes stupid Tadagay does ruin everything.**

**HeavenlyAngel34: Thank you.**

**MW: EW! WHO CAN THINK THAT KID IS HOT * shutters*. HE LOOKS LIKE A LITTLE GIRL! Your friend must be a lesbien then ( I'm only joking. Don't get offended ) RimHiko is such an awesome pairing! High School Musical on ice wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. The skating was fantastic. The music sucked though.**

**babo123: Yes it is the best dance move in the world. And yes Tadagay is the gayest person in the world.**

**Muppiegurl: Yeah there was no cliffy. I can't have cliffes for EVERY chapter. That'd annoy people.**

**SUNCAT333: No. You may not kill him. Kill his ghost when I'm done with him.**

**sweettara10: You can scream as many swear words as you like. I like the fluff too. Why did I say my plas for killing Tadagay were evil? Well even if I did that is no longer the case. Three of my friends voted. It was 2 to 1. The two voted for the less graphic one. the other one voted for one that'd give her nightmares. I might do an alternate death scene though. I want graphic.**

**AnGeLXLoVe: Yes and I love your story. Thanks. It was a nice dance move wasn't it ^^**

**oxCuteKataraox: Yeah well Tadase is gonna die soon so let him be a jerk. For now.**

**crazyanimelover326: Well you've read it more then I have. I've read it....zero times. I write it so I guess I don't have ta read it! I'm glad you like it but I'd never call it perfect.**

**rebellious-and-ditzy-bookworm: Well hooray for getting it half right!! I think everyone loves Ikuto's new dance move! Lol thanks. And yes pies do rock! Especially my homemade ones. Store bought pastry sucks!**

**Crazedanddefused: Lol yeah he does get in the way a lot. Yes I know he's not evil like this is the anime. But he does get in the way of Amuto. So I took that knowledge and the fact i needed a villain and BAM, Evil Tadase ^^. Yeah sadly they may have the force but they'd never be able to hurt him. No matter what. He is their friend after all. Its hard to hurt friends. Yeah well I suppose he figures if Ikuto being a perv worked the if he was a perv she'd love him too. Yeah. I kinda liked sleeping in for once. But then I had to speed type. That's never fun cause editing is a pain.**

**Amuto-fan-Neko-san: Yeah I wish he did say that. But I knew he was gonna confess about being Nadeshiko. Yeah these fillers are starting to piss us fans off. I hope Peach-Pit knows that. And I'll kill Tadase as soon as possible. I promise.**

**KeikoHayasaka: 'Kick the Kiddy King in stomach' move is totally the best move ever invented! Lol. Nice couple name!**

**lilcutieprincess: Tadagay is there because I need him to do something so I can kill him. It works nicely at the hot springs I find. Just wait and see the evilness he has planned!**

**Japaneseanimeluvr34: Yeah that'd be gross. But I think she may have to. All for saving her neko.**

**Natsuya801923: You and your awesomely long reviews are...well, awesome!**

**Amaranth the Immortal: Don't we all? Yeah I know fillers are awful!**

**EmikoHoshiko: Well I thank Jade and Jewel. Keep your weapons locked away please.**

**bewy-chan: Wow people really want me to kill 'im. And I will. But not graphically, sadly.**

**youare-who-youare: Good. Then I've done my job!**

**Lynya317: No. You may NOT kill him.**

**kakashisasukelover1: I will I will. Just wait.**

**Zero-amu: hahah true! But I have the power to in the fic!**

**Alright that's it then. All 38.**

**Ok I have something VERY IMPORTANT to talk about. I forgot to mention it last time. Ok I've noticed a few people using Lynya's name. And I've gotta ask, please don't use my character's name without my permission. I know I can't OWN a name. But she is my character. And I'd appriciate if you just ask. Lynya317 you can keep your pen name that because you seem really nice. And inksoul019 we've talked. I don't like having deja vu. It makes me feel weird. So just ask me OR Lynya's creator vcgal123. And if you do get permission from her or myself then please put who you got permission from. That's all I ask. Thank you.**

**Now as promised I'd tell you how High School Musical on ice was. It was great. The skating was fantastic! The only part I didn't like was the music. **

**Ok and as I've said in some of the replies. I had an option for three of my friends. My original, non-graphic death or a really graphic death. The non-graphic dance won. You can thank vcgal123 and UnderSeaFlower for the non graphic death scene. Sorry nmccullough. I know you wanted a graphic one. I might make a separate death scene. Just for you and the people who wanted me to do something graphic!**

**Ok I guess, on to the story!

* * *

**When lunch time rolled around, neither Ikuto nor Amu wanted to leave the spring they were in. Ikuto could stand letting Tadase be with Amu and Amu was worried about what he wanted to do with her. Amu and Ikuto got dressed and made their way to the dinning hall. Their fellow classmates were waiting for them. Of course Nagihiko had Keiko with him but that didn't matter.

" Am-Lynya. We would like to know what the problem is. You're acting really weird." Tomoko said.

" Yeah. And you're wearing your wig everywhere. This is a vacation, you shouldn't have to wear it." Kaku added.

" And whats up with this Tadase kid? When you said he was here you looked scared." Sakura noted.

" Minna please. Understand that I can't tell you." Amu said.

" Amu you can tell them. Its not like HE knows about them. Either then they're in Lynya's,Nagihiko's and my dance class. Thats all he knows. You can tell them." Ikuto whispered.

" Yeah but I can't say it in front of Sakura or Keiko." Amu hissed back.

" Sakura and Keiko could you please leave." Ikuto asked.

" Well I guess it's something you don't feel like telling an adult. I'll respect your wishes." Sakura said then got up and left.

" There is no way in HELL I'm leaving." Keiko stated.

" Keiko please?" Amu asked.

" No." She said.

" Nagihiko?" Amu asked.

" Sorry. If she doesn't want to go, I won't make her." Nagihiko said.

" Fine." Amu sighed.

She told the story. Tomoko, Kaku and Keiko listened with shocked faces. Amu finally finished to the part where Ikuto kicked him in the stomach.

" I'M GONNA MURDER THAT LITTLE GAY FU-" Keiko yelled, getting out of her chair.

" Keiko calm down." Nagihiko cut her off.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She glared at him but he just smiled and whispered something to her that made her blush. Nagihiko kissed her cheek and looked back at Amu.

" I can't believe he threatened that." Nagihiko said.

_' Oh shit. I forgot I never told him what Tadase threatened.'_ Amu thought

" So that's why?" Tomoko asked.

" Yep." Amu replied.

" OH LYNYA I'M SO SORRY! To be put through something like this. It must be awful." Tomoko cried.

" It is. I can't stand being around him. And I think its harder for Ikuto too. To have me near him." Amu said.

" You're right. If I could I'd take you as far away from here as possible." Ikuto stated, kissing the top of Amu's head.

" I know. Well lets have some lunch before I have to go to HIM." Amu said.

Ikuto growled but walked with Amu to a table. Just then all the guardians came in. Sakura followed them in and sat where she originally was.

" Sorry I'm late." She said.

" It's no problem." Kaku said.

" Where is she?" Tadase asked angrily.

" Who? Amu? She's in her room. She came and got some lunch then went back to do her homework." Nagihiko said.

Tadase glared at Nagihiko but sat down at a table with Toshiki and Kairi. Amu felt bad that Toshiki and Kairi knew nothing. But she couldn't risk telling them. Everyone ate their lunches. There were conversations all over the room but Ikuto and Amu didn't talk. Ikuto just held her close to him, occasionally kissing her here and there. When she was done Amu got up.

" I'll go get Amu for you ok?" Amu said to Tadase.

" Ah thank you Kurimoto-san." Tadase said with a smile.

He then turned his attention to Ikuto and smirked. Ikuto glared at him and balled his fists under the table. Amu captured his lips and he calmed down a bit.

" I'm gonna go relax in our room after ok?" Amu said.

" Alright. I'll see you later Lynya-koi." Ikuto said.

Amu left and went to her room. She quickly took off her wig and contacts and changed into some new clothes. Amu looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. She hated this. Every part of it. Some days she wished that her wig and contacts would become glued onto her so that she could be Lynya and stay with Ikuto forever. Amu left the room and made her way to the dinning hall. Tadase was waiting impatiently for her.

" Ah Amu-Koi there you are." Tadase said with a smug smile.

" Yeah. Here I am. Lynya said you wanted me." Amu stated.

" I do. And where did you meet her?" Tadase asked.

" I went and visited Nagihiko once and he introduced us. You're lucky to have her Ikuto." Amu said looking at Ikuto.

" Yeah I am." Ikuto said with a smile.

" You really did bounce back fast Tsukiyomi." Tadase commented.

" Well as Amu said, It was just a crush. I realized I only had a small crush on her too. I found Lynya and now I know that it's not just a crush. She loves me with all her being." Ikuto said.

" Does that mean you and her....?" Tadase asked.

" Why yes it does. Multiple times too. She's amazing." Ikuto said with a smirk.

Amu could see everyone's eyes on her in a shocked expression. Amu shook her head and everyone understood. She looked back at Ikuto and glared at him. Ikuto smiled at her.

" Well come on Amu-Koi lets go. I wanna go to the hot spring on the top of the mountain." Tadase said, dragging Amu out the door.

She saw absolute rage flash across Ikuto face. Amu was dragged out of the room and lead to the mountain path. When they got to the hot spring Tadase went behind a bush and changed into a towel. He threw one to Amu but she just stood there.

" Either you change into that towel behind a bush you change in front of me. But either way you WILL change into that towel and get into a hot spring with me." Tadase stated.

Amu went behind the bush and changed. She'd have to tell the people at the hotel to make a change room up here. Tadase was already waiting for her in the hot spring. Amu slipped in on the other side of the spring.

" Come over here now." He demanded.

Amu slowly made her way closer to him but had some distance from him. Tadase growled and quickly got beside her. He grabbed onto her and made sure she wouldn't go anywhere.

" You know I was thinking about what that cat said." Tadase commented.

" W-What do you mean?" Amu asked.

" Oh you'll see." Tadase said with a smirk.

Amu got out of the hot springs. Tadase glared at her.

" I-I wanna go on a walk." Amu lied.

" Alright. Go change. I'll be coming with you of course." Tadase said getting out of the water.

Amu quickly changed. She found that Tadase changed faster then she did and was waiting for her. They walked past the hot spring. Neither one of them talked. Finally they reached a large open field. There was one big tree in the middle. Amu made her way to the tree. When they got their Tadase suddenly pinned Amu's wrists to the tree.

" What I meant by thinking about what Ikuto said was about making you mine." Tadase said capturing Amu's lips.

Amu tried to move but she couldn't. Tadase was only holding her by one hand. She was surprised how strong he was. His other free hand traced her body. He then began to undo the buttons to her shirt. Amu struggled against him. He got angry and slammed her head back onto the tree. She was dazed enough to stop struggling so Tadase fully unbuttoned her shirt. He then ripped the shirt completely off. Amu felt tears run down her face. Tadase's lips were still on her's and he was trying to pry open her mouth. She refused. He pinched her side, causing her to squeak. Tadase's tongue shot inside her mouth and explored. Amu regained some sense and started struggling again. She managed to tear her mouth away from his.

" I DON'T LOVE YOU! I LOVE IKUTO!" Amu screamed.

" He has Lynya." Tadase noted.

" I AM LYNYA. WHY DO THINK YOU NEVER SEE US IN THE SAME PLACE! GET OFF OF ME!" Amu yelled.

Tadase glared at her.

" No. I don't believe Ikuto ever DID anything like that with you so I'm going to do what he couldn't." Tadase said and began kissing her again. He slipped off her skirt and then started to undo her bra. The tears were coming faster. She couldn't let him take her innocents away. She continued to struggle and struggle. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't break from his grasp.

_' Did he take steroids or something?'_ Amu wondered while struggling.

" It's pointless to struggle. You'll never get out of my grasp." Tadase said then attacked her lips again.

His hands moved to her panties. Amu closed her eyes. She knew this was it. After her panties were off he'd have his way with her. Then suddenly she heard a roar of anger and she was suddenly released. Amu slumped to the ground and opened her eyes. There was Ikuto standing in front of her.

" KEEP YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF MY AMU!" Ikuto shouted.

" And who's gonna stop me? You?" Tadase said.

He had a backpack with him that had held the towels. He reached in quickly and pulled out a gun. He pointed it towards Ikuto and released the safety.

" Now Amu I told you what would happen if you told Ikuto." Tadase said.

Tadase pulled the trigger and a bang erupted through the air. Ikuto yelled out in pain and clutched his already damaged shoulder. Tadase smirked.

" That was just a taste. I wanted you to feel pain before I actually killed you." Tadase said.

Ikuto grunted in pain.

" Now I guess this is the end for you Tsukiyomi." Tadase said.

Amu shot up and stood in front of Ikuto.

" Get out of the way Amu." Tadase yelled.

" NO. IF YOU WANT TO KILL IKUTO YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST!" She screamed.

" Get out of the way Amu." Ikuto said.

" No." Amu replied standing her ground.

" Well I guess I will have to kill you. Goodbye Am-" Tadase said then stopped.

His eyes widened in surprised. He dropped the gun and fell to the ground. His eyes were still open but they were lifeless.

" W-what happened?" Amu asked.

" I don't know." Ikuto said getting up.

They made their way over to Tadase. Ikuto picked up the gun and put the safety on. Then he reached down and felt for a pulse.

" He's dead." Ikuto stated.

Amu sat on the ground. She was sad that he died of course but she just couldn't feel sorry for him. She never shed a tear. Ikuto looked at the state Amu was in and pulled off his shirt.

" Put this on." Ikuto commanded.

Amu did as she was told. His shirt was long enough that it covered her but just barely. Amu went back to the tree and picked up her skirt. It was still in tact so she put it on. Her shirt however was ripped. She picked up the pieces and made her way back to Ikuto. She knelt beside him and made a bandage with the remains of her shirt. Ikuto dug in Tadase's bag for his cell phone. He pulled it out and called 911. The paramedics came by helicopter. They put Tadase's body in a body bag and helped Ikuto into the helicopter. Amu followed him. There was a police officer there and Amu explained the whole story. The officer was surprised at the story Amu told him but he believed her. Amu then used Tadase's phone to call Sakura and tell her what happened and to tell the guardians.

" Also get Nagihiko to explain the whole story to everyone." Amu asked.

" Of course. And we'll get down to the hospital as soon as possible." Sakura said.

" Hey Ikuto can I drive your car?" They heard Kaku ask.

Amu looked at Ikuto. He nodded.

" Tell Kaku Ikuto said he could." Amu told Sakura.

She heard Sakura tell Kaku. Kaku shouted a thanks.

" We'll pack everything up of yours and Ikuto's." Sakura explained.

" Thank you." Amu said.

" See you later Amu." Sakura said.

" Bye." Amu replied then hung up.

The paramedics were checking over Ikuto. Amu just slumped on the ground and watched the paramedics to their work.

* * *

**Done. Finally. OK so I know that wasn't graphic but I promise as soon as I'm done the story ( The next chapter is the last chapter by the way ) I'll write a bonus chapter with a really graphic death scene. Ok? Now you can write anything you want about killing Tadase. He's dead and is no longer of use to me.**

**YAY I'M GOING TO SEE FRIDAY THE 13TH!! I can't wait!! It's gonna be awesome!**

**Hmm what else should I talk about. OH um...there's a play that's being preformed by some people at my school. Its Chicago. I went and saw it. It was really good!**

**Uh I guess thats it. Review please!**


	27. Chapter 26

**So here I am updating. Why am I updating earlier? Two reasons. 1: I'm sick.....again. I get sick VERY easily. and 2) I'm busy all day Saturday. Sorry. Animals come first.**

**So yeah this is the last chapter. And I gotta say.....FINALLY!! I'm sorry but it takes a lot of time for me to do this. And I need a break. So after this chapter I shall be taking a break. One that last from at least the rest of this week and ALL of nest week. **

**And yes I will make a sequel if people want me to do so. So vote for that in your review. But please also note that I have like 4-5 other story ideas. **

**One is kinda angsty I suppose. It'll be a one-shot or a two shot**

**One is about vampires. Yes I know its been used. But I was trying to write a book before. It didn't go far. But I'm thinking of rewriting it for Shugo chara. It might be good. It'll be quiet lengthy. Hopefully not as long as this one. It'll also be AU. I've never written one before so I really want to try one.**

**One is about a zoo. LOL i thought it up while I was at the Greater Vancouver zoo! It'll be a one-shot or a two shot.**

**And the other one is a song fic. I wanted to try that as well.**

**And of course the last one is the sequel. I have it totally planned out. And I'm having a new character come in.....aw crap. Now I'll have to make her a guy. God Dammit.**

**anyway onto review reply things.**

**iSnowX3: Yes he did. and there's a reason for it too.**

**Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi: Alright I'm glad you can have fun beating up the gay kid's body.**

**Talaks16: No no. GOD no. I'm just rewriting Tadase's death scene. It'll be at the end of this chapter. But its a totally random GRAPHIC death. **

**Amuto-fan-Neko-san: yes this is the last chapter. Yeah the graphic death will be interesting. And yeah I'mm make a sequel. But ya gotta vote for it in your review.**

**Aznprid3x3: Yeah its the last chapter. Ahaha you'll see how he died in this chapter. My heart was broken once. Then I shut out the world. Cept for a few close friends.**

**Kicon: Yes this Tadase is a jerk. Just as I intended him to be.**

**UnderSeaFlower: Yeah yeah I didn't make it graphic. You and ode voted it not to be so. But that doesn't mean I won't make a alternate GRAPHIC death scene. And I still disagree that this story is good, let alone all the stuff you call it. But thanks anyways.**

**xxhopingheartxx: Lol. Yes. Yes he is! **

**xXSeiren-HimeXx: yep! I think everyone is happy bout that.**

**sweettara10: You'll see, you'll see. EVERYONE was hyper and happy to see that tadase died.**

**nmccullough: I know I know. But I'm making an alternate just for you. and the other readers who wanted something graphic. but kill them. by all means kill them. I have yet to see you do so. Well you couldn't wear your pink shoes to the dinner so HA.**

**xiiaoICEangel: He didn't shoot himself. You'll see what happened when I start the chapter.**

**babo123: Friday the 13th is the best day ever! No matter if Tadagay dies or not...oh...wait...this friday the 13th was horrible for me. * Shutters* so terrible.**

**oxCuteKataraox: Haha it seems everyone really IS happy hes dead. But so am I so it doesn't matter. there may be a sequel. Just vote yes or no in your review.**

**Zero-amu: You'll see how he died soon.**

**Mitsuki Yukishiro: Yes he is dead. Party time!! I can't wait for the ending either but thats for a WHOLE different reason.**

**crazyanimelover326: I'm sure everyone was hoping he'd die soon. Actually if you search Amu as first character and Tadase as second you get about 36 stories compared to the 816 for Amuto. And this is including M stories as well.**

**SUNCAT333: Haha I'll party with ya!**

**Tramilisha: You'll see how he died soon. Don't you read my A/N's? I said this chapter was the last one.**

**ninja-warrior6000: Lol no. You'll see what I'm gonna do.**

**AnGeLXLoVe: Lol. Ahaha that's a good one. Well maybe. Depending. Ok. Propose a sequel in the review your gonna give me this chappy.**

**Japaneseanimeluvr34: Ahahahaha I was thinking the same thing. Especially after the preview for episode 71.**

**Lynya317: Lmao. I know we can't kill him in the anime but killin' 'im fictions will have to do.**

**HeavenlyAngel34: No one shot Tadase. He has no marks on his body.**

**rebellious-and-ditzy-bookworm: Lol thank you. I like it better then the actually dumb holiday of February 14th.**

**Gothicelfs: I will. IF you review saying you want one this chapter. Whoa that's a lot of reallys O.O**

**The Sky's Tears.: You can kill him now you know. I said you could.**

**inksoul019: Lol exactly. I needed a good reason to kill him. That seemed good enough. Yeah I hate Valentine's day. so very much.**

**Amaranth the Immortal: OH I can gues how happy you are. And FanFiction is being gay again and messed up what I actually call Valentines day. I'll spell it out properly this time. Its Saint Evils day. Yes it is coming to an end. And yeah I'll probably write more stories later.**

**EmikoHoshiko: Lol thanks.**

**kool495: You'll see how he died in this chappy.**

**MW: Lol I agree. Aww that sucks. But I did watch it and its so not worth it.**

**KeikoHayasaka: Glad your happy with that line. I can't wait to write the graphic death scene either.**

**lilcutieprincess: Lol. Yeah I'm sad I damaged his shoulder again.**

**ok so thats it. Of course Natsuya801923 reviewed as well. But her reviews are so bloody long. Its awesome!**

**Ok on for some rants. I'll start with Friday the 13th. **

**I though it was going to be a good day. But I was sadly mistaken. I'll explain after my rants. Then I thought the movie would be AWESOME. Guess what? I was mistaken again. IT SUCKED! Too much sex, not enough blood and guts. I almost fell ASLEEP during the movie. I was that bored.**

**Second rant is about episode 70 and the preview for 71. Hmm 70 was alright. The ending was cute. But now every time I see Ikuto I feel like crying. Its so sad. I STILL hate Amu for making him leave. Ok and 71 looks....SO HORRIBLE! ITS A GOD DAMN TADAMU FILLER. ITS GROSS! The ONLY reason I'm watching it is because of Kairi. I luff him. And I miss him. But if he didn't leave Nagi couldn't come. So I'm glad he's gone. But I still miss him.**

**Ok so now onto what happened on Friday the 13th....**

**Ah the day before Valentines day. Or Saint Evils day as I call it. All the hearts around and junk. Its.....awful. I had French first thing that morning. And in my school we play this game where all the girls get a pink heart. They write there name on it and then they can't talk to any boys for the rest of the day. If they do they have to give their heart to the guy. I HATE the color pink. I hate it with a passion. So this guy came up to try and trick me into giving him my heart. I just wanted to get rid of it so I talked to him. He took it and I felt happier. Until gym that is. We have this thing called valograms. And I guess they're themed by the play our school is doing at the time. This year its Chicago. And I've seen it twice just to let you know. so if someone buys you a valogram then they have to pick either a Cell Block Seduction, a Roxie Romance, a Billy Flynn's romantic moment or a Kitty Kiss. Now the Cell Block seduction is different for girls then for guys. For guys its three of the cell block girls kissing the guy who got the valogram on the cheek. You get kissed on the cheek no matter what you get. A Cell Block Seduction for girls is when one of the guys opens his vest. And he's only has the vest on ( And pants of course people. I just mean he had no shirt on under the vest ). They he walks up to you and puts a pink feather boa on you then kisses your cheek. I got a valogram from vcgal123. She choose Cell Block seduction. It was in front of my gym class. Which is half the grade 9 students.**

**I think UnderSeaFlower had a better, shorter description for it on FaceBook. I'll paste it on here. Don't get mad at me Lex. Oh and Odessa is vcgal123 and I'm Raeanna. ( pronounced Ray-anna )  
**

**OMG AHAHAHHAHAHHA ODESSA SENT RAEANNA A VALOGRAM [program at school, you can send candy, flowers, cupcakes, nice messages anonymously if you want] AND SHE PICKED 'CELL BLOCK SEDUCTION' AS THE WAY FOR IT TO BE DELIVERED ['cause the school is doing the play Chicago] AND SO SHE WATCHED A GUY RIP OF HIS SHIRT AND SAUNTER UP TO HER AND KISS HER ON THE CHEEK!!!**

**.....I hate UnderSeaFlower for that. But I hate vcgal123 MORE for getting me that valogram.**

**On the bright side. I also won i ticket to see Chicago again. Sadly it was the cast I had seen before. So now I have to get a ticket for the OTHER cast.**

**And I made Cheese Cake!! I can't eat it 'cause I'm lactose intolerant. But I made it for my mom 'cause she took me to Friday the 13th. I also made cookies for myself so I wouldn't be all emo.**

**Ok I think that was a long enough beginning A/N. And yes the graphic death scene will be at the end of the chapter. On to the. Final. CHAPTER!

* * *

**When the helicopter arrived at the hospital Ikuto was taken to have the bullet removed. Tadase's corpse was taken to the morge to be examined. A nurse came up and took Amu to the waiting room. As she was waiting Sakura, Tomoko, Kaku, Nagihiko and the other guardians arrived. Toshiki seemed to be depressed but Rima explained that it was because he didn't know how evil Tadase was.

" Why didn't you tell us sooner?" She asked.

" I couldn't. He threatened to kill you." Amu replied.

" We could have taken care of ourselves." Rima stated.

" And so can Ikuto. Yet Tadase shot him in the shoulder. I was worried about everyone. I couldn't let him harm any of you." Amu shot back.

Rima nodded and became quiet. Amu could hear Kukai muttering about how he couldn't believe that Tadase would do that. Kairan was doing he best to calm him down. Yaya and Kairi were having a private discussion. Tomoko and Kaku were quiet. Sakura went somewhere else. And Keiko and Nagihiko were talking about something quietly. When Rima started to talk to Toshiki Amu felt completely alone. Finally a doctor came up to them.

" Uh where are Hotori Tadase's parents?" The doctor asked.

" They're not here. But I am his uncle." A voice said.

The group turned around to see the founding king walking towards them.

" Um. Alright. Can we discuss how he died in another room?" The doctor questioned.

" You can say it right here. I'm sure everyone would like to know." The founding king stated, sitting down on a chair beside Amu.

" Fine." The doctor sighed.

" Hotori Tadase died of heart failure." The doctor said.

" Heart failure? Isn't he too young for heart failure?" Tomoko asked.

" No. Because he got hit by that car and he almost died while in the hospital his heart was weaker. His doctor told him not to over due himself. Not to get too angry or get his heart racing. And it seems he was taking steroids. So that took part in this death." The doctor explained.

" Really? Well my nephew was an idiot." The founding king said.

Everyone just turned and looked at him with shocked expressions.

" What? I never really liked Tadase. I thought of Ikuto being more my nephew then Tadase." The founding king stated.

" Anyway that is all. A doctor will come and tell you when Mr. Tsukiyomi is out of surgery." The doctor said then walked away.

The founding king got into introductions with Tomoko and Kaku and explained this and that. Everyone else went back to what they were doing. Amu was still left talking to no one. Finally Sakura came back with everyones charas.

" Daisuki was the only one who realized you guys left your charas at the hot spring." Sakura said.

Everyone's charas flew to them. Amu noticed that there were three charas around Sakura's head. One was her chara Daisuki and one was Yoru. Amu couldn't quite see who the other one was. Kukai was the first to see who it was.

" Kiseki?" He said.

It was Kiseki. He floated over to everyone. He was really upset but he also looked confused.

" How are you still here? Tadase is dead so shouldn't you be dead too? Yaya asked.

" I-I don't know why I'm still here." Kiseki said.

" Well I don't know why you're here either. But I suppose you can be my chara." The founding king said.

" Are you sure?" Kiseki asked.

" Of couse!" The founding king replied.

Kiseki smiled a bit and then flew over to the founding king.

" Yoru you can come over here you know." Amu said.

Yoru flew over to her and sat down on Amu's lap. Miki went over to Yoru and sat beside him. Finally after some time another doctor came.

" Mr. Tsukiyomi is awake and asking for an Amu. Is Amu here?" She asked.

Amu stood up and followed the doctor to a room. Amu's charas and Yoru were following behind. Ikuto was propped up in bed waiting for her.

" Hello Amu-Koi." He said with a small smile.

" Hey." Amu said and walked to his side.

Amu kissed his lips lightly and sat down. Yoru began to cry and say the he was sorry for not being there. Finally Yoru became tired and fell asleep beside Ikuto. Ikuto smiled and pet Yoru's head as he slept.

" How are you feeling?" Amu asked.

" I'm alright. Its better then last time cause of the medicine." Ikuto explained.

Amu smiled slightly. She felt a tear form in the corner of her eye. Ikuto raised the hand he had been petting Yoru with and brushed away the tear.

" Whats wrong? I'm alright. Is this about Tadase?" Ikuto asked.

" No its not about Tadase. Its just that I never wanted for you or anyone else to get hurt." Amu said, another tear forming.

Ikuto pulled her close and kissed her. It was a soft yet passionate kiss. It lasted a few minutes. When they pulled away Amu no longer felt like crying. She stayed there the rest of the night. Right by his side. Everyone else had gone home.

When morning came Amu found herself in the same bed and Ikuto. She blushed slightly but snuggled up to him.

" Ikuto-koi?" She said.

" Hmm?" He replied.

" Why am I in your hospital bed?" Amu asked.

" Because when you feel asleep you looked uncomfortable. So I had a nurse put you in my bed. You snuggled up to me and looked more comfortable." Ikuto explained kissing her forehead.

" Well I am comfortable." Amu said.

" Exactly." Ikuto said with a smile.

Amu got out of his bed, much to his disappointment and sat down in the chair beside him. A few minutes later she got hungry so she left Ikuto and got some food. As soon as she was done she came right back. Ikuto was just finishing his breakfast when she came in. The doctor was looking over Ikuto's wound.

" I will never understand how you can heal so fast." The doctor said.

" Neither will I. But does that mean I can leave?" Ikuto asked.

" Yeah you can leave. Suzuki-san left your car here. As long as you drive with one hand you'll be fine." The doctor said tossing Ikuto his keys.

Ikuto caught them with his good hand and smiled. He got out of the hospital bed and grabbed his suitcase with he had noticed Sakura bring in. He got some clothes and then went into the bathroom to change. When he came out Amu had his suitcase in her hand. She was waiting for him with a smile on her face. Ikuto signed his own release papers then he and Amu left the hospital and got in his car.

" You know I think I should learn how to drive a car." Amu stated as they drove to the academy.

" So you can crash?" Ikuto asked.

" NO. So I know how to drive." Amu stated.

" Hmm well maybe when my arm is better. Until then your not getting behind the wheel of a car." Ikuto said.

" Fine." Amu said.

They were quiet for a while then Amu spoke.

" I don't want to let anything come between us again." She stated.

" Neither do I." Ikuto said.

" So can you promise me that, no matter what, we'll always be together." Amu asked.

" I promise." Ikuto said.

" I love you Ikuto." Amu said.

" I love you too Amu. Now and forever."

* * *

**Short chapter eh? Well its done. Over. No more. But wait! I promised graphic death scene. Alright so here is alternate graphic death scene #1

* * *

**" Get out of the way Amu." Tadase yelled.

" NO. IF YOU WANT TO KILL IKUTO YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST!" She screamed.

" Get out of the way Amu." Ikuto said.

" No." Amu replied standing her ground.

" Well I guess I will have to kill you. Goodbye Am-" Tadase said then stopped.

His eyes widened in surprise.

" HOLY SHIT!" He yelled.

Amu and Ikuto turned around to see a figure emerge from the trees. It was none other then Jason Vorhees. He was carrying his machete and walking towards them. He walked right past Amu and Ikuto and stood in front of Tadase. Tadase's hands were trembling. He aimed the gun at Jason and shot. Jason didn't seem to care. He raised his machete and chopped Tadase head off. Blood squirted out of his severed head and from his body. Jason then chopped off Tadase's arms and legs. Once he was done he walked away, back into the forest.

" W-w-what the hell just happened?" Amu asked.

" I-I have no idea." Ikuto replied.

* * *

**Lol. Yes I can be random like that. Its fun. and I thought about it while I was watching Friday the 13th. Its not overly graphic but of course the doctor wouldn't say that he died of heart failure. He'd say the actual cause. Ok here's #2.

* * *

**" Get out of the way Amu." Tadase yelled.

" NO. IF YOU WANT TO KILL IKUTO YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST!" She screamed.

" Get out of the way Amu." Ikuto said.

" No." Amu replied standing her ground.

" Well I guess I will have to kill you. Goodbye Am-" Tadase said then was stopped when Ikuto knocked the gun out of his hand.

" I don't fricken think so." Ikuto said glaring at Tadase.

Tadase glared back. He lunged at Ikuto and they got into a fist fight. Ikuto dodged as best he could with his hurt shoulder. He got in a few good punches and so did Tadase. Ikuto had broken Tadase nose with one of his punches. While they were fighting they both tried to get the gun. Finally Amu picked it up and fired a warning shot in the sky. They boys stopped fighting and looked at Amu. She aimed the gun at Tadase and Ikuto moved away from him.

" I've had enough of this. I won't let you ruin my life anymore Tadase." Amu said then shot.

The first bullet pierced this shoulder. Tadase cried out in pain as blood seeped through the wound. Amu shot again and hit him in the knee. Tadase screamed and fell to the ground. More blood fell from his body, staining his clothes and the ground around him.

" Why?" He asked with tears in his eyes.

" Because you ruined my life and threatened Ikuto and my friends." Amu said shooting his stomach.

Tadase coughed and blood squirted from his mouth. It dripped down his face and landed on the grass. Finally Amu walked closer and smirked.

" Goodbye Tadase." Amu said then shot him in the head.

Tadase slumped to the ground and stared lifelessly at them. Amu dropped the gun and looked at Ikuto. He came up to her and kissed her on the forehead.

" It was self defence. And you were also saving me. You won't go to jail." Ikuto said.

" Thank you." Amu replied.

* * *

**Yay! Blood! I love blood! Now here comes the last graphic death scene. And I gotta say, Its gonna be the best. Ok so here is # 3

* * *

**" Get out of the way Amu." Tadase yelled.

" NO. IF YOU WANT TO KILL IKUTO YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST!" She screamed.

" Get out of the way Amu." Ikuto said.

" No." Amu replied standing her ground.

" Well I guess I will have to kill you. Goodbye Am-" Tadase said then stopped.

He was looking past Amu and Ikuto. They turned around saw people coming out or the trees. They were all carring weapons of some form. For some strange reason they all had name tags on them. Amu read all there names. there was xXSeiren-HimeXx, nmccullough, Kicon, azuki-sakura, Amuto-4eva, xXMercdesXx, Koorika, Shadow Kurayami Vixen, OoORinji Aoi HoshiOoO, Aznprid3x3, Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi, inksoul019, White Moon and Black Sun, GarrSaku, HeavenlyAngel34, MW, babo123, Muppiegurl, SUNCAT333, sweettara10, AnGeLXLoVe, oxCuteKataraox, rebellious-and-ditzy-bookworm, Crazedanddefused, Amuto-fan-Neko-san, lilcutieprincess, Japaneseanimeluvr34, Natsuya801923, Amaranth the Immortal, EmikoHoshiko, bewy-chan, youare-who-youare, Lynya317, kakashisasukelover1, Zero-amu, Mitsuki Yukishiro, kool495, The Sky's Tears., Gothicelfs, ninja-warrior6000, Tramilisha, xiiaoICEangel, xxhopingheartxx,Talaks16, iSnowX3 and Keiko was leading the group.

" Alright time to kill the gay kid!" Keiko exclaimed happily.

Everyone rushed forward to Tadase. Some people had swords and some had guns. One had a flamethrower. They stabbed him repeatedly and slit his throat. His organs were removed and so were his fingers and toes. Then his arms and legs. People kept shooting his already dead body. People made comments about how he sucked and that he deserved this. Someone had a razor and shaved him the time that they were done there was absolutely nothing left.

" AMUTO FOREVER!" They all shouted then left.

Amu and Ikuto looked at each other.

" Well....that was....odd." Amu said.

" Uh huh." Ikuto agreed.

* * *

**Lol. Hope everyone was happy. You ALL got to kill Tadase. Don't worry UnderSeaFlower, you weren't in there. And if anyone DIDN'T want to kill him but I put your name in, I'm sorry.**

**Ok so that's it from me for a while. Now comes my vacation from FanFiction. Lol I wonder if I can even last that long. Well we'll see. I might do one of my one-shots or something. Who knows.**

**Oh and if you want a sequel then tell me in your review. Judging by how many review I get I say 15 votes yes to make a sequel. **

**So I guess please review.**

**See ya all for my next story??**


End file.
